All The Queen's Horses (Myrnin & Claire) Morganville Vampires
by Emeline Rousselot
Summary: Amelie is dying; Michael/Shane are prisoners. Desperate for help and against Myrnin's insistence not to; Claire agrees to a mental challenge - with the vampire who turned Myrnin and who has never been beaten! Myrnin can transfer some of his mental skill to her, but the process is extremely intimate and dangerous. Warning - MATURE content.
1. Maybe Just a Small Taste

**Hello! I am crazy excited to bring you a completely NEW Myrnin and Claire story! This story is NOT related to the other one I have posted, 'The Stars Lie'. It is just another idea that floated through my head one day. **I hope you enjoy it!****

 **Important Note - It does get waaaay more graphic than TSL. And not just casually mature; it is EXPLICITLY mature at times, so consider yourself warned.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Maybe Just a Small Taste**

I thought I was dreaming as the horrible nightmare unfolded around me. The night air blew a gentle breeze through my open second-story bedroom window. The curtains danced in response to the wind's silent music and the moonlight shone through, reflecting innocently. But I hadn't left the window open when I fell asleep, exhausted, hours earlier.

And I didn't know the man that was currently holding my mouth shut, restricting any possibility of a scream. It wasn't that I just didn't recognize him. No, all of his features were hidden behind a dark mask, leaving only his crimson eyes staring at me. Violent shudders ran up and down my spine at his eerie expression – dangerous and intrigued with me.

I whimpered against his hand that was clamped over my lips, trying to wordlessly plead for my life. The leather of his gloves rubbed harshly against my skin, as he tightened his grip and hissed, "Be quiet!"

Any tighter and I knew my jaw would crumble in his hands. I shoved down the panicked screams that were crawling up and wanted to rip from my throat.

His other hand grasped a handful of my auburn hair, pulling my head up from the bed. He whispered menacingly, "Be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you." His words were hollow given the painful amount of force he was currently applying to my head and jaw. He jerked my upper body to his chest, lifting me completely off of the bed and held me suspended in the air. I pointed my toes and wiggled my feet, desperately trying to get my footing on the floor.

It was then that I saw his eyes flicker away from my face as he noticed the sheer blue camisole and sleep shorts I was wearing. A low growl of desire released from his lips. My heart stopped and then seemed to kick in, beating double-time its normal rhythm. I tried to shake my head no, but couldn't move even an inch in his wiry grip. A tear breached the line of my eyelashes, slipping down my cheek. His tongue darted out and swept the tear from my face.

I trembled as he set me down on my feet. He released my hair so that his hand could trail down my back and cupped my ass suggestively, still keeping me tight against his body. He murmured, "Maybe just a small taste…."

Whether due to his complete attention on my body or his arrogance in his abilities, we stood right next to my nightstand, where I was acutely aware of the dagger casually lying amongst the clutter of books, papers and writing utensils.

My hands were free, my fingers itching to grab the dagger, but I knew I would only have one chance, so I waited. When his mouth came down to my neck, he let his tongue glide along my carotid artery. Resisting the urge to recoil away from his touch, I moaned with pretend desire instead, hoping he would relax his hold.

I heard his sharp intake of breath at my response and then he chuckled softly against my skin, relaxing his frame. It was enough for me to snatch the dagger and drive it into his back. He hissed angrily as he fell to his knees. I shot across the room, putting as much distance between us as possible.

He reached his hand back to remove the dagger. I knew it would only take seconds for him to free himself. With every nerve in my body, I focused on opening the portal to Myrnin's lab. Immediately, it was glittering, in front of me. Before I could run through it, the vampire jerked out the dagger and launched himself in my direction, to stop me. The force of the impact threw my body against the wall, but not before I let out a blood curdling scream, " _MYRNIN!_ "

As my head hit the wall and snapped back, causing black spots in my vision, I prayed that Myrnin was there.

Instantly, Myrnin's massive figure came through the portal, tackling the vampire, all in one smooth motion. Their bodies slammed hard, causing a large fissure crack in the wall.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as my brain cataloged the sights and sounds around me. My eyes stayed transfixed on Myrnin. In the back of my mind, I recognized the sounds of Shane pounding against my locked bedroom door and yelling my name. Eve's voice could be heard over his, screaming at him to get the door open. I wondered briefly why I didn't hear Michael, but then remembered he was currently playing guitar at a gig in the next city.

Suddenly, the struggle in front of me ended. Myrnin stood, growling fiercely, towering over the body of the dead vampire, whose extracted heart lay next to him. Myrnin's pupils were dilated; his dark eyes nearly black with fury. His shoulder-length brown hair was in a state of disarray; his loose curls a haphazard mess. But in this moment, he was the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

"Myrnin," I whimpered softly.

His head snapped toward me. Without actually seeing him move, I found myself cradled against his bare chest. He must not have been wearing a shirt when I screamed for his help. I was thankful he at least had pants on, as that was always iffy, depending on his mood. He whispered soft shushing noises as my adrenaline-filled silence gave way to deep gasping sobs, wrenching out of my chest.

The door finally burst open, the lock breaking under the impact of Shane's repeated kicks. Shane lurched through, daggers clenched in both hands. Eve followed tightly behind him, also armed with a crystal studded dagger, but looking less intimidating with her tear-stained expression of fear.

Myrnin growled deep and loud; a lethal warning for them to stay away from me.

Shane came to an abrupt stop, his eyes wild, taking in the neutralized threat of the dead vampire on the floor. I could tell from his expression that he did not like the death-grip with which I held onto Myrnin, but I couldn't seem to force myself away from the strength and protection that Myrnin's body gave me.

"Call Oliver!" Myrnin commanded.

Shane reached for his phone from his back pocket, his face reluctant to do anything Myrnin instructed, but knowing it was necessary. He glared at Myrnin and retorted, " _Number?_ It's not like I have him on speed dial."

"I _do_ have him on speed dial, but my phone is back at the lab. I didn't exactly take the time to grab it when Claire called for _my_ help," Myrnin spat, stressing the words that he knew would rile up Shane.

"Wait!" Eve interjected. "I have his number." She darted down the hall to get her phone, returning quickly, already speaking with Oliver. She hung up as she came back into my room and affirmed, "He's on his way."

Myrnin walked toward the door with me still held tightly in his arms. I knew he had no intention of letting me go. And right in this moment, I didn't want to move an inch from where I was. I looked at the now-revealed face of the dead vampire, and shuddered violently. Myrnin brought his head down to mine and whispered, "It will be okay, _Cariad_. You are safe now." He carried me down the stairs to the couch in the living room and sat down with me still firmly planted in his lap.

As soon as we were settled, I peeked out from Myrnin's chest. I gulped when I saw Shane's expression of utter fury. I placed a hand on Myrnin's chest and looked up into his eyes. "I'm okay now. Really. _Thank you_ ," I whispered, my voice constricting with emotion, still overwhelmed by the thought of what would have happened to me if it hadn't been for him.

His expression softened and his hold on me relaxed. I crawled into Eve's waiting arms, sitting next to us on the couch. I found myself gasping for breath again, as Eve clutched me almost as tightly as Myrnin had. Her face was a mixture of fear and relief, as she took inventory of my rattled expression. She looked young and vulnerable in the absence of her normal Goth make-up. Even without her façade of black kick-your-ass clothing, hair and makeup, I smiled, remembering her bold willingness to run straight into danger, if it meant saving me.

Our attention was diverted by Amelie and Oliver, walking down the stairs, having come through the portal in the secret room on the third floor.

Even though it was the middle of the night, Amelie was flawlessly dressed and groomed. Her silver blue suit matched the exact color of her eyes. Her blonde hair was elegantly gathered on the top of her head, not a strand out of place. She settled into one of the arm chairs across from us, her posture perfect, as her perceptive eyes rested on each of us, not missing even the tiniest detail. "What happened?" she inquired politely.

Tears crept into my eyes again as I answered, "He came through my window—"I couldn't continue.

"What did he want?" Amelie prodded.

I took a deep breath, knowing I needed to remember any detail that might help them figure out why this happened. "I don't know. At first…he just seemed intent on getting me out with him. Until…he noticed what I was wearing…" I cringed at the memory, suddenly very aware that I was underdressed for a room full of company.

Myrnin hissed low next to me.

Shane clenched his fists, the muscles in his arms straining in anger.

Eve quickly wrapped the throw from the back of the couch around my shoulders and then hugged her arms tightly back around me. I gave her a grateful glance before continuing, "—then I stabbed him and ran to open the portal."

"Did you recognize him?" Oliver directed his question to Myrnin and me.

I shook my head mutely.

"No," Myrnin spoke menacingly, clearly remembering the details of the mess we left upstairs.

"Hmmm," Oliver murmured. The skillful calculation of Oliver's eyes belied his casual hippie styled clothes and long gray hair. Oliver was adept and thrived on the strategies of war, frequently relying on brute force attack to take what he wanted. If anyone could optimize resources to solve this mystery, it was him.

"I don't want her to stay here," Myrnin spoke darkly to Amelie. _Wait. What?_ I turned to look at Myrnin in confusion.

"Where do you recommend she stay?" Amelie inquired.

"With me, of course," Myrnin replied as if the answer was obvious and he was frustrated that no one else was smart enough to see it.

"Fuck, no!" Shane hissed.

Myrnin continued, ignoring Shane's outburst, "You know I can protect her."

"Yeah, when you're not insane and trying to kill her instead," Shane fired back hotly.

Myrnin blurred from my vision. I screamed, knowing he was going after Shane. His attack was halted by Oliver jumping in between them and spinning Myrnin's body off to the side. "Get a handle on yourself, man! We do not have time for these childish games," Oliver hissed.

"What do _you_ want?" Amelie looked at me.

I stared back at her in confusion. Was she actually giving me a choice in something? She never did that. Her silent contemplative look seemed to confirm she was indeed going to leave this up to me. I thought about it. "Whoever it was…he's dead now," my voice shook as I answered. "I think it will be safe for me to stay here," I murmured quietly.

Shane smirked and stared at Myrnin with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

Myrnin's face turned into a hard mask. I hated when he did that. I knew he was just being possessive of me; it was his vampiric nature kicking in; but it still pained me to see him upset.

An hour and a half later, all traces of the struggle in my bedroom were gone. Amelie had a team remove the body and scrub it clean. My nose wrinkled a bit at the strong bleach smell.

I sat alone with Shane on the couch. His arms were tight around my shoulders. I tried to relax against his chest, but kept struggling to force my wayward breathing back into a normal rhythm every ten minutes or so. Eve returned from the kitchen, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She set the mug in my hands carefully, her eyes still filled with worry and concern.

Michael had come home about an hour ago. He had gathered Eve into his arms, his back and jaw tight with stress, as he held her and whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't here." She ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, trying to dismiss any concerns he had for her safety. His crystal-blue eyes were still troubled as he silently tracked Eve's movements now. I knew he was equally worried about his very human fiancé. None of us knew exactly what harm the intruder planned to inflict of if I was his only target.

Finally, Michael carried an exhausted Eve up the stairs to bed. My eyes were heavy and fluttered as I sat in the arms of Shane's embrace. I felt like I could sleep for days, but was afraid of closing my eyes for fear I would replay the horrible events in my sub consciousness.

Shane's voice jolted me, "Claire?" There was something not quite right about his tone. I tilted my head toward him and searched his face. His eyes flickered down, avoiding my gaze. My heart began to beat faster in my chest. He spoke, almost apologetically; "I'm glad you are okay, but…" he stopped, looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I whispered anxiously.

"Why didn't you…call for _my_ help?" He looked down as he finished his sentence quietly.

My heart constricted, understanding what he meant. With a shock, I realized that the only path of defense, which had gone through my mind in that moment, was getting to Myrnin. He was my best friend and undeniably the most vicious fighter I knew. I replayed the events in my head. I could have screamed Shane's name and run out the door to him instead of creating the portal. Shane had a lengthy history fighting vampires and could hold his own surprisingly well against a lot of them.

"I was trying to protect you," I said the first excuse that came to my mind and hoped my eyes wouldn't betray me. I could have been doing that sub consciously, I told myself a bit defensively.

Shane's eyes softened as he murmured, "You know you don't have to do that." He arms wrapped tighter against me. I exhaled in relief at his improved mood and finally let my eyes close.

.

 **Thanks much for reading! What did you think? Don't be shy; I'd love your feedback and comments. (Little ole box below is perfect for that). Also, I try to edit before I post, but invariably miss stuff, so if you see anything, please DO let me know. You're awesome!**

 **Much love,**

 **T-**


	2. No Life & Death - Only Science

**Chapter 2 – There is No Such Thing as Life and Death – Only Science**

I gazed absently around the room, trying to force the events from last night out of my mind. I sulked, momentarily letting myself sink into a pity-party. It was depressing to have my seemingly unending bad luck, spoil my usually jittery excitement for the first day of classes. Oh well, I sighed. It wasn't the first time my life had been threatened since coming to Morganville. And somehow, I was certain it wouldn't be the last, I thought wryly.

My attention nervously settled on a pack of girls, uncomfortably close to me. They reminded me of Monica and her little clique of terror, from my first year in Morganville. I shivered a little at the memory of Monica pushing me down a stairwell and pouring acid down my back, in between blatant death threats. I had fought my way to equal terms with the little monsters and since then, had made alliances with the Founder of Morganville, Amelie. Very few people messed with me, but that didn't mean I was going to take chances with this unknown group of girls. I leaned my body as far away as I could, while still remaining in my current seat. The four girls appeared completely disinterested in the class – instead they were discussing hugely relevant topics like their hair and nails – that is, until _he_ walked in. I was startled by their sudden blank stares, and snapped my head in the direction they were looking.

Oh, of course. Now I understood. The mystery man had attractive features. Blond hair, that rivaled Michael's perfection, poked up, a bit sporadically, on his head. His hair's general lack of order only digressed further into blatant disorder, as he ran his hand through it, looking a little bit like a hair gel commercial.

One of the girls caught her breath.

I rolled my eyes and smirked a little at their response, priding myself on being unaffected by the newcomer. Why would I? I had a gorgeous guy at home.

 _Shane_. His name brought a small smile to my lips. Shortly after being beaten to a pulp by Monica and her wannabe cronies, in my first week living in the dorms, I fled for my life and found an ad for a room for rent. That was how I met Michael Glass, owner of the house I now called home. And Shane and Eve, his roommates. I recalled with a smile how they had welcomed me into their tight-knit family with open arms, essentially saving my life. It didn't take long for Shane and I to become more than friends. His rugged good looks and sharp cutting wit drew me to him like a moth to a flame.

I was brought out of my reverie as the newbie crossed the front of the room. I assumed he was a transfer student because I had not seen him before. But then, had to admit a bit sheepishly, that I wasn't exactly acquainted with _every_ guy in the school – well, hardly _any_ of the guys, I acknowledged silently. My internal rambling was cut short when he didn't take one of the student seats. Instead, he settled his bag on the desk, approached the podium and addressed the class.

"Good morning. I am Professor Trey Silver." Now that he was closer, I stared in shock. He was clearly a vampire...and with a last name of _Silver?!_ What the _hell?_ I doubted the girls salivating behind me knew he wasn't human, but I saw the telltale signs –just a hint of dark under his eyes, like he had stayed up all night, plus slightly paler skin; neither of which detracted from the obviousness of his good looks.

"Chaos Theory—"he began.

My mind immediately transitioned to my first love – science. I was thrilled to hear the topic for today. I had read this section a few weeks ago, out of boredom. I quickly shuffled the pages in my thick textbook to the section, knowing exactly which page it began.

"Who can tell me the properties for a dynamical system to be classified as chaotic?" he continued smoothly, looking around the room expectantly. The corners of his mouth turned down at the collective silence of the students.

I raised my hand slightly, excited that I knew the answer. Before he could acknowledge me, the catty girl sitting behind me whispered derisively to the equally catty girl on her side, "Of course, _she_ knows the answer. Myrnin probably coached her before class."

Instantly, I seemed to capture my new professor's full and complete attention. His eyes changed intensity and he lithely sauntered over to me. I was reminded a bit of those videos in high school biology, of lions attacking pretty-much-defenseless, prey. I squirmed a bit in my seat, struck by his unusual green eyes that felt both revealing and secretive at the same time.

"And you are?" he demanded.

"Um…Claire. Danvers," I sputtered.

"Oh…I see," his expression changed to one of recognition before he continued silkily, "I was informed of your…educational prowess."

The words rolled off of his tongue a bit too familiar for my comfort zone. I frowned. Who had told him about me and who the hell, uses the word, _'prowess',_ in association with _education?_ The image of the lion eating the defenseless deer played again in my mind.

"And you have extra assistance in this class?" he probed.

"No," I replied in a rush, although wasn't sure why it would matter if I did, as long as I passed. "It's just an afternoon job." I almost giggled at my vastly underwhelming definition of my work with Myrnin. Completely unexpectedly, I had become the apprentice of the craziest vampire in town, two years ago, when I arrived in Morganville and had spent an alarming amount of time with him since. Of course, most of it involved fighting for my life – whether against Myrnin's unstable tendencies or the town's seemingly incessant threats – so no, not really 'just an afternoon job'.

Professor Silver's eyes lost a little focus and he murmured to himself, "Myrnin…" Before I could wonder what that meant, his focus zeroed back in on me once again and he asked, "And you know the answer?"

I blinked. What was the question again? My eyes flickered down to the text book. Oh right, chaos theory. I rattled off the answer as if I were reading it from the book, "It must be topologically mixing, have dense periodic orbits and be sensitive to initial conditions."

He looked at me, his face a complete mask. I wished I knew his tendencies and habits better, so that I could understand the look he was giving me now, but as it was, I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Yes," he spoke matter-of-factly, and spun to face the class again, beginning an elaborate speech exploring the intimate depths of chaos theory. Whatever I had anticipated his teaching style to be, I hadn't expected him to be like _this_. The concepts flowed out of him with a smoothness and intensity that no other professor had ever taught me.

But I recognized it – it was the same way _Myrnin's_ mind spun and twisted and danced with scientific principles. Myrnin's goal was never just to learn. He was better than that, and loved nothing more than to _conquer_ established scientific principles, _proving_ he was better. I smiled as I thought of my crazy and brilliant boss. He was better for me too. Myrnin understood me in ways that no one else did. I hated the blank stares that people gave me when I tried to explain how I felt about science and math and learning in general. I never had to utter a word of explanation to Myrnin. Somehow he knew that I thirsted for knowledge like it was air to breathe. I knew he _felt_ it the same way I did – as much as any other tangible object – and shared it with me. And through it all, had inexplicably become my best friend.

"The Butterfly Effect—"Professor Silver's voice broke into my reverie. While the rest of the class stared, clearly not following his train of thought, I furiously took notes and soaked up the satisfaction of having a professor at his level. He wove scientific theory and illustrations together effortlessly, perfectly explaining the complex principles. I had always found the butterfly effect fascinating – just to conceive that one tiny minute event at the _beginning_ might change the _ending_ result in vastly astounding ways.

"Tell me Claire, would you imagine your impact to be like that? Could you start a war ten years in the future just based on who you decide to love today?"

I was completely thrown off by the question. That escalated quickly. How had we gone from hurricanes and deterministic nonlinear systems straight to my _love life?_ But it was clear he expected an answer. My breathing increased; I saw him register my response in his eyes and he leaned forward slightly. I felt an almost tangible 'click' in my mind as I transitioned into full science mode again – my most useful defense mechanism for avoiding vampire confrontations – and evaluated the criteria quickly.

"Yes," I murmured quietly.

It fit. As shocking of a scenario as it was, he was right. He smiled at me and nodded his head, before turning to the rest of the confused class. I couldn't help the satisfaction that warmed through me at his academic approval.

"Class, I expect a little more preparedness and communication next time. As such, you will need to read pages 35 to 72 in your textbook—"

I scribbled down the instructions even though I didn't need to; I had already read those pages.

"—and your companion guide," he finished.

I looked up while another student asked the question I was thinking, "Which pages?"

"All of it," he replied.

Oh. Not so easy. That book had close to 200 pages. I wasn't alone in my assessment of the challenge of his assignment. I heard an almost collective groan from the students across the classroom.

Professor Silver smirked at our response and replied as he walked out of the room, " _There is no such thing as life or death – only science_."

Even though I enjoyed it – as strange as it had been – I was relieved to finish my class with the new professor and made my way to my 'afternoon job.' I snickered again.

The usual bubble of excitement fluttered in my belly as I crossed the threshold of the lab and descended the cement steps. In the back of the lab, past the library of books, I heard a crash, cursing and then silence. I sighed, "Myrnin?"

No response.

"Myrnin," I spoke slower now, my words becoming a demand, rather than a request. "Don't hide from me."

Still nothing.

Damn it!

I breathed in slowly, and pulled the dagger I never left home without, from a sheath on my back hip.


	3. My Own Personal Blood Donor

**Chapter 3 – My Own Personal Blood Donor**

I was getting ready to call his name again, when he whispered from right behind me, his breath tickling my neck, "Never."

I jumped and spun around before my brain could lock down my body's response. It was too late. His pupils dilated and his body shifted just a little bit lower. To anyone else, his actions would not have meant anything. To me, I knew he was right on the edge of a whole lot of crazy – that could easily end up with me dead.

"Hello, my dear," he purred.

Still struggling to get my breathing back to a normal pace, I scolded him, "You know better than to scare me like that. You know what it…does…to you."

"Uh huh," he agreed with me, his eyes glittering wickedly. He licked his lips slowly. Purposefully.

I fought my body's natural response to pull away from what it recognized, was an obvious predator, and stood my ground. He was just inches from my neck, hovering over my carotid artery, inhaling my scent. I placed a hand on his chest and felt his muscles ripple in response. He was silent as he lightly brushed a strand of hair back over my ear. Such a harmless looking gesture to anyone who didn't know him.

I knew my time was running out. I needed to snap him out of it. Quickly. My tone took on a hard glint, "Myrnin. Don't do this. You don't want to hurt me. It would crush you if you hurt me." I hoped I was right; that my words would spark familiarity in his head, speak the truth that always evaded him in this state, but I was never really sure with him. I hoped that he would care enough for me to regret killing me. Yet, he was a predator, through and through. I had no delusions about what he was truly capable of. The horror and pain he could easily inflict. That he _wanted_ to inflict on me right now.

"My sweet Claire," he purred as he pressed his lips lightly against my neck, but firm enough for me to feel his fangs extend.

That was it; I was out of time and had to play my backup card. Well, back up weapon actually. I shifted the angle of the dagger in my hand. "Myrnin, I have a silver dagger against your chest. You know I do and you know I will use it," I let anger seep into my words. I had used it once; thrust it deep into his chest, my hands shaking uncontrollably, when he had dropped to the ground in front of me. I prayed he wouldn't push me that far today.

He hesitated.

"That's it," I coaxed him, wanting to release my breath in relief, but couldn't – he wasn't there yet. I continued in soothing tones, "You can feel the truth now. _Hold onto it_."

His eyes reflected the internal war that was waging within him; teetering between his physical desire to eat me and his mental desire to protect me.

"What project were you working on today? Before I came in?" I worked to pull his mind back, to force him to latch onto the present, before he was in an altered state.

"Claire?" his eyes began to change, to relax and dull. I hated this part. More than the fear. More than the panic, I hated what always came next: his guilt. I knew immediately when he was fully aware again, because he stared down at the floor in shame. "I'm—"

"Shhh. No. Don't you tell me that you are sorry, because _that_ wasn't _you_." I slipped the weapon back into the sheath and placed both hands against his chest. He shifted to back away from me, but I clutched his shirt tightly and whispered again, "No."

A second ago, his body had felt unstoppable with the raw power and energy that coursed through it. Now, as he slumped forward slightly, he felt broken beneath my fingertips and I couldn't stand his pain. It killed me to see him in pain. "Stop it," I pleaded.

He rested his forehead against mine in defeat. My hands traveled up his chest to cup his face and wipe away the silent tears I knew would be there. I struggled not to cry with him – not to get lost in the sorrow of his torment.

"You're too good for me," he finally uttered softly. "Too good. Why don't you go running and screaming, away from the monster I am, and never return?"

I lifted my chin to look him in the eyes and smiled softly, "Because I am not that weak."

"No, you most certainly are not," he whispered.

"Sit," I motioned toward the couch with my head. "I am going to get you some blood." He nodded silently and obeyed me like a small child, shuffling to the couch and sitting down.

I went to the tiny kitchenette and expertly heated two pints of blood. I thought it should feel odd, to prepare his meal without thinking twice. But it didn't; I had done this so many times, that now it just felt normal. I transferred the blood to sports bottles, so that he wouldn't have to drink it from the bags in front of me.

My nose wrinkled a little bit at the smell and I quickly twisted the caps in place. I walked back to the couch and settled myself next to him, handing him the first bottle, "Here."

He took it and emptied it quickly, the tension beginning to release from him. I handed him the second bottle. He went slower, but I knew he would. We had spent so many times in this exact moment; I could literally _feel_ him; my body had memorized his behavior, his tension, his timing and I breathed slowly along with him, resting my head against his chest.

When he was finished, I broke the silence, because I knew he needed me to, "Feeling better?"

"Claire, I—"

I cut him off, "You know the rules. Don't start with me, young man," I scolded him, playfully but desperately hoping he would listen.

He didn't. And started again softly, "But—"

With a pained whisper, I cut him off again, "Don't. If it were me, would you turn your back on me?"

"Never," he replied quietly.

"So just don't say it. More importantly, don't you dare _feel_ it. That is what friends are for. Now be my friend and do as I say."

He smirked, the mischief returning to his eyes. I finally let out that breath of relief.

Our moment of calm was shockingly short lived as the lab door was suddenly thrust open and Oliver stormed in, his face almost unrecognizable. Myrnin's response had been faster than mine; he was crouched in front of me, snarling a feral warning to Oliver. I had no idea what had caused Oliver's alarming entry, but I knew any physical confrontation with Myrnin would result in the lab being decimated. Before I could be angry about having to clean up after their mess, Myrnin oddly straightened from his crouch and asked grimly, "What is it?"

I stood up from my seated position on the couch and peeked around Myrnin's shoulder. _Oh, no_. I saw it now. Oliver wasn't angry. Instead, abject fear radiated from his eyes. My heart took off like helicopter blades; nothing made Oliver afraid and certainly not to the point where he would reveal his fear to Myrnin or to me.

"Amelie," he choked, trying to keep his voice level, "is sick."

" _Sick?!_ That's not possible. What the hell are you talking about?" Myrnin spoke the same thoughts that bounced around inside of my brain. We had just seen her last night; _what could have happened?_

"It began two days ago. Five of her guards experienced non-specific pain; faint at first, but consistent. Amelie was alarmed and had them quarantined. We have been doing research since, to define and isolate the threat."

"And now Amelie has it," Myrnin finished for him tightly.

"Yes. She's doing remarkably well not showing her pain or worry, but she needs help. _Now_. You need to come." Oliver's face contorted.

"Me? I have no problem going to help her, but I am not a doctor. You need Theo Goldman," Myrnin urged him.

"Theo is already there. He has never seen this before. He doesn't know what it is," Oliver said, his voice monotone. "There is a car outside for you."

"Of course," Myrnin nodded hard. He took my hand and led me to the waiting vehicle. I climbed inside. "Just a minute," Myrnin said as he turned back toward the lab and disappeared from sight. He returned a moment later; carrying a small box of equipment, with blood draw needles, syringes and sterile glass vials.

When we arrived to Founders Square, it was like the parting of the Red Sea as we walked through the atrium and the hallways toward Amelie's office; everyone moved out of our way. No one spoke. But given Oliver's fearsome expression beside us, I understood their behavior.

I expected to wait outside the door, but Myrnin didn't release his grip on my hand until we were in Amelie's office. When he finally let me go, I backed against the wall and tried to stay as small as possible.

Amelie sat with regal elegance, her polished suit, hair and nails all done to perfection. If I didn't know she was sick, I never would have guessed from looking at her now. The atmosphere in the room was another matter altogether. It was thick with tension. Myrnin knelt down so that he could look her in her eyes. He held her hand gently and murmured, "Milady".

She gave him the smallest of smiles, tension touching her eyes. Myrnin began again, this time to address Theo, but he never took his eyes off of Amelie or released her hand. "What tests have you already done?"

Theo rattled off a long list of complicated diagnostics and procedures, only half of which were familiar to me. "All of the completed testing has been done on the five other vampires, who took ill two days prior to Amelie. Their results were identical in nature, so I suspect hers will be the same, however we waited for you to arrive before we began."

"Her activities?" Myrnin inquired.

Oliver spoke, "Over the course of a day, five different vampires began to experience symptoms of pain throughout their bodies. Amelie immediately called Theo, who arrived shortly thereafter and began testing."

"What is the common link?" Myrnin asked to no one in particular in the room.

Oliver answered him, "Blood. We believe they all consumed blood from the same delivery."

"And yet, her symptoms were not in timing with theirs?" Myrnin noted.

"She is stronger," Oliver murmured softly, "but clearly not immune."

" _Stop_ ," Amelie spoke the word quietly, but the entire room froze. She continued in a frustrated tone, "I am still in the room – alive, I might mention – and perfectly capable of answering on my own."

Myrnin's mouth turned up slightly at the corners. I knew he felt relief at Amelie's feistiness. "Of course," he agreed. "And how do you feel?"

"It began quite insignificantly, just a vague impression that I hardly took notice of. But it has progressed since this morning—"

Myrnin breathed, "That fast."

She nodded tightly, "—the effect is an overall uncomfortableness, similar to silver—"

I saw Myrnin's back and shoulders tighten.

"Could this be a naturally occurring problem, Doctor? A human disease transferred?" Myrnin looked at Dr. Goldman.

"Unlikely. I have never heard of such a thing and the established facts suggest a different origin," Theo replied, his voice tense.

Myrnin raised his eyebrow.

Oliver continued for Dr. Goldman, running down the logistics of their investigation, "We are certain at least six bags were infected, however there were twenty bags total in the shipment. According to records, they were extracted from different donors on different days. The odds are almost non-existent that a sudden and random section of the human population became infected, causing an isolated delivery to be affected."

" _Is_ it isolated? How can you be sure more blood is not infected?"

"We can't," Oliver spoke grimly. "So, for now, Amelie is drinking only from the source and we have destroyed the entire blood supply."

I sucked in a deep breath while Myrnin snapped his head toward Oliver to see if he had heard him correctly. Oliver's mouth formed a hard line as he nodded.

My mind was spinning. ALL of the blood supply? _Gone_. What was that going to mean to the residents of Morganville? A city full of hungry vampires was sure to cause more than one human/immortal conflict.

"The infected blood—"Myrnin let the words hang in the air, allowing for anyone with additional information to explain.

"Samples are being brought to your lab now," Oliver supplied. "As well as, the diagnostic results of the other vampires, for comparison."

"Claire," Myrnin ordered me forward, leaving no room for disobedience. I rushed to his side, and he handed me the four vials of Amelie's blood," Get it on ice and back to the lab _now._ " He rattled off which equipment I needed to assemble for him once he got there. I blinked, struck by the fact that I was now holding Amelie's blood. He saw the worry in my eyes and nodded hard. In that private look between us, he silently revealed the overwhelming gravity of the situation.

I gripped the vials tightly and ran for the door. As I crossed the threshold, I heard him call, "Portal!" I didn't take the time to acknowledge his instruction; I knew what he wanted.

I rushed to the receptionist's desk and barked out the word, "Ice!"

The normally level headed woman, who manned the desk, quickly spied what I was holding and spoke so quickly into the phone that I could not even make out the words.

Almost instantly a very large vampire – I identified as one of Amelie's trusted guards – appeared with a cooler packed with ice. I recognized it; it was one of the blood bank's transports. I carefully settled the vials inside, snapped it shut and then took off running again down the hall toward the conference room with the portal.

I threw open the doors to the conference room and hurtled around the dignified looking oak table, to reach the back wall. I pushed with my mind. The portal opened, but wasn't solid; I couldn't see the lab. _Shit, I had to stop shaking_ ; I scolded myself and breathed deeply; a crystal clear image of the lab appeared. I ran through it, toward the first item Myrnin had given me on his list.

I only had time to collect two of the objects, before I felt the portal open behind me and Myrnin stepped through. His expression was grim. I lost sight of him for the moment as he moved at vampire speed toward the back of the lab and back again. He carried various models of equipment; some I recognized; most I did not.

When he finally joined me at the large lab table, I whispered, "What could it possibly be?"

His tone was hard, "I don't know, but from the rate of decline, I suspect time is not on our side."

"Myrnin, the _blood bank_ …it will be even more dangerous than it already is, for humans."

He didn't respond.

I froze as a new horrible possibility occurred to me, "Myrnin, the blood you just drank! What if? Could it have been?!" My voice raised an octave as panic choked the air out of my lungs.

Suddenly his arms were around me, "Shhh, _Cariad_. I am okay." I searched his eyes, looking for any sign of weakness. I found only grim confidence and clarity. I felt my heartrate slow to normal and nodded my head as he circled back around the table to continue his task.

"Oliver doesn't think the entire supply was contaminated, but they are not taking chances. The employees at the blood bank were _questioned_ carefully," Myrnin's eyes were tight as he explained, a bit reluctantly.

He didn't say as much, but I knew their 'questioning' likely meant _tortured_. I was scared to ask, but had to know, "What did he find?"

Myrnin confirmed grimly, "They found nothing. I am inclined to believe it – given the techniques they used to verify the information…" I didn't ask him anything more about it. We worked in silence for the better part of the next two hours.

I fiddled, cleaning up the equipment and work areas, as he performed test after test. I heard the gentle hum of the centrifuge machine and finished the next table, before turning around again. My heart twisted when I saw him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I walked slowly to him and put my fingertips on his shoulder, "Myrnin?"

He didn't answer.

I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you worried about the blood supply?"

He raised his head and looked at me with tight eyes. I knew he was remembering our earlier episode. He hated the fact that his sanity often seemed to hinge on his regulation of blood. I held his gaze and promised softly, "I won't let anything happen to you."

He tried to soften his expression to ease the tension and teased humorlessly, "What, are you volunteering to be my personal donor?"

I didn't break eye contact and didn't move. His expression turned to shock as he realized that was exactly what I was offering.

 **Thoughts/reviews thus far, Lovlies? It really does help tremendously to keep my creativity flowing. Smile.**

 **Much love-T**


	4. Myrnin's or Oliver's Pet?

**Chapter 4 – Myrnin's or Oliver's Pet?**

"No! I could kill you!" he emphatically rejected the idea.

"Not if we do it correctly," I spoke firmly.

"Do it _correctly_? How many ways are there to _'do' it_?" he narrowed his eyes.

I smiled a little at his slowness – my suggestion must have really stunned his senses. I nodded my head toward the blood draw equipment.

Understanding lit his expression, but I could tell he still didn't want to put me through that, as he hedged, "Okay…if it comes to that."

I reached to cup his face in my hands, so that I had his full and complete attention, and ordered him gently, "No _. Now_." I continued speaking over the fresh look of shock on his face, "We cannot risk your sanity and we will need to take the blood at regular intervals, so that my body has time to make more before you need it again."

I watched as emotions I had never seen and couldn't decipher, came and went, from his eyes. He struggled to speak, his lips beginning to form words, but then giving up – almost as if he was frustrated with their inadequacy. He finally uttered, "Why—"

"Because we are a _team_ , and we will get through it together," I tried to make him understand.

"A team—"he murmured to himself as he stood to gather the equipment.

I held my arm out, "I think we should start with three pints."

"No…two," he spoke resolutely. I knew he wasn't backing down, so decided not to argue.

When the draw was complete, I tucked the bags into the refrigerator and made some notes on a nearby pad of paper, to remind me each time of the day we needed to repeat it. Myrnin had disappeared from my peripheral vision, but when I heard him speaking, I turned to see who he was talking to.

Oliver had come in silently and was now walking toward the center of the lab to inspect the testing. For once, he and Myrnin were not at each other's throats; I was going to have to get used to that. I listened as they discussed suspects, motives and strategies. Oliver was never better than when he was at war – and right now, he was fully engaged into winning this battle for Amelie.

"Oliver, do you think this is related to…what happened…to me?" I asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"While the circumstances appear to be completely unrelated, we cannot ignore the timing of the two events," Oliver replied frankly.

I nodded mutely, letting my thoughts wander about a possible connection. Oliver continued speaking to Myrnin. "We are working as quickly as possible to replenish the blood supply. Obviously you are at the top of the list, so can expect a delivery in—"

"No—"I interrupted him.

Oliver looked over to me in surprise.

I continued, "We can't risk that. We still don't know how and why it happened. He needs to stay strong and lucid. Until this is resolved, he will have mine."

If the shock on Myrnin's face had been evident when I told him my plan, it was doubly so, as Oliver stared at me, with his mouth slightly open. I met his gaze firmly, determined with my course of action.

He seemed to gather his senses and clicked his mouth shut, as he looked to Myrnin, silently questioning our highly unusual arrangement. Myrnin's face was purposefully smooth; he did not offer any comment on the matter.

"Well, I can see you are…taken care of…then. Regardless of the hour, contact me immediately when you have results." Oliver looked back to me, opened his mouth and must have decided against saying whatever he had on his mind, because he closed it and just nodded on the way out of the door.

Two weeks had gone by – and we were no closer in determining what contagion we were fighting, let alone creating a way to stop it. I had barely left the lab, only going home for short periods to shower and sleep, before returning back to work.

Time was running out.

Three of the vampires had slipped into comas. Maybe it was a welcome relief, because the pain had gradually increased over time to excruciating levels.

I raked a brush through my hair, a bit too harshly in my haste, to finish getting ready and then pulled it up into a fast ponytail. It had been my style of choice, every day, since the unknown sickness of the vampires began. It didn't really matter because no one saw me anymore, other than my roommates and Myrnin. I had quit going to class after my first day; there simply wasn't time when we were fighting – what seemed to be – a losing battle.

And all necessities were delivered to me. Oliver made sure of that. Shortly after I revealed that Myrnin would not be drinking anyone else's blood, a transport had arrived with food – not for Myrnin, but for me. The deliveries had continued every day since. Oliver obviously put some thought into it, because I noticed the meals and snacks were all extremely well balanced and high in the nutrition I would need to sustain Myrnin. I felt a bit like someone's pet – being taken care of like that. I wondered briefly whose pet that made me – Myrnin's or Oliver's? I frowned, but couldn't focus on that because, for now, it was necessary.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shane was seated at the table, with an open box of Cocoa Puffs and a gallon of milk. I smiled, wondering how many bowls of cereal he had already gone through. His usual was three to four.

He grinned back at me, "Hey beautiful."

Eve perched on the edge of the counter, sipping from a monster sized coffee cup – pink with a sparkly black skull on the side. Perfect. Eve was our resident Goth chick, whose personal taste in clothing, hair and make-up bordered on close-to-extreme undead. Today was no exception. Her make-up was done to perfection with almost white rice-powder, dark kohl eyeliner and a beautiful shade of purple lipstick.

"Where's Michael?" I asked.

Eve's expression faltered for the tiniest of moments before replying, "He is with the rest of the team Oliver assembled, to search for whoever is behind this."

"He's going to be okay," I reassured her, "Oliver won't let anything happen to him."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just that – if it could happen once, then it could happen again…"

I understood her worry. Eve's husband, Michael, was a vampire. I pictured his beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. It hurt me to imagine him lying in a coma like the other vampires – his body still, waiting for – _what?_ _What was the outcome of this poison?_ I didn't want to think about the answer.

"Would that be so bad?" Shane interjected. "I mean, of course not to _Mikey_ , but a little vampire population thinning might not be such a bad thing."

I cringed every time Shane began his vampire-hate speak. It wasn't that he didn't have good reason. Vampires had killed his entire family. But I saw them as individual people – some were evil, but others were good and certainly didn't deserve the pain I had seen them go through over the last two weeks.

Apparently Eve wasn't in the mood for his prejudice today, because she jumped down from the counter and said, "Ass. Hole," as she walked out the front door.

"What did I say?" Shane looked up at me. The sad part was Shane really didn't understand what was wrong with his statement.

I ignored him. I didn't have time to run down the merits of good-natured vampires right now. Instead I said, "I need to get to work."

He quickly stood and pulled me into a hug. "Are you sure you have to? Couldn't you take just one day off?" he pleaded.

I felt bad. I knew that he had barely seen me and missed me. I kissed him in reassurance. "Not yet…but hopefully soon."

Shane's mouth found mine again and I felt the hunger that coursed through him. "Are you sure you can't just take twenty minutes to spare?" he spoke huskily. "I promise to make it worth your time."

I shivered in anticipation. I had missed our personal time together since the vampires had gotten sick. _The vampires_. My mind was quickly brought back to reality and I whispered, "I'm sorry…I can't right now…I have to go."

Shane's eyes were hard as he released me and turned around. "Shane, please…you have to understand. They need me."

He spun back around to face me. "No… _he_ needs you! Isn't that right?" he spat.

I recoiled from his anger, but shot back, "Yes! _He_ needs me, because _he_ is the one working to solve this! I am sorry that you can't see the good I am trying to do or support me in it. I have to go," I spoke as I walked into the living room, toward the portal wall.

"Claire, wait!" Shane followed me into the other room. "I'm sorry. I'm…trying. It's just that…I know how he looks at you..."

"How he looks at me?" I stared at Shane in confused annoyance.

"Yes…it's the same way _I_ look at you. He has feelings for you," Shane spat.

"Of course he cares for me, we are _friends_ ," I told him, exasperated to be having this conversation one more time.

"Claire, _you_ might be friends. But I promise you, it is more than that for him. I'm a guy and I can tell. You need to be careful around him."

I was getting more and more impatient. People's lives were on the line! I had to go. "Duly noted," I replied as I walked through the portal into Myrnin's lab.

.

 **Definitely don't miss the next chapter. Things start to get very _interesting_. Wink.**


	5. I am - Willing - if You Want

**Chapter 5 – I am – Willing – If You Want**

Myrnin was hunched over a lab table that looked like a small explosive befell it recently. Diagnostic and measuring tools were scattered amongst an apothecary of glass vials filled with diverse textures and colors of liquids, and books stacked precariously high, teetering nervously.

"Did you work through the night?" I asked to his back, even though I knew he had. He was wearing the same clothes that he had on the day before. I hated that my human body insisted I stop to do lessor important tasks – like eating and sleeping.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes…" he answered distractedly, never turning his attention from the tissue sample, tucked into the microscope, in front of him.

I walked to his side. "What can I help with?"

He pointed to a stack of slides.

I picked up the top slide. It contained a thin sliver of sectioned tan tissue. I slipped it into the deck of a microscope and adjusted the sight. "What am I looking at?"

"Describe it to me," Myrnin told me.

I focused. "The cellular structure looks uniform. Except, what is that dark edging?"

"Cauterization," he replied grimly, looking up at me.

"It's burned," I breathed, my eyes wide.

"Yes. Amelie's initial comparison of the pain to the effects of silver, appear to be spot on. Whatever this pathogen is, it is comprised of some sort of silver-based compound, but I am still unable to identify two of the elements."

His shoulders dropped as he continued, "—and even if I could, unless the silver is somehow extracted from their bodies, it will continue to burn its way through their cells."

"What about neutralization? Can we alter its properties at the atomic level?" I asked Myrnin, grasping for any solution.

"Very good," he nodded. "Yes, but every binding agent I have tried, has yielded no results."

As I stared at the microscopic piece of burned flesh, another horrible thought occurred to me, "Myrnin, even if we find a favorable binding agent, would the existing damage be reversible?"

I tried to keep the tears from my eyes as I thought about the three comatose vampires. They had families, people who loved them; plans and dreams for the future. If we couldn't reverse the damage and bring them out of the coma's, I knew none of them would want to spend an eternity desiccating, frozen, unable to move – and in pain? I cringed. The answer to that was probably yes.

"In theory, yes. Vampires heal exceptionally fast, but I am hesitant to rely on theory, in this situation. From a purely biological perspective, there would be treatments we could employ to jumpstart their blood vessel repair; drugs that promote vasodilation."

"Widening their blood vessels," I murmured to myself.

He nodded in approval again. "You have a solid understanding of medical concepts. Have you considered the field of medicine?"

I looked at him in surprise, "No…I never considered anything other than Physics."

"Don't limit yourself, love," he smiled gently at me. I grinned back and was reminded once again why we were best friends. He just got it; he understood me perfectly and actually had that much confidence in me. Myrnin had played with almost every aspect of science, over the course of centuries. _Centuries_. I still couldn't wrap my brain around the concept of that much time.

"I think I just need to focus on not failing this semester." I muttered, thinking about the current sad state of my studies.

"You know Amelie will adjust your grades, to compensate for your lost classroom time," he reassured me.

"I know. And I am probably learning more with you during these weeks than I would there. But, it just feels so out of habit for me." I laughed, "It must seem pretty foreign to my teachers as well, because one of them even took the time to track me down on my cell phone, to ask when I would be returning to classes."

I thought about that odd phone call from Professor Troy Silver. I had never had a teacher call me before and I suspected his interest might go a little past purely academic. I hoped that by the time I was able to return, things between us would not be weird.

Myrnin stared at me for a moment, as though he were going to comment, but then refocused on the microscope in front of him.

The day seemed to slip away from us again without any tangible progress. It was 10pm and I felt the effects of tiredness and frustration. Every day I came to the lab with the expectation that _today_ would be the day we solved it; made everything right – like we had every time in the past. I hated going home on a failure.

Myrnin noticed my sour expression. He crossed the room to look into my eyes. "Cariad, you need to go home. You are exhausted."

I shook my head stubbornly, "I'm not leaving you." I meant it. I had no intention of indulging in a warm bed all night, when people were suffering – waiting for me.

Myrnin saw the determination reflected in my eyes and tried another tactic. "Okay, you don't have to leave, but at least take a nap. You can use my bed."

I considered it. "Okay. But only for an hour," I insisted, as I walked a bit groggily to his bedroom.

Myrnin smiled and said a little too innocently, "Whatever you say."

I didn't bother turning on the light. I just felt my way over to his bed and climbed in. My entire body relaxed as I breathed deeply. It smelled like him – parchment, knowledge and brilliance. I was asleep almost instantly.

I came to awareness slowly. My brain felt a little muddled as I tried to figure out where I was. Then I remembered. The lab. Myrnin's bed. I stretched my sore muscles; I needed to get back to work. Myrnin had been close to finishing another set of formula profiles. They should be done by now. I wandered out of his bedroom and was surprised to find him sitting on the couch with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. I wondered if he was asleep. He slept so rarely and even less over the last two weeks, I didn't want to disturb him.

"No," he murmured.

I quirked my eyebrow, "No?"

"No, I am not asleep" he replied.

I smiled, "Of course not. What time is it anyway?"

He looked down at his watch. "Almost 2am."

 _"_ _What?!_ Why didn't you wake me up?"

Myrnin leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. He spoke firmly, " _Cariad_ , you have been working too hard. You are not immortal yet. You need your rest."

I stopped and stood there unmoving.

Myrnin felt my tension and looked over to me, thinking back and realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to pressure you…" he spoke quickly.

"No, that's not it," I said softly. And it wasn't. I _was_ feeling shock, but not because of his suggestion. I felt shock because my first response was an impulse wish that I _were_ immortal, so that I could be of more help.

Myrnin sat straight up and leaned forward. "Come here," he murmured. I walked over and sat next to him on the couch, still letting my mind turn over this idea.

"Do you want that?" he asked me intensely. "I am…willing…if that is what you want." I felt a little lost as I looked into his dark liquid eyes, unsure. I knew what he was offering and couldn't miss the eagerness in his expression.

"It is not a curse," he promised me gently. "You would have the time to learn and experience all of the things I know your heart is passionate about." I _wanted_ the excitement I found in his eyes. I craved to experience the joy of learning he had lived over the years.

He took my small hands in his and whispered, " _Cariad_ , you know that I would… _take care_ …of you, don't you?"

I looked down at our joined hands. I knew many 'good' vampires. People just like me and exactly like him. I knew he was strong enough to control me, to keep me from doing anything I would regret, while I adjusted. And then I would have – what? Time to learn and explore so much more than I could ever do in one lifetime. Michael had adjusted just fine. And Eve obviously would support me. "Shane," I whispered as I snapped out of the fantasy. I couldn't do that to Shane. It would kill him.

Myrnin saw my change of heart and heard my reason for it. "Don't let him take this from you," his eyes were no longer soft.

"I…can't. I need to go." I couldn't think straight.

Myrnin dropped my hands and stood so quickly, I had to catch my balance. "Yes," he acknowledged me curtly, returning his full attention to his work on the lab table.

I hated leaving him when he was edgy like this, but I was already very late and Shane was probably going crazy with worry. I walked over to the portal and promised Myrnin, "I'll be back soon."

"Yes. Whatever," he replied indifferently.

I sighed as I walked through the portal, and immediately sucked in a deep breath upon entering the living room of the Glass house. Shane was seated in a chair, clearly waiting on me, his expression hard.

"Shane," I whispered.

"Explain," he demanded.

I spoke quickly before realizing it was the wrong thing to say, "I fell asleep."

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

I rushed to recover, "No, nothing like that. He was working and I meant to only close my eyes for a few minutes and didn't wake up until four hours later."

His expression softened minutely.

I felt like I needed to fill the empty space between us and continued softly, my heart twisting at the words, "Amelie…and the rest…are getting worse."

"Amelie," he spoke the word between his teeth. "Claire, after ALL she has put you – and me – thorough, _why_ are killing yourself to be loyal to her?" he demanded, his words an accusation.

Anger coursed through me that he would question my motives. "I know you don't get it. And that's okay. But this is who I _am_ , Shane. If it is within my power to help someone – no matter who they are – I am not going to turn my back on them."

Shane spoke snidely under his breath, "I bet Myrnin just loves this…"

"If by 'loves', you mean not sleeping for two weeks, while he works to find a cure so that one of his oldest friends doesn't _die_ , then _yes;_ he absolutely _loves_ this," I spat with sarcastic fury.

Shane was immediately contrite and walked across the room to me. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I miss you so much."

I reached up to stroke his cheek with my fingertips. "I know, I miss you too," I said softly.

He leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled and sighed; it had been too long since we had had time to be close. Shane must have been thinking the same thing, because he quickly deepened the kiss and pulled me back over to the couch.

Twenty minutes later, we were both breathing heavily. Shane's previously sour mood was replaced with a content smile as he held me naked in his arms. I knew he wasn't going to be thrilled by what I had to say next, but it couldn't be helped. I had already been away from Myrnin longer than I wanted. I sighed, "I have to get back."

Shane's tensed, but didn't say anything as I got dressed and opened the portal again. I threw him a quick appreciative glance for not arguing with me. He smiled tightly in response.

When I returned to the lab, it was dark. I cringed; that wasn't usually a good sign. Myrnin didn't need the lights, but normally left them on for me.

"Myrnin," I spoke softly.

"Claire," he responded shortly.

As my eyes adjusted, I could see his outline on the couch. Something was off about his tone. I told myself not to over-think it; we had been through so much stress over the last few weeks. He sounded in control. I made my way over to a small lamp next to the couch and flipped it on; the dim light flickered over his features. "What are you working on?" I sat next to him and asked tentatively, trying to break the palpable tension.

"It's late," he replied flatly, "you need to go back home."

"Myrnin, you sound upset. Did something happen?" I stared at him, suddenly afraid of the answer. "Did one of the vampires…" I whispered, but couldn't finish the question.

"No, but why would that matter to you? You've obviously been enjoying yourself," he replied snidely. "Why don't you just return home to your boyfriend's bed?"

 _What the hell?_ _How did he know that?!_ He read the confusion in my expression and narrowed his eyes pointedly, as if I were missing the obvious. _Oh!_ Then I realized I _was_ missing the obvious – he could smell Shane on me. I blushed deeply red. He growled low.

I blinked. Where was this coming from? He almost sounded _jealous_ …in a way that was _more_ than territorial. My heartbeat sped up, but not from fear. I was shocked to realize I _wanted_ him to feel more. _Shit,_ I knew I was being ridiculous, and tried to get a grip on my desire. I just slept with Shane. I should not be wanting… _more_ …from Myrnin, I told myself harshly.

But the idea was in my mind now and I couldn't seem to be sensible enough to let it go. Shane had suspected Myrnin felt something more for me, but I had always attributed his possessive behavior to his natural vampiric tendencies of territory and protection. As I stared at him now, I wondered if there was _more_ …but, _what_? He had been my best friend for so long now and I had always assumed that I would never mean anything more to him; maybe that was the reason I never let myself consider another possibility.

I had to know.

"Myrnin, is there _more_ going on here?"

"More what?" he answered evasively.

"—more…that you are… _feeling,_ " I felt stupid and egotistical just asking and suddenly wished I had never brought it up. He was probably going to laugh at the absurdity of that thought; I cringed in embarrassment.

But he didn't laugh.

He just stared at me; his dark liquid eyes intense, his expression uncertain.


	6. Come Now Urgent!

**Chapter 6 – Come. Now. Urgent!**

I touched his cheek tentatively, stunned at how _right_ it felt. Suddenly, his hand gripped my wrist, pulling it away from his cheek. His face contorted in pain as he said harshly, "I am not good for you. You need to leave."

"What are you talking about? You are my best friend," I argued, "of course, you are good for me."

His jaw clenched. "I told you to go. You are barely functioning as it is and I don't need a half-ass assistant, so go home and get some sleep," his words cut me, but his eyes looked as though they cut him too.

"Myrnin…" I whispered, unsure what to say.

"Do not push me" he warned; his tone dropped to the one he only used when he had lethal intent. "You need to leave, while I am still willing to let you."

A shiver of fear – and pain – went through me. I spun quickly, so he wouldn't see the tears that sprang to my eyes at his rejection, and practically ran through the portal.

I felt the portal shut behind me and stifled the small sob that came to my throat. Shane was no longer on the couch; he must have gone to bed. I felt relief wash over me. I wasn't sure if I could hide how upset I was and there was no way I wanted to explain to him _why_.

I trudged wearily to my bedroom, knowing the first thing I needed to do was take a shower. I blushed again, at the memory that Myrnin could smell Shane on me.

Once I was scrubbed clean, I sat on my bed and looked at the clock: 3:30am. I cringed, knowing I was going to have to get up in a few hours.

I was startled by a soft knock on my bedroom door and panicked, thinking it was Shane, when Eve nudged the door open and whispered, "Are you decent?"

I smiled as she continued into my room without waiting for my response. She held two mugs of hot cocoa. I flashed an appreciative smile as she sat on my bed. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked her.

"No. Michael is out somewhere, doing something. I don't like sleeping alone."

Eve's bottom lip poked out in a small pout, but I could see the anxiety and stress in her eyes. I reached my hand to touch her arm. "How is Michael doing with all of this?"

"He's pretending like he's fine, but I know he isn't. He taught one the sick vampires how to play the guitar last year. I can tell it is tearing him up to know he is suffering right now," Eve answered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

My heart lurched. I _needed_ to get back to Myrnin. There had to be a way to solve this. I softly brushed the tear from her cheek and tried to get her mind on something else. "Do you know how young you look without your _war-paint_ on?" I teased her quietly.

Eve gave me a not so gentle push. I caught her wrist to keep myself from falling backward. She winced. I let go, looking at her with concern in my eyes. "What is it?" I asked, worried.

She gave me a chagrinned smile and pulled up her sleeves. I saw that both of her wrists were bandaged. "What the _hell_?" I hissed, grabbing her arms, careful not to touch the wounds.

"It's nothing. I just won't let Michael…drink from…anyone else," she said, her eyes tight with tension.

"Oh. I understand," I tried to comfort her. "I'm doing the same thing with Myrnin."

" _What?!_ " Her eyes were huge as she grabbed my hands and neck, quickly frisking me, looking for bite marks.

"No," I explained hurriedly, "we use blood draw equipment to take my blood at regular intervals. For now, it is working. I just have to make sure he doesn't forget to drink it on schedule."

I blushed a little under Eve's intense stare. "What?" I asked embarrassed by her scrutiny.

She seemed to gather herself back together and smiled, "Nothing. I was just surprised that you are willing to go to that extent for him."

I didn't know what to say and was distracted by the yawns that I couldn't seem to stop coming out of me. Again, I was frustrated by my frail human body; more and more of me wanting what I knew could be mine whenever I was ready. But was I ready? I knew I could never make that decision while still dating Shane, so it would have to wait until later. Then, with a shock, I realized how certain I was that there would be a 'later'; that Shane and I wouldn't be together forever. When had I started thinking that?

Eve saw the exhaustion on my features and hugged me quickly, whispering, "Get some sleep."

I lay down after she left, falling into a fitful sleep, restless from my tumultuous emotions, stress and anxiety.

I don't know how long I was asleep before I heard the recognizable ping of my cell phone, letting me know I had a text message. I flipped over, disoriented and sleepy, to find the phone. I wasn't sure if I had dreamed hearing the text come in or if I was still dreaming now.

Three things occurred to me almost simultaneously. First, it was pitch black outside, meaning it was still the middle of the night. Second, I did indeed have a text message and third, it was from Myrnin – who _never_ sends me texts.

My heart began to pound in my chest and my fingers fumbled to open the message. It only had three words: _Come. Now. Urgent!_

.

 **I know, its a crazy short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. :) :) Thoughts? Reviews?**


	7. I Can't Help Her Here

**Chapter 7 – I Can't Help Her Here**

I vaulted out of the bed, throwing on the first clothing my fingers touched, brushed my teeth and ran a quick comb through my hair madly; then spun to open the portal. It took me a second longer than normal because I was shaking from fear. I was certain something dreadful had happened. My fears were realized as I emerged out the other side of the portal into Myrnin's lab.

All of the lights were on now, blaring brightly. Myrnin was in the center of a group of vampires – a lot of them – all hissing and speaking too quickly for me to understand. Oliver was standing next to Myrnin. The expression on his face made my heart stand still. I wasn't sure I had ever seen him quite this angry...or was it 'tormented'? Maybe that was it – I had never seen this level of anger _and_ torment combined together in his eyes.

I saw the slightest inclination of Myrnin's head toward me. He knew I was here. I stood frozen, rooted to the floor, waiting for the throng of vampires around him to dissipate. Suddenly, all of them disappeared as if they vanished in thin air, running way too quickly for me to discern their movement.

I still couldn't speak. Myrnin barked out a list of equipment to gather; it was clear we were leaving. I had no idea where we were going but I broke out running to get the items he instructed. Less than a minute later, he opened a portal for us. As we went through, I finally dared to speak. "What happened?" I whispered.

He answered shortly without looking at me, his face a hard mask, "One of the vampires just died."

"Died?! What do you mean _died_? How?" I stumbled through the words, trying to resolve what I knew to be true about vampires – they were virtually indestructible, as opposed to what he just said – one of them was dead. They don't just die. I could barely get enough breath to ask my next question, but I had to know. "Was it _Amelie_?"

He shook his head shortly. "Her symptoms appear to be moving at a slower pace, but unless we reverse this process, we have to acknowledge that at least now we know the outcome of this poison."

I realized we were being ushered into Amelie's private chambers and almost let out a small cry when I saw Amelie lying on her bed – she looked dead. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless. I didn't know if she was in a coma or not.

Dr. Theo Goldman stood rigidly, his hands in sterile gloves, holding a large needle. Oliver reached to gently roll Amelie's body to her stomach. He looked as though he were deathly afraid that the movement would kill her.

Immediately, I felt like I should not be trespassing on such heartbreak and took a step toward the door to offer them some privacy. He wasn't looking in my direction, but Myrnin curtly ordered, "Stay."

I froze and just waited for his next instructions.

He opened her gown, revealing Amelie's bare back. Shock and pain unnerved me when I saw how thin she was. Myrnin mirrored my thoughts when he asked Oliver softly, "Has she been eating?"

Oliver's face contorted as he replied, "Not much. We are keeping a supply on hand."

By 'supply', I understood that he meant live humans, but looking at the state Amelie was in, that knowledge did not bother me in the least. Hell, I would offer her my vein right now, if she looked alive enough to drink it.

Oliver continued, "She can only take a little at time and cannot break the skin...I have to do that for her," his voice hitched as his emotions made it impossible for him to continue. I had never heard Oliver cry before, but I knew he was right on the edge of breaking down. Another wave of discomfort ran through me. I shouldn't be witnessing something that was so intimate and painful for him. But right now, I wasn't even sure if he knew I was in the room.

When her back was wiped with an antiseptic solution, Dr. Goldman slid the large needle into her spine slowly. Oh, they were doing a spinal tap; I understood now.

Myrnin was crouched down by Amelie's face, whispering words so quietly, that I couldn't hear them. Oliver was standing over Amelie's head, gently stroking her hair, looking like someone lit him on fire.

Dr. Goldman let the clear fluid from Amelie's spine drip into a vial. As soon as he was finished, Myrnin called me to him. I slid to his side and crouched down next to him. Amelie's eyes flickered to me. I stifled my surprise, but was thankful that she was at least conscious. But then wondered at the level of pain she was in. Maybe the real blessing was the coma.

Theo held the vial out toward Myrnin. Myrnin replied without turning away from Amelie, "Give it to Claire."

 _What the hell?!_ I panicked. Myrnin felt my anxiety and turned to me. His eyes told me I could do this – I didn't know what yet – but he knew that I _could_. Warmth ran through me and my breathing relaxed. He nodded his head in approval, feeling the shift in my emotions. He spoke quietly before turning back to Amelie, "Package the sample."

I took the vial from Dr. Goldman and looked down to find an ice chest with an insert to keep the vial stable. I tried to keep my fingers from shaking as I made sure the top of the vial was securely closed and then settled it inside of the inner support before snapping the cooler shut. I suspected Myrnin was going to have me bring it to the lab, but he was still speaking to Amelie. This time I heard his words.

"Amelie, it's time," he spoke gently but firmly, "We can't wait any longer."

Oliver startled me when he suddenly roared, "No!"

I shook from the impact of Oliver's emotion. What the hell were they talking about?

Amelie lips moved. I couldn't hear the sound, but I recognized the word. "Yes," she told Myrnin.

Myrnin's face contorted in pain as he murmured, "I will make the necessary preparations and we will leave tonight."

I interjected with a quiet whisper next to Myrnin, " _What?! Leave? Who? Go where?_ " It struck me that I should try to come up with more than one word sentences. But it didn't matter because Myrnin ignored my questions. Instead, he slid away from me. Before I could be hurt by his rebuff, I understood why.

Oliver lunged for Myrnin, jerking him to his feet and slamming him against the wall. The force of their movement reverberated through the air to me, knocking me onto my butt. If Myrnin had been closer, they would have slammed into me. I couldn't focus on my awkward position on the floor though, because I was distracted in awe – Myrnin wasn't fighting back; he simply let Oliver pin him to the wall.

Oliver growled lethally. "I will not allow that bastard anywhere around her!" he seethed. "You don't even know if he is alive and you can't leave her, when she is so weak!"

Myrnin spoke softly, "I can't help her here."

Only five little words came out of his mouth, but a host of communication flowed through his eyes as he held Oliver in his gaze.

I knew him so well, that he could have been speaking out loud. I watched Oliver's face contort in agony as Myrnin silently told him Amelie was going die and this was their last hope. But, what was _this_? I still had no idea.

Oliver released Myrnin, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Myrnin finally turned toward me and answered my earlier questions, "We are going to Conwy. Tonight."

 **Do you love it? Huh? Huh? Do you?**

 **:):):):)!**


	8. Mortal Danger

**Chapter 8 – Mortal Danger**

 _"Wait. What? Where?_!" Again with the one word sentences; I shook my head to clear it. "You want me to fly to Europe with you? _Tonight_?!" I stuttered, still not believing I heard him correctly. What could we possibly do in Conwy that would potentially save Amelie's life?

"We don't have time to spare," Myrnin answered me, his eyes hard. I saw Oliver cringe in my peripheral vision, at the cruel reality of Myrnin's words.

"I can't just fly to another country with you," I whispered, trying to make Myrnin understand.

"Claire," Amelie whispered so softly that I barely heard her. Her words caused Oliver to rush back to her head.

"Yes?" I asked Amelie, my eyes wide.

"He needs you. You will go with him. That is an order." She may have been lying immobile on her deathbed, but there was no doubting the authority of her words. I looked up at Oliver's angry glare at me and shivered. I knew he would quite literally rip my head from my shoulders if I did not cooperate completely and unconditionally.

Resigned, I answered her, "Yes." I turned to gather the remaining equipment and the sample. I had no idea what we were going to do with it now that we were leaving. I shifted the items in my arms as I walked toward the door, muttering to myself, " _There is no such thing as life or death – only science."_

Before my brain could even catch up with his movements, Myrnin caught me in the doorway, spun me around to face him and held both of my arms, tightly. I tried to stifle a startled cry at the shock of his behavior and the pain he was inflicting with his relentless grip. I was stunned at the complete altercation of his mood. My eyes flickered to Oliver who looked equally surprised as he watched with an intensity that was making it hard for me to breathe. Or maybe that was a result of Myrnin's grip on me. His eyes were wild as he practically snarled, "Where did you hear that?"

I tried to control my shaking and forced my brain to come up with a reason for his obvious distress. I came up blank. "What?" I whispered.

"That sentence: 'There is no such thing as life or death – only science'. _Who_ told you that?!" Myrnin hissed intently, a muscle in his jaw clenching.

"My professor," I breathed in confusion, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall, inside of my eyes. Recognition that he was scaring and probably hurting me came into Myrnin's eyes. He loosened the severity of hold on my arms, but did not let me go. His intensity did not diminish even an ounce as he advanced on me, forcing me to walk backward through the door.

Over his shoulder, I saw Oliver kiss Amelie's hair gently and then purposefully get up to joins us, his eyes narrowed in calculation; his face was the mask of a man at war. Oliver shut the door behind us and Myrnin grilled me again harshly, " _What is his name?_ "

"Professor Trey Silver," I mumbled, a wayward tear making it past my eyelashes and down my cheek.

Myrnin immediately let me go and spoke softer, "What does he look like?"

Now that he was giving me some breathing room, I pushed my brain to think carefully. I had only met Professor Silver once, on the first day of school. "He is a little shorter than you. He has blonde hair and green eyes – which felt revealing and secretive at the same time," I tried to explain, remembering the Professor's unusual eyes.

Myrnin hissed furiously.

" _Who?_ " Oliver interjected flatly through gritted teeth.

"Ciro," another hiss escaped Myrnin's lips.

"Would he have the science to be able to do this?" Oliver asked; his eyes dark and dangerous.

"If I don't, I hardly think so. But we cannot deny the probability. He must. We need to get to the campus. _Now_. Do you have someone who can take her sample to my lab?" Myrnin replied.

Oliver nodded and made eye contact with a vampire, who sprinted to his attention. Oliver spoke too quickly for me to hear him, but suddenly the container disappeared from my hands.

Without warning, Myrnin gathered me in his arms and ran with me to the conference room with the portal, Oliver by our side. He didn't bother to set me down as he jerked the portal open and we flew through.

The campus was quiet but it was early still. Myrnin had finally released me to my walk on my own feet as we came to the Professor's classroom. It felt oddly powerful to be hunting my elusive professor while being flanked by the two strongest predators I knew.

Oliver broke the lock to the classroom with a flick of his wrist. I watched as they rummaged through the desk, papers and books, but everything was immaculate, devoid of any personal items. As they searched, Oliver asked Myrnin, "How did you hear of Ciro?"

Myrnin explained, "It has been centuries since I last saw him. We worked together on various science studies."

Oliver interrupted. "Is this about _you_?!" He screeched, making my ears ring a little.

" _No,_ " Myrnin replied definitively. "He was never my enemy. If anything it was the other way around. He enjoyed my collaboration and wanted me to get involved in more projects. I declined because his 'love' for science controlled him. He was driven, not passionate, about it as I was. His drive caused him to brutally hurt people to get the results he wanted. There were enough areas of science to explore in this world; I didn't find it necessary to start with the ones that caused people pain. He disappeared and I never saw or heard of him again."

Oliver hissed, "How did he get past Amelie's screening for a professor?"

"She never met him or knew of him. And he used a fake name." Myrnin looked at me with a new realization. "You said he seemed 'overly' interested in you?"

"Yes," I trembled, knowing where he was going and knowing he was right.

"—was he the professor who called you, wanting to know when you would be returning to class?"

"Yes... I actually thought he was hitting on me", I admitted finally. Myrnin growled so deeply that it vibrated his entire frame.

Myrnin turned toward Oliver and spoke pointedly, "She met him the _same_ day you came to me about Amelie – which was also the day _after_ she was attacked in her bedroom. There must be a connection."

Oliver took over the conversation, speaking with military ease, "Both of you, get back to the lab, take care of Amelie's sample and be ready to go. The travel arrangements will be made by the time you arrive. I will find this professor...if it is the last thing I do," he swore, his face twisted in deadly determination.

I shivered, not doubting him for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was barely touching the horizon as we were driven to the Glass House by one of Amelie's guards, so that I could pack my things.

I struggled against my fatigue and rested against Myrnin's arm hung over the back of the leather seat in the sedan. I let my head fall to the side to look over at him. "Myrnin, you know I am not a fan of Oliver, but today...I've never seen him like that..." I didn't know how to finish my own sentence.

Of course, Myrnin knew what I meant and replied, "I understand his pain. Losing someone you love is never easy."

Oh! I cringed, having forgotten that Myrnin experienced his own deeply painful loss. I said quietly, "I'm sorry...are you remembering Ada?"

He hesitated and looked at me strangely, before finally answering my question, "Yes".

I felt it again. That connection between us that he had insisted didn't exist. I knew I was being ridiculous. He was simply talking about a woman from his past. It had nothing to do with me. I tried to shake it out of my thoughts.

He continued, his voice hypnotic, "Claire, I won't lose you. For now, I will leave the choice up to you. But, if it is within my power to do so, I won't let you die," he spoke without a bit of hesitation.

"Even if I didn't want that?" I whispered.

He didn't break eye contact as he said unapologetically, "Yes."

I murmured quietly, "I think I knew that."

He curled his arm that rested behind me, pulling me closer. I nuzzled into his chest, my eyes closing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to yelling – a lot of it. As I opened my eyes, I quickly realized why. Myrnin was cradling me in his arms and had walked into the Glass House.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Shane hissed loudly. I could see he was seconds from attacking Myrnin. If it weren't for me being in Myrnin's arms, Shane probably would have already done so.

I looked up at Myrnin and whispered, "Put me down." He set me carefully on my feet. I swayed a moment before I got my bearings.

Myrnin spoke snidely to Shane, "I had hoped to let her sleep longer, but I can see you are not concerned with such things."

"How long will we be gone?" I asked Myrnin. I had no idea how many days to pack for.

"Hopefully, no more than four days," Myrnin replied.

" _Gone_? Four _days_? What the hell are you talking about?" Shane seethed, taking a step in Myrnin's direction.

Michael stepped in front of Shane and spoke urgently, "Bro...you do not want to fight him."

Myrnin smirked, knowing Michael spoke the truth. I was too tired to worry about their little testosterone display of male dominance, and turned to Eve, who had been tugging at me and asking me urgently what was going on.

"I have to fly to Conwy. Tonight." I told her.

Shane must have heard because he interjected fiercely, "You. Are. Not. Going on a vacation. With. Him."

Myrnin scoffed and spoke derisively, "I'd hardly classify this as a vacation. Vacations do not normally include mortal danger."

 _Mortal danger?!_ That got my attention and apparently, everyone else's, because the room was silent for beat before exploding into a chorus of questions. I grabbed Myrnin's arm and spun him to face me. "You didn't tell me this trip would be dangerous." I accused harshly.

"You didn't ask," he replied defensively.

My eyebrows shot up. "You know, when someone invites me on a trip, rarely is my first question, 'What are the chances I am going to _die_?' Of course, with _you_ , maybe that _should_ be my first question," I hissed sarcastically.

Myrnin's lips formed a hard line of irritation. I didn't care. I was being forced to go on this little trip and now I find out I might die as a result. I had a good mind to tell him to kiss my ass. Of course, I would have to find a way to hide from Oliver for the rest of my life, so that he couldn't kill me for not going, but that was just a detail.

Myrnin knew me well and replied to my unspoken challenge darkly, "You don't have a choice. You _are_ going."

I was furious at his presumption and bossiness and shot back, "I will _not_ go...unless _Shane_ comes as well."

It was Shane's turn to smirk at Myrnin.

Myrnin's eyes flashed angrily. I almost backed down. Another emotion flashed across his face...too quickly for me to identify, but it almost looked like relief mixed with sadness. "Fine," he replied tightly.

I opened my eyes in surprise. I hadn't expected it to be that easy. Then I felt a pang; was he thankful he didn't have to be alone with me?

I spun away quickly before either he or Shane could see my face fall. I breathed deeply, forcing the emotion out of my tone and looked at them again, "Maybe Eve and Michael should accompany us as well. If it will be dangerous, they could help," I pushed. In reality, I was terrified to be on another continent with just Myrnin and Shane. I was not at all sure I could keep them from killing each other.

Myrnin studied me carefully and finally rolled his eyes. "By all means; are there any other friends you would like to invite?" he spoke with forced politeness, while he pulled out his phone and called Oliver's office. I knew he was having our travel arrangements expanded to include the larger number of people. I shook my head and walked toward the stairs with Eve, so we could pack. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something irritably about 'babysitting', but I ignored him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myrnin was gone by the time Eve and I finished packing. I tried calling a few times, but he let the calls go to voicemail. I was getting irritated at his childish behavior when he didn't get his way. Or had he? A recurring thought troubled me – maybe he was happier this way, now that he didn't have to entertain or _babysit_ me. I frowned. My frustration continued during the drive to the airport, when he did not join us.

I realized with alarm, that I never even had the opportunity to ask him exactly _what_ this mortal danger consisted of. _Shit_. Or even _why_ we were flying half way around the world. Michael, Eve and Shane seemed to be blissfully enjoying this opportunity away from Morganville, but I felt like a bundle of nerves, completely out of sync without Myrnin by my side. After a few short non-responses from me, they all left me alone to my troubled thoughts.

When Myrnin continued to be absent while we waited on the flight for two hours at the airport, my stress level went through the roof. For a minute, I thought maybe he changed his mind and wouldn't be coming with us after all, but how the hell were we supposed to know what to do in _Conwy_?

As we walked to board the plane, I trailed behind Eve, Michael and Shane. My shoulders slumped. Myrnin was still nowhere to be seen. He must have decided to take a completely different flight than us, I thought dejectedly. Suddenly, I felt a presence right behind me. I would recognize his scent anywhere and inhaled sharply, spinning to face him.

 **.**

 **Don't forget to fav/follow/review...pretty please. :) :)**

 **Much love**

 **T**


	9. Vodka & Moscato

**Chapter 9 - Vodka & Moscato**

My anger at his behavior was temporarily forgotten as I looked at how he was dressed. He was wearing an expensive deep charcoal colored _suit_! The top few buttons of his white crisp shirt were undone, revealing the amazing chiseled features of his chest. The pants and jacket looked like they were cut to specifically fit his figure. His normal mess of dark curls had been tamed into a smooth pulled-back style, making the beautiful features of his face even more startling. I blinked as I openly inspected his body, letting my eyes roam from head to toe. My attention finally came to rest back on his face. He smirked at my not-so-subtle gawking. I blushed and then frowned, when I remembered I was mad at him. I hissed, trying to keep the hurt from my tone, "Where have you been? Why have you been ignoring me?"

I must not have been particularly effective at hiding my pain, because his eyes tensed. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry, _Cariad_ , but it really is better this way." He was trying to hold his emotions back from me, but I had seen him suffer enough times to clearly recognize pain in his eyes. So why was he trying to push me away? I cringed. Was he trying to tell me he wanted more space away from me, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings?

We crossed the threshold of the plane; I wasn't able to ask him any more questions while we filed along the narrow isle. He held my arm and murmured, "I am seated in 3B if you need me."

I looked back at him in confusion and asked, "Aren't you sitting with us?"

He smirked, "In coach? Hardly not."

I left Myrnin behind to settle in his seat, and followed Shane, Michael and Eve, not paying any attention to the seat numbers. My mind spun with questions about what he meant, when he said 'it was better this way.' I hadn't noticed that Shane had stopped and bumped into the back of him. He glanced back at my troubled expression and whispered, "Hey, are you okay?" I nodded as he lifted my bag into the overhead bin and followed him into our seats. Eve and Michael were seated across from us.

The flight's take-off was uneventful and I settled back. Shane had been thrilled to know Myrnin wouldn't be sitting with us. My thoughts were still troubled, as I stared blankly at the magazine in my lap, not actually seeing anything on the page.

A small gasp caught my attention and I looked quickly at Eve. She and I had decided we would both sit in the aisle seats so we could chat during the flight. My brows furrowed as I took in her unusually pale features; not at all easy to determine considering her choice of almost white face make-up. But I knew her well enough to see the subtle difference. I also noticed a bead of sweat trail down her hairline. Her eyes were closed with her head leaned back. I glanced past her to see Michael urgently whispering in her ear. He was holding one of the plane's air-sick bags. Oh no, I understood now.

She suddenly lurched forward and threw-up noisily into the bag. I cringed with sympathy and reached over to gently rub her arm with my fingers. A flight attendant hurried over to assist them with disposal. Michael guided her to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash-up. She finally settled back in her seat. Eve gave the stewardess a grateful look when she returned with Ginger ale and crackers to try to settle her belly.

I murmured, "Are you feeling better now?"

Eve let her head fall to the side and smiled a bit sheepishly at me. "Yes. Stupid airplane," she fussed lightly.

Two more hours ticked slowly by. Both Eve and Shane were fast asleep. Michael was listening to his headphones reading a book. My attention stayed focused on Myrnin. A hundred different times, I decided to check on him but stopped myself. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and lifted out of my seat.

I reached Myrnin and was surprised to find the seat next to him was open. He looked at me with a lazy grin and motioned for me to sit down. I slid next to him. The flight attendant saw me and said with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't sit there."

Myrnin caught her eye and compelled her hypnotically, "She's with me. She can stay." The stewardess flashed us both a brilliant smile and went back to her business.

I teased him lightly, "It must be nice to always get what you want."

He seemed caught off guard by my statement, and hesitated with an intensity that made my heart beat faster. He finally eased into a grin and murmured, "It has its perks."

A million really important questions ran through my mind that I should ask him. Instead I chickened out on all of them and instead asked, "Do you fly often?" As soon as the words and overly-polite tone rolled off of my tongue, I was embarrassed. I didn't think I could sound any more, like a disinterested fellow traveler, trying to make awkward small talk, than if I had tried to.

His grin widened at my apparent discomfort. I mentally slapped myself. I never acted like this around him. He was my best friend; why couldn't I get my shit together? He leaned to whisper in my ear with a wink, "It's okay. I _like_ to _role-play,_ " before resting back and replying to my earlier question with equal stranger-like demeanor. "Why, yes, I have flown quite a bit over my lifetime. I only fly first class, of course. And I prefer window seats."

I giggled. His response reminded me of a beauty contestant, listing the few important facts, which utterly encapsulated their entire personality. I tilted my head and questioned, "Window seats, eh? Is that because you just love to bask in the sun?"

"No, it's actually the stars that I prefer," he replied, his tone shifting back to normal. "Look," he said with an excited smile, motioning out the window. I leaned my body over his, so I could see what he was pointing at. He whispered, in my ear, "The view from this height is magnificent; completely unhindered by the clouds and pollution." His breath tickled my neck as he pointed out the names of the constellations currently in view out the window. I was acutely aware that his arms had circled around me, gently guiding my attention.

When he finished naming them, I backed away slowly, trying to control the warm flush over my skin, caused by his closeness. He was staring at me intently. I finally managed to choke out a feeble excuse, "It's warm in here."

He nodded toward the clear drink next to him. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm guessing that's not water," I replied with a raised brow.

"Certainly not. It's vodka."

"I can't drink that," I exclaimed.

He smirked, "Why not?"

"Well, it's not legal for one thing. I am only twenty."

He challenged, "Age is simply a number and don't tell me you haven't had a beer or two. Why not try something a little _stronger_?" He flashed a wicked grin and purred seductively, "I _dare_ you."

His tone clearly implied his words had a double meaning. Heat rushed up my spine, tickling the back of neck. I knew he was playing with me and determined not to let him see just how affected I was. I raised my chin and held out my hand impatiently.

He grinned wider and placed his drink in my open palm. I brought it to my lips tentatively and took a sip. After which, I promptly wrinkled my nose and coughed as it burned a trail down my throat. "How can you drink that?!" I sputtered.

His chest was literally shaking trying to keep the laughter in. He caught the flight attendant's eye and spoke in fluid Welsh. She disappeared and promptly returned with a glass of wine. He took it and held it out to me. "Here, try this."

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Moscato. It's quite sweet," he assured me.

I took it and stared at him with a look that promised violence if this drink burned my throat as well. I took a small sip. He was right. It was sweet and actually pretty fantastic. I took a much larger drink, letting it cool the remaining burn from the vodka. "It's good," I grinned, enjoying myself.

He smiled in satisfaction at my obvious delight.

"You know, I am surprised this seat isn't taken," I murmured as I glanced around the plane, realizing that every other seat was filled with now-sleeping passengers.

"It wasn't as much of a surprise to me, given that I purchased both of them," Myrnin murmured.

I looked at him in surprise and breathed, "Why would you do that?"

"Just for this moment," he admitted softly.

His answer warmed me from head to toe. Or maybe it was the effect of the wine. Either way, I settled contentedly against his chest.

I sipped my way through three glasses of wine as we talked for hours, just about personal things. I think we both purposefully avoided the hard topics like: the pain we left behind, why we were flying across the world, the danger at our destination, and why he kept pulling away from me.

I yawned. The wine and exhaustion pulled me closer and closer to sleep. He saw my eyelids flutter and spoke huskily, "Come here." He wrapped his arm around me as I curled deeper into his chest and let my eyes close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 4:00am when we arrived to the hotel in Conwy. The hotel was shocking and stunning in its luxury. Clearly, vampires spared no expense when they traveled. After checking in, we all settled into the large vacant atrium before heading off to our rooms, so that Myrnin could finally explain the plan. I slipped off my shoes and tucked my legs under me on the cool grey couch. It was surprisingly comfortable. The walls in the vast expanse of a room rose twenty feet in the air, meeting with a majestic curved light feature with blue-green panes, which bordered the entire room. In the center, the walls continued another eight feet, culminating in a gorgeous stained glass ceiling, reflecting the moonlight.

"Tonight, we are going to travel to a very remote location on the edge of Conwy. We are trying to find an ancient vampire by the name of Gwion. I am not certain he is even still alive; I haven't heard anything about him in centuries," Myrnin began.

"Why?" Eve asked. "How can he help Amelie?"

"As I stated, he is ancient. If he is alive and we can find him, he very well may have the science to counteract this poison. We are out of other options and out of time," Myrnin stated frankly.

"Where is the danger?" Michael asked tightly referring to Myrnin's earlier assessment.

Myrnin sighed and explained a bit reluctantly, "He is the oldest vampire I am aware of. I was his apprentice, so am very familiar with his cruel side."

I inhaled sharply and breathed, "- _he turned you_."

Myrnin cut his eyes to me and nodded once. "He is extremely cunning and powerful, which makes for very unpredictable behavior."

Shane asked, "From your description, he doesn't exactly sound warm-and-fuzzy? Why would he bother to help us?"

"There is a great possibility that he won't, but as I said, we are out of other options," Myrnin spoke darkly. "When we get there, it is vital that you follow my lead. The consequences would be severe if you do anything that disrespects him." Myrnin seemed to focus on Shane for that last warning.

We finished discussing the plan and broke apart to go to our rooms. Shane and Michael were talking quietly to the side. Eve was reclined on one of the couches with her arm flung over her eyes to block out the light.

Myrnin's eyes were tight when he handed me the keycard to the room Shane and I would be staying in. He walked away without saying a word. I could tell he was on the edge. It took me a couple of steps to catch up to him. I grabbed his arm and said, "Wait."

He spun to face me. I took a step back at his expression. He was worse than I thought. His pupils were dilated like he was either angry or hungry. "Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about me. Go...enjoy...yourself," he replied curtly. He seemed to have difficulty getting the words out from his gritted teeth.

"Are you thirsty...because we could..." I began. We hadn't brought any blood draw equipment. Michael and Myrnin's plan was to eat the traditional way. I felt it was too risky, but hoped that Michael could keep Myrnin from killing anyone. Seeing Myrnin's face now, I wasn't sure how quickly he might snap and preferred he take the blood from me now rather than wait. It had been too long since he last ate.

"Are you _seriously_ suggesting I drink from your vein?" Myrnin asked me in shock.

I stared at him, waiting for his response.

He spun so that his back was to me, his hands clenched into fists. " _You are killing me_ ," he muttered softly under his breath, before turning around to face me. "I do not think Mr. Collins would approve of that idea. If you will excuse me, I am going to get a drink, the _alcoholic_ kind," he stressed.

"Myrnin"- I tried again.

"Stop!" his voice was harsh. I cringed. "I told you it was better this way. I meant it. Now, _go_ before I change my mind and do something we both regret."

Tears pricked at my eyes at his words. I turned away from him without another word and walked away. I wanted to break down. To cry from my hurt feelings at his firm rebuff, but I couldn't let Shane see me like this. I didn't exactly have an explanation he would like for why I was upset. I plastered a fake smile on my face and put my arm on Shane's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, I'm going to the room."

"Oh," he looked at me eagerly, "let's go."

I knew what he had on his mind. I cringed again. Myrnin and I had gotten along so well on the flight. Just like we used to. But now the tension was back and he was pushing me away again. I was too upset to be thinking about sex right now. I couldn't stand the thought of losing my best friend and I couldn't exactly explain that to Shane. I followed him silently.

 **Thoughts so far? Oh, don't forget to Fav/Follow. Thanks much! :) :)**


	10. Run Away With Me

**Just a teensy heads up - this chapter gets a little steamy.**

 **Chapter 10 – Run Away With Me**

The room was lovely, exactly what I expected, given the elegance of the lobby and atrium areas. It had a large king sized bed with fine linens, a sitting area and large picturesque window.

"Claire," Shane began.

I looked up at him in surprise. His voice was off, higher than usual, like he was nervous about something. "What is it?" I whispered, worried at his unusual tone.

"This is our chance!" he knelt down in front of me and grasped both of my hands.

 _Oh, no!_ My mind was screaming. He cannot possibly propose to me right here and now. I blinked and waited for him to explain.

Excitedly, he rushed, "I know it isn't what we planned on, but if we do it right, I think we can make it. Really, it's the best shot we've ever had of getting away from Morganville forever."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked in confusion.

" _Run away with me!_ We can sneak out in the morning. They probably won't notice we are gone for a few hours and even if they do, they can't track us during the day. We can get enough distance away that they won't be able to find us. And, then we can actually start _living_ our lives...for real." Shane waited for my response expectantly.

I was stunned. There were so many things wrong with his plan. "I can't..." I stuttered. "I can't leave Myrnin to fight this alone."

"But he won't be alone. He will have Gwion, so he won't need you anymore," Shane replied as though I should be able to see the brilliance of his plan.

But all I heard was that Myrnin wouldn't 'need' me anymore and felt the pain of those words wash over me. We argued back and forth with me explaining how it wouldn't be fair to Eve, or right to Myrnin or my parents, who would never see me again – and that was the best-case-scenario versus them being killed out of revenge. And then there was the little matter of Oliver. I wasn't fond of him, but I could still see the anguish in his face when I closed my eyes. It didn't feel right to turn my back on it.

Shane wasn't listening to any of it, so stuck on his romantic notion that we could walk away from here without any strings or repercussions and somehow magically start an entire new life in a different country!

Finally, I gave up. "Okay. Stop. I will _think_ about it," I hedged, tired of fighting.

He glowed and kissed me. I shook my head, knowing he still thought he could convince me. Suddenly, I desperately needed air before I suffocated. I pulled back and said, "I am going to take a walk. I need to think this through."

His eyes turned to concern. He replied, "It's not safe alone. I'll come with you."

"No!" I told him a bit too firmly. "It is a luxury hotel. It's safe. If you want me to agree with you, you need to give me some space to think."

"Okay," he acknowledged. I could tell he was reluctant but he let me walk out the door.

I almost sprinted down the hall to the elevator. I couldn't breathe and my heart was pounding in my ears. I didn't know why I felt I had to run. I just needed to get away from there as soon as possible because the pressure was killing me. I finally made it down to the lobby and started to feel a lessoning of the weight on my chest. I had no idea where I planned to go. I just let my feet guide me. The slow and steady beat of music captivated my attention, drawing me toward it. I slipped through the doorway quietly, finally finding the source of the alluring sound, and inhaled sharply when I noticed Myrnin sitting at the bar.

He turned to face me. His posture was casually reclined, but his eyes were another matter altogether. They raked over my body, a little wildly. I stopped and took a quick inventory to make sure I was dressed. Yes, I appeared to have all appropriate areas covered.

He was still wearing the suit from earlier, except without the jacket. His shirt was now untucked, and completely unbuttoned. My eyes flickered to his chest that was visible through the opened white dress shirt, and then quickly back to his face, before he could catch me staring at him again.

He hesitated, looking at me, and then his eyes changed – as though he had made some sort of decision. "Come here," he commanded, his voice low.

A shiver ran through me. But it wasn't fear. I walked over and sat on the stool next to him. "You're on the edge," I told him hesitantly. "You need blood."

A small smirk tugged at his lips. "No."

Shit. He was already over the edge, but somehow his behavior didn't feel the same as all of the previous times. "Yes," I insisted, getting firmer.

"Tell me why that matters to you," he probed intently.

 _What?_ I was confused. Wasn't the answer obvious? I gave up trying to find a deeper meaning to his question and simply replied, "Because we're friends."

"Friends," he murmured as though testing out the word on his tongue.

Trying to break the palpable tension that seemed to be increasing between us by the second, I looked around and observed, "I'm surprised the bar is open at this hour."

"It's not," he replied.

I puzzled over his answer. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for clarity to come to my expression. Right – _compulsion_.

"Oh," I breathed, finally understanding and quizzed him, "But how did you find the bartender?"

"He's not the bartender. He just had the key."

"And yet, he appears to be serving you drinks," I teased, still trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I appreciate the small comforts of being served," he replied unapologetically. His eyes were calculating, studying me. I blushed under the intensity of his stare. "Would you like to watch me compel him?" he asked.

 _That was new_ – Myrnin never purposefully displayed his mental abilities. I blinked, caught in his dark liquid eyes. Without waiting for my answer, he motioned the random-employee-now-bartender over to us. Myrnin leveled his gaze and spoke hypnotically, "You need to leave now... _and lock the door behind you._ "

With a quick nod, the man walked out the door. I heard the click of the lock engage.

"What are you doing?" I stood to my feet and stared at Myrnin with wide eyes, my heart racing.

"What you want me to do," he replied huskily.

Every part of my good sense told me not to back away from him. It showed fear, which ignited his hunting instincts. But as he stood and took a step toward me, his eyes burning into mine, I stepped back.

His eyes flashed with hunger. But it wasn't the hunger I was used to seeing. "I should go," I stammered.

He shook his head slowly; the corners of his mouth turned up into a wicked smile, entertained by the thoughts in his mind, and said silkily, "I have no intention of letting you go now."

"What?" I asked hoarsely, my throat suddenly dry. Heat coursed through my body.

He advanced on me another step. Again, it seemed, I was no longer thinking logically. And my self-control was apparently non-existent because I backed away from him again.

"I _want_ you...I've wanted you for months," he said with a low growl. "And now that I know I can have you...it's been killing me, trying to keep myself from taking you."

"No...you can't have me," I stuttered in confusion, my brain trying to catch up with the radical shift in our relationship.

"Oh _Cariad_ , yes, I can and you know it. You feel it hard and strong right now, coursing through your veins." His words caused the unbearable heat in me to flare hotter. My chest heaved. I tried to calm myself down.

He was just inches away from me now, but made no move to touch me. I trembled. He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "I can smell your arousal. The scent gets sweeter and sweeter the closer I get to you. I know what your body is doing to get ready for me."

Images of him, moving inside of me, flooded my brain, at his words. The muscles in my abdomen contracted violently.

"Hmmm...just like that," he said knowingly. He lifted his head away from my right ear and brought it back down close to my left ear. His breath tickled my neck as he murmured, "Your scent is mouthwatering...I want to _taste_ it on my tongue." He licked his lips.

A small whine escaped my throat as desired rocked through my system, stronger than I had ever felt before. He continued, unrelentingly, "I can do things to you, you haven't even imagined."

My breathing came in short pants, trying to keep up with the blood hurtling to my core.

"Would you like that, _Cariad_? Would you like me to touch you in ways that will make you scream my name?" His eyes glittered wickedly.

I inhaled sharply, reeling from the onslaught of the mental images he was evoking. Shit, if he kept this up, I was going to climax before he even had a chance to lay a hand on me. All I knew was that I wanted him...all of him. My voice was thick with anticipation, "Yes."

Without realizing how we got there, I suddenly felt the wall at my back. His eyes acknowledged my trapped position and he murmured seductively, "Do you know what you do to me?"

"No," I said, my breathing hitched.

He caged me in, his hands against the wall. " _This_ ," he whispered roughly and pressed his body against mine. I felt it then, his arousal, hard against my stomach. I gasped as fire seemed to rip through my veins.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he promised me softly as he brought his head down to mine, excruciatingly slowly. I trembled in anticipation.

Maybe he meant our first kiss to be sweet and slow – or maybe not – but when his lips brushed mine, the slow burn that he had ignited inside of me erupted into a frenzied and furious need for him. A high-pitched whimper released from my chest; I attacked his mouth greedily, tangling my fingers into his hair harshly, pulling him closer.

He growled against my lips, his movement instantly aggressive and demanding. His large hands grabbed my hips in an unbreakable hold as he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist, before pressing me back into the wall, making it impossible for me to think about anything other than him between my legs.

I writhed against his arousal, creating more friction. He hissed in response and not quite knowing how we got there, I found myself lying on top of the bar, with Myrnin's body hovering dangerously over me.

There was a mirror behind the bar with hundreds of bottles of every kind of liquor, stacked at different levels around it. I was struck by their beauty as the lights reflected and danced with the liquids inside. It felt like we were surrounded by a living sea of glass in every color imaginable.

His lips crashed into mine, his tongue demanding dominance. I met his attack with equal aggressiveness, whining in the back of my throat, to let him know I wanted _much_ more. Myrnin pushed his hips into me, a _promise_. I cried out and clutched at his back and arms, craving to be, oh so very much closer to him. Pleasure and fire pulsed through me.

Abruptly, there was a hard knock against the locked door. I didn't actually hear it as focused as I was on Myrnin. But he lifted his head away from me and looked at the door. Then I heard Michael calling my name. _Shit_.

Myrnin turned back to me and brought his lips back down to mine purposefully, having decided to ignore Michael. In the back of my mind, I found it unusual that Michael would be looking for me at this hour, but Shane had probably asked him to help find me. In the front of my mind, Myrnin's rhythmic pressure against my lips made me forget who Michael even was.

"Claire! Are you in there? The hotel attendant thought he saw you go in." Michael called more urgently, "It's about Eve!"

 **PS...reviews are awesome to keep the whole 'creative' process flowing. Its a symbiotic process: I give to you...and you give to me... hint. hint. he he**


	11. I Don't Play Games

**Chapter 11 – I Don't Play Games**

My stomach dropped. Something was very wrong. Myrnin was already lifting me off the bar and went to get the door. Michael came in, his eyes looking between Myrnin and me. It was obvious he suspected something had been going on. If the guilt on my face didn't scream it, he only had to listen to my racing pulse.

"What happened," I asked tightly. Hell, we were nowhere near Morganville – was it too much to ask, for a shred of normalcy, instead of our usual daily dose of drama?

"She's sick. She's thrown up again. This can't be motion sickness. She told me to find you." Michael rushed.

I guess not.

We were moving then, headed to Michael's hotel room. My mind was spinning. There was something odd about the way Eve was intent on finding me. We're close, so it would be normal to want me by her side, but Eve wasn't faint-hearted, and certainly Michael was perfectly capable of holding back her hair should she need to wretch again.

When we reached the room, I rushed forward to Eve. She was curled up on the bed. She had scrubbed off all of her make-up and looked younger than I had ever seen her. She was looking at me strangely, like she wanted to say something but couldn't. I understood then and turned to Michael and Myrnin, "Okay, you two...shoo. I'll take care of her." I kept my voice light, not to reveal my increasing panic. Myrnin was looking at me intently. He wasn't buying my casual act; he could feel my emotions.

"But..." Michael began.

"No buts," I said firmly, hating to make him leave when he was so worried, but knowing it was necessary. I said softer, "Why don't you find her some ice and Ginger Ale."

He nodded silently, kissed Eve on the forehead and murmured, "I'll be back."

When they were gone, I turned back to Eve and waited. Tears crested her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm scared."

 _Scared_? I wasn't expecting that answer. "Are you worried about being sick, honey?" I asked, trying to understand.

"I need you to go get me a...pregnancy test," she whispered.

My heart raced. Pregnant? There was no way she could be _pregnant_! How is that even possible?! I gathered my jumbled thoughts back together and forced a logical question to come out of my mouth, "How late are you?"

"Three weeks," she breathed.

I rubbed her arm comfortingly and asked, "Is that even _possible_?"

"I don't know," her voice broke.

"Shouldn't you tell Michael?" I urged. Oh shit, then another thought occurred to me. I looked at her with wide eyes and asked, "Is there a possibility it's not Michael's?"

" _What_?" she looked at me in shock, "Of course not!"

I crinkled my eyebrows. "But why then don't you want him to know?"

"Because I'm probably wrong. Before he was turned, he had always wanted to have children. I can't put him through that disappointment...if I am wrong," she pleaded with me to understand.

"Okay...it's okay...I'll go get it," I promised.

I made my way back down to the lobby. Somehow I was going to have to get a Taxi and find an all-night convenience store – while in a foreign country where I didn't speak the language. Yeah, no problem.

As I approached the front desk for assistance, I heard Michael call my name. I turned and saw he and Myrnin had just walked in and were headed back to the room. Michael looked at me questioningly. He had to suspect something. I spoke casually, "She's doing better. I'm going to run and grab her some medicine to calm down her belly." He examined my face carefully. I knew he didn't fully believe me. I added quickly, "I think she's just embarrassed," trying to account for Eve's unusual behavior. Michael nodded, seeming to accept that answer, and left to return to Eve.

"I'll be back," I said to Myrnin, planning to head over to the front desk again.

Myrnin said tightly, "You're not going alone."

My heart beat faster. Eve didn't want anyone else to know. I tried to be confident as I replied, "I'll be fine. I promise."

"That. Is. Not. Happening," He spoke each word slowly, his expression fierce.

As I stared at him, I knew I had no choice. "Okay," I nodded.

We headed toward the entrance and I grabbed Myrnin's arm. "Wait! The sun will be up soon!" I hissed.

"We won't be in it long enough for it to matter. Let's go," he insisted.

Thankfully there was a convenience store close by. Myrnin didn't ask me any questions. He just stayed by my side. I knew there was no way to avoid him knowing, and made my way to the isle with the pregnancy tests. Thankfully, many of the products had images and some English content as well, making it possible for me to know I was in the right spot. As I select a box, Myrnin made no comment. I grabbed a few more things and we headed back to the hotel.

As we walked down the hall to Eve's room, I murmured quietly, "Is this possible?" I figured it was, or he would have stopped me from purchasing it, but I had to ask.

"Yes," he replied without further explanation.

My heart beat faster.

Michael was lovingly stroking Eve's hair when we entered. He looked up and murmured, "Shane came by...looking for you. I told him you went to the store for Eve. He asked me to tell you to find him when you got back. He seemed...upset...about something."

 _Shane_. Guilt washed over me. In my peripheral vision, I saw Myrnin clench his fist.

"Okay," I murmured and tried not to openly cringe. I had no desire to restart our conversation about running away together. And in the space of one kiss with Myrnin, everything had changed.

I pulled myself together; Eve needed me now.

I had planned for this moment, while we were at the store. I held up a small bottle and said, "I thought you might like a nice hot bubble bath. Come on, I'll help get you cleaned up, while the boys do whatever it is that boys do."

Eve nodded in understanding and got to her feet, while Michael hovered over her, ready to catch her if anything went wrong. She placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "I'm okay. Really."

I ran the bath water, while Eve peed on the stick. As the liquid ran across the test panel, two very solid lines appeared.

I shut off the water, the bathtub barely full. There was no reason for it now.

Eve stared at me; her eyes as wide as saucers. Her fingers trembled. "Give us five minutes?" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "Of course."

I walked out of the bathroom and reached for Myrnin's hand.

Michael looked at me in confusion – until Eve came out of the bathroom. I wondered what her countenance revealed because suddenly Michael's full and complete attention was on her. He was by her side in an instant, while I led Myrnin out of the room.

We walked down to the atrium. I tried to keep my hands from shaking. I couldn't stop the rush of panicked and happy thoughts that kept pushing through my mind. "What happens from here?" I looked at him.

"She cannot go with us tonight. It is far too dangerous," he stated.

Okay, but that wasn't really what I was asking. "Myrnin, how does one go about having a _half-vampire baby?"_ I asked, my voicing higher than I intended.

He shook his head and said quietly, "I don't know. It is quite rare."

Myrnin suddenly changed the conversation. "What are you going to tell him?"

My belly rolled with anxiety. I spoke the truth because lying to Myrnin was never an option, "I haven't decided anything yet."

Anger flashed in his eyes as he half-growled, "Are you going to _deny_ what happened...how you _responded_ to me?"

"No, of course not! I just don't think _now_ is the best time to make any relationship changes. I have to think and figure this out. Please give me some time." I tried to make him understand. This was so sudden. I hadn't even had time to wrap my head around it yet.

"Don't think for too long," he warned, anger still flowing dangerously from him.

I inhaled sharply and breathed, "What does that mean?"

"I don't play games and I don't share," Myrnin replied darkly. With that, he turned and walked away.

I tried to keep the tears that pricked my eyes from escaping down my cheeks. I understood why he was upset. I just didn't know how to handle the next step. I couldn't put it off any longer and went to find Shane.

.

 **Having fun, so far? Thoughts, reviows? And don't forget to fav/follow on your way out. Hehe**


	12. Girl Talk Confessions

**Chapter 12 – Girl Talk Confessions**

Shane jumped from the bed when I came into the room. His eyebrows were knitted together, worry touching his eyes as he asked, "What happened? Michael said you had to go to the store for Eve?! At this _time_ of night?"

"Eve is pregnant," I answered.

Shane was rarely speechless. Quite the opposite in fact; frequently, his razor-edged wit got him into trouble. He stood stock still. I think he assumed there was no way I could be serious, and was waiting for me to laugh. The longer I was silent, the more his face registered the truth.

"How?" he breathed.

I raised an eyebrow at him wryly.

"No. Of course, I get _how_ ," he added quickly. "What I mean is; how is this possible?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I whispered.

Suddenly, he changed the subject. "Did you think about it?" he asked intently, his voice tense.

I couldn't do this right now. I couldn't argue with him and I couldn't tell him about Myrnin – not right now. "I told her I would come right back. I can't leave her alone," I murmured.

His face fell.

"I'm sure they would like to see you," I told him, trying to lift his spirits.

A small smile crossed his face. "Okay…let's go," he agreed. I exhaled, thankful for a reprieve from our earlier conversation.

When we returned, Eve was nestled in Michael's lap, his expression a mix of overwhelming concern and joy. She climbed off of his lap and crawled over to me when I sat down on the edge of the bed. I hugged her again. She was positively glowing.

"Wow, man. _Impressive_ ," Shane shoved Michael's shoulder playfully.

Eve rolled her eyes with a grin and said playfully, "Leave it to _you_ , to consider a _baby_ proof of Michael's _manhood_."

Shane waggled his eyebrows. "In _this_ situation, it is most _definitely_ proof of Michael's manhood," he teased.

Eve blushed lightly.

Michael looked smug.

We talked for a few hours, laughing and joking about frivolous things. But as the time ticked by and Myrnin had not returned, my anxiety level increased exponentially. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and said, "Michael, could you check on Myrnin?"

Michael looked up at me in surprise.

"I don't think he was feeling well. He might need _your_ help," I spoke pointedly. Myrnin hadn't fed in too long, which could be extremely dangerous to any number of people.

Understanding lit his expression. He looked at Eve. The love in his eyes was almost too intimate; I turned my head away from their private moment. "Will you be okay?" he breathed.

I was thankful Eve said yes, because I didn't think there was anything strong enough in this world to make him leave, if she had asked him to stay.

After Michael left, I looked at Shane, "Okay, you're turn."

He looked confused.

"You have to go…so we can have _girl_ talk. Go, get some sleep. We have a very long night ahead of us. You're going to need your strength."

"Okay," he smiled at Eve, and then kissed me before walking out the door.

Immediately, Eve leveled a hard gaze at me and demanded, "Okay… _spill_."

I was caught off guard. I guess I shouldn't have been; Michael must have told her how strange Myrnin and I had been acting. I wasn't sure if I was ready to say anything and tried to play it off casually, "Oh, it's nothing. Let's talk about you."

Her eyes narrowed, "No…not, _nothing._ _I_ just told you I was _pregnant_. I think _you_ can share what is going on between you and Myrnin."

I sighed; she was right. "We kissed," I whispered.

" _What?!_ " Eve hissed. "When you say 'kissed', exactly what are we talking about: like a sweet-hello-my-name-is kiss or a let-me-check-your-tonsils kiss?"

I remembered Myrnin's lips burning against mine and the pressure of his arousal between my legs, and blushed deeply.

Eve gasped. _"Where? When?! "_ she demanded.

"On top of the bar downstairs. Michael sort of interrupted us," I said sheepishly.

Eve's eyes were huge, "Wait. Stop. Did you just say on _top_ of the bar?"

I blushed even deeper.

"Clairebear, how far were you planning on taking it?" she asked carefully.

I didn't see any reason to lie to her. I admitted softly, "If Michael hadn't arrived; we would have taken it all of the way." There was no doubt in my mind. "Eve, I had no idea I felt like that. Or maybe I knew it on some subconscious level; I don't know. But when he told me he wanted me, it felt like I came alive. Like I'd been dead and was now breathing again for the first time." I looked down and muttered, "I know; even to me that sounds stupid."

"Claire, what about Shane?" she asked softly.

I cringed. "He asked me to run away with him," I murmured.

" _What?_ " she shrieked.

"He thinks we could get away without Myrnin being able to track us, and just start somewhere new."

"You can't possibly be thinking about doing that?" she asked incredulously.

I shook my head and confirmed, "No, I never would have done that. But I don't think I have to worry about it anymore. Once he finds out I kissed Myrnin, I'm certain that offer is off the table."

"Are you in love with Myrnin?" Eve probed.

"I don't know. Is it possible this is just lust? Have I ruined everything with Shane because of my hormones?" I anguished.

Eve thought about it for a moment, and then replied slowly, "Jumping-down-some-guys'-throat has never been your go-to response before. You and Myrnin were already closer than I think you realized. I wondered about it when you told me he was drinking your blood. I didn't want to say anything at the time, but you're different now when you talk about him – you've been different for _a while_ ," she said softly.

" _How_ am I supposed to tell Shane? It feels wrong to do it now, while we are in such a weird situation. Especially when there is really no place for him to get away from Myrnin until we get back."

Eve nodded in agreement and then asked, "When you think about being without Shane, how do you feel?"

I cringed again, because I already knew this answer. "Okay…I think I feel okay," I whispered. "What does that say about me?"

"It says you are in love with Myrnin," Eve said frankly.

I remembered Myrnin's words 'I don't share'. It was clear he wanted more than just my body. Was I really considering a _relationship_ with an _800+ year old vampire?!_

I was at a loss for words. "Can we talk about you now?" I pleaded.

She smiled, the glow returning to her cheeks. "I thought I gave up the opportunity to have my own child, when I married Michael," her voice broke, as her eyes shone with happiness. "But, I'm scared out of my mind. Michael called Theo. Theo told him it was rare but not unheard of, especially with very young vampires. We are going to see him as soon as we get back so he can look at the baby via ultrasound. And then we will start to research, so we can find out exactly what we are up against."

"I'll help you with that," I promised as I reached to hug her again.

"I thought you might," she grinned.

We talked for a little while longer, but gradually the lack of sleep took over and we both nodded off.

When I awoke, I had no idea what time it was or even where I was. Then I remembered and glanced up to find Eve's face smiling down on me. "Hello, sleepyhead. We thought you were going to sleep forever."

"We?" I looked at her quizzically and then glanced around the room. I found Myrnin sitting at a table with Michael, his eyes deeply focused on me. I blushed and my heart rate spiked. I know he heard it because he smiled knowingly. Thankfully, Michael chose to tactfully ignore it.

"How long have you been here," I asked, my voice a little raspy still from sleep.

"Awhile," he hedged.

Warmth flowed through me. I knew that probably meant most of the time I was asleep. There was something incredibly powerful to know that he watched over me, always keeping me safe. It gave me a feeling of invincibility. I knew it was a false comfort, because my life had been threatened plenty of times, even when Myrnin was with me. But we always seemed to survive together.

From my view through the window, I saw the sun was beginning to set. We would need to be leaving soon. "Where's Shane?" I asked. Myrnin's expression turned hard. I hated to upset him, but we were all going to have to focus on the plan now, and that included Shane.

Michael answered, "He's sleeping as well."

I nodded.

Michael continued, "As soon as the sun goes down, we are going to hunt; I can't risk taking any blood from Eve – and he will need to stay lucid."

Myrnin rolled his eyes, but I saw an edge to them. He stood with Michael.

I started to sweat when I thought about him hunting. Too many things could go wrong. "Wait," I whispered and walked to Myrnin. I placed my hand on his chest to get his complete attention. I shouldn't have worried about him not paying attention, because the closer I got to him, the more his intensity increased. It was becoming harder to form rational thoughts as he locked me in his unfathomable gaze. "Please…don't kill anyone," I pleaded softly. "Promise me…promise me you won't kill anyone."

There was an undeniable shift in our relationship as we stared at each other now. I didn't know what exactly, but as I looked into his eyes, I knew he felt it as well. " _Cariad_ …" he whispered and then stopped, struggling for words. He finally gave up and just murmured softly, "I promise."

I relaxed a little and then interjected quickly, "—and they have to be male." I bit my lip.

His smile widened. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Jealously looks lovely on you."

I blushed and stammered, "No…a man has a much better chance of surviving you...I'm just being practical."

"Indeed," he smirked. I knew he wasn't fooled for a second.

They left and I turned to check on Eve. Before I could get a word out, she breathed, " _Wow_ …you weren't kidding."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"The steam coming off of the two of you heated the entire room," she replied, sounding a little awed.

"Was it that obvious?" I whispered, afraid I wouldn't be able to keep it from Shane until we got back.

She raised an eyebrow and teased, "I'm beginning to think I am going to miss out on quite a trip."

I cringed.

She quickly gathered me in a hug. "I love you. I obviously can't object to your choice of him. But…please be careful." We talked until Michael returned thirty minutes later. Myrnin wasn't with him. My heart skipped a beat.

Michael supplied, "He's out by the car."

I relaxed and hugged Eve tightly, incredibly thankful for her unconditional friendship. "We'll be back before you know it. Be safe."

"Yeah…I just plan on kicking up my feet, eating Bonbons and ordering room service. I think it is _you_ who needs to be safe," she said pointedly.

"I will." I kissed her on the cheek and went to find Myrnin.

Little did I know just how thoroughly I would _not_ be keeping my promise to be safe...

.

 **Don't forget to:**

 **:) Review**

 **:) Favorite**

 **:) Follow**


	13. You Have to Decide - Now!

**Thanks for the awesome reviews to:**

 _ **Amy-vampire1  
Heart's-On-ParrisIsland  
Guest (you know who you are) :)  
Clairebear97**_

 _ **The feedback makes writing even more fun, so thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

 **Chapter 13 – You Have to Decide – Now!**

Night filled the sky as I walked out of the hotel to the waiting vehicle Myrnin had rented. We had a one hour drive ahead of us, before the terrain became too difficult and we would have to continue on foot.

I stopped, surprised to see Shane as well. He was tucking my bag in the back seat. Myrnin stood motionless by the driver's side, watching me. I had hoped to be able to talk with Myrnin privately, so I could explain my reasoning for not telling Shane, but it appeared I wasn't going to get that opportunity before we left.

Shane glanced up as I approached and said excitedly, "There you are! I've barely seen you the entire time we've been here." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

I tried not to cringe from guilt and muttered, "Yeah….it's been an _eventful_ trip."

From my peripheral vision, I saw Myrnin clench his fist. _Shit_. I knew he would be mad, but it just wouldn't be right to tell Shane now. I would have to wait until we returned; so Shane would at least be in familiar surroundings when he hated me, and have a way to get away from me – I was certain he would want that.

Shane pulled back, assuming I was referring to Eve and asked softly, "How is she doing?"

Michael came up behind me, interrupting our conversation. I turned, to see his expression tight. I knew he didn't want to leave without Eve, but Eve had mentioned he was also glad she wouldn't be in harm's way.

Without a word, Myrnin tossed the keys to him and walked around to get in the front passenger seat.

Shane eagerly pulled me into the back seat with him, while Michael settled in the driver's seat.

I purposefully kept my hand nearest to Shane busy, so that he wouldn't try to hold it. Now that things had changed, it felt like leading him on. Not to mention, I worried about how Myrnin would react.

Pulling out a notebook and pen, I began to write out the parts of a new formula that had been percolating in the back of my brain. There were a few other potential elements for neutralization of the poison, which I wanted to research on my phone, before we lost cell service. Myrnin had mentioned we'd lose service about twenty minutes into our hike.

We drove in silence, listening to what had to be a pop radio station, until we were too far to get signal and Michael clicked it off.

Shane fell asleep, so I turned off my phone and took the time to mentally sort through the recent radical changes. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I studied Myrnin's profile across from me in the moonlight. As much as I wanted to try to analyze my feelings, the events from the bar began to replay in my mind. I remembered, in exact detail, the charcoal color of his eyes that kept flickering to black when his desire would spike. My thoughts spun as I recalled the force of his lips on mine, demanding my response, and the way he felt when I had my legs wrapped around him. I wondered what he had in mind when he promised he could make me scream his name.

I squirmed in my seat.

Myrnin looked back at me, and raised his eyebrow knowingly. I blushed deeply, when I remembered he could feel my emotions – and if that were not embarrassment enough – he also recognized the scent of my arousal. I blushed again.

He knew I wanted him; there was no hiding it. He smiled at me wickedly, his eyes gleaming with sexual intent, clearly making me silent promises for future pleasures.

I stifled the gasp that wanted to spring from my lips as searing heat ran through my entire body, hard and strong. My chest heaved slightly as I worked to get myself back under control.

He grinned widely at my response; his dark liquid eyes dancing with satisfaction.

" _Stop that_ ", I mouthed the words, scolding him for making me so crazy.

His eyes were unrepentant as he turned away from me, and looked out the front window, a smirk lingering on his lips.

I dug quickly for my phone, intent on finding something – anything – to take my mind off of the many things Myrnin could do to me.

Ten minutes later, Michael decelerated and pulled the car over into the brush.

Myrnin hadn't been wrong about the terrain being difficult. He and Michael led the way through a dense forest. The darkness was profound; very little moonlight reached past the thick trees, to the forest floor.

Shane had taken the opportunity to hold my hand as we walked, but I was glad since I found myself stumbling over sticks and brush more than once. Even Myrnin didn't seem to mind, after Shane kept me from falling flat on my face – again.

Suddenly, I saw a break in the trees ahead. Hugely relieved to be out of the forest, I exhaled and looked around. We appeared to be on rolling hills and headed upward. I was grateful for the light, but the incline had my shins whining in pain. I was tempted to tell Shane about Myrnin right then because I knew Myrnin would carry me. But I already felt terrible about the pain Shane would go through, so I gritted my teeth and kept forcing my aching legs to move.

We finally crested the largest of the hills. I stopped, inhaling deeply, fascinated by the large expanse of ruins ahead of us. The largest structure had clearly been magnificent; many of its stone walls still rose majestically in the air. It was surprisingly more complete than I would have expected. A soft moss grew along the walls.

"What is that?" I breathed, looking over to find Myrnin.

"Hotel Elysium," he murmured.

I realized with a shock that Myrnin must have been here when it was a thriving and elegant city. My eyes lost focus as I 'felt' the life and history that used to exist here; it felt unexpectedly beautiful and sad at the same time. I blinked and brushed the moisture out of my eyes quickly; this was no time to get sentimental.

Myrnin was watching me intently. I blushed and asked, "Elysium?"

"Elysium in classical mythology referred to a location after death for the blessed – paradise. Vampires used the term to refer to places we may gather without fear of harm; most notably found in connection with distinguished cultures such as opera houses, museums and hotels."

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Indeed. Its grandeur was unparalleled in its time. I wish you could have seen it then. It was an experience unlike any other," Myrnin murmured quietly.

I felt a familiar tightening in my chest. The same feeling I always got when he was sad or upset; my arms ached to hold him.

Myrnin seemed to shake himself out of his reverie and said, "Come…we must continue." We walked for a few more miles in silence, on a seemingly constant uphill incline.

I noticed the outline of another building ahead, much smaller than Hotel Elysium. I breathed deeply, trying not to embarrass myself by panting when I asked, "And that?"

"'Tragwyddol Eglwys y Drindod' which translated means 'Trinity Eternal Church'," Myrnin supplied.

The church was nestled in front of another dense forest. It was remarkably intact. It had a tall center spire with some sort of roof that reflected the moonlight. We climbed over a three foot stone wall that surrounded the structure and walked through tall grass toward the building.

When we reached the front entrance, I asked Myrnin in surprise, "Are we going in?"

"No, we are—"his voice dropped off in a hiss as he slunk down to a posture I knew well.

We weren't alone!

Michael positioned his body so that he and Myrnin were in front of us with the the stone church to our backs. Time seemed to slow down as adrenaline pushed relentlessly through my veins, causing my senses to heighten.

Suddenly, the quiet was shattered as the sound of a gunshot pierced the air. Michael's body was thrown back, landing squarly into Shane. Both of them fell as Myrnin hissed to me, "Get down!"

I hadn't really heard the words Myrnin had said; my ears were ringing. But I saw him yell, and I was already on my way down to the ground. I laid on my belly, praying the tall grass would keep us hidden.

I waited for Michael to get up. Being shot wasnt pleasant, but fairly quick for a vampire to heal from. I was more worried about the impact Michael's body had had on Shane.

But Michael didnt get up.

Instead, Shane pushed his body off of him and Michael slumped against the ground unresponsive. Oh no! That could only mean one thing – the bullet was _wood or silver!_

My heart hammered out a drumbeat in my head. I tried unsuccessfully to stop my relentless shaking.

Myrnin hovered over Michael's body and suddenly sliced open his chest with his nails and reached inside. I was horrified and choked down the scream that crawled up my throat.

More bullets rang out, splintering off pieces of the rock behind us on impact. Myrnin yelled, "Get in the building!"

I wasn't at all sure I could get up, let alone make my legs function normally to make it to the door. I didnt have time to think more about it, because Shane jerked me onto my hands and knees and set me in motion. He ran ahead of me, in a low crouch, dropped and rolled his body to the side, using his momentum to land a hard kick into the ancient wooden door, knocking it off of its hinges.

He spun to find me, his eyes wild. A brief look of relief flitted across his face when he saw I was right behind him, as he literally jerked me into the building. He released my hand and ran at full speed toward the back of the structure. I knew he expected I would follow him, but I huddled against the wall next to the door; I couldn't leave Myrnin to face _whatever_ alone. I knew it was a foolish notion, given my much weaker human form. If I were a vampire, I could at least help him, I thought in frustration.

Shane spun around when he realized I was still by the door and motioned madly for me to go to him. I shook my head no as he stared at me in confusion.

Suddenly, bullets ricocheted inside of the building at violent angles, threatening harm from unseen origins. They had to be shooting through the windows, but the sounds were deafening at impact and I couldn't tell which direction they came from. When a blast erupted two feet to my right, I knew I had to move to find better cover. I ducked my head and darted forward, trying to make myself as small of a target as possible. I made a hard right at the front pew and hid behind it. I was shocked to find the church still had many of its wooden pews bolted down into the cement floor. I was thankful for the small amount of protection they provided.

I whipped my head back to find Shane and panicked to find he was gone! In the space of two seconds, he reappeared from some sort of hallway or alcove and waved me forward again. His expression looked like he had found an exit. I was about fifteen feet from him and there seemed to be a lull in the gunfire, so I ran.

I only made it two steps before all hell broke loose. Unexpectedly, I was airborne as an explosion hit the far side wall of the church; the percussion violently throwing my body in Shane's direction.

I finally came to a halt, rolling, to lessen the impact as much as possible. I'm not sure it helped, as I found myself lying on my back, the air knocked completely out of my lungs. I struggled to regain my breath. My ears felt like I was underwater, muting the horrible sounds of the chaos behind me. I wondered idly if I would have permanent hearing damage. The stone floor against my back, felt blessedly cool, in the now, fire engulfed church. I sputtered and coughed, trying desperately not to breathe in the smoke. I let my head fall to the side, searching for Shane, Michael or Myrnin.

Shane was lying about five feet away from me, flat on his belly, unmoving. Cold fear shot through me, until I saw his head move, slowly. He looked around a little confused; he must have been temporarily knocked out. Relief spread across his face when his eyes found mine and he smiled grimly; I knew it was Shane's way of toasting the fact that – for now – we were still alive.

A loud crash reverberated right behind me. I started at the noise and bit my lip, trying not to release a scream that would give away our position. One of the pews had been wrenched from the floor. It lay, tilted on its side – protecting me, I realized – as Myrnin also appeared in a crouch next to me. I thought my heart might break in relief, when I saw his face and knew he was okay.

Michael popped in on my other side, equally materializing out of thin air. I breathed a quick prayer of thanks. He wasn't too worse for wear. His normally immaculately quaffed blond hair screamed in disarray on the top of his head, full of ash and debris from the crumbling building, but there was no mistaking his bright blue eyes. They seemed to pierce through the danger and chaos around us.

Abruptly I felt Myrnin's hands on me, and not just once or in one area. Instead, he seemed to be taking this opportunity to feel me up, roaming along the curves of my body.

"Hey" Shane yelled, "Take your hands off of her or lose them!" He struggled to get to his knees, to make good on his promise.

I froze. Even in the midst of our own personal hell, I was having a hard time controlling my heartrate as I felt Myrnin's intimate pressure against my skin, sliding down the outside of my leg. When his hand ran up the inside of my thigh, heat from my core seemed to follow his chosen path.

Myrnin kept his face perfectly smooth but his eyes flickered to mine. He watched my reaction when his grip purposefully tightened the higher he went.

My heartrate spiked again and I felt my cheeks flame. I was thankful the cloudy air kept Shane from seeing the little details – like my arousal at the touch of another man – in the middle of a shit storm of a fight. Of course – who _wouldn't_ react like that? Maybe I was in shock, I thought chagrined.

Shane edged closer. Myrnin simply placed one hand on Shane's back, effectively flattening him back to the floor, hard; while he silently continued his exploration of my body with his free hand.

Shane hissed in fury.

Michael cut in, his eyebrows knitted together, "Um…dude?"

Myrnin ignored Michael and tilted his head, to address Shane in the same tone that someone would explain simple concepts to small children, "I am checking her for bullet holes and other injuries."

That snapped me out of it a bit and I exclaimed, " _Bullet holes?_ I would _know_ if I had been shot! Wait, am I bleeding?!" my voice raised a touch toward hysteria.

Shane stopped struggling, anxiety creasing his forehead. Myrnin released his hold.

"No, you are not bleeding," Myrnin replied, his voice heavy with relief. "However, it is very possible for one to be injured, even critically, and not feel it, if they are under the effects of shock." Myrnin's touch turned from groping to reassurance as he moved his fingers in light circles against my arm.

Oh well, that explained it then – I had to be in shock. At least, that's what I told myself.

"I found the back exit," Shane yelled hoarsely, "We can use strength in numbers, to get through to the camouflage of the forest behind us."

Myrnin cut him off, angrily hissing, "They have us covered from all sides and are waiting for us to just pick a door. That would be a suicide mission; especially if we stay together. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel," he said derisively. "No, the only way we make it out of here is if we go separate ways, Michael carries you and I carry Claire."

Shane stiffened furiously, his usual reaction to any thought that involved Myrnin too close to me.

"Carry us where?" I choked. My oxygen-deprived brain struggled to follow his logic.

"Up," he said resolutely.

Michael's head shot up. "It might be possible," he contemplated.

My eyes widened, in alarm. The ancient church steeple towered above us, with intricate stained glass murals framing the angled roof. There were certainly no exit doors up there and the windows were forty feet in the air – straight up. I wasn't sure how bursting through five hundred year old panes of colored glass, like I was a prize broken free from a piñata, was a better solution than storming the back door.

Myrnin read my hesitation, and just for a second, he seemed disappointed that the brilliance of his plan did not make perfect sense to me. I bristled a little at his response; he couldn't expect me to be _thrilled_ at the idea. " _Why_?" I asked, trying to coax more explanation out of him.

"Because they won't expect it," his mouth was set in a determined hard line.

"You're insane!" Shane erupted, his voice rising, but uneven, as he choked through the smoke, "You are going to get us all killed! Claire, you can't go with him! What about our plans?! You promised!"

Myrnin's eyes narrowed and he inspected my face carefully; no doubt wondering what plans and promises I had made. I was silent. I had only told Shane I would consider it and that was _before_ Myrnin had kissed me.

Stunned by my lack of response, Shane argued vehemently, "Claire, you can't trust him! You know you can't! _Stay with me_. Michael and I can protect you. We will get you out of here!"

"Don't be stupid, boy!" Myrnin spat, his features changing with startling speed and ferocity. "You would rather _forfeit_ her life, so that you can cling to your petty jealously?!" Myrnin's eyes blazed red, fury rolling off of him in waves. I had seen Myrnin in many emotions and mental incarnations, most of which he indulged in like an extreme sport – ecstatic, mournful, brilliant, cold blooded killer – but I had never seen him quite like this. Despite the heat nipping at my skin, I shivered at the force of his expression.

"I am not going to stand here and allow myself to be char-broiled or shot, when there is clearly a more logical course of action," he seethed at Shane, before focusing completely on me, his eyes softening as he urged me, "You know my logic is sound and you know I can get you out of here. You have to decide _now_ – him _or me_?!"

Responding to Myrnin's fire-rivaling intensity, I sucked in a deep breath – that was a mistake. Heat and smoke rushed into my lungs, giving me the sensation of a searing hot poker being skewered down my throat. If I could have forced my body to cooperate with my abject need to scream in pain, I would have been wailing. As it was, my only recourse was to release groans from my belly. I blinked rapidly, staring at Myrnin. Tears and my eyelids worked together to rid the smoke from my vision.

His fiery irises were animated with bright sparks, refracting the glaring light from the inferno behind me. They looked like the eyes of a madman. But I already knew that. Myrnin battled a fine line between brilliance and utter lunacy. Sometimes he won. Sometimes he lost.

It didn't matter though. The clarity of my choice was made razor sharp by our dire and likely fatal circumstances. Whether I admitted it to myself or not, there never really had been another answer, another choice. I barely uttered my response, but I knew he would hear me – _"you"._

 _._

 **Don't forget to:**

 **:) Review**

 **:) Favorite**

 **:) Follow**

 _ **I do have two more chapters for this story ready, but will hang tight to let this story increase a little more momentum first (unless you guys yell at me and then I might release them sooner). He he. Oh, and if you also read TSL, I am hoping to update it soon (I know its been much longer than my normal posting time). I have been working on the chapter but its still not 100% done or finessed yet.**_


	14. And Then We Were Falling

**Hello to new reviewer, Joganlover97! I take it as a huge compliment that you are a Claire/Shane fan, and you still appreciate my stories. _Thanks for reading!_**

 _._

 _Whether I admitted it to myself or not, there never really had been another answer, another choice. I barely uttered my response, but I knew he would hear me – "you"._

 **Chapter 14 – And Then We Were Falling**

Instantly, I was in motion.

The floor dropped away at incredible speed. No, wait, the floor wasn't falling – we were flying! Myrnin had wrapped my body around him; in the same position as our kiss before, I thought, with a blush. This time however, my body's response was vastly different. Instead of shockingly strong desire, my arms and legs were locked around his lithe frame, holding on for dear life.

Somewhere in midair, he commanded me, "Head down!" Instantly, I tucked my head into his chest. Myrnin's arms formed a loose circle, above my head, as he broke through the glass ceiling, trying to shield my body from the chaotic shards flying everywhere.

At the same time, an even bigger explosion, than the one that had sent me flying before, went off beneath us; sending smoke and debris roaring violently into the night sky. Even though we were forty feet – and climbing – in the air, the percussion of the blast rocked through my body, almost causing me to lose my grip on him. I felt Myrnin wrap his arms around me like bands of steel, now that we cleared the glass.

 _And then we were falling._

I felt my stomach lurch into my throat at the sudden reversal of direction. I bit down on my lip to suffocate the scream that wanted to tear its way out of my lungs. And then I knew with horrified certainty – I was going to die.

There was no way, at the speed we were going, that my body could absorb the shock of the collision with the unforgiving earth. In the back of my mind, I wondered what speed we would be doing when we hit the ground. It reminded me of my high school word problems: if a dump truck traveled down a 30 degree incline at 50mph, how fast would it be going when it hit a wall, five hundred feet away? I never thought about it before, but as my body plummeted to the ground, I wondered why the hell a word problem used an example like that. It didn't really matter how fast the truck was travelling; only that anyone inside of it would be _dead_ , when careering at some unknown speed, into a brick wall.

And then it was over.

I only felt a small jolt to confirm his feet had touched down, before my momentum shifted horizontally rather than vertically. The force of the direction change was more startling to my system than when we made contact with the earth, because I was suddenly thrown even tighter against his chest, as he ran at break-neck speed.

It became eerily quiet almost instantly. I knew we had to be moving at incredible velocity, for the noise of the now distant disaster, to fade so quickly.

He had been right. Whoever our anonymous aggressors were, they hadn't planned for an air escape. My eyes had been shut tightly, but I never heard another gunshot after that terrible last explosion. I desperately hoped our attackers assumed we had perished in the church, so that they wouldn't still pursue us.

About fifteen minutes later, Myrnin began to slow down. I knew he was speaking to me because I heard a sort of unintelligible hum, but couldn't quite make out the words. My mind was definitely in shock.

"Claire. Claire? _Cariad!_ " His voice rose and a ripple of tension went through his chest, at my non-response.

My body started to cooperate with my brain. "Yes?" I tried to say, but was confused when no sound came out of my mouth. _Why couldn't I speak?_ I panicked. Oh wait – that's because my lungs were _burning!_ A small whimper of pain released from my throat.

I felt Myrnin quickly reach into his backpack as he pulled out a bottle of water. With immense relief, I yanked open the top and began to guzzle it down like I was doing a keg stand.

"Go slower," he gently instructed, tilting the bottle down to a different angle other than 180 degrees.

I took a short breath half-way through and then finished the bottle completely, feeling immense relief in my chest.

"Do you want to stand?" he asked softly

"I don't know if I can," I admitted.

He stopped and disentangled me from his body. I slid all of the way down to the ground and laid on my back, trying to sort through the terror still itching at my skin, trying to make its way back into my mind.

Myrnin sat and gathered me against his chest. He was silent while he waited for my shaking to stop; rocking me gently. Soon, the shock wore off and my adrenaline slowed and I looked up at him with wide eyes, "Michael; Shane?"

"I don't know," he murmured, "I tried to call but we have already lost signal. From what I saw when we went over the building, he should have gotten away cleanly, just as we did. I went over the directions with Michael before we left, in case we were separated, but it will not be as easy since he must follow terrain marks."

"You _expected_ this?" I breathed in shock. I thought the mortal danger he mentioned before, was only due to Gwion being potentially dangerous.

"No, not exactly; I didn't anticipate an ambush this far from his compound," Myrnin replied with his eyes tight.

"Who _were_ they? Myrnin, their _bullets_ …" I murmured.

His jaw clenched as he nodded and confirmed, "Wood."

"Where are we?" I looked around for the first time. The terrain looked identical to what we had already been through. I wondered briefly if he had taken us back toward the car.

"We are actually quite close now," he stopped and looked carefully at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Come on, we've made up quite a bit of time. Let's get you cleaned up." He stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Cleaned up?" I stared at him in confusion.

Rather than answer, he just lifted me against his chest, wrapped my legs around him and headed quickly – not quite at the stunning speed he ran before – toward _somewhere_.

As I held tightly to him yet again, I was beginning to feel a lot like a koala bear. Or maybe that was the shock coming back. I shook my head slightly to try to clear my chaotic thoughts.

In less than a minute, I heard water. He stopped and released me to my feet. I turned and inhaled sharply. I was standing at the edge of a large pool of water. Mist rose from the surface, refracting the light from the stars. A magnificent waterfall stood as the pool's crowning glory, while the moonlight bathed the lush landscape in soft grey hues.

"Wow," I breathed, my eyes trying – and failing – to capture all of the beauty around me. The water pulled at my attention. I was eager to get in and quickly withdrew my feet out of my running shoes. I frowned. "I hate to get all of this smoke and debris off of me and then have to put on the same clothes. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped," I muttered.

"About that," Myrnin smirked, "I tend to be prepared for all options, so I _borrowed_ a couple of your things." He tapped the side of his large backpack.

My eyebrows rose in shock, but the only question I could seem to manage was, "Does it match?"

He grinned at my response and teased, "Does it matter?"

I thought about it – clothing that was horribly dirty and smelly verses a mismatched outfit. _The outfit it was_. I held out my hand, while he rummaged around and handed me a pair of shorts that looked more like a skirt because of the wavy pleats. They were a gentle blue with a soft floral pattern.

So far, so good. I waited, expectantly.

He then extracted a light blue pullover top – that _matched_.

He grinned in satisfaction as he took in my surprise, and then settled back, resting on his elbow, on a large boulder, to wait for me.

"Aren't you getting in?" I asked him, butterflies suddenly curling my belly.

"No, _Cariad_ , if I do that, we both know what will happen." He shook his head with a small smile; his tone wistful, "If I held your naked body in my arms, I am not at all sure I would have the willpower to force myself to let you go anytime soon."

My belly clenched tightly at his words. I _knew_ I could change his mind. If I made a move now, he wouldn't turn me down.

From the look on his face, he knew it as well, and waited to see what I would do. He murmured as I continued to struggle with my desire, "If it helps, we do not know where Michael and Shane are. It wouldn't be unfathomable that they might show up here. Michael would be able to smell the water."

I nodded tightly. That sure as hell wasn't the way I wanted to tell Shane. "It helps," I acknowledged softly, reigning in my wayward hormones. This definitely wasn't the time. I began to undo the buttons on my shirt, still lost in my thoughts.

Myrnin groaned and laid back on the large rock, closing his eyes. "You're _killing_ me – there is _no_ way I can watch you do that."

I giggled; warmth washing over me, to know I affected him so strongly.

"Myrnin?"

"Hmmm?" he replied, his eyes still closed.

"Do you understand why I have to wait to tell him until we get back?" I murmured softly, afraid of causing his prior anger to surface.

" _Cariad_ , I don't know the specifics, but I know your heart and I am certain it has to do with causing the least amount of pain and distress," he sighed in resignation.

"Thank you," I whispered as I finished removing my pants and stepped into the water. Although, it might be a moot point now, I thought anxiously. When I chose Myrnin back at the church, I wondered if Shane would already suspect something. The call of the water was literally screaming at me as I waded deeper.

" _Please_ tell me you are sufficiently covered now," Myrnin begged.

"Yes," I called to Myrnin as I eagerly dove under. It was much warmer than I expected. We must be over a fault line, I realized. My head broke the surface. I spun around to find Myrnin. He was staring at me intently, acute restraint written over his features. I smiled to myself again, but knew I should hurry it along. We still had a long night ahead of us and I wasn't sure how long his self-control would last. I ran my hands over my arms and legs to rub off the dirt and dipped my hair back, trailing my fingers through it to coax it clean. "Okay," I murmured as I walked toward the bank slowly, giving him time to prepare for me to get out.

He nodded and waited until the last second before my breasts emerged from the water, before he laid back and closed his eyes again reluctantly.

I pulled the water out of my hair with my fingers and turned my old shirt inside out to dab as much liquid as I could off of my body. I shimmied into the outfit Myrnin had prepared and sighed, "Okay."

His looked at me; his eyes traveling up and down my body. His gaze was intense as he murmured throatily, "You look beautiful, _Cariad_."

I blushed with pleasure.

He shifted and spoke with a nervous tension, "Could I ask you something?"

Confusion at his tone and odd question, swept through me. "Of course," I answered slowly.

"What did he mean by plans and promises?" Myrnin asked, not bothering to clarify who 'he' was.

My heart beat faster. Not because I didn't want him to know; only that I knew he would be less than thrilled with the answer. I spoke carefully, "Shane asked me to run away with him – tomorrow morning."

Myrnin growled angrily.

I cut him off, "No! I wouldn't have done that…that was actually the reason I stumbled across you in the bar last night." I blushed at the memory. "I was tired of fighting him about it, so just told him I would think about it, to get him to stop. And then I felt like I was suffocating and had to get out of there and clear my head….and I found you." I stopped, realizing how radically changed my life was now, because of that one moment.

From his eyes, Myrnin did as well. He slid down from the boulder and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything for a moment and finally pulled away reluctantly and whispered, "Let's go."

I glanced down and noticed he was wearing different clothes. "When did you change?" I asked bewildered.

He smirked and replied, "While you were busy bathing." He changed the subject and motioned me forward into our running position, "Come on; climb up."

"Oh, the koala thing again," I said under my breath.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at me curiously.

"It's nothing," I murmured as I settled into his arms.

He ran for about fifteen minutes before he placed me on my feet again. "It is just over this hill," he murmured softly, tension evident in his features.

Anxiety filled my chest as I watched him. A recurring question popped out of my mouth. "Myrnin, if Gwion is so dangerous, why did you bring me with you?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Because the same things that drew me to you; will draw him," he said simply.

"You brought me here as _bait_?!" my voice rose.

"No…of course not!" he hissed, "I thought you could _charm_ him enough that he would say yes. Hell, you charmed the shit out of me. I don't think you understand exactly what power you could hold over people – if you chose to use it."

"What if he likes me _too_ much?" I whispered, a new thought occurring to me.

"I won't let it get that far," he growled, his expression shifting into terrifying.

We crested the hill and stopped. A very large compound spread out ahead of us – and it definitely wasn't abandoned.

We headed toward the security gate.

.

 **Don't forget to:**

 **:) Review!**

 **:) Favorite!**

 **:) Follow!**


	15. Gwion's Lair

**Chapter 15 – Gwion's Lair**

Getting through security was simple. Myrnin only had to provide his name. The guard at the gate communicated the information into his ear pierce. I couldn't hear the response he received, and it wouldn't have really mattered if I could, because I assumed they were all speaking Welsh. But no matter the words, the guard's reaction was clear – instantly, he stood ridged and tense. He motioned for us to wait. I wondered who would be coming.

"They _know_ you," I murmured in surprise.

"Yes," Myrnin replied tightly.

We weren't kept waiting long. Quite abruptly, three of the largest vampires I had ever seen joined us. They were all dressed similarly in black, with military style clothing and combat boots. I noticed they weren't carrying any weapons – at least that I could see.

The obvious leader welcomed Myrnin formally, not appearing to be overly affected by our presence. Myrnin nodded curtly in return, "Reuben."

However the two vampires, who flanked Reuben, had vastly different expressions. The vampire on the right had short spiked dark hair and almost black eyes. He glared at Myrnin. Then his attention cut to me and his countenance changed – I recognized it immediately – he _wanted_ something from me. A few options came to mind, none of them good; I gripped Myrnin's hand tighter, my heart rate increasing.

Myrnin hadn't missed the vampire's overt reaction. He growled low and menacingly.

Reuben's body stiffened at Myrnin's sudden aggressiveness. He spun his head in the direction of the vampire leering at me. Instantly, the unruly guard aimed his attention straight ahead, purposefully ignoring me completely.

The vampire on the left, however, felt warm and inviting. He had blond hair that fell into his cobalt eyes, broad shoulders and powerful arms. He wasn't smiling, but there was a kindness in his expression. He almost looked eager to see us. I wondered what his history with Myrnin was.

We were escorted through a complex maze of hallways and corridors. A pattern of behavior quickly became apparent – everyone stared warily at us, backing away whenever possible. Was everyone this unfriendly here? I pondered their odd mannerisms and then I understood. Of course.

"They're _afraid_ of you," I breathed.

"Yes," he answered again shortly.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and was startled to find his entire demeanor had changed. No longer was he the funny and mischievous scientist. Now, he was a ruthless, cold-blooded killer.

Reuben opened a set of tall heavy double doors and ushered us through. Myrnin continued to grip my hand tightly as he walked to the middle of the room and stood, waiting. When I glanced back, the three vampire guards were nowhere to be seen and we were alone.

I turned around slowly, taking in the eclectic opulence of the room. We stood in a large office or study. The ceiling reached up two stories, with a balcony bordering the entire room. My eyes roamed until I found an iron spiral staircase that led to the second floor balcony. There were several doors above and I wondered what mysteries lurked behind them.

The walls were paneled in rich wood with intricately carved wood accents. A grand desk sat to one side with two elegant chairs facing it. The chairs were covered in plush red velvet and had ornate carvings of duck heads at the end of each arm. It was an odd combination given the back of the chairs had a carving of a skull. The desk was equally ordained in meticulous craftsmanship with carvings of a sleek cat on each side.

There were several mounted animal heads on the walls – an antelope, bison and even a zebra. Clearly Gwion enjoyed more than one type of hunt. I shivered. Myrnin squeezed my hand in response.

Opposite from the desk, a plush red couch and two more chairs, not quite as ornate as the others, completed a sitting area. And at the far side of the room, a large round atrium filled the expanse of the wall, jutting out into the night sky. Its walls were comprised completely of glass, framed luxuriously with ornately detailed wood borders. The moon and stars shone brightly through the glass onto a grand piano in the center.

I took in a slow deep breath, fascinated by the uniqueness of the room. When my eyes glanced down, I inhaled sharply to find books scattered in various somewhat haphazard piles. It wasn't their mess that astounded me; it was their age. Even from a distance, I could tell they were ancient. I was certain many were likely more than a thousand years old. My heartbeat increased while my free hand twitched, eager to touch and read them.

So absorbed as I was in the books, I hadn't noticed Myrnin's posture stiffen slightly. And I jumped when a deep male voice said, "Myrnin, my old friend."

I spun around to face the direction of the sound, throwing my balance off. Myrnin tightened his hold, steadying me.

Gwion stared at me with an amused smile. His hair was dark, almost black and hung down to his shoulders like Myrnin's. He had strong features and his face was framed with a mustache and goatee. But it was his eyes that were most striking. They whispered untold secrets and knowledge in their unfathomable depths. And was that eyeliner?! Yes, it was definitely eyeliner. Eve would have loved him, I thought in amusement.

Gwion nodded toward the stack of books on the floor, I had been staring at. "Would you like a closer look?" he inquired smoothly.

I wondered how long he had been standing there. Long enough to have seen me gawking at his collection, I realized with a small blush. But my thrill for knowledge pushed out my embarrassment as I breathed excitedly, "Yes."

Myrnin released my hand and I knelt down to gently pick up the closest volume. As I opened the pages, Gwion must have motioned for Myrnin to sit, because I saw him in my peripheral vision, settle into the chair nearest me. As I skimmed, I couldn't read the language, but gasped softly when I came upon several pages of alchemy symbols – it was a _science_ text!

I was thrilled to find I recognized many of the drawings and could almost piece together some of the concepts, just based on the images. But there were still quite a few that I was dying to ask Myrnin about. I turned to Myrnin, just about bursting at the seams with giddiness. His eyes softened as he met mine, and he nodded to me, answering my unspoken excitement. He could feel my emotions, but even if he couldn't, he knew me like no other. He knew I wanted to share this with him, and he nodded to let me know he felt the same.

I was suddenly distracted away from Myrnin when my attention flickered to Gwion, who was watching me intently. I realized he hadn't missed my silent conversation with Myrnin. I wondered what he was thinking. I didn't have to wonder for long as he asked, "Pray, what is your name?"

"Claire," I replied softly and then continued quickly, "thank you…for letting me…"

"Of course." His smile widened as he inquired, "You have an extraordinary passion…is it for the sciences exclusively or learning, in general?"

I raised my eyebrow, quickly realizing he could read my emotions as well. Myrnin hadn't told me exactly what mental gifts Gwion possessed, but I wasn't surprised.

"Both," I admitted, answering his question.

"Claire works with me," Myrnin supplied.

"Indeed," Gwion nodded. "And human…" he looked at Myrnin with a question in his eyes.

"Intelligence isn't limited to just one species," Myrnin replied evasively.

"True. But they are much less likely to survive you," Gwion pointed out with a knowing smile, "unless you have become tame in your old age?"

Myrnin answered lethally, "I can assure you, there is nothing tame about me."

"And yet, she appears to hold great fondness toward you. I am curious if you reciprocate, but suspect you will not allow me in, to taste your emotions?"

Myrnin remained silent, his answer obviously no. I realized that Gwion must not be able to sense Myrnin's emotions, only mine.

Gwion faced me again. "You appear to be lucid. And yet, you do seem uniquely comfortable around predators, me included. Why is that?" Gwion tilted his head as he studied me.

I stood. It was probably a foolish response, but my first reaction was irritation with him for questioning my mental capacity.

Gwion's eyes widened just slightly when he felt my response. "I see," he murmured, as if beginning to put the pieces together. "Since Myrnin will not share his perspective, I shall ask you directly. You are clearly not afraid of him, but what of me? Do you fear me?" he asked with an air of feigned innocence.

It wasn't that I did not fear him. I did. But having Myrnin by my side always lulled me into a sense of security. And I had fought – and shockingly, won – against many vampires.

"Should I?" I asked evasively. I couldn't lie; he would know. But I also couldn't tell the truth because _fear_ , to a vampire, was intoxicating. It ignited there most primitive instinct – to hunt.

"Most certainly," the corners of his lips turned up in a wicked smile. "But I am curious what _you_ think," he pressed, waiting for my response.

"You would think me foolish if I didn't," I hedged.

His smile widened in entertainment. I cringed; I hadn't gotten him off track. He was well aware of my non-answer response. "I might surprise you," he purred seductively. "Now…back to your answer?" his eyes glittered dangerously.

I decided to try another tactic – diversion. I needed to get his attention away from my feelings, and went for the philosophical-theory approach. "Fear isn't a weakness," I murmured.

He raised an eyebrow at my unexpected response and inquired, "Then, pray-tell what is it?"

I answered him honestly, "It's an enticement."

His eyes narrowed. Shit. Diversion didn't work. If anything it just seemed to piss him off.

"Enough…I ask for the _last_ time…do you fear me?" he questioned, a clear threat in his words.

Before I could even form a response, instantly, he was in front of me, his body almost touching mine, his expression fierce. Immediately all of my experience dealing with Myrnin, in this very situation, kicked in and shockingly I didn't flinch or back away. My body was on auto-pilot.

His eyes widened in surprise at my physical response – or rather, lack of one. I felt like a science experiment, as he tilted his head and studied me, his eyes taking on a strange glow, clearly still waiting for my response. I knew I didn't have a choice now. I took the tiniest of breaths, trying to steady myself, and replied quietly, "Yes".

He stepped back and laughed as though he had me in a trap. My heart beat faster. I forced my body to relax, while my mind quickly rewound our conversation, desperately searching where I had set myself up.

I couldn't find anything.

I held my breath, waiting for him to explain.

"So, if you fear me and fear is an enticement, then by your logic, do you suggest that I am _enticed_ by you?" he asked the question arrogantly, as though it were an obvious insult for me to presume I could ever entice him.

But I had seen Myrnin look at me with that very same cold glint of anticipation too many times not to recognize it. My stomach lurched. I desperately wished I could lie and not bruise his ego, but a lie was not an option. "Yes," I answered slowly.

Abruptly, he laughed again, his eyes dancing and murmured, "You are a brave thing, little minx." He walked to his desk and motioned for me to sit in the open chair next to Myrnin.

I looked at Myrnin, on my way to sit down. I was shocked he hadn't responded when Gwion had advanced on me, and I wondered why. His jaw was clenched and I could see obvious tension in his muscles, so it wasn't that he was relaxed. Then it hit me – somehow, he had known that I wasn't in danger. Curiosity coursed through me, but I bit my lip. I didn't dare ask him to explain in Gwion's presence.

Gwion had a smile in his voice as he commented to Myrnin, "She certainly doesn't respond like a normal human."

"No, she does not," Myrnin confirmed a bit wryly.

"While entertaining…surely you must have a more pressing reason for this visit," Gwion supposed.

"Amelie," Myrnin replied.

"Amelie?" Gwion's forehead creased in confusion.

Myrnin explained, "She is dying….a result of an unidentifiable poison, which we cannot counteract."

"And you seek my assistance with this," Gwion murmured. He appeared slightly intrigued. I hoped that was a good sign that he would agree to return with us to treat her.

Myrnin reviewed all of the symptoms and steps we had taken up to this point, while I filled in the gaps with some of the more obscure details.

Gwion listened carefully and confirmed our earlier conclusion, "You need either extraction or neutralization."

"Are you familiar with this poison? Do you know how to counteract it?" I asked hopefully.

No, little minx, I am afraid not," he shook his head. "Which binding agents have you already tried?"

Myrnin listed the variations of the formulas we had already attempted.

I remembered the formulas I had worked on, in the car and added, "I was contemplating three more elements on our way here: susmese, blaize and cerulean."

"And which one showed the most promise in your research?" Gwion tilted his head.

I bit my lip, knowing my response would be unconventional, to say the least. "Well, two actually…the susmese first, then force a decomposition reaction before applying the second element, maybe cerulean…or one of the others we have investigated."

"—and your method to force the decomposition?" he inquired.

I tried not to cringe; I expected him to laugh at my foolishness, but I had gone too far to stop now and murmured, "Electricity."

His eyes widened faintly as he asked politely, "Your suggesting the vampire ingest susmese…and then you want to run an _electrical current_ through them?"

"Yes. The electrical current will break apart the elements, which is why the susmese would have to be on board first, to keep the resulting split of elements stable. Once split, the secondary element would be introduced to complete the bind." I replied, raising my chin slightly, ready to be defiant if he insulted my idea.

But he didn't.

Instead, he murmured, "Interesting…." Gwion eyed me intently, his black irises almost glowing again.

I didn't look away while he studied me. I knew he would take it as a sign of weakness.

Gwion shifted his gaze to Myrnin and murmured, "I understand now."

Myrnin kept his face smooth, but I thought he looked a touch smug as he nodded in agreement to Gwion's assessment.

"Will you return with us?" I asked, trying to keep my eagerness in check, but knowing it was likely futile, given his awareness of my emotions.

"Pardon me, what are you inquiring of me?" he asked.

Myrnin interjected to clarify, "—to Morganville, TX. It is almost certain she will die, without a breakthrough."

Gwion sat back and replied, "While I understand the severity of the circumstances, I have no desire to travel around the world, for this purpose. You are welcome to research through any of the texts you see, but on the matter of my traveling, the answer is no."

"But…" I began.

"Claire," Myrnin cut me off, a clear warning.

I stopped speaking, forcing my body not to reveal my utter disappointment in the form of tears. I would not cry in front of this man. But, it was all I wanted to do. We had come so far. I just couldn't believe we were going home empty-handed.

Myrnin stood and spoke politely, "Thank you for your time." I quickly got to my feet and prepared to follow him, when Gwion offered, "There is one other order of business I feel you may be interested in."

Tension rolled through Myrnin. I looked at Gwion in confusion. "I did have a slight foreknowledge you would be visiting tonight," Gwion purred, his features shifting dangerously.

Myrnin's jaw clenched and a low growl reverberated from his chest. My heart beat faster. Myrnin hadn't shown any animosity the entire time. What could have possibly been the catalyst for his outburst now? Gwion didn't appear to be attacking, but Myrnin was obviously aware of something I wasn't.

And then I knew.

He had Michael and Shane! _No!_ I wanted to scream.

"Imagine my surprise when two of my recent purchases let it be known they were familiar with you," Gwion spoke confidently, a dangerous gleam in his expression. He knew he had the upper hand.

 _Purchases?!_ A shiver ran down my spine. "What?" I gasped.

Myrnin didn't wait for Gwion to answer my question. Instead his features shifted to terrifying and he asked coldly, "What do you want?"

Gwion raised his hands and murmured, "There is no need for violence, old friend. You know I am always willing to come to a _compromise_ ," Gwion spoke with a sly smile.

I held my breath. I knew this wouldn't be good.

"A simple mental challenge…I know you are familiar with it…say 'no' thrice and I will release them to you."

"—and the cost for losing?" Myrnin asked through gritted teeth.

"That's easy. I would still release them…but I would require a replacement," Gwion spoke.

"I accept the challenge," Myrnin answered dangerously, his tone low.

My brain was hurtling to catch up to the conversation. Did he just agree to be Gwion's replacement prisoner if he lost, whatever mental challenge, they were talking about?!

"No…I am afraid I will only extend the challenge to your little minx." Gwion smiled at me, wickedly, "Beat me, and your friends walk free. Lose and you agree to take their place."

"No!" Myrnin hissed.

"Wait. Explain this to me," I insisted; the conversation was moving way too quickly for me to fully understand what was happening.

" _No! The answer is no!_ " Myrnin cut me off, furiously.

Anger flared through me, bright and strong, as I looked at Myrnin and replied equally dangerously, " _I will answer for myself._ "

I turned to face Gwion, who looked like he was more than thoroughly enjoying our exchange. "Please clarify your offer," I stated coolly.

"A simple mental challenge…you only have to tell me 'no' three times and you win."

I narrowed my eyes shrewdly, "Is compulsion involved?"

He raised his eyebrows innocently, "Absolutely not. Where would the fairness be in that?"

"Where, indeed," I replied dryly, causing his smile to widen.

"If I win, Michael and Shane go free…no strings attached… and no other conditions?" I pushed.

"Yes," he spoke firmly.

"And if I lose?" I tried to control my breathing, as I waited for his reply.

"You take their place," he answered with a calculated gleam in his eye.

I pushed again, " _Just_ me? Myrnin goes free?"

"Yes…all of them would be free to leave…no strings attached, as you say," he repeated my earlier phrasing.

I tilted my head and asked, "Why would you be willing to trade two and only get one in return?" I still didn't trust his logic.

He smiled widely, "Little minx, you are worth far more than two of them. Surely you know that by now."

I crinkled my forehead and looked back at Myrnin. Fury was rolling off of him in waves. _Shit_. I cringed. I knew there would be hell to pay as soon as we left. I placed my hand on his chest, my normal touch to try to calm him down. It didn't work. His muscles rippled beneath my fingertips. I bit my lip and couldn't turn away from Myrnin as I asked Gwion softly, "Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

" _Certainly._ And in the meantime, I have a guesthouse being prepared for you, so that you are comfortable. Oh, and feel free to visit your friends. Liam will escort you to the holding area. I assure you they are unharmed," he answered cordially, his voice dropping off, but I caught his last words anyway, "for now."

A chill ran through me.

.

 **Don't forget to:**

 **:) Review!**

 **:) Favorite!**

 **:) Follow!**


	16. An Intimate Connection

**_Hello and thanks to new Guest reviewer! I had reviewer on the other site that reacted the same way to the koala. :) :) Quick side story - the koala happened 'by accident'. Claire couldn't ride on his back because he was carrying a large backpack, so she had to ride in front, which I thought was kind of an 'awkward' position and that's when the koala popped in my mind. That's the way much of the book occurs to me...just as I go along, ideas present themselves. there are still very large parts of this book where even I have no idea what is going to happen yet..._**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 – An Intimate Connection**

Myrnin's expression was furious with anger as he took my hand and led me out of the room. Liam – the nice vampire guard from before – met us at the door and seemed unaffected by Myrnin's hostile mood.

As we left the grand home and walked out into the night toward the guesthouse, Liam glanced at me knowingly and spoke with a smile in his voice. "You must be quite intriguing to influence him like you do." He nodded to Myrnin who was still fuming. "I can't say I have ever seen him quite like this before."

Since Myrnin didn't appear to want to join the conversation, my curiosity got the best of me and I asked tentatively, "How do you know him? And why aren't you afraid like everyone else?"

He nodded his head and acknowledged, "We met over three hundred years ago. I was transporting goods for my master, when I was ambushed by a convoy of thieves. They beat me mercilessly and left me for dead."

I inhaled sharply, at the mental picture of Liam lying in a pool of his own blood, on the verge of dying.

His eyes opened wider at my response and he murmured so quietly, I could barely make out the words, "You have a kind heart." Then he continued in a normal tone, "Even though I still breathed, I knew my life was forfeit, because I had lost the valuables that my master entrusted me with. He was a cruel unforgiving man."

"And that was when Myrnin found me, broken and bleeding, just waiting for the sweet release of death. I knew he was not natural when I saw his crimson eyes. I had heard rumors and myths of creatures of the night, but never believed them until that moment. He offered me a choice. In exchange for my blood, he would make me immortal, powerful beyond measure. I didn't see the benefit of it as I had no place to return to, and amazingly, he also offered me this – a new home, complete with a large family." Liam nodded, indicating the world around us. I could see the affection he held in his eyes and I struggled to understand how he could be happy here, working for someone as harsh as Gwion. The crease in my forehead must have given away my confusion, because he continued, answering my unspoken question.

"Gwion is as fearsome as you found him to be, but he has been fair and good to me. But by no means, does that make him safe or innocent," he warned quickly. He seemed to want me to keep my guard up. There was no need for his precaution there, because I fully understood the dangers of Gwion. He was very much like Myrnin, but without compassion, which made for a ruthless combination.

I glanced at Myrnin. His expression was still stone cold, so my attention went back to Liam as I asked quietly – well, more of an observation, than a question really – "Why do you not fear him, as it appears everyone else does?" I inclined my head to Myrnin.

"He sired me," Liam replied simply. "It gave us a bond that he has with very few people. I am not sure if there are any others left alive."

I stared at him with wide eyes.

Liam spoke honestly, "I am not foolish enough to believe that he could never hurt me or even destroy me, if he chose. The people here are correct in their fear of him; he has killed more than he has let live. His cruelty is second only to Gwion."

Shivers ran down my spine at this revelation and I stared at him in utter confusion. His words depicted a savage killer, but his emotion was affection.

He read my hesitation and questioned, "Have you seen his dark side?"

"Yes," I whispered. I had almost been on the receiving end of it many times.

Liam continued, smiling knowingly as he pointed out, "—and yet, you appear to love him?"

I knew I couldn't deny the certainty of his words. "Yes," I acknowledged softly.

Myrnin spun his head and stared at me intently. I knew he was searching my emotions for any insincerity. I blushed under his intense gaze, knowing he would only find truth in my words. His features softened. He murmured, " _Cariad_ ," and affectionately rubbed small circles with his thumb against my hand. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, now that he was no longer so angry with me.

Liam's eyebrows shot up. It seemed he had not missed the meaning behind our moment – and recognized the newness of it.

I understood then why Liam was not afraid of him. While he revealed none of it openly, Myrnin must hold great affection and trust for him, to allow him to witness our private encounter. Liam understood it as well, and just nodded silently to Myrnin.

"We're here," Liam nodded toward a cozy cottage nestled with woods surrounding it. "The refrigerator is stock with food…for both of you. And we have life snacks on hand if you prefer."

I cringed, suspecting he meant people just like Shane and Michael. I hurried in the door and quickly found the bathroom to pee and wash my hands, and then ran back out to Myrnin, not wanting to waste a minute before we saw Michael and Shane. Myrnin had dropped his large backpack in the kitchen and took my hand as he turned to go, feeling my urgency.

As we followed Liam back out into the night, I asked Myrnin quietly, "How did you know Gwion wasn't going to hurt me when he advanced on me?"

Liam hissed, " _What?"_

Myrnin told Liam the story, "As you have already discerned, Claire is different. Gwion recognized it as well and was testing her boundaries. So unexpectedly, he shot across the room and stood right in her face, growling. "

"Oh," Liam murmured in understanding, but also seemed confused that I appeared to be unharmed.

"However, Claire didn't move – nor did she flinch," Myrnin elaborated and waited for his words to sink in.

Liam looked at me in shock and seemed completely lost for words. I blushed under his scrutiny.

Myrnin turned to me and explained, "He wasn't blocking his emotions or intentions from me. He could have, but he chose not to. So, while I wasn't happy about the move, I knew in the moment, that he didn't intend you harm," Myrnin spoke tightly and then smirked, "—and I can't say that I didn't thoroughly enjoy his absolute confusion at your lack of response."

"You taught me well," I smiled. Myrnin grinned affectionately and squeezed my hand.

Liam was still looking at me as though I had three heads, but he shook it off quickly as he said, "We're here." He pointed to a large intimidating stone building with a steel door.

Nerves ran high in me as the door loudly opened, metal scraping against metal, and we were escorted down cement stairs. I was stunned to find the walls lined with cells, all of them full!

Suddenly, I heard Shane hiss, "Claire!"

Myrnin had dropped my hand as we entered the building and now followed me silently as I ran to the cell that held Michael and Shane. "What happened to you?" I cried.

Shane took my hands in his through the bars and spoke comfortingly, "We're okay."

Michael explained grimly, "Apparently, Gwion employs hunting parties. Anyone is fair game – vampires included – if caught in or around his territory. From what we have seen so far, Gwion purchases the people that are caught by the hunters and uses them as a food source."

A cold chill ran down my spine. I whispered, "Did they capture you at the church?"

"No, we made a clean getaway. It wasn't until we were another fifteen miles, that we were ambushed and captured.

I looked at Myrnin, "Do you think they were the same people that attacked us at the church."

Myrnin replied, "No, the aggressors at the church were quite intent on killing, not capturing. And they weren't vampires. More likely, they were vampire hunters from the city.

Shane looked eagerly at me, "So, are you here to get us out?"

I cringed with fresh anguish and whispered, "I wish I could say yes..."

"What happened?" Michael asked flatly.

"Gwion has agreed to release you – but only if I beat him at a mental challenge," I explained softly. I saw Myrnin clench his fist, as anger flowed through him again.

"What the hell?" Shane breathed.

"There might be a way…" Myrnin spoke quietly; his eyes were unusually guarded as he looked at me. I struggled to understand the reservation and internal conflict that skittered across his face. He had just committed to knowing a possible solution. So, why did it feel like the answer was tearing him in half?

I returned his stare, trying to get past his forced restraint, to find what he kept hidden. He didn't let me in. This wasn't the Myrnin whose dark intelligent eyes sparkled every time inspiration struck and he was about to save the day – again. I tilted my head slightly, observing him curiously. No, this was definitely something much _more_.

Shane filled the sudden silence between us, asking the obvious question, " _How?_ As much as I hate to admit it, we could use one of your crazy-ass schemes right about now. The accommodations are nice and all," he waved a hand around the tiny dank cell in mock appreciation, "but I can think of about a hundred – million – places I'd rather be."

Myrnin avoided my eyes and refocused on Shane and Michael as he answered, "It's called Clāmāre. It could give Claire enough advantage to succeed."

Michael raked a hand stressfully through his golden hair; his blue eyes tense as he asked, "What exactly does the challenge consist of? What does Claire have to _do_?"

"She has to tell him 'no', three times," Myrnin replied simply. Somehow, I knew there would be nothing _simple_ about it.

"That shouldn't be so bad," Shane grinned in my direction. "She'd probably enjoy shutting him down a few extra times just for fun." The corners of my mouth turned up, but it didn't change the tight ball of anxiety in my belly – there had to be more.

"Against his compulsion?" Michael guessed, his eyes hard, knowing that I had about a zero percent chance of overcoming the oldest-vampire-in-the-world's compulsion.

"No, he won't compel you," Myrnin turned his attention back to me. I got the feeling that he was looking for _something_ inside of me. I had no idea what he found in my countenance.

"So if Dracula won't be compelling her and all she has to do is say 'no' three times, how hard is that?" Shane asked, trying to put the pieces together.

I had a feeling that Myrnin was keeping more than one piece of this puzzle to himself. He locked his eyes on mine, intently now, as he spoke, "Just because he won't force his will on you, doesn't mean it will be easy to say no." He didn't elaborate but I trusted he knew what he was talking about. The conflict was raging in his eyes again as he muttered, "No…you can't do this…it's just too dangerous."

"Whoa? _Dangerous?_ Nobody said anything about dangerous. Are you talking about the contest or the possible solution?" Shane asked.

"Both," Myrnin replied grimly.

Trying to pin him down into less evasive answers, I asked Myrnin pointedly, "I get that Gwion is not going to be easy to defeat, but are you saying this solution – Clāmāre – is dangerous as well?"

"Most assuredly," Myrnin responded; a new emotion flashing across his features before he effectively hid it again – guilt. Now I was really confused. What could possibly make him feel guilty right now? He continued staring at me while he answered Shane, "I would give Claire access to utilize my mental abilities, so that she could defend herself."

"How?" I breathed.

"It is a complicated process," he answered evasively, looking down, but not before I caught another glimpse of an emotion that surprised me – _desire_. I blushed, remembering his soft but demanding touches against my skin; the unbearable heat he had stirred in my body. The images of being surrounded by a sea of glass bottles, while I lay pinned under his body, writhing against him on the bar in the hotel. I couldn't stop the twinge of anticipation that went through me at the memory.

Myrnin looked up at me sharply. My blush deepened as I realized he had felt my body's response. _Shit!_ I had to stop reacting like that. His dark liquid eyes bore into mine in a way that made me feel like I was standing naked in front of him, with only the two of us existing in the world.

Heat coursed through my senses again.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, before continuing to explain, "A…connection…is made between our minds."

"Why haven't I heard of it before?" Michael inquired, his eyes stopping to evaluate me before slowly moving on to Myrnin. I was certain he hadn't missed our brief private moment. I knew he sensed the already growing attraction, just barely hidden below the surface. And if that wasn't enough, the sudden jump in my heartrate and sporadic pulse screamed just how much Myrnin affected me.

"It is rare. Very few vampires have the skill. As far as I am aware, only Amelie and I can accomplish it. It is likely due to our already advanced mental gifts. Also, because the process can be…intimate…and it is virtually unheard of between a vampire and a human."

Shane's expression twisted into anger. "An ' _intimate_ connection'? Oh, fuck no, that's not happening," he spat.

"I am perfectly willing to spare her and let you sit in here and rot," Myrnin snarled. His pupils dilated an animalistic warning and his jaw clenched. I knew he meant what he said. He could just as easily walk away with me tonight, and never look back – on Gwion, on Shane…on _Michael_. The thought of Michael being forever lost, separated from Eve, took my breath away and brought a sharp sting to my eyes. I couldn't let that happen, not as long as there was a possible solution to spare them both, within my reach.

"I'll do it," I confirmed softly. A shyness I had never felt with Myrnin washed over me; some unconscious part of me sensing just how very _intimate_ this process was going to be.

"No!" Shane gasped. "He's lying to you! To get you, where he has wanted you for a very long time – his bed!" Shane seethed; his growing panic causing his voice to rise steadily.

I knew then, that I couldn't wait any longer and cringed. The circumstances could not have created a worse time and place to break his heart. I rolled the words around in my mind, _Hey Shane, sorry that you're locked away in this filthy dungeon so that an ancient vampire can use you as a juice box. And oh, by the way, I kissed the man you absolutely hate the most._ I cringed again. Yeah, this was going to be just perfect.

I rested my hand against Myrnin's chest to draw his full attention back to me. The glare in his eyes softened as he took in my expression. He knew what I planned to do. "Leave us?" I whispered softly, asking for him to allow me space.

"I won't be far," Myrnin replied, his promise carrying a growling undertone that sent chills down my spine. Abruptly, he turned on his heels, crossed the cold stone floor and made his way back up the steps. I cringed when I heard the loud clank of the door engage and then lock behind him.

"Claire, what are you thinking?! You cannot go through with this…even for me," Shane pleaded, reaching through the bars to hold my shoulders.

Michael drifted as far away from us as possible within the confined space, trying to give Shane an element of privacy. There was no way to avoid Michael witnessing my crushing Shane's heart, but I was thankful Shane would have his support, once I walked away.

"Shane," I spoke softly, reaching through the bars to cup his face with both hands. His soft brown eyes bore back into mine. He had suffered so _much_ pain at the hands of vampires – losing his entire family from their all-too-frequent dark natures. I hated to become another nail in that coffin. I hated that the reason I was leaving him was because I had, unwittingly and unknowingly, fallen in love with my best friend, who was undoubtedly a vampire – one that Shane hated with a passion, nonetheless – Myrnin.

"I didn't…plan…for this to happen," I began slowly, trying to find my way to a starting point. But that was all it took for Shane to understand something was very wrong. He knew me; knew my facial expressions and my body language. He read the dread and the struggle evident in my features now.

A light went out in his eyes. His hands clenched down on my shoulders and he pulled his face away from my reach. My heart ached for his pain, but I couldn't stop. "You were right. And…I'm sorry…that I didn't see it before now. I would do anything to spare you this hurt."

"What happened?" his voice was dead now, already grasping what I planned to say; just not aware of the extent or the details.

"We kissed," I answered quietly and then rushed to confirm, as his grip on my shoulders became painfully strong, "That's _all_ that we did…just once!"

"How could you _not_ tell me, after it happened?" his voice trembled slightly at my betrayal, causing my heart to twist in agony at the damage I had done.

"I wanted to, but we were _here_ – a thousand miles away from home – and I wanted to spare you until we returned and you were back in familiar surroundings; not the nightmare this trip has become," I haltingly tried to explain my reasoning.

"But…you're telling me _now—"_ anger flooded his features, harsh and strong, "—because you are planning on sleeping with him tonight." His voice was thick with accusation and scorn. "You do know what that makes you, don't you? "

I stared at him in confusion, unsure what direction he was headed. He wasn't waiting for my answer to his apparently hypothetical question, and just pushed forward with his thought. "Trading your body in agreement for some sick mental-ability compensation…it makes you a _whore_!"

I stood, stunned and shaking, at his searing words; shock making it impossible for me to reply. That he could ever consider my choice, to risk myself in however many, currently unknown, ways, to be anything other than the sacrifice it was. I wrenched myself from his grip and flexed my shoulder muscles painfully. I had no doubt I would find fresh budding bruises there soon.

"Hey man, calm down," Michael placed a hand gently on his arm, trying to guide Shane's emotions back to a stable state.

Shane shook him off angrily and hissed, "Don't tell me to calm down! It isn't _your_ girlfriend who is telling you she plans to walk out of here and fuck – _him_."

Anger, hot and strong, roared up in me at his accusation. " _If_ I walk out of here…and _fuck_ him, as you so eloquently said, it wouldn't be to save your sorry ass. It would be because _I want to!_ " I hurled the words at him, suffocating the twinge of guilt that sprouted up, knowing the effect my statement would have.

Shane's eyes opened wide, his body recoiling, as if I had punched him. Immediately, regret washed over me and I spoke quickly in an effort to soften the blow of my last statement, "We don't even know the details yet. The process may not involve sex at all." I cringed; even to my own ears, the suggestion sounded highly unlikely.

"An _intimate connection_ , Claire. That is what the bloodsucker said. What the hell else could it be?" Shane sneered, sarcasm dripping from each word, his upper body shaking as his now empty hands clenched into fists, livid with rage.

I stared at Shane's broken expression and realized there were no words right now, that could 'fix' his pain or repair the damage I had inflicted. Maybe there would be in the future. If he had a future. My stomach trembled in nervousness for what challenges tomorrow would bring. First, I had to make it through the night and from Myrnin's cryptic words and expressions, there was clearly the possibility I might not.

.

 **Don't forget to:**

 **:) Review!**

 **:) Favorite!**

 **:) Follow!**


	17. Clāmāre

**_Fair warning here - this chapter and the next, in particular, are VERY graphic (but tastefully done, I hope). So, if that type of thing bothers you, please do not read, as I would never want to unintentionally offend anyone._**

 **Chapter 17 –** **C** **lāmāre**

The impenetrable metal door of what Gwion referred to as the 'holding area', gave way for me to exit and then closed behind me. The sound of the lock, snapping into place, reverberated ominously, sending a chill down my spine. My eyes dilated as I emerged, adjusting to the reduced light of the night sky. The sun had fled for the day, leaving behind a breathtaking landscape bathed in grey hues, reflecting flashes of silver in the moonlight.

I silently scanned the horizon, looking for Myrnin's form and found him about thirty yards away. He was pacing briskly; an already recognizable path visible, as he made the same circuit again and again. He looked like a captured jungle cat, circling inside of a cage, patiently calculating for the opportunity he knew would come. When it did, there would be no hesitation. Death would come quickly for his prey. My heartbeat seemed to shimmy up my chest and echo in my ears as I wondered what awaited me tonight. From his restless movements, I knew I wasn't the only one worried about the outcome.

The wind shifted. I shivered as the cool night air rippled across my skin, pulling the tiny hairs on my arms to attention. Myrnin turned toward me, his face a mixture of relief and concern. In one instant, he was standing nearly thirty yards away; in the next instant, faster than my brain could process, he was at my side. "Are you cold?" he murmured, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and wrapping it gently around my shoulders.

"A little," I sighed, gathering the fabric snuggly to my body. It smelled like him - spice and woods, wonder and brilliance all combined to create the perfect elixir for my senses. I breathed in deeply letting his familiarity calm my nerves.

We began the walk back to the guesthouse, both lapsing into uncomfortable silence, unsure where to begin. I twisted my palms together absent-mindedly, trying to release the pent up anxiety of the thousand questions running rampant through my brain, but not one of them made it to a coherent inquiry on my lips. The scientific side of me desperately wanted to jot down and analyze all of the data, confident that the process would lead me to only one logical solution. But I knew better. None of the challenges I faced in the next few days would be that easy to solve.

After a long moment, I heard Myrnin take an unnecessary deep breath next to me. I turned toward him, waiting for him to speak. He remained silent as though he decided against, what it was, he had planned to say. As I stared at him in the moonlight I was distracted by his broad shoulders, and watched the angular planes of his muscular chest, expand and contract with forced breaths. Adrenaline and nervousness shot through me. I ducked my head back down shyly, hoping he hadn't noticed the blush that began to spread across my cheeks.

I knew I was being ridiculous for reacting like that. I'd seen him shirtless many times. Hell, I'd even seen him pant-less. Myrnin wasn't overly concerned with society's expectations for proper decorum, and frequently ran around the lab in his boxers; I envied his freedom from inhibitions. But seeing him now was different. Knowing where we were headed and what we were about to do – well, what I assumed, but didn't really have any details on yet – was making my belly do backflips in suspense.

He finally filled the silence between us, murmuring, "You don't have to do this." Somehow the words came out laced with both tension and longing. I peeked up from under my lashes, to look at his face. He couldn't hide his true feelings from me as well anymore, and I watched him wrestle to get his desire back under control. Whatever _it_ was, there was no doubt he very much _wanted_ it _._

"I know. But don't you think you should tell me exactly what _this_ is, before I decide?" I quirked my head to the side, curious again by the range of emotions this topic brought out in him: lust, fear, guilt.

"It is intimate—"he began before trailing off into silence again, struggling with himself for a moment to find words.

I waited; my surprise growing directly parallel to the length of time it was taking him to utter his next sentence. Myrnin's vocabulary was stunning in and of itself, due to centuries of reading every form of literature known to mankind. An exceedingly-small number of occasions could ever render him speechless. As I waited, I took inventory of my memories; calculating the number of times he had been overwhelmed to the point of a loss for words. I was stunned to realize, he had never been quite like _this,_ before. Trying to nudge him out of the one-sided conversation he was clearly having in his mind, I recapped what we had already discussed. "—and a connection."

Still no response.

"—and?" I gently prodded.

The secluded cottage, that Gwion provided, rose up to meet us, effectively delaying our conversation. Something about its subtle strength and warm glow peeking through the windows, reminded me the Glass House. I felt a twinge. Shane and I were no longer together. I hadn't thought far enough ahead to consider what that was going to mean to my living arrangements. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. If I was going to get us home, I would need to focus all of my energy on the next few hours – and nothing else.

Myrnin held open the door, his eyes bright again, at what I guessed to be, his relief, at the small reprieve of our difficult conversation.

I stepped lightly over the threshold, and stopped abruptly, finally noticing the details I had missed before, in our rush. There was a classically understated L-shaped bisque couch in the center of the room, facing a herring bone tiled fireplace; a roaring fire throwing light and shadows playfully around the room.

Myrnin gently nudged me forward, with his hand against the small of my back. I felt a spark of electricity spread warmly through me, at his touch, and worked to relax my breathing.

I let my fingers trail along the hard lines, of the metal and wood, table as I passed by; the deep mahogany surface complimenting the neutral palette of the room perfectly. Twinkling lights danced from twin chandeliers, hung gracefully from the high ceiling. I let my senses soak in the elegance and beauty that whispered from every corner.

"Do you like it?" Myrnin asked, his voice low, as he watched my expression of pleasure. Without waiting for an answer, he gathered my hand and led me through the cozy living room toward large French doors. The evening was profound, and the reflection of the interior light against the glass, limited my ability to see any details past glimmering orbs of color in the darkness outside. He grasped one of the handles; his large hand twisting it slightly. The door released easily, unable to resist his strength.

"Oh," I breathed softly, as we stepped out into a perfectly manicured garden complete with stone architectural elements. In the center, I was captivated by the cool blue water of a large in-ground pool. I moved toward it, looking in wonder at the fine mist floating up from the surface. "Is that steam?" I inquired, nodding my head toward the wisps of water releasing from the surface and dissipating into the darkness.

"Yes. The pool is heated to 80 degrees," Myrnin confirmed. Then seeing the very slight twitch of my fingers, he nodded and encouraged me, "go ahead."

I reached my hand down, breaking the surface, drawn toward the liquid sensation. The water was warm and soothing, causing the tension to bleed from my bones. I inhaled deeply; the scent of chlorine mixed with a garden full of flowers, tickled my nose.

I stood back to my feet and found Myrnin's eyes in the half-light, captivated by the danger and mystery hidden in their depths. "It's beautiful," I whispered, afraid any noise louder than that would break the magical spell cast over the lovely house.

"Come, let's talk," his tone husky, as he took possession of my hand again and gently tugged me back toward the waiting open French doors.

A flicker of renewed nervousness wound through my belly as I followed him inside and to the couch. He sat down casually, leaning back against the corner of the sectional, with his arm propped over the back toward me. His relaxed posture did not conceal the anxiety I could still plainly see in his eyes. I settled onto a surprisingly comfortable cushion and tucked my legs up underneath me slightly, turning my body to face him.

"Tell me about the challenges," I requested softly, my brow furrowed; certain that I wouldn't like the answer, but figured before I could decide on the 'cure', I needed to fully understand the 'disease'.

"They will take place in your mind. He won't force your will, but he will deceive your senses into, seeing and hearing, things that are not real," Myrnin explained carefully.

"So, I just have to recognize the lie?" I looked at him inquisitively, turning over the possibilities in my mind.

"Yes," he replied quietly, watching me intently.

"And you don't think I can win," I murmured, reiterating his earlier comments.

"No," he answered darkly, his eyes tight. His hand that was draped over the back of the couch, clenched into a fist, as he tried to reign in the anger that flowed through him, at the thought of my failure.

I wrapped my hand around his tightly closed fingers, gently prying them open. He released his grip as he held my gaze. I slipped my fingers through his, linking them together. "Why not?" I whispered, afraid of the response this question would earn me.

"No human – or vampire – has ever beaten him," he stated matter-of-factly, his expression as cold as steel.

I sucked in a deep breath at this revelation, reconsidering my determination to accept Gwion's challenge. Myrnin felt my response; recognized my decision to continue on this seemingly foolish path, was wavering. He leaned toward me, his eyes fierce, trying to pull me all of the way to his side. "Please don't do this; you don't have to do this," he pleaded.

Something strong stirred inside of me. I wanted desperately to agree; to make him happy, to soothe his worry and fear. But another part knew I could never walk away and leave Shane and Michael locked up, at the mercy of Gwion. Instead of answering, I asked tentatively, "What advantage would I gain if we go through with the Clāmāre?"

Myrnin sighed heavily in resignation, before leaning back again and continuing, "I would share my abilities with you, enabling you to tap into and use my mental defenses. I will see the challenges but couldn't intercede on your behalf. You would have to do that all on your own."

"But, if no vampire has ever succeeded, how is there even a small chance that a human using a vampire's abilities might work?" I asked, still struggling to understand what mental defenses he was offering.

"—because I am different. Gwion created me and my mental skills are unique," his voice trailed off before continuing a bit reluctantly, not wanting to encourage me toward the challenges, "—and _you_ are different. Your brain works faster than most humans. And you have survived _me_ ," he finished pointedly, guilt touching his eyes again.

I held my breath for a moment, trying to calm the flutters in my belly, knowing I was coming to the most important question. _How?_ How was this connection created? I had never seen him want something more than he appeared to want this, so _why_ was he pleading with me to refuse him? My curiosity burned through my reservations and I asked shyly, "How is it done?"

The muscles in his chest coiled in tension. At the same time, his eyes blazed black with desire. Immediately, I felt heat burst through me. It was still new – him, looking at me with unguarded craving; as though he were imaging all of the many ways he wanted to pleasure me. I worked to pull my thoughts back into cognitive order as he explained.

"Everyone has a natural mental barrier. Those of us, who can compel, can get past that barrier, but only in one sense. If I compel you, I remain in control. However, for me to give _you_ control of my gifts, you first have to willingly and absolutely remove that natural barrier from me. Once it is gone, I can transfer those abilities into your mind, for _you_ to use. I won't be able to force this connection on you. You have to relinquish your will completely and submit to mine, for me to complete the process."

"How?" I breathed, blushing slightly, already suspecting where this conversation was going.

"Claire, some of the steps are specific, meant to mirror purposeful acts of submission. Others will be spontaneous, dependent on my reactions. The entire process is going to be intimate on a level I am not sure you are ready for." I could tell he was choosing his words carefully, delicately, but he was creating quite a powerful mental picture anyway.

"Intimate…as in, _sex_?" I tried to keep my tone calm as random images of making love to him, kept popping in my mind.

" _More_ than sex," he answered, stressing the word 'more' as he carefully studied my response. I knew he might completely refuse the process if I reacted in fear, so I purposefully kept my face smooth. My heartbeat and pulse were another matter altogether. They raced faster, imaging all of the things the word 'more' could involve.

"Okay," I spoke carefully, trying to organize my quickly straying thoughts. "Why don't you start by telling me the steps that are specific?"

"The first is fairly easy," he began and I waited in suspense, wondering what his definition of easy was going to be. "You would need to remove all _physical_ barriers – clothing – from your body, versus me taking them from you."

Take off my clothes? That didn't sound difficult. "I can do that," I whispered, and waited for the steps he didn't think would be easy.

"You would be _bound_ ," his voice trailed off, letting me absorb the full impact of his words.

 _Bound?_ Okay, definitely not as easy as undressing myself. Just to be sure I completely understood, I asked softly, "Figuratively or literally?"

"Literally," he replied, his eyes burning into mine.

I swallowed slowly and focused again on regulating my breathing to a normal pace. It felt a bit surreal that we had only kissed once and now we were casually plotting out how we were going to have sex for the first time – with some form of bondage, nonetheless. But strangely, I didn't feel afraid. Out-of-my-mind nervous, yes, but not fearful.

I reached my hand to his cheek as I stared into his unfathomable gaze, his expression filled with concern. I closed my eyes and let my imagination picture it: him tying me up and making love to me, in every way he wanted, without any reservation. Shockingly, I felt desire crash over me, hard and strong. I opened my eyes slowly and responded, my voice thick with anticipation, "I can do that."

A low growl reverberated from his chest and his pupils dilated at my response, further sending my senses into a slow burning frenzy. I slid myself closer to him. "What else?" I murmured.

He pulled back from my advance, as if trying to slow down a fire simmering just below the surface; his eyes panicked slightly, now that he realized the very real possibility we were going to go through with it.

I watched his internal struggle and brought my other hand up to capture his face between them; trying to convince him of something I was becoming surer of every moment. "You won't hurt me," I whispered.

His voice was tight. "Not intentionally; but this process would excite and ignite a much deeper feral side of me. It won't work unless it's _real_. You are going to have to _want_ everything that happens to you. If I go too far, if I hurt you, the connection will not happen."

His hands slid up my arms to grip my wrists tightly, keeping me in place, locked in his gaze. His eyes piercing as he explicitly drew me a mental image, "Claire, I have imagined taking you in _every_ way possible," his voice dropped huskily as the memories of his fantasies continued to fuel the fire inside of him. "I don't know… _which…_ of those desires will surface…"

I'm not sure what response he expected me to have to his words, or even what response I expected from myself, but instantly, searing heat flashed over my skin. The sudden onslaught of desire forced blood and oxygen, to coil through my veins; my chest heaving to keep up.

His eyes flashed black with lust at my response, his reserve beginning to break. He brought his forehead down to mine and groaned, "The scent of your arousal is stunning."

A small whine escaped the back of my throat as I tried to push against his hands, which were restricting mine, and move closer to him. Immediately, his grip tightened almost painfully. I snapped my head back, my gaze searching his face in surprise.

His charcoal eyes were wild, as he desperately tried to stay in control. He whispered in agony, "I would never forgive myself if I hurt you…or worse…"

"—or worse?" I tried to understand where he was going.

"Claire, it isn't just your body that you have to surrender to me," his words were thick with his craving to have me, but his tone pleaded with me to deny him.

"My blood"—of course, how did I not see that coming? Now I understood his guilt.

"Yes," his expression was tortured as he tried to make me understand the potential for danger. But he had been drinking my blood for weeks now. Of course, not fresh from the source, but my blood had sustained him, while we still didn't know the extent of the threat in Morganville. That had to mean something.

I looked at him carefully, feeling the answer to one teeny tiny question would help me decide just how capable he would be, subconsciously, of hurting or possibly even killing me. I looked down, my cheeks flaming, not sure how to ask what I needed to know. Such a simple question, but impossible to say.

He noticed my hesitation and my embarrassment. "What is it?" the intensity in his voice curled around his words seductively, finding a reaction in my lower abdomen.

I sucked in a deep breath and just said it. "Do…do you… _love_ me?" And then cringed as soon as the words came out. "Never mind…don't answer that," I mumbled, wishing I could pull them back so that they had never been uttered outside of the ridiculous ramblings in my head. Talk about _accelerating_ our relationship. We had only shared one kiss and already I was demanding he declare himself. If I kept up this pace, I should have us married and settled by the end of the week.

" _Cariad_ , look at me," his voice was husky, almost a growl. I wanted to do just the opposite. I wanted to bury my head in his chest and never look at him again, but his tone left no room for disagreement. I raised my eyes slowly. He waited until I was utterly lost in his eternal gaze before he answered, "Yes."

His reply shot a warm shiver down my spine. I shouldn't have worried; he knew exactly why I needed to know the answer to that question, and I could not find a trace of insincerity in his response.

With renewed determination, I pulled against his hold on my wrists again. The conflict did not escape his eyes; his shoulders remained tight as he warred within himself, but this time, he released me. My pulse thrummed loudly in my head as I slid my arms out of his borrowed shirt; and then removed my top gently over my head.

He made no move to stop me, his gaze transfixed on the flesh I was slowly revealing.

My fingers trailed down to the zipper on my shorts, undoing it easily, in spite of my faint trembling. I lifted my hips a little, so that I could wiggle the shorts down over my legs, leaving me in just my panties and bra.

Myrnin was completely still, watching my every movement. The struggle was gone from his vision now, replaced by intense desire glowing in his black irises. I blushed under the intensity of his gaze. His hand twitched a few times. A small smiled tugged at my lips; I wondered how hard it was for him to refrain from simply tearing my clothes from me.

I slid the straps of my bra down and reached to my back to release the clasp. A low growl came from his chest as I let it drop to the ground. My breath caught in my throat when he licked his lips, his eyes moving along the curves of my body in undeniable appreciation.

His hand that had twitched when I peeled off my top and shorts, now clenched into a fist, as I reached for my underwear. My smile widened. I knew I would have to relinquish control, but for now, I was thoroughly enjoying the struggle he was having in waiting on me to completely remove the physical barriers between us.

Curling my thumbs into the waist band, I lifted my hips again and slowly slid my underwear down and off of my legs, causing his hard-on to become very prominent. He shifted slightly. From his expression, I couldn't tell if his change in position was meant to make his arousal more comfortable, or if he was trying to hold himself back from taking me right then. I think I might have been okay with that; my eyes were so hot for him now, I could barely see straight.

I eagerly crawled into his lap, straddling him. Immediately, his arms came around me in an iron grip. He grasped my hips, pushing me down on him, while rocking upward, grinding against me.

I gasped, stunned by the amazing friction of feeling him hard between my legs. "Am I allowed to respond to you?" I asked, another deep blush warming my cheeks. Just his eyes - staring into mine with more longing and desire than I had ever seen - made me squirm in anticipation. There was no way I could simply sit quietly while he took my body for his own.

"Yes. I would like that very much," he murmured in a throaty growl that sent shivers of desire crashing down my spine. One hand splayed at the lowest part of my spine kept me pressed into him, while his other hand slid up my back until it reached my neck and tangled into my hair. With an expert twist of his wrist, he gently rotated my head to the side and back, opening up the flesh along my jawline. His mouth moved effortlessly, his tongue gliding along my neck, causing heat to erupt everywhere he touched.

Surprised at my own daring, I pressed, reminding him of his words back at the hotel bar. "—and what of your promise to touch me in ways that will make me scream your name?" I whispered; eagerness causing the muscles in my pelvis to clench tightly.

He pulled my head back carefully, so that he could look at me when he answered. His lips turned into a wicked smile as he stared with molten eyes; his hypnotic voice intoxicating my senses.

" _Oh, yes_ ," he murmured as he picked up my naked body, wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to the bedroom.

.

 **Little review box below is just waiting for your thoughts and ideas. Oh, and don't forget to fav/follow! :) :)**


	18. The Ties That Bind

**_MATURE CONTENT - another HUGE warning for graphicness (is that a word?) for this chapter. If you don't want to read that sort of thing, you will want to definitely SKIP this chapter._**

 _ **THANKS to all of the new favs/follows...you guys are awesome!**_

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 – The Ties That Bind  
** **Music** – 'Bound to You' by Christina Aguilera

He held me up with one hand tucked under my butt, while his other arm hung loose, completely unnecessary to support my weight. He walked slowly, leisurely, in no hurry. Why wouldn't he? He had the entire night to do with me as he pleased. My heart raced at that thought – spending _hours_ in his arms, under his touch.

His lips never left my skin, as he carried me, kissing, licking and occasionally nipping at my flesh, coaxing heat to every surface. My hands tangled into the curls of his hair, clenching tightly when his lips would glide over a particularly sensitive spot.

I squirmed in his grip, acutely aware of his hard-on between my legs. A small whine released from the back of my throat, as I moved my hips to create more friction. I felt his mouth curve into a smile against my neck, as he chuckled softly. He suddenly tightened his grip, pressing me into him aggressively, rubbing me against his arousal in firm short strokes; giving me what he knew I wanted.

I hissed a sharp-pitched expression of pleasure, " _Myrnin!_ " I panted, my chest heaving.

"Yes, my dear?" he purred, nibbling on my earlobe.

I couldn't find the words to articulate the desire that burned through me. I just knew I wanted him, more than I had ever wanted anything before, and released a high needy whimper.

"Yes, my dear…I will take care of that for you," he promised silkily, and moved his ministrations to my collar bone, before he continued with a devious chuckle, "just not _yet_."

We finally made it to the bedroom after what seemed like an hour of him teasing and tasting my skin; but could have only been a few minutes. Myrnin used his free hand to open the door and walked across the room soundlessly toward the bed. He sat at the end of it, with me still firmly planted in his lap.

I looked over his shoulder, my eyes sweeping over the bed and gasped. It was beautiful in the moonlight. Of course, it was elegant like the rest of the house. It had an intricate round wrought-iron headboard, with graceful, simple swirls and a butterfly that appeared to be in flight. I had never seen anything like it.

He shifted toward the middle of the bed and rolled our bodies, so that I was lying next to him. "Do you like it?" Myrnin asked; his voice was low with desire and intent.

I looked at the headboard again and was struck with the realization – somehow, someway I would be tied to it shortly. Suddenly Myrnin's question sounded much more like he was asking me if I was ready, rather than if I appreciated the beauty of the headboard.

I brought my eyes back down to his. His gaze was smoldering with intensity. My glance drifted down to his broad shoulders and thick arms. I trailed my fingers across the planes of his chest, his muscles rippling under my touch, in response. I was awed by his beauty, power and strength. He took my breath away. "Yes," I whispered.

Immediately, his hand went from stroking my cheek down to my breast, slowly, purposefully. He never took his eyes off of mine. I held my breath as his fingers continued lower, creating goosebumps along the trail he took down my belly and past my navel, before ghosting between my legs.

It was as if I'd been shot with adrenaline. I gasped, letting out a cry of desire that was silenced when Myrnin crushed his lips against mine, demanding and fierce. His tongue swept along my lower lip before rising up for the tiniest portion of a second, to make eye contact with me again, his pupils completed dilated. His eyes flashed black, as he thrust two fingers into me. I cried out as pleasure shot through my system. Myrnin took my lips for his own again, crashing into me, moving his tongue demandingly against mine. Shockingly, I met him back with equal force, my mouth eager against his, my nails, reflexively scratching a path down his bare back, earning me a growl against my lips in return. I bucked my hips, riding his rhythm.

Maddeningly, he withdrew his fingers. I whined loudly and writhed with need beneath him. His hand slid up my side and then down my arm, intertwining his fingers in mine as he placed it over my head, before shifting and gathering my other hand with it. I heard the lush tear of the curtain behind the bed and then felt the soft strip of fabric wrap around my wrists, binding them together.

My heart was beating in my head, nerves crashing through me. Myrnin whispered, "Don't fear me," and moved his lips back to mine, softer this time, but firmly, very much in control. As he kissed me, I felt a slight tension against my joined wrists; as he connected the binding to one of the swirls in the headboard.

The positioning wasn't uncomfortable, but definitely heightened my senses of vulnerability and submission. I wondered what would happen next. What his plan was. I had never pictured myself in this position before, and honestly still couldn't imagine it with anyone else, including Shane.

As if sensing the babbling in my head, he commanded softly, "Stop thinking." And then to help me along with that, he slid dangerously over me, using his knee to spread my legs apart, before settling his body down between them. I realized with a shock, that sometime during my one-sided conversation with myself, he had removed his pants. I could intimately feel his hard-on throbbing between my legs. I thought I might go mad with desire right then and there. I squirmed beneath him, trying to make the connection.

Myrnin shifted his hips and upper body, pinning me down tightly. "Not yet," he said forcefully.

I held still. The power of his movement restricting me, and the firmness of his tone, stunned my senses for a moment. And then, suddenly, I very _much_ liked my positioning. He had taken exquisite control and I was happy to give it to him. My nervousness was gone now, driven out by a new slow burning heat.

I stared at him with wide eyes, waiting.

Myrnin felt my body relax beneath him. "Good girl," he said approvingly. His smile suddenly turned devious, his eyes dancing with mischief. I inhaled sharply, caught in the intensity of his gaze. I recognized that look: playful indulgence. He could be a challenge to handle – on a good day, when I was dressed – when he was in this mood. I had no idea what to expect, now that I was naked and tied to a bed beneath him – effectively making me his favorite new toy.

And then I was shocked as hell to discover that I didn't care because _whatever_ it was, that he planned to do to me, _I wanted it_.

His head came down again, this time meeting my collar bone, to resume his previous exploration of my flesh. His touch was becoming harder, more demanding and more possessive, as he devoured a path down my body with his lips, his tongue darting out for a taste here and there. My breathing hitched sporadically.

When his mouth took in my bare breast, swirling his tongue around my hardened nipple before biting it playfully with his teeth, my back arched without my permission, to meet him. I gasped loudly; a low humming moan in the back of my throat. His mouth curved into a smile against my flesh as his lips burned a trail to my other breast, not to be left out. I panted beneath him, writhing desperately as fire and passion pulsed through me. But his hands gripped my sides, holding me tightly in place.

"You're _mine_ ," he growled, his expression fierce, leaving no room for any other option.

" _Yes_ ," I breathed, nodding my head, knowing it was the truth. No matter what happened tonight, I was already his. I couldn't even define the moment when it had happened. I think it had been growing in me much longer than I ever realized.

His hands slid down my sides, gripping me by my hips, as his mouth continued steadily south over my belly and still lower. My breathing was harsh when he released one hand from my hip, letting it trail down my leg so that he could curl his fingers around the back of my knee, bringing it up higher and apart, further opening my body to him.

He looked up from my stomach at me, his dark liquid eyes burning with seduction and calculation. He licked his lips purposefully, with a knowing smile. I forgot how to breathe. Anticipation rocked through my system. My entire body was a live wire, quivering as I felt his cool breath ghost over the most sensitive parts of me, before capturing my soft skin in his mouth, moving his tongue in ways that ought to be considered illegal.

I was on fire. All cognizant thought fled my brain, leaving me writhing against him, unable to sit still under the assault of the excruciating pleasure of his lips on my skin. With every sweep of his tongue, pressure built inside of me.

He shifted one hand over to my stomach to keep me in place. While his other hand crept from behind my knee, firmly trailing up my leg, until his fingers joined his lips in pleasuring me. Moving in and out of me, with a complexity I had never felt before. He left me panting high-pitched whimpers, with every delicious flick and turn.

He wasn't wrong about making me scream his name. I was out of my mind. Hunger and desire threatened to consume me. Words, moans and expletives all mixed together into a solid stream of nonsensical lust-filled syllables.

I felt the touch of his fangs now beneath his kisses. My arousal screamed to be released. He hesitated against my skin. That was it. I could take no more. " _Do it!_ " I hissed, wanting his bite; wanting him to mark me as his – and knowing it would drive me over the edge.

His fangs sunk into the flesh of my inner thigh. He wasn't gentle or calm, his large hand wrapped around my thigh, holding it to his mouth as he sucked greedily.

But I didn't care, because wave after wave of overwhelming climax contracted through me, hard and strong, for what felt like forever.

Just as I was coming down from my incredible high, I didn't have time to relax or even think, before several things happened. First, Myrnin released my leg, swiping venom from his tongue, across my skin to heal the bite. Too quickly for me to determine which happened next; his mouth captured mine, rough and demanding; and he thrust into me, hard. I screamed against his mouth, the sound muffled by his relentless lips.

After that first shock to my system by filling me so abruptly, he paused his assault to my senses, and pulled back slightly, to look at me. I knew it wasn't because he was slowing down. Quite the opposite. He was just beginning.

My eyes were filled with liquid desire. My chest heaved, trying to keep up the erratic pace of my heart. Electricity crashed up and down my spine when he twitched inside of me. His eyes were wild with lust, but I could see he was still in control. He gently tucked an errant strand of my hair behind my ear and murmured huskily, "You are so beautiful, _Cariad_." His words sung through me. He might as well have said, 'I love you', because that was what his body and eyes were communicating to me, in extraordinary ways.

He locked me in his impenetrable gaze and began to move in smooth, slow and teasing strokes, building an exquisite tension in my body. His eyes wordlessly told me to be ready for him, because at just the right moment, he was going to take me right to that edge again. Heat snaked through me, anticipation causing my muscles to clench around him almost violently.

His eyes flashed. Apparently, that was the moment. Because his momentum suddenly increased, communicating he had no intention to stop now. He took my mouth for his own again. I jerked my upper body forward to meet him and suddenly realized that I was no longer tied to the bed. I never even caught his movement to cut that tie, but he had to have done it, because there was no way I could have wiggled out of a knot that he had tied. I found my wrists were still bound tightly together, just no longer tied to the bed; I could move them. Immediately, I wrapped them around his shoulders, and plunged my fingers into his hair, grasping handfuls tightly, allowing me leverage to rock my hips against him; meeting him eagerly thrust for thrust.

He took me with animalistic passion. I imagined the motion of it would have been similar to the challenge of trying to wrestle a leopard. But every stroke and every touch was explicit, devastating pleasure, which left me gasping for breath and wanting more.

When it hit, I cried out, babbling, screaming his name, as I rode the waves of my climax. I felt him shudder with his own release, and complete the transfer. I recognized it immediately. The force of it was stunning. Power vibrated through my body, shocking my system, mixed with the most delicious ecstasy I had ever felt.

Myrnin didn't move as he pressed sweet, calming kisses to my face, while my breathing slowed and returned to normal. I looked at him in amazement, still shocked and overwhelmed. I belonged to _him_ now. More than that – somehow it felt as if the whole universe was singing that we belonged to each other. There was no other place I'd rather be than where I was now, tucked in the warm embrace of his affections. "I love you, too," I whispered.

Intense joy crossed his features as he murmured, " _Cariad_ , words are simply not enough to adequately describe what you do to me." He kissed me again softly and then murmured, "Let me see your wrists."

I had completely forgotten they were still tied together. He ducked his head as I pulled my arms over him and held my hands against my chest. He leaned down and sliced through the binding with his fangs; the fabric falling away easily. I flexed my wrists slightly, feeling a bit sore. Myrnin frowned and brought his hand to examine my arm gently. There were red marks where I had thrashed against the binding. "Are you okay?" he whispered, distressed, "Did I hurt you?"

I broke free from his grip and moved both hands to cup his face. "Look at me," I whispered. He raised his troubled eyes to mine. I gently stroked his cheek as I firmly said, "No." A slight blush came to my cheeks as I continued, "I… _wanted…_ everything you did to me; it was… _amazing_."

His face softened. He rolled off of me, curling me against his chest. I felt like I could sleep for two days. Myrnin must have felt my body relax, because he whispered, "You can't sleep yet, love."

I looked up in surprise. At the same time my belly clenched in fierce anticipation. A wide grin spread across his face, feeling my response to his words. "No, but keep that thought, because we _will_ come back to it later," he said huskily. His words and tone of voice weren't really slowing down my desire. I was a bit distracted by the force of my own reaction; shocked that I wanted him again so quickly.

"We need to practice," he said.

I blinked, completely lost.

"Your new 'skills'," he explained, seeing my confusion.

"Oh. Okay. What do we do?" I asked, nervously thinking about tomorrow.

"First, we get dressed so that I am not hopelessly distracted by you. I want to push you as far as I can. Much of it should be instinctual, but I want you to feel and use it before tomorrow." Myrnin slid off of the bed. I stared at his naked body in the moonlight. All thoughts of the following day slipped my mind, as a ridiculously strong wave of desire crashed through me.

He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips, as he tugged on his boxers.

I frowned, not liking that he was covered up. Once again, I was shocked at the strength of my response. When we were past all of this drama, clearly I was going to need a few uninterrupted days – or a week, maybe – with him, to satiate this hunger that pulled at me.

Abruptly, he was holding his shirt that I had worn yesterday, out to me. He must have run into the living room and back without me even noticing. I wasn't sure I would ever get completely used to that. Using every bit of will power I could find, I slipped into his shirt, buttoning up a couple of buttons and slid off of the bed when he reached for my hand.

He pulled me back to the couch in the living room. The fire had run its course; only glowing embers remained. I breathed a sigh of relief as my desire seemed to relent. I wasn't sure if it was because we were away from the bed, or if my scientific curiosity was piquing, taking up all of my brain. "How do I…use it?" I tilted my head inquisitively at Myrnin.

"It is a purely defensive mechanism, so your mind should respond automatically when threatened. Try to keep me out," Myrnin stared at me intently.

I got lost in his eyes, distracted as memories from our earlier love-making flooded my mind. My belly curled in anticipation again. His expression softened knowingly, "Try to calm down, love".

"You make that sound easy," I muttered attempting to force my imagination away from all of the things I wanted to do to him. I closed my eyes, hoping it would help me concentrate.

I felt Myrnin enter my mind, just a small twinge at the edge of my thoughts. Immediately, a surge of power flowed through me, rushing to meet his advance and push him out. I opened my eyes wide, adrenaline coursing through my veins. When I found his gaze, surprised painted his features as well. "That was good, right?" I asked breathlessly.

"Very good," he murmured, hesitantly. "Okay, let's try again."

I waited and felt him enter my mind again, this time the force was twice as strong. I gasped, and struggled against his attack, my mind panicking at the invasiveness. Without really knowing how I did it, suddenly, I felt an almost legible snap and my defensive block was up, a solid wall that I could feel and flex and manipulate. I gathered my emotional responses behind the wall.

Without warning, he struck out at my mental wall of defense, causing me to shudder. But rather than just tighten my defenses, I reacted violently, striking back at him.

His sharp intake of breath caused me to open my eyes and look at him in surprise. A look of shock crossed his features. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"That's not possible," he murmured. I had no idea what he was talking about, and couldn't dwell on his confusing words, because suddenly, he was pushing back into my mind.

This time, I was ready. I breathed a soft sigh of relief when I felt my defenses holding strong. The longer I held though, the more a new feeling wound its way through my mind – power. I felt it flow through my veins and I craved more of it. I had a willing subject right in front of me. Surely it couldn't hurt to just take a little taste of him. I reached into his mind, slowly at first, feeling his resistance. A lust for dominance flowed through me and I attacked his mind, feeling a break in his defenses. I was close – so close – to breaking through and making him _mine_. I gathered every bit of strength I had and struck again, violently assaulting his defenses. The sound of his harsh breathing propelled me forward, knowing it would only take one more strike to defeat him. Without warning, his large hands gripped my shoulders, and pushed me back, causing a break in my concentration. "Stop trying to compel me," he said through gritted teeth.

Wait! What? _Compel_ _him_?! Was that the barrier I felt in his mind?

Before I could even register what that might mean, I felt another wave of uncontrollable heat. Intoxicated by the thrill for dominance, now flowing unchecked, through my body, my earlier desire broke through, hard and strong. I licked my lips. I knew it wouldn't take much more for me to take control of him, and I knew exactly how I would break him. My fingers slid down my chest, undoing the few buttons that held his shirt around my body. I peeled it off of me, leaving me naked in front of him. My inhibitions were gone, stripped away by the thrill of the power surging through my mind. "Do you want me to fuck you?" I purred, crawling toward him on the couch. I suddenly knew exactly what it felt like to hunt – to see through the eyes of a predator with prey in my sights.

His eyes flashed black with lust, a low growl vibrating from his chest. Before I could register his movement, he grabbed me, cradling me against his chest and strode purposefully toward the French doors.

My concentration broke in an instant. A squeal of shock crossed my lips.

We were just steps from the pool.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, writhing against his unmovable hold.

"Cooling you down," he stated calmly and then tossed me in.

I was only able to gulp a short breath before gravity took over and I went under the water. The sudden assault of the liquid stunned my flesh. My head bobbed back up and broke the surface. I sucked in a deep breath and struggled to get my body properly oriented with my feet under me. I found I could touch the bottom. I whipped my head around to find him sitting against the edge of the pool, with a smirk on his face. "Feeling better?" he asked innocently.

I scowled and made my way over to him. If I knew that he couldn't easily stop me – and would probably do something worse to me – I would jerk his smug ass into this pool right now. All right, clearly, I was going to have to be cleverer if I was going to beat him. I snapped my defenses in place to hide my emotions. He looked at me warily when he felt my defensive shift in position. I planted a smile on my face and asked coyly, "Help a girl out of the pool?" I lifted a hand up to him.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you up to now?" he asked suspiciously, but took my hand and gently lifted me out of the pool. I stood at the edge and ran my hands down my hair, trying to squeeze as much water out as possible. The breeze shifted and goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs. "Come," he murmured, his eyes concerned at my naked, wet and now cold state.

I stood in front of the slow burning embers in the fireplace, letting it warm the front of me before turning around to warm my back. Myrnin wrapped his shirt around my shoulders and settled back down on the couch. I tried to recall how many times now I had put his shirt on and taken it off again. Too many, I decided and gave up counting, so I could refocus my attention on Myrnin. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to accomplish by getting past his defenses; only that I craved to control him. I reached again, applying pressure around the edge of his block, subtly trying to find a weakness.

Apparently, there was nothing subtle about my new advance, because he leaned forward, his eyes flashing. "Be very careful how far you push me," Myrnin warned in a low voice. "If you don't behave, I will make you beg me."

I was too far gone to have any remaining reasonable thought. All sense of self-preservation was elusively missing. Only the challenge of him remained. All I needed to do was get him to lower his guard; to relax the block that he was trying to maintain. I had almost gotten through before. I knew I could do it again and this time he wouldn't be able to keep me out. I changed tactics, "You're right. I am incredibly tired; we really should get some sleep." I said sweetly, locking him out of my emotions. He would have no way to second guess my intentions. I settled at the end of the couch, trying to control the tight spiral of desire I felt when I looked at his bare chest. I contemplated what I wanted to do with him once I was in control. Ripples of lust flowed through me again.

"The scent of your arousal tells me that you are lying," he smirked.

Damn his heightened vampire senses.

My eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, his expression changed. A wicked smile curled on his lips and his pupils dilated completely. "I did warn you," he reminded me.

I inhaled sharply, knowing he wasn't going to hold back. Alarmed, I wondered if I was strong enough to resist him at full strength. I should have known that was a stupid question. Abruptly, vivid images flowed into my brain. I knew we hadn't moved; I could still see him sitting across from me. But, I could also see the pictures he pushed into my mind: his naked body pinning me down dangerously; his fingers finding their way to stroke and tease me between my legs.

I gasped, struggling to force the images out of my mind. He growled at my resistance, and the pressure of his mental control grew exponentially. Not only could I see the images of him making love to me, but now I _felt_ his touch against my skin. The onslaught was fierce. My breathing was harsh; I panted and squirmed, crossing my legs tightly together.

He chuckled and leaned back casually on the couch, looking at me with a calculated gleam in his eye. Abruptly, the mental image and physical sensations changed. Now, I saw him inching down past my belly button and then _felt_ him take me into his mouth, his tongue finding the most sensitive and intimate parts of me. I released a high-pitched needy whimper, my legs trembling.

"Come here," Myrnin commanded, his voice rough.

I was happy to go to him. I desperately needed him to satisfy the overwhelming desire that burned in my core. I eagerly straddled him, rocking my hips against the hard bulge in his boxers.

He made no move to touch me. Instead he growled huskily "Tell me what you _want_?"

"Please…please," I whimpered, twining my fingers tightly in his hair; my chest heaving.

"Please, _what_?" his hypnotic voice purred, as he brought his hips up once to meet me.

I cried out, " _Please_ … _touch_ me! _Please_ …I need you…inside of me." I moaned desperately. My need was painful as I writhed against him.

His lips crashed down on mine as he carried me to the bedroom once again. The images and devastatingly pleasurable touches, in my mind, stopped when he set me down on the bed. I breathed in relief, my mind clear again. He took off his boxers and climbed onto the bed with me, sliding my legs apart and settled over me. Instantly, as if I didn't have control over my own reaction, I pushed for dominance over him in my mind again.

He shook his head and hissed, " _Really_?!"

I tried to control it, but it just flared stronger.

" _Okay_ ," he growled and shocked the hell out of me when he flipped me over to my hands and knees, pushed my chest flat to the bed, and thrust into me from behind.

I screamed out in pleasure, " _Myrnin!_ Yes! Yeeesss! _Yesss_!" My reflexive-response to control him completely broke, as he took me relentlessly in this position.

A tiny part of me relaxed, hugely relieved to finally not be struggling for power anymore. The rest of me was trying to remember my own name, when he reached a hand around to my front to pleasure me with his fingers. I was so close and he wasn't slowing down. With each stroke, I rushed toward that blissful release I knew he would give me.

And then it hit. My entire body contracted rhythmically, repeatedly clenching down hard, around him. He hissed and within two more strokes shuddered with his own release.

I collapsed on the bed, breathing hard. Myrnin rolled on his back to the side of me, getting his own breathing under control.

My mind flew through the memories of the last hour. I was slightly appalled and embarrassed at my behavior. I remembered the way I acted in my insane attempt to control him and began to giggle, laughing at my own ridiculousness.

Myrnin's head fell to the side, looking at me lazily.

"I'm sorry," I whispered with a slight blush, in between giggles. "I didn't mean to…I mean…I don't know what came over me…"

Myrnin grinned and replied, "That was definitely… _unexpected_."

"Thank you," I murmured.

He smirked, "For which part? Throwing you in the pool or fucking you until you finally got control of yourself? You do have control of yourself now, right?"

A short burst of laughter bubbled out of me as I replied, "Both. And yes, I have control."

He looked back up at the ceiling and breathed, " _Shit, you were a handful_ ," a touch of amazement in his voice.

For some reason, his words made me blush with pleasure, and I curled my body into his side, ducking my head against his chest.

.

 **Well, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I considered breaking it in half, but thought it would interrupt the timeline too much.**

 **I know it's crazy intimate, but I was going for realism within the plot line and mutual respect/love from the characters...and a touch of humor...  
**

 **So...thoughts on this one? Is the story going as expected? _Did anyone expect him to toss her into the pool? Gotta say, that was one of my favorite parts of this chap. He he_  
**

 **Oh, and show some love to the Favorite/Follow buttons, if you liked the chapter. :) :)**


	19. Little Minx

**_Thanks guys for the awesome feedback to the last chapter! Fingers crossed, I will have two more chapters for you now..._ **

**Chapter 19 – Little Minx**

"Myrnin, in the middle of all of my _craziness_ ," I blushed again, thinking about my earlier power struggle, "you said, 'that's not possible' and something about _compelling_ you. What happened to me?" I asked, a little afraid to know the answer.

He contemplated before answering, "I'm not exactly sure. When I made the transfer, I assumed you would only be able to access defensive abilities, because aggressive traits, such as compulsion, are limited to vampires. They don't transfer to humans. However, once again, you defy the normal logic and order of things," he grinned at me wryly.

"Is it dangerous...am _I_ dangerous? It scares the hell out of me to realize I didn't have any control...and with you, of all people. I never would have intentionally treated you like that." I diverted my eyes and said softly, "Although I did really enjoy the way you snapped me out of it."

He tightened his hold on me and whispered huskily, " _Cariad_ , I am a predator. I enjoyed _all_ of it."

Another wave of heat radiated out of me, causing my arms and legs to tingle. I was stunned again at the strength of my desire. He smiled, knowingly. I managed to slow down my breathing and asked, "And what the hell is up with _that_?"

I didn't have to elaborate further. He knew what I meant and teased, "Well that is just natural...given my sexual prowess."

I grinned, allowing, "Yeah, I was kind of fond of a _few_ things."

"A few things?" he repeated my words with a laugh. "Is that what you call you're almost constant stream of sexual expletives?"

I blushed deeply.

He continued purring, "Which I _enjoyed_ tremendously by the way. I _like_ hearing what you are thinking every moment."

"Don't you think it's a bit redundant, given your ability to read my emotions?" I asked dryly.

"Not at all...I wouldn't have it any other way," he stated a bit smugly. I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked a lot like a satisfied cat who just ate the canary. Humph...I guess that makes me the canary, I giggled silently. And then, tried to pay attention because he was still speaking.

"But back to your question. I think you were just experiencing some of the excesses that come along with the heightened senses of vampiric traits."

I thought about that. It made sense. "When we get home, I want a full week with you - _alone_ ; no interruptions," I demanded, a bit petulantly. I was going to have to find some balance in my hormones/reactions and he was going to have to do that for me, since all of this 'excess' came from him.

"You can have me for as _many_ days as you want," he purred seductively.

My belly curled in tight anticipation. "And stop using that tone of voice," I scolded him. We were never going to make it out of this bed, if he kept that up.

He laughed. "Okay, how about this? Your bag is here, so why don't we both get fully dressed - because we _do_ need to work on your skills again. We'll practice for an hour or so, and then you can get some sleep."

"The sun is going to be up in an hour. How am I going to have time to sleep?" It would be better for me to well-rested before I began the challenge, but I wouldn't have traded the last few hours for anything.

"You will be able to sleep through the day. We aren't going back until tomorrow night," he explained.

Whew. His words made me feel incredibly better. "Okay," I said, my eyes fluttering shut. "I'll close my eyes, so you can get out of the bed without me seeing you."

He laughed and disappeared, but I was perfectly serious. I already knew how much his naked body distracted me, and I needed to get to work learning as much as I could in the little time we had.

Within a half an hour, we were showered, dressed and fed. We sat across from each other at the table. Liam had been correct about food in the refrigerator. I nibbled on a muffin, while Myrnin drank from a sports bottle.

"Only two?" I asked, after he finished his second one and didn't reach for his normal morning third one.

He smiled and reminded me, "I _did_ have a snack sometime during the night."

"Oh, right," I giggled with a slight blush.

He jumped right into the training. "Luckily for us, Gwion likes to go easy on the first two challenges. It isn't as much sport to him if he wins on the first try. They will progressively get harder. Although he seems to be taken with you, so I am not sure if that means he will go easier or harder with you."

"Well you did want him to be _charmed_ by me," I reminded him.

"Yes, you have an amazing knack of drawing the most dangerous men to you like a moth to a flame," he said wryly. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "From our earlier experience, I don't think he will have much success with a fear-induced illusion. Your body seems to readily fight back against straight aggression."

"Okay," I murmured, thankful that I probably wasn't going to be in for a prolonged 'horror-fest'.

Myrnin continued, "Keep your emotions tightly hidden. If he can sense what you are feeling, it will make it much easier for him to deceive you."

"I can do that," I nodded.

"Are you ready to practice again?" he asked me tentatively. "Feeling in control? Not that I particularly minded our last episode, but we are running short on time."

"So how close did I come to breaking through your defenses?" I asked curiously, still trying to understand what I was capable of.

His lips turned up into a wicked smile as he growled silkily, "We can play that game again _anytime_ you want."

Fire shot through my abdomen. My hands gripped the table tightly, to keep me in place. I noticed he hadn't really answered my question, but I was too close to hopping over the table and throwing myself at him, to ask him to clarify his meaning. My chest heaved a few times before I could get the words through my tightly clenched teeth, "I thought you said we were short on time." I looked at him pointedly.

"I'm sorry," he smirked, not appearing very repentant. "Let's continue. And if you do well, I have a little _treat_ in mind for later," he added suggestively.

"I am going to kill you," I threatened, my mind getting a little foggy with desire. "Literally end you, if you do not stop that."

"Okay, okay...let's get started," he laughed.

We went through forty-five minutes of him testing me and me working to control and properly direct my responses. When we were done, he looked at me satisfied.

"So, you think I can do this?" I asked him.

"As shocking as it is, I think you can," he murmured.

"So, I did _well_ then?" I questioned, reminding him of his previous words.

Immediately, his features changed. " _Very_ well," he growled low as he stood and advanced on me. I stopped breathing, nearly blinded by desire and anticipation as he picked me up and carried me back to the bed. I'd like to say that I had enough control to be satisfied with just one time before I fell asleep. But that was not quite the case. Three climaxes later, sheer exhaustion lured me into a deep sleep.

Later that evening, we were escorted into the large ornate study we had been in the previous day. Gwion sat casually, looking completely relaxed. I envied him. My nerves were causing my belly to do backflips. There were about twenty other people in the room, some on the balcony and some on the main floor, including Shane and Michael! I was relieved to see they were out of the holding cell. They didn't look too worse for wear, although Shane ignored me completely, looking down with his fists clenched.

The room had been rearranged, with an obvious circle in the middle. The luxurious couches and chairs were pulled back, so that they didn't encroach inside the circle.

Gwion stood and walked to the center and then motioned me forward. I walked slowly, keeping all my emotions tightly behind my shield, not wanting to reveal just how nervous I was. When I reached him, he tilted his head and evaluated me. I wondered what he was looking for. He murmured in confusion, "Hmmm...your emotions are surprisingly silent today."

Then understanding lit his expression. "Oh! So then, you _enjoyed_ yourself last night?" he smirked suggestively.

I cringed, ridiculously thankful that he couldn't feel the tidal wave of embarrassment that flowed through me. His smile widened. He brushed his fingers lightly along my cheek as he whispered, "You may be able to hide your emotions from me, but you cannot stop your body's response."

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I realized I was blushing furiously. Damn it, why couldn't Myrnin have given me some sort of shield to keep my body from revealing what I was thinking.

"This is... _unexpected_ ," he looked toward Myrnin.

"There was no condition in the agreement against it," Myrnin stated darkly.

"Indeed," he nodded slowly and looked back to me, murmuring almost to himself, "What did he give you, little minx?" He didn't look worried or as if he even really cared to know the answer, so I stayed silent. If anything, he looked more satisfied. I assumed it would make the win 'sweeter' than just an easy human.

He leaned down to me. "Did Myrnin explain the rules? Well, there is really only one rule. You simply have to tell me no three times," he affirmed.

" _Simply_..." I muttered under my breath. I was certain there would be nothing simple about this.

Gwion grinned at my response.

"And you won't compel me?" I confirmed.

"No. Where would the fun be in that?" he smiled mischievously. "Would you be more comfortable sitting or standing?" he asked. I was surprised by the note of kindness in his voice.

"Um...sitting, I guess," I answered tentatively.

He snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, a large comfortable chair was positioned behind me. He nodded toward the chair, encouragingly.

I settled into the seat, my mind spinning. I knew this would be the only opportunity I had. If I was going to _charm_ him, it had to be now. "Before we begin...," I hesitated, not sure how to bring it up.

" _Don't!"_ Myrnin hissed angrily.

Gwion looked at Myrnin in surprise and then back down to me, intrigued. "What would you like, little minx?"

"I want you to...reconsider coming with us. You were _friends_...with Amelie before. She will _die_ without your help. Please come with us," I asked softly.

He was silent for a moment as he considered my request. "All right, I am willing to include that condition in our agreement. If you win, I will free both of your friends - _and_ return with you to assist with Amelie."

That was too easy. I held my breath.

"However, if _I_ win, then you agree to take your friends' place - _and_ go through the same process with _me_ \- Clāmāre," his eyes gleamed as he set his condition.

I couldn't stop the loud gasp that came out of my mouth.

" _No!_ " Myrnin hissed furiously, an almost constant growl rumbling from his chest.

Gwion looked at Myrnin playfully, "What is the problem, my friend? I promise she will _enjoy it_. And I have plenty of _abilities_ I would be willing to... _share_ with her."

A cold chill ran down my spine.

"No," I whispered.

"Too late," Gwion replied with a hard glint in his eyes. "I _like_ this arrangement better. It's all or nothing. If you decide against it, you are free to go."

I looked at Myrnin who was almost threatening me with his eyes, not to do it. But if I didn't, Amelie would most certainly die. I hated to admit it, but I could live with that. What I couldn't live with was losing Michael and Shane. Myrnin watched my face change. He knew my decision.

Myrnin snarled savagely, "I'll _kill_ him before I let him touch you."

Gwion laughed, "You could _try_. But we both know that won't happen. And don't forget, my friend, you _chose_ to bring her to me."

Myrnin's face contorted. I knew he felt he was to blame. His pain caused my breathing to increase. I wanted nothing more than to run to him and give him what he wanted. Well, I guess that wasn't true. There was one other thing that I wanted more - I didn't want to face Eve, without having done everything in my power to get the father of her child back to her.

I turned back to Gwion in confusion. "But that wouldn't work...the process requires me to... _want_...what happens," I whispered, trying to make him understand, without flat-out stating there was no way in hell I could ever want him.

His eyes dilated with lust, "That's where you are wrong, little minx. I would absolutely break you and you would be _begging_ me for more." His confidence in his skill was undeniable.

I realized too late that my words hadn't helped. No, the only thing I had accomplished was lighting a fire in him - _I had challenged his sexual abilities_ \- and he never lost.

I began to tremble.

.

 **Don't forget to:**

 **:) Review! (Even though there is another chap coming tonight, it would be awesome if you could just put a tiny comment on this chapter before moving on. _Even just a smiley face would be awesome_ , to get the # of reviews a little higher. I know I should spread out the posting, to get more interest building, but I literally cannot help myself. Once I have a chapter done, I am just too excited and have to share the story.)**

 **:) Favorite!**

 **:) Follow!**


	20. Challenges

_**THANKS so much for the LOVE in the reviews. It REALLY helps me to push forward on the chapters. And I need the extra creative jumpstart right now (read the note at the end). You guys are awesome!**_

 **.**

 **Chapter 20 - Challenges**

"So, have you reconsidered your refusal?" Gwion ask pleasantly, as if he hadn't just asked for my body as part of our arrangement.

I blinked.

Words seemed to have fled my vocabulary entirely.

He nodded, believing my silence was confirmation of my rejection. "It is a shame, little minx...I think I would have _enjoyed_ you," he purred seductively. "No matter," he commented and walked back toward his desk.

I couldn't think straight, but I knew this didn't feel right. Before I could take it back, I murmured under my breath, "Yes."

Of course, he could hear me. Gwion spun to face me, his expression surprised, which immediately settled into lust.

I couldn't concentrate on Gwion however because Myrnin was in front of me, kneeling, gripping my arms tightly. " _No!_ " his tone was wild, feral. I was scared at what would happen if I lost. I knew he wouldn't walk away from me, which meant a fight - one I wasn't sure he, Michael and Shane could win.

I brought my hands up to cup his face softly, trying to control my shaking. " _I can do this,_ " my voice trailed off. I pleaded with my eyes, trying to remind him that I was stronger than even he expected. He stood, his face a mask of fury, and walked back out of the circle.

Gwion approached me slowly. "You would risk so much?" he murmured, examining me again. He appeared to be trying to decide if I was currently lucid. I know I had my own doubts about my sanity right now as well.

My choice was made. I couldn't focus on anything but manipulating the skills Myrnin had given me. I didn't answer Gwion.

He nodded and instantly my world changed.

xxxxxxxxxx

I stood by myself, confused. The night sky was profound, only pierced by a few stars. Something wasn't right...I knew it in my gut. But what was it? Suddenly, I was no longer alone. I could see the outline of a man, not quite hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Who's there?" my voice shook a little. I cringed. I knew I shouldn't have let him see any glimpse of fear. I was going to have to do better if I wanted to outlive this unknown threat. Maybe, he wasn't a threat, I thought hopefully...he could be kind. But why then was he hiding?

My heart sunk when he stepped out from the trees. It was the angry guard we had met at the gate! He glared at me and began to advance slowly. I recognized his look - my heart took off beating in my chest - he wanted to take his time.

"Myrnin!" I screamed his name. But there was no response. Dread filled me when the vampire smiled cruelly.

I stopped, confused again. It didn't make sense. Why the hell wasn't Myrnin with me? I wouldn't have just wandered out into the night alone in a compound full of vampires!

The vampire stopped smiling and I could have sworn I saw his image flicker. I felt pain in my head. No, not pain...it was uncomfortable...invasive.

The vampire advanced slowly on me again, his image even brighter, stronger than before.

I didn't have time to feel fear, because suddenly, I felt myself lash out mentally at whatever was invading my mind; striking back. I shook my head and hissed, "No!"

Instantly, I was back in Gwion's study surrounded by the same group of curious spectators. Gwion stared at me in disbelief. I did it! I thought excitedly. I told him no. I waited while he studied me. I wondered what he was looking for.

xxxxxxxxxx

My world faded to black again. I blinked, trying to orient myself and was confused to find I was reclined on Gwion's red velvet couch.

He turned and smiled warmly at me, "Oh, good, you're awake. I think I found a text you will be very excited about."

"Awake?" I mumbled. I must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep in his study. I sat up. My fingers brushed against an unusual texture. I looked down to find I was wearing a beautiful deep blue vintage lace dress. It had a baby-doll style that went to a few inches above my knee. There were two layers; a lighter blue underneath. I gathered the upper layer in my fingertips, examining the very expensive detailed lace pattern.

Gwion noticed my distraction and nodded approvingly, "I'm glad you choose that one. It looks lovely on you."

I glanced up at him in surprise. "Um...thank you."

"Look!" He excitedly handed me the book he was holding. I took it gently, careful not to tear the ancient pages. He sat next to me and said, "Notice the differences between these two illustrations."

I studied them carefully and ran my finger gently along the curve of the first one. "I recognize this symbol. It's taprine...but what is the other one?"

"Silenium," he explained with a light in his eyes, "is a gray crystalline nonmetal with _semiconducting_ properties."

"Oh...you think the silenium is a better choice for the first element, rather than susmese, because it will help conduct the electricity for the decomposition step?" I understood now.

He teased, "If you're going to light them up, you might as well do it properly."

I blushed and scolded him, "I am not 'lighting them up', as you say. It is purely a scientific endeavor."

"Whatever you say," he replied unapologetically and disappeared, materializing at the grand piano covered in more manuscripts. "Where is it?" he muttered to himself.

I walked to the piano while he searched, and let my fingers touch the keys gently. I was surprised at how well tuned it was.

He looked up at me and asked, "Do you play?"

"Oh no," I replied quickly. My mother thought playing an instrument would help turn me into a refined woman, so I was forced into two years of piano lessons at the tender age of nine. Unfortunately, by the time the two years were up, my playing still sounded like a cat tripped and landed on the keys."

He laughed and slid over to the bench, murmuring, "It really is an exquisite instrument," as he began to run his hands fluidly over the ivories, coaxing an enchanting melody from the belly of the piano.

I inhaled sharply, stunned at his skill. When he finished, I breathed, "That was beautiful."

"Well, it's just a little something I composed a couple of centuries ago," he said dismissively.

"You wrote that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but let's get back to more important things. I found the book I was looking for."

I followed him back to the couch, where he shuffled through the pages. I stared at him in confusion. He wasn't at all like I expected. He seemed kind, interesting and even funny. He noticed my silent examination and stopped reading from the text. "Yes, little minx?" he inquired.

"Its...it's just that," I stuttered, trying to put the words together and then just went right for my point and whispered, "Please let Michael and Shane go."

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that."

"Why?" I pleaded.

"There is a delicate balance of power here. I remain in control because I am always true to my word. Once I purchased them, it made them part of our food supply."

I cringed at his words.

"If I had but known your connection before the purchase was made, it would be different, but I cannot redefine what they are now. I am sorry, little minx," he said gently.

I looked carefully into his eyes and found only sincerity in his expression. My heart broke. There had to be a way.

Without warning, I heard a sharp hiss fly past me. Gwion's eyes widened as he looked down at the stake implanted in his chest. He fell back against the couch, paralyzed.

I screamed and spun my head toward the door. "Michael!" I jumped to my feet. "How? Where did you get the cross-bow?" I looked at the violent weapon he was holding.

"No time for explanations now. Let's go!" He waved me forward to him.

I looked back down at Gwion and hesitated. He wasn't dead yet. The stake hadn't hit his heart, but he would die if no one found him in time.

"Claire, come on! Forget about him. This is our only chance to be free," he spoke urgently.

"Free," I murmured, "but at what cost? Michael, I can't justify killing a living creature." I rested my trembling fingers on the stake. "There has to be another way. I can _feel_ it."

I didn't know how I knew; I just knew this wasn't right.

"Claire, let him die! He deserves it. You know that," Michael spat.

I followed my instinct. My decision was made. " _No!_ " I replied and pulled out the stake.

Gwion's eyes shot open. Suddenly, the room swirled around me and I was sitting again in the same chair. Oh! My heart beat loudly in my chest. I remembered now! The _challenge!_ And that was my _second_ no! Gwion stared at me with more intensity than ever before, and then seemed to make a decision.

xxxxxxxxxx

The light went out again, but only for a second. Suddenly, I saw Myrnin's smiling face. Happiness welled up in my chest almost painfully to see him no longer tormented. "You did it! You won!" he whispered excitedly and spun me around. I laughed at him playfully, letting my mind wander over the challenges.

Wait. I remembered the vampire in the dark and Michael shooting Gwion, but _why_ couldn't I remember the last one?

"Myrnin," I asked hesitantly, "What was the third one again?"

For one unguarded moment, his eyes turned cold. But less than a blink later, his expression changed from the loving adoration he had when he swung me around to more... _much_ more. I inhaled sharply, heat beginning to wind through my body.

His eyes were hypnotic as he murmured gruffly, "Let's celebrate." Desire and hunger washed over me, as he led me to the couch. I was hugely relieved that the challenges were done and we were finally at the cottage.

How did we get to the cottage?

I didn't remember walking here. My brow furrowed as I tried to pull back the memory.

Abruptly, I felt him between my legs, sliding down. All other thoughts were lost as I trembled and moaned loudly when his tongue darted out playfully teasing my soft flesh.

Somewhere I heard vicious growling in the distance. That's odd, I wondered idly. We were alone.

And when had I taken my clothes off?

"Myrnin?" I asked hesitantly. My breath caught in my throat when I looked into his smoldering eyes.

"Do you want more?" he purred, his tongue darting out to trace lines on my belly. I shuddered with excitement.

My feelings and senses had been attacked by lies for the challenges, but this was _different_. This _felt real._ I was just overthinking it. I was grateful that I had my emotions locked so tightly away. Otherwise Myrnin would laugh at my ramblings and the crazy doubt running though my head.

 _And then I knew!_

" _No,_ " I spoke the word strongly, confidently.

There were loud gasps all around me. Immediately, the vision broke and I found myself sitting in the same chair. My eyes shot down at my body. Whew, I was thankful I was fully dressed. My heart thundered in my chest as I realized I had won! The incredulous looks on everyone's faces confirmed it. Gwion looked equally stunned.

I couldn't focus on him. I spun my head around, searching. When I found Myrnin, the expression on his face was radiant. His eternal eyes reflected fierce pride. He took my breath away. I couldn't stop myself. I bolted from the chair and flew into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

" _Cariad_ ," he whispered throatily, his voice overcome with emotion.

" _We did it!_ " I hissed, an excited laugh bubbling from my mouth.

" _You_ did it," he told me in wonder.

I shook my head, quickly dismissing his notion that I was alone in this victory. But I had no interest in speaking my disagreement right now. Instead, I clutched his face and harshly found his lips, demanding entrance with my tongue. Instantly he gave in to me, meeting me back with equal aggression. I knew we had audience but couldn't have cared less. I thrummed with pleasure.

Too soon, Myrnin came to his senses. I am not sure I ever would have, with the surge of overwhelming joy that coursed through my body. He pulled back just slightly, and whispered, " _Cariad_." He slowed down our motion and continued to kiss me in sweet and soft touches. I finally pulled away, momentarily satisfied. Myrnin set me down reluctantly.

Then I remembered - Gwion!

I spun to face him, afraid of his anger at my victory. I was shocked to find his expression relaxed, even entertained. I walked forward into the circle again, wary, keeping one hand firmly in Myrnin's. Not that there was any option. I was certain Myrnin wasn't going to let go of me any time soon.

" _Well done,_ little minx," Gwion murmured in open appreciation for my accomplishment.

"No thanks to _you_! You weren't supposed to _compel_ her!" Myrnin growled furiously.

 _Compel me?!_ "When did he compel me?" I whispered to Myrnin in confusion.

"When you _felt_ what you thought was me..." he hesitated, trying to be tactful. I didn't need him to finish the sentence for me to understand what he meant. I blushed.

" _Seeing_ it was one thing... _feeling_ it was quite another matter entirely," he hissed.

My eyes widened, "Oh."

Gwion shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smirked unapologetically, "All's fair in love and war." Then he stared at me intently and asked, "Although, I am curious... _why didn't it work?_ "

I thought back over the events and explained slowly, "My mind spun...as I argued with myself. Some things made sense. Others did not, but every time I doubted, you distracted me. When you started to..." I blushed.

Gwion nodded his understanding.

"I was ready...to say yes," I admitted, cringing at how very close I had come to losing. "I told myself I was over-thinking my doubts, and was glad that Myrnin couldn't read my tightly locked emotions, or he would have laughed at the non-sense in my head."

"And that was when I _knew_ it was a lie." I hesitated, unsure how to explain my reasoning.

Myrnin exhaled sharply - he understood.

Gwion stared at me intently, waiting for me to finish.

I murmured, "It knew it was a lie...because I wouldn't have hidden my emotions from him." Another blush broke the surface of my cheeks as I explained, " _I don't...deny him...any part of me._ "

Gwion's eyes flashed black with open lust for me, as he took in my words.

I stopped breathing.

Myrnin growled low and pulled me closer to the protection of his body.

Gwion smirked, unaffected by Myrnin's warning. "Hmmm...I most _definitely_ would have enjoyed you, little minx. _Enticement_ , indeed," he purred before turning around and walking toward the large arched doors. He spoke without bothering to glance back, "You are all free to go. If you still wish my assistance, I will keep my word and return with you."

.

 **Well, here is where we come to a (hopefully short) delay, because I have to figure out some plot points to get us to where I want to be. I actually have 4 future chapters written, but need to write all of the tie-in chapters in between. I have no idea why I write in such random order, but that's just me. he he**

 **Don't forget:**

 **:) Review!**

 **:) Favorite!**

 **:) Follow!**


	21. Liam and Eve

_Hello Pretties! Soooo, I am back on track with the direction of the story and am really excited to share it with you. I also just purchased Dragon Premium 12 software. It allows me to_ speak _as I write, not type - it is freaking fantastic! They have a 13 version, but I wanted the 'Premium' one, not the regular and_ _I didn't want to pay the cost on Premium 13, when 12 appeared to be a great place to start._

 **C** **hapter 21 – Liam and Eve**

For a moment, I just stood there as I watched Gwion walk away. We had accomplished everything that we had set out to do: Michael and Shane were both free, and Gwion had just agreed to return with us! My body wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do next. Myrnin brought me back to the present with a gentle tug on my arm. "Come," he steered me in the direction to where Michael and Shane had been standing.

As before, it was like the parting of the Red Sea. When Myrnin took a step forward, all of the bodies in the room seemed to gravitate away from him. I was rocked again by Liam's words describing him, "His cruelty is second only to Gwion." I wondered what conditions Myrnin must have lived under here, that could have stripped him of the traits I loved most – his undeniable fun and irresistible charm.

Oddly enough, it did not seem as though everyone's attention was restricted to Myrnin. Many of the onlookers stared at me openly – some smiled, some glared but most of their expressions were cold and unreadable. I cringed tighter against Myrnin's body. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they were thinking, if these people were the ones who had made Myrnin find it necessary to instill cold-blooded fear into them all.

As we broke through the crowd, my heart leapt when I saw Michael's crystal blue eyes dancing back at me, and then dropped to my feet when I took in Shane's expression of pure disgust.

 _Oh, shit!_ The realization of what he had witnessed rolled over me like freezing ice water, leaving a sick feeling in my stomach. My heart broke. I had desperately wanted to spare him more heart ache. Instead, there were so many things that had just occurred, which I knew, cut him to the bone. His pain bled through his eyes; it had clearly been excruciating for him to watch.

I opened my mouth searching for words which could never make up for the devastation I had just put him through – even though I did it for him too. He was _free_. I wondered if that made up for some tiny part of it.

Breaking through my reverie, Michael's strong arms coiled around me tightly. He spun as though I weighed less than a feather. I couldn't stop the short squeal of happiness that release from my lips, when I thought about his return to Eve. He murmured fervently in my ear, " _Thank you_ ," and released me.

No sooner had my feet touched the floor, did my roller-coaster-ride of emotions come crashing down again as Shane's eyes met mine – a stone cold expression glaring back at me. His fists were clenched; the muscles in his neck and jaw strained.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't!" he hissed savagely through clenched teeth. "Don't _ever_ speak to me again."

I had forgotten that Myrnin was standing right next to me until I heard a fearsome growl rumble from his throat. He took a dangerous step toward Shane, clearly intending harm. My hand shot out to grab a fist-full of his shirt, which had zero effect on his momentum, until I pleaded quickly, " _Please don't…"_ There was no need to finish my sentence; he knew what I was asking. Fury radiated out of him, but shockingly, he stopped and turned to stare at me. We spoke silently – me communicating what I needed; and he communicating what he felt was justified. After a long moment, he relaxed his shoulders and I knew his decision had been made. I exhaled sharply in relief.

The world around me came back into sharp focus and I realized that people were gaping at us; their mouths slightly open in shock –I assumed it must have been due to Myrnin's decision not to execute Shane on the spot. I shivered under their scrutiny, and nudged myself close to him. I was surprised when his chest vibrated. He pulled back slightly to run a hand between us and extracted a slim phone from his shirt pocket. He answered it, but said nothing; just listened and then nodded, replying to the mystery caller, "I will be right there." He leaned down to kiss my forehead, still holding the phone to his ear and whispered to me, "Stay with Michael. I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" I mouthed. He didn't answer; just turned and disappeared through the door.

Michael looked at me questioningly. I shook my head; I had no idea where Myrnin planned to go, or who was on the other end of the phone. Suddenly Michael changed the subject, worry painting his features, "I need to call Eve. Do you have your phone? They took mine."

"No," I replied, and then stared in surprise when Myrnin reentered the room. He wasn't alone. Michael opened his mouth to say more, but the expression on my face must have convinced him to turn toward the door behind him instead.

"Eve!" Michael cried and disappeared from my vision, only to reappear twenty feet away; his muscular frame tightly wrapped around Eve's tiny body. Liam and Myrnin walked behind Eve, speaking quietly to each other. Myrnin's eyes were tight with calculation. I studied him; something wasn't quite right in his expression. Whatever it was, it appeared Liam felt the same way, because he looked equally concerned.

I quickly closed the distance between us, eager to make sure Eve was okay. Michael pulled out of his embrace, sliding his hands to gently hold her obviously larger belly. His eyes were wide as he breathed, " _I can hear his heart beat._ "

Eve glowed radiantly, responding, "Liam said the same thing."

"Liam?" Michael looked at her.

Eve nodded over her shoulder toward where Liam was standing with Myrnin, "He came to the hotel and picked me up."

"And you just went with the first vampire that walked by?" Michael teased.

Eve rolled her eyes, "No…Myrnin called me to tell me he was coming. He told me I could trust him."

Suddenly Shane tapped Michael on the shoulder to get his attention. Michael stepped away to the side to talk with him. I took my opportunity and gathered Eve into a hug. "You _can_ trust Liam," I assured her.

Eve looked at me funny and whispered, "Somehow… I am absolutely certain about that...I just _know_ it. Don't you think that's weird? It's not like I'm Miss Trusting."

I wasn't exactly sure what she meant but added, "I think that's normal. I liked him right away too."

Eve shook her head. "It feels more _tangible_ than that. When he first saw me, it was like he recognized me. I can't explain it. And immediately he knew I was pregnant because he stared intently at my belly, which you would think, would have weirded me out, but even his close inspection of my body didn't bother me. I don't know. I must just be overthinking things – you know, 'pregnancy brain' and all."

I stared at her, completely unsure what to say. My need to provide a response was cut short however, when Gwion abruptly appeared right next to us. I inhaled sharply, catching my breath, before introducing them. "Eve… This is Gwion."

"Interesting," she murmured, gazing steadily at him.

" _Interesting_?" he asked, amused by her response.

"The eyeliner… It's a nice touch," she acknowledged with a wry smile. I held my breath, waiting to see how Gwion would respond.

He appeared unaffected by her pointed remark about his beauty choices. If anything, his smile widened as he looked back and forth between Eve and me. "Are all women in Morganville as _bold_ as the two of you?" I wasn't sure he was actually waiting for a response, because his attention turned intently to Eve's belly.

"Go ahead and say it. Apparently, everyone can hear the little guy's heartbeat except for me," Eve frowned a little.

"Little _girl_ ," Gwion corrected her softly.

I gasped; my skin flushed coolly with goosebumps at his words. Somehow I didn't doubt his assessment. Eve's mouth turned into a surprised little 'o' before she breathed, " _How do you know that?"_

"That would take me much more time to explain than we currently have," he smiled elusively as he turned to go. "Find me in a few hours in my office – alone," he instructed, pointedly, and turned to me. "Of course, little minx, you are welcome to join us. I suspect it was already your plan to spend your remaining hours perusing the books anyway." He left without another word.

Eve looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Little minx?"

I bristled, brushing past Gwion's over-attention of me and stated, "Yes…apparently he has a thing for nicknames."

"Uh huh…you know you're going to have to tell me the complete story later," she demanded with her usual stubborn and determined expression that left me no other option but to give in to her.

I cringed and hissed softly, "Yes…but only because you are pregnant."

Eve grinned, "Whatever it takes."

Liam joined us and leaned down to speak softly to Eve, "I've got to go…will you be all right?"

Eve looked a little startled by his overt concern and murmured, "Um…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Michael reappeared and answered curtly for her, "Yes, she is fine."

Liam narrowed his eyes and retorted, "I'm quite certain she is capable of speaking for herself." He looked back at Eve still waiting for her response. Eve's eyes were huge at the unexpected confrontation. "Yes," she answered quickly, placing a firm palm against Michael's chest as his stance slunk lower and he inched forward slightly.

Liam spun and walked away without another word. Eve made eye contact with me, as if to confirm her earlier suspicions. After seeing how Liam reacted, I had to agree with her – something else was going on.

Myrnin returned, sliding up behind me, his hands resting gently on my waist. "We will leave in about four hours via Gwion's private jet. The plane is ready and we have flight clearance, but other preparations will take longer."

"So what do we do until then?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to go see Gwion – alone," Eve spoke resolutely.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Michael's frame shook slightly and his eyes took on a reddish tinge.

Eve didn't back down as she explained, "He knows things…about the baby. I don't know how, but he does. Michael, he _knows_ it's a girl!"

 _"_ _A_ _girl?_ " Michael's eyes softened, before he spoke firmly again, "Eve, Gwion does not do anything for _free_."

Eve shook her head in frustration. "So I won't ask him to DO anything for me. But since only he seems to have a clue about my mutant spawn; I am not going to miss his invitation. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, he said Claire was welcome to come with me."

Myrnin growled, "No."

"I bet he did," Michael replied jadedly.

Eve looked at me. "Wow – you really do need to tell me that story." I shook my head at her, trying to steer her attention away from any story that included Gwion and me.

xxxxxxxxxx

Myrnin and I were back at the cottage, while Shane, Michael and Eve had been escorted to a private suite to wait for our departure. The argument of whether Eve would go see Gwion wasn't resolved. It had just been delayed for the past two hours.

"You know she will find a way." I sat at the table with one knee tucked under my chin, while I looked at Myrnin's hardened expression. He didn't want to give into me, but I could tell he agreed with the soundness of my points. "She needs me with her. I'm stronger than either of us expected. I can help keep her safe and help get her the answers she needs."

Myrnin growled low in resigned frustration.

It had finally been allowed that Liam could accompany us. I would have preferred for Myrnin to be there, but I was hugely relieved that Eve and I would not be alone with Gwion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gwion reclined in his chair behind the large ornate desk in his study. He looked up at me and smirked, "Still not sharing your feelings, little minx?"

I didn't respond, nor did I unblock my emotions.

"I see," he murmured, before admitting, "I am a touch surprised that Myrnin let you come alone."

"Myrnin trusts me. And I distinctly recall you telling me you were a man of your word. Or was that just another part of the illusion?" I asked, raising my chin slightly.

He looked briefly surprised that I had referred to details he shared during our challenge. He hesitated as if deciding whether to tell me the truth. "Yes… I am a man of my word, but sometimes _truth_ has more than one definition."

His response sounded like a warning. A shiver traveled down my spine – the trickle of fear, neatly tucked away, with the rest of my emotions.

He stood and walked to the bottom step of one of the staircases. He glanced back, "Shall we get started?"

"We are not staying here?" I asked suspiciously.

The corners of his mouth rose to meet the gleam in his eyes. "You most certainly _want,_ what I have to show you," he spoke confidently. "Come."

.

 **Now that the chapters are mapped out, I hope to be able to update a little more quickly. I might even be able to post another one _soon_ (wink) if you guys holler loud enough. He he**

 **Don't forget, the little Favorite/Follow buttons awaits your loving caress and the Review Box below, selfishly wants _all_ of your attention. :) :)**


	22. Ocelot

_**Thanks guys for the awesome fast responses to the last chapter!** _

**Chapter 22– Ocelot**

Again there was something in Gwion's tone that made me believe his words. I followed him curiously. The staircase wound gently as we traveled up two flights. A grand door blocked our entrance. Gwion easily opened it and ushered us through.

I couldn't contain the loud gasp that released from my lips, as I stared upon the most glorious library I had ever seen. There were unending rows and rows of books reaching close to 12 feet in the air. And that was just on the lower level where we were standing. As my gaze drifted upward, I was astounded to realize there were two more levels above us; all of it exquisitely framed with intricately carved rare-woods.

My heart beat faster in my chest. Gwion stared at me with a satisfied smirk. He hadn't been wrong. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. My first love – the thirst for knowledge – ached to be satisfied.

He started up the stairs to the second level. I needed no explanations this time, as I eagerly followed him. After walking through multiple rows of filled-to-the-brim bookcases, we stopped in a secluded corner. Eve seemed grateful when she saw a small seating area and quickly relaxed into one of the comfortable chairs. My brow furrowed as I watched her. She puffed, a little out of breath. I worried what toll this baby would have on her body by the time she delivered.

Gwion took a seat next to her and waved his arm toward the closest bookcases, "I suspect you may find what you are looking for here."

I blinked as I stared at the hundreds of books in front of me. The task was daunting, but the clock was ticking so I hurriedly jumped right in, lightly running my fingers over the aged bindings. "Gwion, what phrases or words am I looking for?"

He rattled off words in several different languages. My brain was on autopilot as I compiled the data he provided and compared it against the titles in front of me. Liam came to my side and murmured, "Let me help you." I smiled at him gratefully but suspected his help was 100% for the benefit of Eve; not to relieve the challenge of my search.

After 20 minutes of searching, I selected three typeset books and two manuscripts that were written on parchment. Liam had also pulled a handful of potential options. We settled on the floor together near Eve's feet, and spread the volumes out in front of us, so she could see them as well.

I flipped through the pages of the first book as quickly and carefully as I could, only to stop in shock when I saw an illustration of a clearly pregnant woman along with a vampiric symbol. "Look," I told Eve as I held the book up for her to see.

"What does it say?" she breathed to Liam.

He flipped back a few pages and then forward. "It appears to pertain to gestation."

Eve pointed to characters similar to Roman numerals. "What do those mean? Are they dates?"

"No…they represent time frames." He looked closer at the page and murmured almost to himself, "That can't be true."

"Tell me," Eve demanded; her voice tight with strain.

"If this is right, it means your total gestation will be about 10 weeks. It is shortened compared to a human pregnancy due to the accelerated cell regeneration of vampires."

Eve let out a small cry of surprise and asked, "When does it start from?"

I took the book from Liam, examining the other illustrations and dates related to the pregnancy cycle. "I think the start date is exactly like a human." I tried to keep the shock out of my voice, as I added the segments in my head and projected her estimated due date, "You are 3 ½ weeks late +2 weeks for conception, which means you are almost 6 weeks pregnant."

Eve's eyes were huge as she did her own math. I saw her chest heave, as she tried unsuccessfully to swallow back the hysteria, building in her throat.

Liam saw it as well. He flipped his body around, crouching in front of her and held her hands. He whispered soothingly, "You can do this."

Eve seemed lost in his eyes for a moment, struggling to believe him. She finally found her words. "Do you mean to tell me, that I'm going to give birth in _four weeks_?!" she gasped.

Liam and I were silent, equally dumbstruck by this shocking revelation. Gwion showed no emotion as he replied, "Many species have shortened gestation. Felines, for example – bobcats normally gestate for eight weeks while the larger carnivores such as lions and tigers average 14 weeks. The ocelot actually has the closest timeframe to you with 10 weeks."

Eve narrowed her eyes dangerously at Gwion. "Are you comparing my baby to an _ocelot_?!"

He replied unaffected, "Ocelots are beautiful creatures."

Suddenly Eve's eyes turned fearful as a new thought occurred to her. "What will this baby _look_ like?" she breathed.

I had been holding my finger inside one of the pages of the large frail parchment manuscripts. "I think I may have that information," I said softly as I gently handed the text to Eve.

Eve examined the book intently, her face relaxing into an expression of awestruck love. "They are _beautiful_ ," she murmured, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Yes… she will have exquisite features…pleasantly angled cheekbones and large round eyes," Gwion commented, without looking at the page.

Eve met Gwion's eyes. "Her heart beats. Does that mean she's human?"

"Far from it," he shook his head, not offering further details.

"What does that _mean_?" Eve asked, frustration filling her tone, trying to understand. "Is she some sort of human/vampire _hybrid?"_

" _Hybrid_ is such a distasteful word. It implies two elements, mashed hastily together, to form a combination that is only 50% the equivalent of each source. No, your daughter will be uniquely and elegantly 100% her own creation."

As I listened to Gwion, my eyes scanned a smaller text with illustrations reflecting potential outcomes dependent on the original contributions. There were several pages with hundreds of symbols that seemed to define characteristics of these children. Suddenly Gwion's words made sense. "Oh," I breathed, looking up at Gwion for confirmation, "she will not be _half_ of anything – but rather, she will be something entirely _new_."

He nodded his head, "That is correct."

I studied the markings. Some appeared to be emotions and physical traits, while others expressed talents. "How will we know which of these symbols apply to Eve's baby?"

"I think I can answer that," Liam murmured, handing another book over to me.

I was surprised to find drawings of babies and children, with several characters imprinted on their bodies. "Are these _tattoos_?" I was a bit appalled that tattoos would be applied to ones so young.

"No… They are _birthmarks_ ," Gwion answered.

"Let me see," Eve whispered, reaching for the book.

I released it into her trembling fingers. She studied the pages for a moment and then held the book lower, so that Liam, who was resting gently beside her leg, could see what she pointed to, asking, "What do these say?"

Liam interpreted, "They are various emotions: love, kind, bold, daring, laughter, impulsive, and honest.

"What does it mean if the symbol is shown, but it has a line through it?" Eve cringed, her features suggesting she already knew the answer.

Liam confirmed her fear, speaking slowly, trying not to alarm her even more than she already was, "It means the child will be devoid of that characteristic or have the opposite effect."

" _She could be devoid of love_?" Eve's voice broke as she murmured to herself, considering the possibilities.

Liam turned to face her again. I was surprised when he gently cupped her cheeks in his strong hands. Eve did not pull away. Instead she just stared at him; fear the predominating element in her eyes. "That is not possible. Your child will be able to feel and give love."

"How can you know that?" Eve whimpered.

"Because the text is clear; the outcomes are dependent on both the _maternal_ and paternal factors. No child of _yours_ would be without love."

Gwion supplied, "He is correct. This child would not be possible without a _specific_ maternal influence. Michael would not have been able to get just _any_ woman pregnant. The combination does not happen, except with the rarest of elements."

Eve blinked, "So that means there is something about _me_ … _my_ history?"

"Yes...so what is different about you?" Gwion seemed to contemplate almost to himself.

Eve's eyebrows rose as she answered sarcastically, "Besides the fact that I am a knocked-up Goth chick, who regularly battles vampires, all while, laughing irony in the face by being married to one? Isn't that every little girls dream?"

I could tell she was compensating for the real insecurity she was feeling. She had to be questioning if the family she thought she came from, really belonged to her. Eve verbalized my concerns as she stared at me, "I don't look like them… And I sure as hell don't act like them. What does that mean?" her voice trailed off.

I stood to my feet and reached over Liam to hug her. I whispered, "It means you are the same brave, sassy, aggressive yet gentle girl you were before all of this began."

Suddenly Gwion rose. "I must leave you now. There are a few things I need to attend to before our departure. You may carry the book along with us on our trip," he allowed, indicating toward the book Eve was clutching. "Feel free to stay as long as you like to explore the library," he looked at me when he said the last sentence, knowing I desperately wanted to see more.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded and disappeared.

I looked down at Liam and Eve. He was still interpreting passages and illustrations as she pointed to them. "I'm going to take a minute to walk around," I told them.

Eve looked up at me, "Okay." I knew she felt safe with Liam by her side, but I still had no idea why. I suspected Myrnin knew more than he was sharing. When I got back to the cottage, I would make him tell me, I determined.

My thoughts were silent as I wandered. I let my feet carry me without any real plan as to my destination. I just wanted to see as much as possible. I traveled up a set of grand steps to the third level. There were more areas of seating, dotted throughout each level. I assumed their purpose was to make it more comfortable for those studying the materials. I wondered how frequently the library was visited now, given the availability of the Internet. I felt a sense of loss, at the idea that most libraries were left untouched, no longer relevant. However as I stared at the immense collection of ancient books around me, I knew none of these texts could be found online. Gwion had collected them over the course of his long life, more than 1000 years.

I reached the back wall, when a door caught my eye. There had been no other doors in the entire library, so my curiosity was piqued at what lay behind this one. I took the handle, turning it slowly to test if it was locked. Surprisingly it gave way for me.

I could see another room. It was arranged similarly to Gwion's study, with warm wood paneling and plush velvet intricately carved furniture. I hesitated. There was something _familiar_ about this space. I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't know if it was the room that felt familiar or the space around me. I shook my head, knowing I was just being ridiculous, and stepped through the door.

As soon as I passed through though, I realized my mistake, and gasped, trembling. It wasn't a normal door. It was a _portal!_ That was why the air felt so familiar. I was stunned. I had no idea how I had been able to activate a portal outside of Morganville, but clearly my mind now had many of Myrnin's abilities flowing through it, which I had yet to learn how to fully control.

I spun to face the door again, intent on getting back to the library. I jerked it open, dismay crashing through me when I found only a small closet. My heart raced. I had no idea what I had done in the first place to open the portal, so did not know where to begin trying to re-create my steps.

Before I could think further, a woman's voice spoke from right behind my neck, "This is unusual. I do not normally find random women in Gwion's private suite."

I locked down my reaction, not allowing my body to startle in surprise, and turned to face her. _Gwion's private suite?_ Oh, no! "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm not even sure how I…," I stuttered, before getting a grip on my crazy talk. I tried to focus on making an intelligent sentence and began again, "My name is Claire..."

She cut me off curtly, her pupils turning slightly crimson, "I know who you are."

She was stunningly beautiful, with long black hair that curled around her petite angled face with high cheekbones and full lips. As the crimson receded from her irises, I could see her eyes were a haunting shade of silver.

I fell silent, trying not to breathe. I reached for the emotional block inside my mind; it was holding strong. But that wouldn't protect me from a physical attack. I hoped that whoever this stranger was; she did not plan me harm. I was intent on not pissing her off, so I waited for her to speak.

"I am Raven," she said coolly, her voice lilting with her accent. She circled me slowly, studying me with narrowed eyes.

I had no idea what she was looking for. I waited for another moment for her to speak again, but she remained silent. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and whispered, " _What?_ "

"I'm just surprised you are in one piece. Myrnin likes to play _rough_. He has a very _adventurous_ appetite with his women…which most humans would certainly not survive" she said, still evaluating me.

She sounded as though she spoke from personal experience. My pulse beat in my ears, as jealousy and insecurity lapped at my brain. I knew better, but couldn't stop myself from asking, "And you would know this _how_?"

Her lips turned up into a wicked smile as she leaned and whispered conspiratorially, " _I_ like to play rough too. But don't worry, my attentions are otherwise taken with Gwion – _for now_ ," she added, a clear hint that her intention could shift at any time.

I stared at her wide-eyed, uncertainty and anxiety running rampant through me. There was no way I could ever compete with whatever sexual skillset, she was alluding to, that he preferred. It was stupid of me to ever think I could truly satisfy him, I told myself harshly. Breathtaking pain washed through me. I felt the impact of it in my bones, pulling me down, making me desperately wish I were alone; so that I could crawl into some dark room and curl into the fetal position.

She changed the subject, tilting her head, "How did you know how to manipulate the portal? There are only three people here, with skill to do that. Gwion refuses to teach it to anyone, and those that know how, are sworn to secrecy under penalty of death."

I was too emotionally shattered to come up with any response other than the truth, and mumbled, "I don't know."

I had no idea what my countenance revealed, but it must have been sufficient to convince her I was speaking the truth, because she ordered, "Come," as she headed toward the door on the opposite side of the room. I understood then, that she was not one of the three who knew how to manipulate the portal, so we would be walking back to the library. I had to jog a little to keep up. When we finally breached the entrance, I inhaled sharply. I didn't think I had been gone long enough for Eve or Liam to notice. Clearly I was wrong, because Myrnin had joined them - his entire body vibrating with fury.

Profound relief flooded over the expressions of Liam and Eve when they saw me, but I knew Myrnin was too angry to recover as quickly. He stared at me, conflict still raging in his eyes as he wrestled for control over his emotions. His features shifted softer and then froze, when he saw Raven come through the door behind me. An entirely new expression masked his face when he saw her; it was clear he never intended for us to meet.

A fresh wave of pain hurtled through me. If I had had any doubts before, they were gone now – Raven had spoken the truth.

"Hello," Raven purred as she walked around me, her eyes transfixed on Myrnin. She didn't hesitate as she approached him confidently. "It is good to see you again," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "I have _missed_ you," her words were innocent, but I couldn't miss the open-ended invitation in her tone.

I stood rooted the floor, watching them, as wave after wave of agony flowed through me. I was never more thankful, than in this moment; that my emotions were completely concealed – especially from Myrnin.

Raven reached a hand to touch his chest, but he snatched her wrist in the air, holding it away from him. His grip was so tight, I could see the tendons flex in is arm. If she had been human, her wrist would have crumbled into pieces. Even still, his hold must have been severe, because she opened her fingers in surrender and backed up as she murmured soothingly, "Now… there is no need for that."

He dropped her hand and she made no move to touch him again, as she spoke smoothly, "I can see that you are busy…I just wanted to bring your little pet back to you." With that, she turned and walked out of the door.

After a beat of silence, Myrnin advanced dangerously toward Liam, angrily hissing, "You were supposed to be _watching_ her."

Eve cried, "Don't…" as she tried to get in between them. Liam swiftly spun her body, so that she was behind him and out of Myrnin's path.

"No! It wasn't his fault," I rushed, "I found a door and somehow accidentally opened a portal. I didn't realize it until I had already gone through, and then I couldn't make it open again to get back. "

Myrnin looked at me, anger still his dominant emotion. Abruptly he demanded, "We're leaving," and headed toward the exit. I shot an apologetic look to Liam and Eve and followed him.

The walk back to the cottage was silent. I had no idea what to say. Worse than that, I didn't think there was anything I _could_ say – or do – that could fix what had changed between us. I knew the truth now. I was way out of my league, and had no one else to blame for thinking I could ever truly be enough for him.

We crossed the threshold and I went to collect my small bag of things in preparation to leave. I was determined not to fall apart; I had a job to do. This was my _job_ and I never should have forgotten that.

"Why are you still blocking me?" Myrnin's eyes were tight with concern as he looked at me. He knew something was very wrong. I had just told Gwion that I never denied him any part of me – but I couldn't let him see this.

I turned my back on him; not at all sure that I could formulate an answer, without breaking down completely. He rotated me back to face him; the strength of his arms not allowing for any other option. "Let me in," he pleaded softly, holding me close to his chest.

Every fiber in my body ached to respond to him, to give him what he wanted, but he didn't need to feel my pain. My disillusioned thinking wasn't his fault. "You don't want that," I warned him, my voice on the edge of control.

"I _do_ … want that...don't shut me out," there was pain in his voice now. A tear broke through my defenses and rolled down my cheek. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on.

"Please…" he murmured huskily, his dark liquid eyes locked on mine.

I couldn't tell him no.

I dropped my defensive wall, and watched his eyes open in shock as he felt the flood of my shattered emotions…

.

 **Don't miss the _next_ chapter as the mystery between Liam and Eve will be _revealed_...exciting stuff. :) :) Well...what do you think so far? Interesting? **

**Please show some sweet lovin' to the Favorite/Follow buttons, and share your Reviews below...just let it all out. He he**


	23. Never Be Enough

Okay...I know I promised to reveal the Eve/Liam connection in this chapter; however, this little tidbit took longer than I expected and I thought it would be nice to release it now, since I have no idea when I will finish the rest. So, Eve and Liam will come in the next chapter (I think).

 ** _MATURE Warning on this chapter...I think it is fairly mild compared to previous chapters, but there is explicit content. Just FYI..._**

 **Chapter 23 – Never Be Enough**

It took a moment for Myrnin to be able to speak. I knew he hadn't expected the severity of the shift in my emotions. I watched as the stunning strength of my devastation rolled over him. Anger, worry and concern raged through his eyes. He finally found his voice again. "What did she tell you?" he growled low, his tone razor-edged.

How the hell was I supposed to explain? Should I just toss out there, 'I know we don't have a future because I can't give you what you truly enjoy?' Instead, I stepped away from him and murmured haltingly, hoping it would be obvious enough for him to pick up on, "She explained your… _preferences_."

Of course it couldn't be that easy. "Preferences…" he repeated; a clear question in his voice.

I cringed, desperately wishing that we were not having this conversation. It was bad enough to know it, but having to say it out loud on top of that, was truly excruciating. I took a deep breath and decided to explain it the same way Raven had, "She was… _curious_ about me…because you liked to…play _rough_. She explained your… _adventurous_ appetite with women…did not usually include humans…given their propensity not to survive the experience." A fresh wave of embarrassment and then loss flowed over me.

I was alarmed, when his eyes snapped to the deepest red I had ever seen. His entire body coiled tightly. "I am going to kill her," he seethed. I had no doubt he intended to follow through on his promise. His eyes flickered wildly as he planned the execution.

"No!" I moved forward quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands to force his attention back on me. "The last thing we need is a _war_ with Gwion, because _you_ decided to execute his girlfriend. She wasn't trying to hurt me. I could see it in her eyes; she was genuinely curious, so she asked the question. That doesn't mean she has to _die_."

He stared at me in confusion still, but I took it as a good sign that his body was no longer rumbling, intent on revenge. I tried to be more direct as I explained, "Look, I get it. I'm not judging you for what you enjoy. But I think we both know that whatever _this_ is – it will never be _that_." I turned away from him and strode out the French doors. I needed air; the pain in my chest was too much. I had envisioned a future with him – which did not include a predefined expiration date. I stared at the deep blue water and murmured quietly, chastising myself again, "I should have known I would never be enough."

"—never be enough?"

I spun around. He was standing right behind me.

He looked appalled. He spoke the words slowly, as if trying to make sense out of the impossible, "You think you are not _enough_ for me?"

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked away from him.

"Listen to me," he whispered urgently, "Those actions – that behavior – was born out of anger and deeply rooted torment; a result of pathological dysfunction. It was _not_ an expression of my _love –_ it was an expression of my _pain_."

I hesitated. "I understand… It's okay. I will be fine."

"You don't believe me," he stated flatly, his own pain near the surface.

"I believe that you don't want to hurt me," I allowed.

His features suddenly shifted; determination shown bright in his eyes. "I am not losing you because of this," he swore under his breath. He held my shoulders and murmured huskily, "Look at me."

I shivered at his tone.

"You don't have to trust me. You have the ability now to see it for yourself. I will let you through, and when I do, you will be able to detect any lies."

My eyes opened wide as I understood what he was suggesting. "But what if I lose control of myself? What if I try to _control_ you?" I whispered.

"That is a risk I am more than happy to take, if it means you will understand and accept what I am telling you." He took my hand and led me back inside to the couch. I sat with him, completely unsure what to do next. He read the hesitation and uncertainty in my eyes. "You can do this," he reassured me. "Just reach with your mind."

He was confident in his course of action, but I worried about my less-than-predictable reactions. At the same time, if this meant I could finally understand and we could be together, I wanted it more than anything. I closed my eyes, and focused my attention toward him. I recognized the block that I had felt before, and went slowly past it, hoping it would help me maintain control. Once I was there, I gasped. I could _feel_ him, everything about him. Nothing was hidden from me. I waited, unsure what to do next.

"Look at me," he commanded low.

His tone shot adrenaline through my veins. I trembled as I brought my eyes up to meet his.

"I want _you_. You are _everything_ to me. The way your mind works thrills and captivates me. You challenge me, and pushed me…and frequently save me from myself." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt the enormity of his love. He nodded, recognizing the understanding and acceptance in my eyes. He reached both hands up to cup my face gently, smoothing away my tears with his thumbs.

And then his intention clearly shifted. His pupils dilated completely black. "And the _way_ your body moves…" his words ended in a low growl.

My eyes opened wide. _Holy shit!_ I had never felt anything like it. The intensity of his desire stunned my senses. Searing heat rocked through my system and I was certain that I would literally combust at the onslaught of it. He had compelled me before with images and touches to invoke my desire – but that was _nothing_ compared to actually _experiencing_ his own lust.

A high-pitched cry released from the back of my throat, and my chest heaved, leaving me breathless. The overwhelming magnitude of it, hit me too fast. I felt power and dominance cascade through me, urgently accelerating my need to take control.

Myrnin felt it too. Instead of being alarmed as I expected he would, his lips simply turned up in a sly smile. "Come on, love; show me what you've got," he challenged me huskily.

A war waged inside me. I wanted him and I knew I could make him mine. I still had control; it couldn't hurt to get a _little_ closer – I told myself – as I reached under the skirt I was wearing to slip my underwear off. I knew where I wanted to be. And moved next to release the button and zipper from his pants.

His eyes gleamed as he watched me. I straddled him, a deep guttural moan escaping my lips as I lifted my body to make the connection and slid back down with him inside of me.

I held still, my eyes tightly shut; suddenly realizing that having him inside of me, made it exponentially more difficult to control my impulse to dominate him. Every nerve in my body tingled as I crept closer and closer to the edge of my restraint. And then I realized with alarm, that I wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer. I pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes.

He nodded once, his lips turned up in a wicked smile. "Do it," he purred, daring me to take control of him.

That was it. I aggressively locked down his will, and made it mine. He groaned deeply in response, closing his eyes. The sound of his pleasure at my control, took me to a whole new level.

It was like fantasizing come to life, because as soon as a thought occurred to me, Myrnin moved to make it happen. I knew I was compelling his actions, but not his emotions. I didn't want to control _how_ he felt – I wanted to _know_ how he felt. And every time a new idea hit me, he growled with pleasure and anticipation, sent fire through me all over again. Fantasy after fantasy rolled through my mind – and we did them all.

When I finally released him, I lay there stunned. I looked over at him next to me. He was lying on his back with a smug smile on his face.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Wait a minute. Did you _know_ that would happen…that I would lose control?"

He grinned at me, "I suspected."

"Weren't you worried about what I would do to you?" I asked, still trying to understand.

"—acting out your fantasies—are you kidding me? That was fucking _fantastic,_ " he smirked in pleasure.

I blushed deeply, warmth running through my entire body. For moment he turned serious. He brushed a wisp of my hair behind my ear and murmured, "Do you believe me now?"

I was surprised he said the words hesitantly, as if I could think anything else after what we had just been through together. I had literally been inside of his mind, which was closer than I had ever been with anyone. I looked him deeply in the eyes, happiness welling up in me and whispered, "Yes."

.

 _ **I appreciate all of your kind words, like crazy! I didn't plan to release more than one chapter this weekend, but you have actually kept me writing over the last few days, because of the favorable and fast responses. I'm not sure I can keep with you — but I will definitely try, so keep 'em coming. :) :)  
**_

 **Don't forget on your way out: Review! :) :)**

 **Much love!**

 **T-**


	24. Immortals

**Chapter 24 - Immortals**

After a quick shower and change of clothes, we sat on the familiar couch and waited for the call, letting us know it was time to leave. Myrnin's head was reclined back with his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. As I stared at his relaxed profile, my earlier questions came to mind. "Myrnin, why did you send Liam to get Eve?"

He looked up at me. "Assuming that the outcome of your challenge with Gwion would be successful, Eve needed to be brought here in preparation for us to depart. However, if things had gone badly…" he cringed visibly at the thought, "I had given Liam instructions and resources to get Eve out of the country."

"That makes sense," I allowed, "– but why _Liam?"_

Myrnin sat up and studied me, suspecting there was more than casual curiosity behind my questioning. He began carefully, "I needed someone I could trust and there was no one that I trust more than him."

"Uh hmm…" I looked back at him steadily, now fully convinced he was leaving significant facts out of the story. He recognized my posturing, and braced himself for my next question. My eyebrow rose. I suddenly decided to approach the topic from a different angle. "Why did you turn Liam?" I inquired.

My abrupt change in direction surprised him. He hesitated a moment and gave me a perfect non-answer, "Why _wouldn't_ I have changed him?"

Okay, he wanted to be difficult. I suppressed a giggle – because I had _years_ of experience dealing with 'difficult-Myrnin' _–_ and I was just getting started. "How many people, _exactly,_ have you turned?" I asked pointedly, knowing the answer was small. I smiled when he shifted in his seat uncomfortably; it meant I was on the right track.

"I don't exactly recall. I've lived a good many years. Some of the details may have slipped my memory," he said evasively.

"That's an interesting answer, considering we have already _had_ this conversation – of course you were high on red crystals at the time – but nonetheless, we have already covered this territory."

His eyes opened slightly wider at my revelation.

I pressed forward with my point, "– and, even while high – you had stunning clarity when it came to the _number_ of people you have turned in your lifetime."

I saw a muscle flex in his jaw. He knew I had him on this point. I just wondered how far it would get me to what I really want to know – the connection between Liam and Eve.

Admittedly, I was having too much fun with the uncomfortable look on his face, when I held my hands behind my back and murmured, "I am holding up the _exact_ number of fingers that equals the number of people you have turned." I smirked, "So…I guess we both know it's not more than 10. Wanna guess how _many_ fingers I am holding up?" I asked sweetly.

Reluctantly, he admitted, "Nine."

"Yes – exactly _nine_ people – over the course of how many _hundred_ years?" I pushed.

He smirked, "It's not polite to ask a boy his age."

I narrowed my eyes at him, ignoring his response, and continued with my point, "Given the teeny tiny number of people you have turned, you must have had a _reason_ for each and every one of them - and Liam's reason is clearly connected to Eve. Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"I'm not certain what you mean," he replied innocently.

I tapped my fingers on the couch impatiently and asked, "Are you _really_ going to make me _guilt_ you, into telling me?"

The sides of his mouth turned up slightly at my question. He remained purposefully silent. I sighed and muttered under my breath, "I don't know why you always have to do things the _hard_ way."

I watched him try – a little unsuccessfully – to contain a grin, while he waited for me to continue. "Okay. I'll make this quick for you. Clearly, you do not want to tell me _why_ you changed Liam and _what_ his connection to Eve is. So, let me just remind you that a relationship is only successful when grounded in trust by _both_ partners – _equally_.

"You know that I trust you," he reminded me.

"Yes, but I trust you _more_ – as _proven_ by – our little _C_ _lāmāre_ adventure. So, I believe I have _earned_ the right to be trusted with this information, _regardless_ of your reasons otherwise." I stared at him steadily, confident in my reasoning.

His eyes widened. "You are a dangerous little human," he growled.

"–which is why you love me," I replied in satisfaction.

He stared at me for one more moment, then sighed and began, "I knew Liam was different, when I found him that night…because I could smell it in his blood."

I blinked, "Smell _what_?"

"His bloodline," Myrnin stated.

"You can smell bloodlines?" I asked in confusion.

"This one, I can," he affirmed flatly.

"This one?" I repeated softly. "What exactly does that mean? How many bloodlines are there?"

"Only a handful of the ancient bloodlines can still be identified: Amelie, Gwion, Lucas, Quill and…Isolde. When I came across Liam, I knew he was a descendent of Isolde, so I gave him the choice of becoming a vampire."

"But how can a human be a _descendent_ of a vampire?" I asked quizzically.

"In the same way that Eve's child will be able to have children of her own; the line will continue. Additionally, bloodlines are not limited to genetics. I fall within Gwion's bloodline because he sired me. Liam is actually much more powerful than he realizes because he is a product of two of the ancient bloodlines: Isolde by human birth, and Gwion because I turned him. In the same way that Eve's baby will be a descendent of both Isolde and Amelie."

"What?" I breathed. "I understand Amelie's part in this because she turned Michael, but how is Isolde connected?"

"For a child like hers to exist, there must be both a maternal and paternal influence. _Both_ must come from the ancient lines," he continued.

" _Eve!_ " I gasped loudly, "Are you saying she is a descendent of _Isolde_? How is that even possible? Wait, how could you know that? Oh!" I exclaimed as understanding crossed over my features.

"Yes, Eve carries Isolde's scent," Myrnin confirmed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before now?" I stood up and paced, overwhelmed by the implication of this information.

"Under what circumstances should that conversation have arisen? It does not change who Eve is, unless she were to decide to become a vampire, and I did not think there was any intent for that," he explained calmly.

I stopped walking as I put the pieces together. "So that is their connection – Isolde." I sat back down with worry painted on my face. "Myrnin, what does the connection mean? What does it _do_ …to both of them?"

"The extent is unclear; however usually there is an attraction or recognition. There are so few from the same line. Most are scattered about the world; not in the same place."

"But if you knew they could be attracted to each other – supernaturally, nonetheless – why would you push them together by having Liam go get her?" I tried to understand.

"While I had hoped for the challenge to be a success, I had to plan for the worst. If things had gone wrong, there would be no one better than Liam to care for her."

I understood now and couldn't deny his logic, but I couldn't help but wonder what impact her connection to Liam, would have on her future. "She feels it, you know. Even though she's human, she knows there's something different about Liam. She told me that she trusted him," I murmured.

"Part of that feeling could be coming from her, but it could also be coming from her baby."

My eyes widened as I asked, "Are you saying that her baby can _feel_ Liam, and that is the pull Eve feels?"

"Almost certainly her baby can sense him, but I suspect that Eve would have felt the connection on her own as well, given that the scent of Isolde's bloodline runs quite strongly in her veins."

I hated to ask the next question, but I had to know. "Eve's family – are they also from Isolde?"

He looked at me gently, feeling my anxiety and replied, "No, they are not."

"So it's true then? She was adopted – and by a family from a town that is ruled by vampires. That cannot be a coincidence."

"Yes, it is highly unlikely that she ended up in Morganville by chance. But even Amelie does not know Eve's origins."

"How many people know about Eve? Can all of the vampire's smell this scent?"

"The vampires who are direct descendants of Amelie likely do, however they do not know what it means or the family Eve is associated with. Details of how these children relate to the ancient bloodlines are kept closely guarded secrets. They are so rare, that most vampires will never meet an Immortal. To them, they are just a myth."

"Immortals _…_ Eve's baby is _immortal_?" I was stunned and could barely breathe the question.

The look on his face told me the answer. I inhaled deeply, trying to get more oxygen to my brain. "You used the term as a name, not just a facet. So, these children are _called_ Immortals? Gwion did not provide a name for them, and he seemed to distain the term, hybrid."

"The term, Immortal, is used because it is the one trait they all share. Aside from that, each one is unique in their abilities, unlike vampires. While, there is some variation, most vampires share the same skills. It is yet to be seen, what talents will manifest in Eve's child."

I nodded, "We found a book with symbols of birthmarks."

"The child will likely be born with a few of the birthmarks, but they can appear at any age, adding or voiding a skill set or emotion," Myrnin confirmed.

My heart beat faster. "Myrnin, some of the symbols showed a line through them. Liam interpreted the text to read, it meant that symbol was _absent_. Are you saying that at any point in their lifetime, an Immortal could _lose_ a trait and a line would appear through that symbol on their body?" He nodded so I continued, "What could possibly happen to _cause_ a talent or emotion to be stripped from one of them?"

He shook his head at me sadly. "They are too unique to be able to define a common thread, but it is assumed the trait is torn from them due to the choices they make. An Immortal can manifest with incredible power; regrettably, most tragedies begin from an imbalance or misuse of power."

"Myrnin, I understand for their safety, the heritage of these children is kept secret, but Eve needs to know the possibilities." My brow furrowed as I continued, "I also suspect she will want to know more about where she came from and who she is."

"Yes, she deserves those answers, but it is a lot of information all at once. And much of it remains rumors, myths and stories; if the information is false, it will do her more harm than good. They are unique; it may serve Eve better to just learn her daughter as they go along.

"You agree with Gwion's assessment that it's a girl. How does he know that? He never explained." I tilted my head toward him.

"Gwion has numerous skills, much of which he has taught me. But, even I am not privy to his fullest potential. Most likely, he gleaned this information from either a biological marker or his mental ability to read the child."

I sat in silence. There was a dull humming ache in my head as I tried to absorb everything he said. If I felt this overwhelmed and devastated by the possibilities, I couldn't even begin to guess at how Eve was going to react.

.

 ** _Hello pretties, so I am really liking the bloodlines thing and while that did sprout from my imagination, there is waaay too much folklore about vampires for me to presume, I am the first person to come up that; so my question is to those who are vampire savvy - are there other stories similar to what I have described here? I am planning a future unrelated/not-fanfic using these 'legends', so always prefer to know what else is out there, so that I don't accidentally come too close to another's work._**

 **Give much love to the Review box...and, well, you know the drill. :) :)  
** **Kisses -**


	25. Do You Want to Die Today?

**Chapter 25 – Do You Want to Die Today?**

The interior of Gwion's private jet lacked nothing in luxury and style. There were multiple rooms, all elegantly decorated with expensive furniture in shades of soothing neutrals, highlighted with black accents; along with the newest high-tech equipment. It was a long flight and I was hugely grateful to have all of the modern comforts.

I rested comfortably on a leather couch, curled against Myrnin's chest, while we waited for everyone to board. My mind wandered. "Myrnin, now that the challenge is over, what is the plan for these weird new features in my head? You made it sound temporary. Do they just wear off?" I asked, rolling my head to the side to look up at him.

"No, they have to be removed, but I have no intention of removing anything while you are still in proximity with Gwion."

"What is the process to remove them? Is it similar to Clāmāre?" Heat rushed through me at the thought.

He smirked, "No, nothing quite that intense, but I would have to bite you to draw them back out. It must be done carefully and slowly to make sure your body handles the extraction process."

Eve and Michael entered through the door, and settled across from us in plush recliners. Eve was glowing with happiness. I knew she also appreciated not being cramped into a tiny seat of a commercial plane. My heart twisted a little as I thought about Shane. He had preferred to get away from me, sooner rather than later, and had decided to fly back to Morganville separately. I couldn't argue with his choice. I knew it was excruciating for him to be around so many vampires. Of course, even if it had just been him and me alone on the flight, I think he would've made the same decision. I cringed slightly, guilt for his pain running through me again. I hoped that he would find someone new quickly.

Abruptly, Myrnin's posture stiffened. My heartbeat increased, my senses heightening, looking for the threat. It didn't take me long to find it. Gwion boarded and walked past us, further into the belly of the plane, to the adjoining room – along with Raven. Myrnin held me a little bit tighter, but it wasn't necessary, as neither acknowledged our presence as they passed by. I was thankful they were sitting in separate quarters. I certainly did not want to have to make small talk with Gwion and Raven for ten hours.

Last to board, were Liam and the dark guard from before, whose name I finally learned was Dargan. I smiled at Liam, but then shivered when Dargan glared at us. Myrnin let out a low warning growl, his eyes flashing crimson. I felt the muscles in his chest contract in preparation – and excitement – for the fight.

Dargan stopped and stared in challenge at Myrnin, his lips twisting into a menacing sneer.

My heart stopped.

Quite purposefully, Myrnin removed the arm that rested over my shoulders, and stood to his feet. "Do you want to die today?" he purred lethally, clearly ready and willing to make that happen.

"You wouldn't fight me with your pet so close," Dargan snidely replied.

Myrnin's lips turned into a wicked smile. "I think you may be shocked at what I am truly capable of."

From the corner of my eye, I realized that Gwion was standing in the doorway, watching them. I assumed he knew the extent of Myrnin's skills, and likely did not want his pretty little jet destroyed. Still, he made no move to intervene or say anything, so I couldn't be sure what was really going through his mind. Maybe it was just appreciation for the spectacle.

Dargan's glance cut to Gwion before resting back at Myrnin. He relaxed his stance and barked a humorless laugh, "I know exactly the extent of your darkness. Others may fear you, but I do not." His posture was defiant.

Myrnin's tone turned mocking, "Such courageous words. Your ignorance is not surprising. It was exactly what your sister said before I ripped out her throat."

Dargan's entire body vibrated with fury. I was certain his attack was imminent, but instead, he looked down at me and chuckled darkly, "I don't need to take my revenge. You will do that all on your own. I just regret not being there to see the life leave her eyes, at the hands of your _love_."

"Speak of her again... And those words will be your last," Myrnin promised, his voice deadly with intent.

Dargan said no more, just strode past us into the next compartment with Gwion and Raven.

Myrnin returned to his seat, and placed his arm back over my shoulders, but anger still flowed unchecked through his body. I didn't dare say anything when he was in this mood. I knew if left in peace, he would naturally calm down in 15 to 30 minutes. After an hour had expired and he was still tense, I couldn't take it anymore. Eve had fallen asleep shortly after takeoff and Michael was listening to headphones with his eyes closed.

I turned my body in Myrnin's embrace so that I could look up to see his face. The lines in his jaw were still constricted tightly. I gently ran my fingers along his stress points. He didn't respond. Determined, I turned my body further, moving one leg over so that I was straddling him. He avoided my eyes. He didn't need to tell me. I knew the conflict that raged in him. He knew it would be all too easy for him to accidentally kill me. And he despised himself for it.

I leaned toward his ear and whispered, "You need to trust me... Believe in what we have together. I know you're afraid. You successfully did not kill me for the two years we were just friends, because I can get through to the monster inside."

He turned his head to stare at me intently. I knew he was surprised. He had expected me to just assure him that everything would be fine. But I wasn't that naïve.

I pulled back slightly and stressed, "You are not irrevocably broken. You have your faults and your weaknesses, as do I."

He raised an eyebrow at the comparison.

I continued undeterred, "Yes, it is unlikely that my weaknesses could ever lead to your death. I'm not saying that they are equal; only that they both exist. My point is, I am not in denial of the danger."

He looked down and murmured darkly, "Then why would you risk your life?"

"Two reasons... First, I am _different_ and you know it. The beast inside of you, _responds to me_. I have yet to speak with him since our relationship has changed, but I promise you, he doesn't stand a chance against me now."

The corners of his mouth turned up, "– and the second reason?"

I hesitated. The second reason was a little bit harder to admit. I breathed deeply and said, "Because it would kill me _now_ , to be without you."

" _Cariad_ , what have I done to deserve you?" he whispered and gently found my lips. I felt the tension bleed out of him, and sighed into his embrace.

I moved to sit next to him again and rested my head against his chest. He leaned down and asked quietly, "Are you okay with Raven being here?"

The thought of her made me tense but I pushed those feelings away. I would not let her affect me. I spoke honestly, "I'm not thrilled about it... She certainly wasn't warm toward me, but she didn't seem to want to kill me either." I contemplated silently for a moment.

He read my expression and asked softly, "What do you want to know?"

I had many questions about Raven. Most of which I knew better than to ask as the answers would only cause me torment. But the few that remained, I inquired, "Where did she come from? How long has she been with Gwion?"

"Raven was sired by Lucas."

"Lucas... He was one of the bloodline vampires?"

"Yes. He currently maintains an expansive stronghold in Romania. Raven was one of Lucas's proudest achievements. He was furious when she decided to leave."

"Why did she decide to leave?" I breathed.

Myrnin tensed as he answered, "She met me."

For a moment, I couldn't catch my breath. I knew Myrnin would be a part of the story, I reminded myself. Inhaling slowly, I nodded and regulated my breathing.

He continued, "When we returned, she met Gwion and it wasn't long before she rose to the status she is at now."

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "So she left you for Gwion?"

"No, it didn't quite work like that. Her status with Gwion is like a job position, making her the highest ranking female. However, that did not define – or limit – who she chose to have intimate relations with."

"Oh, so you and Gwion _shared_..." I understood now, mulling it over in my mind, and murmured almost to myself, "No wonder Gwion didn't see the problem, in wanting to be with me."

"Yes. While I was perfectly willing to share her, I am not at all willing to share _you_ ," he spoke meaningfully.

Warmth ran through me and I snuggled closer. A new thought occurred to me. "How does Amelie factor into all of this? Didn't she and Gwion have a thing? Was he with Raven at the same time?"

"Amelie came before Raven. To my knowledge, they have never met. They had a short fling and Gwion wanted Amelie to stay. There would be no one with higher status, then a bloodline female counterpart. But Amelie wasn't interested in sharing a kingdom, or being secondary to a male."

"So she turned him down," I breathed. "I bet that didn't go over so well. No wonder he didn't want to return with us."

"Not exactly. As you can see with your challenge, Gwion quickly got over his loss. I don't think he holds emotional ties. But you are correct, when he wants something, it is exceedingly rare that he does not obtain it."

.

 **Thanks guys, as always for reading! _Y_ _our comments are always encouraging_ \- it helps tremendously to keep the creativity flowing and updates faster. :) :)**


	26. Bite Me

**Chapter 26 – Bite Me**

The remainder of the flight had been uneventful. Thankfully, I slept through about five hours of it because I knew the moment we touched down, everything was going to be in fast motion again.

True to expectation, Oliver had vehicles waiting for us. It took under a minute for us to un-board the jet and be hurtling down the highway, headed back toward Morganville.

I clutched Myrnin's hand as we sat in the back seat of the speeding sedan. He was on the phone with Oliver. Much of their conversation was spoken too quickly for me to understand, so I stared vacantly at the blacked out windows, waiting for him to finish.

When he hung up, his features were grave. "Is she still alive?" I breathed. I could not imagine having come this far, only to have her die before Gwion could even try to help her.

"Barely," his brow was tight with worry.

He didn't say any more, and I was too afraid to ask. Amelie had already looked on the brink of death when we left a few days ago. I wasn't sure I had the nerve to be present while they worked on her, but I was fairly certain Myrnin wasn't going to give me the choice. I steadied myself, breathing deeply to calm my nerves.

Within minutes we reached Amelie's private residence, and were surrounded by what felt like a legion of her guards. Only Gwion, Myrnin and I were allowed entrance into Amelie's suite.

I tried to tuck myself back into a corner out-of-the-way. I noticed that Myrnin purposefully stood in front of me. I knew why when I saw the hatred and revulsion that rolled over Oliver's expression at the site of Gwion. Myrnin wasn't sure if they would fight, so was protecting me with his body. The tension was so thick in the room, if felt like a single pinprick would cause it to explode.

Gwion hesitated at Oliver's hostile positioning, both warriors sizing each other up. Then Gwion spoke smoothly, "I am only here to help her."

"Your help is never free and your conquests are many. Your reputation precedes you," Oliver spat.

"Indeed, my assistance here was _not_ free. It was _won_ ," Gwion admitted easily, nodding over his shoulder toward me.

Oliver turned to me, searching my face in confusion. I guess Myrnin had not told him the story. I was not about to join this conversation, so I stayed silent. Myrnin took up the slack and explained a bit smugly, "Gwion initially turned us down; however, subsequently agreed to the trip, but only if Claire could beat him at a mental challenge."

Oliver's eyes widened as he looked at me again.

Gwion murmured, "And to little minx' vast credit, she succeeded. So you see, my friend, I am not here out of the goodness of my heart. And while my conquests may be many, your reputation precedes you as well. I daresay the blood on your hands could compete with my own – _almost_ ," Gwion replied with a chilling smile.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Get on with it then. What do you need to do?"

"That's easy... I simply need to bite her," Gwion replied with a smirk.

I inhaled sharply in surprise. Apparently, Oliver shared my surprise, but his response was more of seething anger as he hissed, "Fuck no!"

Gwion explained calmly, "While modern technology has progressed to a degree, I have reviewed all of Myrnin's data, and critical elements of the poison remain elusively unknown. I have the ability to diagnose and identify almost every element and ailment, if I draw it out myself."

Shocked, I asked, "Wait, won't that make you sick?"

Gwion looked at me and replied, "Your concern, little minx, is touching. Yes, while the danger exists in a small degree, I am also confident in my skills to both diagnose and treat whatever this toxin is."

I blinked, with no idea what to say to the risk he was offering to take.

He smiled at my expression and teased, "Wouldn't you enjoy 'lighting me up' as well?"

He turned back toward a furious Oliver, but I continued to study him. He had playfully teased me the same way during our second challenge. I had assumed everything he had shown me were lies, but now I wondered if that other side of him really did exist, but he chose not to reveal it for whatever reasons. Or maybe, I did know the reason. He had explained some actions were necessary to keep order. I knew from watching Amelie, that maintaining order over a colony of vampires did require severe penalties and repercussions to keep them in line.

Oliver was resolute in his denial, "No."

Gwion nodded and offered, "Take a moment to discuss it. Let me know if you still want my help, or I will be happy to take my leave." He walked out the door, letting it shut softly behind him.

Oliver hissed accusingly at Myrnin, "Did you know this?"

Myrnin nodded slowly and responded, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I suspected it might after we ran out of traditional medical resources."

"You know what he could do if he bites her... _It would allow him control over her,_ " Oliver's face contorted.

"It is a _possibility_ ," Myrnin acknowledged. "But unfortunately, if we do nothing, it is a _certainty_ that she will die."

"Did she know this before you left?" Oliver asked, his expression grim.

"Yes... She knew," Myrnin replied.

.

 ** _Okay, I know its a super short chapter. Hopefully, more to follow soon..._**


	27. Dragon Mallow

**Chapter 27** \- **Dragon Mallow**

Oliver leaned down to gently stroke Amelie's hair and whispered in her ear, too low for me to hear his words. Amelie didn't respond. He lifted his head, defeated and murmured, "Do it."

Myrnin nodded and left to collect Gwion. I stood uncomfortably, averting my eyes blatantly away from Oliver. Thankfully Myrnin reappeared quickly with Gwion right behind him.

Gwion reached his hand slowly and brushed Amelie's hair gently away from her neck. I was surprised at the tenderness of his touch. Oliver stiffened and looked like he would rather sever Gwion's hand from his body. Gwion leaned down and touched his lips to Amelie's neck. He murmured, "It won't be long now, love," right before he slid his teeth into her flesh.

Nobody moved.

The atmosphere felt tangible, as if even _time_ realized the magnitude of the situation and waited; each second drawn out five beats longer than it should have been. My chest ached and I realized I was holding my breath. I slowly drew in air to replenish my wanting lungs, careful not to make any sound.

As the seconds ground unhurriedly by, I was surprised at the length of time Gwion remained attached. I had assumed he would make his bite quick, to reduce his exposure to the toxin, but he lingered, caressing her veins with his tongue. The embrace almost felt passionate and I shifted uncomfortably in place. The longer Gwion held, the more Oliver's body vibrated in fury.

Suddenly, Amelie's chest rose and fell. Her fingers twitched. Oliver hissed angrily, "What are you doing to her?" But I could see excitement behind his eyes at her slight signs of life.

Gwion withdrew his fangs carefully, and licked the remainder of Amelie's blood from his lips. I shivered, knowing that her blood was tainted with the deadly poison. His expression remained unaffected as he replied, "After I took the necessary sample, I infused her body with an anesthetic. The effect should last a few hours." He turned toward Myrnin and said, "I need access to a lab."

"Of course," Myrnin nodded.

Gwion suddenly looked up at me and murmured, "You were not far off, little minx."

I inhaled sharply. _What did he mean by that?_

My thirst for knowledge flared shockingly strong, fueled by my excitement to watch Gwion work. He smirked when he felt the radical acceleration of my emotions, and my eagerness to be near him. I blushed fiercely and blocked my emotions. He smiled to let me know my defensive positioning was a little too late; he already knew how I felt.

It did not take us long to get back to the lab. It felt like an eternity since I had last been there, when really, only a few days had transpired. So much had radically changed in my life. I smiled softly, warmth running through me from my head to tingling toes as my gaze rested on Myrnin, shocked again that he was mine.

Myrnin quickly gathered and arranged varied equipment on one lab table, before drawing a secondary lab table near. He lifted and set me on the adjoining table, so that I would have a bird's eye view of their work. Without my needing to ask, he then gathered up the journal we shared for our projects and tucked it into my hands, so that I could take notes. My eyes were riveted to every movement Gwion made. And as he worked, he murmured a steady stream of instruction and education. It was glorious.

Quite quickly, they had potions bubbling and machines whirring. I madly scribbled notes, afraid that I would miss something, but I knew that my brain was subconsciously cataloging and sorting the data for future use.

"The unidentified elements were Ocluron and Dragon Mallow. More precisely, the Ocluron camouflaged the Dragon Mallow. Had there been either one or the other element, modern means would have identified it. However, in combination, Ocluron masks the Dragon Mallow markers," Gwion explained.

"I've heard of Ocluron," I murmured, "It's an easily malleable metal; almost pure white in its appearance."

"Yes. It is the closest element to silver and actually quite rare, only found in the Carpathian Mountains. But, even rarer still, is the Dragon Mallow. I was not aware any still existed in the world. A Dragon Mallow is a highly reactive, exotic and quite deadly flower. Its cobalt blue petals can be ground into a powder and combined with virtually anything for potentially stunning results. In this case, it created a silver-like poison."

"The difficulty arises in unraveling the bond between them inside of a body. Because the Dragon Mallow is so reactive and so changeable, it quite literally becomes a different element, making it almost impossible to break the bond."

I sucked in a deep breath, "But you can do it, right?"

He gave me a confident smirk, "I can do it. But we are going to take a page from your playbook – electricity – because it will force the decomposition faster than a traditional method. Once they are successfully un-bonded, the vampire's body will automatically heal from each. Separated, they hold no danger. It is only when they combine, that the outcome becomes volatile."

"Oh," I breathed, realizing how close I had come, indeed. However, without knowing the two elusive elements, I wouldn't have known which counterpart elements to introduce.

"We will definitely employ Cerulean as the last bond. However, little minx, which element do you recommend for our first step?"

I sat there stunned for a moment, trying to understand if he was really going to let me just pick one and go with it. "Silenium," I thought out loud, remembering our second challenge and his mention that Silenium had semi-conducting properties. From the information he provided about the Dragon Mallow flowers, it sounded like we were going to need as much power as possible to decomposition the poison.

It took another two hours for all of the components to be ready. My hands trembled as we made our way through the portal, back to Amelie's home.

When we reached her suite, we found Oliver prowling in circles, restlessly pacing awaiting our return. His head snapped up as we breached the doorway.

"We're ready," Myrnin told him, as he began to set up the equipment next to her bedside.

" _Wait!_ " Oliver hissed. All eyes turned on him. "Test the cure on another vampire... First," Oliver insisted forcibly.

Myrnin looked at him pointedly and asked, " _Are_ there any other survivors?"

"One," Oliver whispered. He reached for a phone in his pocket and spoke swiftly. Within minutes, the other vampire was brought in and laid on the couch. We shifted all of our gear over to him.

Myrnin prepared the IVs and told Oliver, "Get something to strap him down."

Oliver looked at him in confusion and replied, "He's in a coma. How far do you think he is going to get?"

Myrnin gritted his teeth. Gwion answered for him, "We intend to run an electrical current through their bodies to force the elements to separate. It will not be easy," he stated simply.

Oliver nodded his understanding grimly, and fished out his small black cell phone again. He barked out new orders. Just as before, his instructions were carried out within minutes. Two guards arrived with strap restraints, wrapping the vampire's wrists securely to his sides. A third strap was quickly employed, hog-tying his ankles together within seconds. I shuddered with the knowledge that they just happened to have these types of restraints, lying around – for whenever the mood struck them. I just wasn't sure what kind of mood that meant.

Myrnin began the silenium drip through the IV. It would take about 15 minutes for the element to disperse completely into the vampire's blood stream.

As we waited, Myrnin walked through the steps with Oliver, "First, we will infuse their bodies with silenium. The silenium has two purposes. It will act as an accelerant for the electricity, heightening the effect. And once broken apart, will act as a 'neutral', keeping the elements stable in preparation for the last step.

"Electricity?" Oliver murmured, staring intently at the comatose vampire.

"Yes, once the electrical current surges through their body, it will force the atoms of the Ocluron and Dragon Mallow away from each other. This part of the process is the most critical and the most difficult to achieve."

"And the third step?" Oliver asked quietly.

"We will introduce cerulean, which will act like a magnet to the Dragon Mallow flower. This flower is not stable on its own; its atoms remain in a frenzied panic without a substance to bind with. The Dragon Mallow combined with Ocluron metal, is lethal. However, when torn apart, the vampires body will heal from both. Given the length of time they have suffered, the recovery rate is unknown at this point."  
Oliver's eyes narrowed, "What does that mean exactly?"

Myrnin sighed, "It means that it may take weeks for their bodies to fully cover, and we cannot rule out the potential for irreversible injury."

"We're ready," Gwion interjected, as he finished applying the electrical hardware to the vampire's skull and also his ankle, creating a closed circuit.

I desperately wished that I could run out of the room instead of having to witness a vampire being electrocuted, but as I took in the rigid shoulders and clenched jaw in Myrnin's features, I knew I couldn't leave him alone.

"Now," Myrnin said quietly.

Gwion flipped the switch releasing the first surge of power.

I had hoped that maybe it wouldn't hurt the vampire too much, since they were already unconscious. I realized with sickening certainty, that I had been vastly wrong.

The vampire screeched in pain; his back arching violently as his chest rose up from the couch and crashed back again with a thud; only to do it again and again as Gwion released the five hits we anticipated it would require to force the decomposition.

Oliver and I stood with equal masks of horror on our faces. Mine due to the sheer level of astounding pain that was being inflicted. Oliver's was due to the knowledge that Amelie would be next.

Immediately following the fifth pulse of electricity from Gwion, Myrnin released the cerulean into the IV at the fastest speed possible. We needed it to penetrate quickly because the Dragon Mallow flower would re-bond again within seconds.

Shockingly within five minutes following completion of the treatment, the vampire's eyes shot open and he groaned loudly. My breath flowed out in a whoosh. Hearing his cry of pain was both horrible and beautiful at the same time. Tears sprung to my eyes. I brushed them away quickly with the back of my hand, but I thought Gwion was watching me in his peripheral vision. I turned my body slightly away from him, so that he wouldn't see any weakness in me.

As if reading my thoughts, Gwion murmured softly, "Compassion is not a weakness."

I turned back toward him, but he said no more. Instead, he – and to my utter amazement, with Oliver's assistance – moved equipment over to set up next to Amelie's bed.

Myrnin had already placed the IVs and was flushing the lines with saline in preparation for the chemicals.

The process began exactly as before. I gritted my teeth and clench my fists when Gwion's thumb pressed on the lever, electrocuting her in five separate intervals. While her body convulsed and rose from the bed, she did not utter a sound – always the composed Queen. I was at awe.

The instant Gwion released the last bolt of electricity, Myrnin turned her cerulean IV wide open.

We waited.

And then we saw it. Amelie's eyes opened, wildly rolling for a moment as she sucked in raspy breaths. Oliver was on his knees instantly next to her, murmuring in her ear and stroking her hair.

As Amelie's awareness steadied, her gaze went past Oliver and searched the room, until finally resting intently on Gwion.

"Welcome back, beautiful..." Gwion purred.

.

 **It's late, so no mindless chatter tonight, but remember to Review to your hearts content below. Much love-**


	28. What Do I Get in Return?

**Chapter 27** **– What Do I Get in Return?**

I stretched lazily as I opened my eyes, a content hum thrumming in the back of my throat.

"Good morning, _Cariad_ ," a sultry voice whispered from behind me. Heat shot through me and I snuggled closer to Myrnin's naked body, again awed by my new reality. It had been three weeks since we had returned to Morganville. And true to his promise, Myrnin and I did not leave the lab for the first seven days, while I tried to work out my increased sexual appetite.

Myrnin was completely unbothered by our isolation and always ready to satisfy any urge I might have, frequently initiating our encounters and pushing my restraint with his carefree nudity. However, by the eighth day I was able to see him naked and not demand his immediate response. I think he was a little disappointed, but I was relieved. I needed to find some balance. I couldn't just spend the rest of my life in bed with him, as appealing that sounded.

I turned in his arms to face him and smiled, "Hello."

"Are you excited about shopping with Eve today?"

My smile widened. Eve's little baby bump had grown shockingly large over the last three weeks. I still couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that she would be delivering a child – an immortal one at that – in one more week. We were going today to pick up last-minute supplies, and I'm sure, more outfits. Eve was a bit addicted to buying tiny girl clothing.

"Yes... Which means I need your credit card," I replied with a smirk.

"Of course you do... But what do I get in return?" His tone lowered as he reached to wrap one of my legs around him, pulling me tightly against his erection. Fire cascaded through my abdomen. I may have had the willpower to deny myself when just seeing him naked, but all of my control flew out the window at the smallest touch. And this definitely wasn't a _small_ touch.

My breathing was shallow as his lips found the soft flesh above my collar bone. "Hmmm?" He asked, still insisting on my answer.

I tried to remember the question, but my brain was foggy with desire.

" _Tell m_ e... What do I _get_?" He demanded huskily as he reached around my leg and began to tease the most intimate part of me with his fingers.

I gasped my response, "Anything!"

" _Anything_ I want?" He purred seductively and thrust two fingers into me.

I cried out a sharp expression of pleasure and panted, "Yes, yes... _Anything you want!_ "

"That's my girl," he licked his lips as they turned up in a wicked smile, "because I plan on taking all of you...In every way that I know how."

Searing heat rose to the surface of my skin and I shuddered in anticipation. Over the past weeks, he had taught me many new forms and techniques of pleasure. I was thankful that I didn't have to meet Eve until three more hours. From his words, I knew exactly what he wanted from me, and we were going to need every bit of that time to satisfy him.

Three hours later...

I could barely walk and swayed a little as I made my way into the shower. I heard Myrnin chuckle behind me from his relaxed position on the bed, and promptly flashed him my lovely middle finger.

He laughed and teased, "So soon, my dear? I'm not sure your body can take it."

I didn't acknowledge his words as I shut the door and turned on the hot water, but he was right. I was sore all over – a good kind of pain.

I wasn't in the shower for more than a few minutes before Myrnin joined me. He gently turned me around so that he could wash my hair. I loved it when he did that. I relaxed into the calming sensation of his fingers massaging my scalp.

"Myrnin, has Gwion said when he plans to leave?" I asked in speculation. I was surprised that Gwion had decided to stay for a while and guessed his reason was Amelie.

Myrnin shook his head and confirmed my suspicion, "No. I think he is waiting for Amelie to agree to return with him."

"Return with him?!" I asked in surprise. I suspected Gwion had been courting or wooing her, or whatever they called it, but I was still surprised at the idea of her leaving Morganville. "What about Oliver?" I breathed.

"Oliver is raving mad and taking all of his frustration out on finding Ciro."

I shivered under the hot water. The sooner they found him, the sooner we could get back to some sort of normalcy.

"Does he have any new leads?"

"No, but I expect his methods have likely accelerated."

"Accelerated?" My eyebrow lifted as I repeated him. Oliver had already been aggressively hunting Ciro. I couldn't imagine what additional techniques were still left to be employed in the search.

Myrnin understood my question and just shook his head. "You don't want to know."

I shivered again.

We stepped out of the shower and Myrnin grabbed a white fluffy towel to dry me off. He moved with experienced efficiency and soon we were both dressed. I settled onto the couch to wait for the car. "What are your plans for today?"

"Gwion will be stopping by, so that we can go over some additional security measures for the city."

I had noticed that Myrnin only invited Gwion, if I were going to be gone. I could understand his precaution however Amelie seemed to be front and center of his attention. "What do you think... About Amelie and Gwion?"

Myrnin's forehead creased. "I'm not sure. He appears to be sincere and even making a noticeable effort, which is unusual for him. But I don't trust his motives. He has never been one to enjoy the affections of just one woman."

A nagging worry at the back of my brain rose to the front. I whispered, "Could he force her to go?" Gwion had bitten her and held on for quite some time. I knew that forcing a bite on another vampire could establish innate authority over them. It was the very reason Oliver had objected so vehemently to Gwion's doing it.

I could tell that Myrnin didn't want to answer this question. He paused for a long moment and then replied, "It is not outside the realm of possibility..."

.

 **One reviewer mentioned the Claire/Gwion pairing might be intriguing...any additional thoughts on that? Do you want me to go there? the little ole box below if perfectly made for your comments! :) :)**

 **I know the chapter is short, but depending on my schedule, I may have to make due with shorter chapters, so that I can post more frequently. :)**


	29. Faeryn

_**Thanks to you awesome reviewers! They really do help!**_

 **Chapter 29 – Faeryn**

Eve held a chocolate shake in one hand, occasionally sipping leisurely, and used her other hand to sort through rack after rack of baby clothes. I don't think she had stopped smiling the entire last three weeks. I had heard people refer to a glow that pregnant women had. As I stared at the enchantment in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks, I knew exactly what they meant.

"Have you decided on a name?" I asked. She and Michael had been going around and around trying to come up with the perfect name.

Eve handed me two more outfits for the already full basket I was holding. "Yes," she whispered excitedly. "Faeryn Paige Glass."

"It's beautiful," I breathed, "Where are the names from?"

"Paige was the name of Michael's third generation grandmother. We wanted each of her names to represent our families," Eve explained as her expression faltered. She had just learned that she was adopted. "Obviously, it was more of a challenge to find a family name from my side. But thankfully, Liam helped me."

"Liam helped you name your baby?" My pulse quickened, knowing the bond that Eve and Liam shared. Eve knew it now as well. Myrnin had agreed to disclose everything he knew about Immortals and Isolde, so we had invited Eve and Michael over for dinner one evening and went through all of it. There were tears and Michael had not been pleased about Liam's connection to Eve, but overall, they accepted the information much better than I had anticipated. With as tiny as Eve was, I sometimes forgot how incredibly strong she was on the inside.

And she had been studying all of the symbols in the book we borrowed from Gwion. I wasn't sure that was her best idea, because there were some truly frightening potential outcomes. But she had insisted and Liam had interpreted for her. They had met at the lab and spent the entire day together, caught up in each other and the book. I cringed a little. She hadn't exactly lied to Michael. He had known _where_ she was, but just not _who_ she was with. I knew Eve did not like keeping things from Michael, but she was willing to do whatever it took to be ready for their child, even if that meant spending the day with a vampire who she held a supernatural bond with and who Michael didn't like.

"Liam helped me research the Isolde bloodline in Amelie's library. Faeryn was the name of the oldest known Immortal. Isolde created a vampire by the name of Gabriel. He met a human, Madeleine, who carried the scent of the Quill bloodline. And they had a child who they called Faeryn."

"It really is beautiful," I murmured as I hugged her gently.

Her eyes glistened as she replied, "I may not ever know who my real parents were and why they didn't want me, but there is a lot of comfort in knowing more about my bloodline. It makes me feel like I am a part of something bigger."

"That's good," I murmured softly.

Abruptly, the look in Eve's eyes changed. It became haunted and distant, as though she were looking a million miles away. Before I could even open my mouth to ask her what was wrong, she dropped the chocolate shake and groaned in pain.

I finally got the words out, "Eve, tell me what's going on. _What's wrong?!"_

Her hands suddenly clasped around her belly as she doubled over; a high-pitched cry releasing from her lips. She began panting and didn't answer.

I scrambled to find my phone, jerking it free from my bag. My fingers shook as I called for our driver. He confirmed he would be there in less than five minutes.

Before I could make the next call, Eve released a terrifying scream and lurched forward. I dropped the phone and spun my body in front of her, catching her. I eased her down to the ground. She curled on her side, into the fetal position; her hands still protectively wrapped around her swollen abdomen. She whimpered, as tears streamed over her cheeks.

Was this labor? If so, _it's too soon_ , my brain screamed the obvious. With her accelerated gestation, one week was comparable to four human weeks, so extremely dangerous. I crawled and hastily gathered up my phone to call Michael.

"Hello?" Michael's calm voice answered. I couldn't breathe. I knew his calm was about to be shattered into a million pieces.

"Michael, it's Eve…" I rasped, my fingers shaking uncontrollably.

As expected, his tone was immediately filled with anxiety and worry as he hissed, "What happ—" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Eve let out a blood curdling scream.

I was horrified to see red blood flowing down her legs. I knew very little about giving birth, but I knew this wasn't right. My heart thundered in my chest. Eve needed a hospital and she needed it _now_.

I hadn't heard him come up behind me, but in less than another second, our driver had scooped Eve off the floor and ran with her, back to the car. " _Hospital!"_ I yelled hurriedly into the phone as I sprinted after them.

When we arrived, Myrnin was already there waiting for us. The driver must've called him. I wasn't surprised to see Gwion with him. Gwion had extensive knowledge of Immortals and while we had hoped Eve's delivery would progress as any normal human; if an emergency arose, delivering an Immortal child could have significant challenges.

Michael came crashing through the doors and was by Eve's side immediately. He clutched her hand, and murmured a nonstop stream of comforting syllables. She stared back at him with abject fear in her eyes; the pain making it impossible for her to speak.

I stood shaking and finally realized my phone was vibrating in my hand. I looked down at the caller. It was Liam. As soon as I answered, he hissed, " _What's wrong?_ I can feel it. I know something is wrong with Eve! She isn't answering her phone; do you know where she is?!"

"We just arrived at the hospital… She's bleeding and in pain… I don't know yet…" I huffed out the words, still trying to catch my breath.

"I'll be right there," he replied quickly and hung up.

I had no idea how Michael was going to feel about Liam's presence, but I couldn't worry about it now, because I was running down the hall to keep up with Eve. They were taking her into a triage room.

Medical personnel were moving in a flurry of activity around her. One nurse cut her out of her clothes. I was relieved that both Gwion and Myrnin turned away while she was exposed; I knew Eve would not want the embarrassment of either of them seeing her 'naughty bit', as she called it. Two additional nurses were placing her IV and connecting her to blood pressure and heart monitors. A fourth nurse hurriedly brought a sonogram machine to the bedside. Dr. Theo Goldman shook his head and told her, "We tried to see the baby a few weeks ago, but the ultrasound could not penetrate the amniotic sac."

Her obstetrician was in place. He looked more than a little uncomfortable, surrounded by four very tense vampires. I watched him breathe deeply before settling into a determined and focused expression. He checked her cervix quickly and then pulled the hospital sheet back over her legs, to keep her covered.

He spoke gravely to Dr. Goldman, "Her cervix is open 1 cm. Without the ultrasound, I cannot diagnose further. The sudden blood and pain suggests a possible placental abruption, but I have no certainty of this. If the placenta has dislodged, there is no treatment other than delivery. It would be too dangerous to deliver naturally; a cesarean section would be necessary."

"She may be too premature. We expect that she is at least one week early, which is dangerous, but she could be even earlier, since we are guessing at her conception date. If it is too soon, we may lose her," Theo replied somberly.

"How is that possible? She is _immortal_ ," Michael breathed; his face contorted in pain.

Gwion answered his question, "Immortal doesn't mean that she can't die. It only means she won't die of old age. And she is not truly immortal until she is fully formed after her 10th week. She could die now. And Eve could die. Their bond is like none other. Unlike a human baby, their life forces are connected. Lose one, and there is a high probability of losing the other."

 _What?!_ My brain was spinning. They couldn't die; they just _couldn't_ , I screamed on the inside. Myrnin must have felt the sudden increase in my anxiety, because he slid behind me and wrapped his arms protectively around my shoulders.

"Can you connect to her?" Myrnin murmured to Gwion. "If she can heal…" he left the sentence hanging.

"It's possible," Gwion answered.

" _What_ is possible? What the hell are you talking about?" Michael asked brusquely.

Gwion replied, "I may be able to connect to the baby."

"Faeryn… Her name is Faeryn," Eve interrupted weakly.

Gwion continued, "I may be able to connect to Faeryn mentally. Many Immortals have the talent of healing. My connection might help determine how developed she is, and she may be able to help heal what is broken, if I can guide her. Even though Immortals have quite varied talents, they require training to use them to their fullest potential."

"Do it," Eve rasped, before grimacing in pain and panting.

"She needs pain medicine," Michael hissed to her obstetrician.

Gwion interjected, " _No_. Any foreign substance could be volatile with Faeryn's delicate structure. And absolutely no vampire blood; it would wreak havoc and most likely kill her. I should be able to compel the pain. Once I connect, I will know more."

"Okay," Michael said in resignation.

Gwion moved to Eve's side. "May I?" He nodded toward her covered belly.

"Anything," Eve said resolutely.

"Hand me another blanket," Gwion instructed the nearest nurse. She quickly pulled one from the cabinet and placed it in his hands. He unfolded it and laid it over Eve's legs and lower waist to keep that portion of her covered. He then proceeded to reveal her abdomen, pulling the first blanket up over her belly. "Turn the sound off of all of the machines," he instructed. The nurses again accommodated him quickly, flicking the switches on the machines, so that they made no noise.

Placing a hand on either side of her stomach gently, Gwion closed his eyes. For a moment, he was silent. And then suddenly, he inhaled sharply. I was shocked to see him sway and briefly wondered if he was going to fall. Michael must have thought the same thing because he snatched the nearest chair and placed it under him. Gwion sat down and continued to hold on, his face contorted in pain.

My entire body trembled and I gripped Myrnin's hands tightly. I could not even imagine what could have caused that type of physical response in Gwion. He hadn't even blinked when he bit into Amelie's tainted blood, but whatever was happening now, brought him to his knees.

"Shhh… It will be okay. This is actually a good sign. It means he has connected to her. She is quite strong," Myrnin whispered softly in my ear.

Unexpectedly, Gwion spoke to Myrnin, "Compel her pain." I felt Myrnin tense behind me. Clearly he had not expected that response. But almost immediately, Eve relaxed. I was extremely thankful that she was no longer writhing in agony, but terrified that Gwion had not been able to do it on his own.

Gwion spoke slowly, "She is not fully formed… Their bond is fragile… Almost broken." Then he lapsed into silence.

No one uttered a sound while we all waited.

Finally, he spoke gravely, "Their bond is rapidly diminishing. It will break, causing them both to die within a matter of hours. And Faeryn is not formed enough to survive delivery now. She needs more time."

All of the air was sucked out of my lungs by my panic.

" _No!_ " Eve wailed. "It cannot end like that. _I won't let it_ ," she hissed fiercely. "Tell me what I have to do. _I will do anything!"_

Gwion looked up at Eve and murmured, "I may be able to hold the bond to some extent. I cannot tell yet if she has healing ability to help knit it back together. She's blocking me. She doesn't like the invasiveness…And she is stubborn," he said wryly.

"That's my girl," Eve whispered brokenly, fierce pride in her tone. "Can you convince her…Will she let you teach her?"

Gwion suddenly looked up at Myrnin and instructed, "Get Liam."

Michael stiffened.

Myrnin immediately reached for his phone.

"He's here," I whispered. "He said he was coming here." Myrnin released me and disappeared into the hallway, only to return less than a second later with Liam right behind him. I was thankful when Myrnin resumed his supportive position behind me because I was certain my legs were going to give out at any moment, under the excruciating anxiety running rampantly through me.

Gwion moved his hands to one side and instructed Liam, "Place your hands on her belly."

Liam gently placed both hands on the other side of her belly. There was a collective gasp in the room when suddenly Eve's belly _moved_. I couldn't tell what body part it was, but clearly the baby changed position.

Eve panted sharply, "She's turning!"

Gwion closed his eyes in concentration as he murmured, "Isolde is the dominant bloodline in her. She recognized Liam and turned to face him. If I am correct, she is reaching for his hand."

"You are correct…I can feel her hands moving under mine," Liam whispered brokenly, overwhelmed with emotion.

Huge tears fell from Eve's eyes as she mouthed the words, "Thank you".

Liam held Eve's gaze and murmured "Do not thank me. There is no place else I would rather be."

From my peripheral vision, I saw Michael's hand clench into a fist. I knew all he wanted to do was toss Liam out of the room, and probably out of the hospital altogether. But he would not risk Eve or the baby's health, when it was obvious the baby was drawn toward Liam's presence.

"She's calming down...Do not move," Gwion instructed firmly. "I will try to get through to her."

And so the vigil began…

.

 **Hello! Couple of things: In regards to the review asking if it should be Bishop's Bloodline , technically you would be correct , however I wasn't very fond of the Bishop storyline, so in this fanfic, he doesn't exist (writer's liberty...he he). And there were mixed reviews regarding the potential Gwion/Claire pairing, so we will just have to see where it goes...(oh the suspense).**

 **Don't forget to review on your way out … I do so love it when you review.**


	30. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 30 - Playing With Fire**

Eve was asleep. I was thankful she was getting some rest. The past three days had been excruciatingly difficult. Liam, Myrnin and Gwion did not leave her side for the first 48 hours. Myrnin kept her pain at bay. Liam kept Faeryn calm. And Gwion held their bond together, while he tried to get through to Faeryn.

Undoubtedly, the scenario was surreal and not at all like Eve had planned her delivery to go. She wasn't complaining, but I knew the stress was overwhelming. About four hours into their vigil, Gwion had instructed Myrnin, "Compel Eve's anxiety."

"No! I don't want to fall asleep," Eve had objected.

Myrnin murmured gently, "I won't make you fall asleep. I will just ease your stress." He waited for her response.

She searched his eyes and then agreed softly, "Okay." Almost immediately, her entire body relaxed. I hadn't realized just how physically tense she was, until I saw her respond to Myrnin's compulsion.

Gwion had successfully gotten through to Faeryn. She did have healing talent. He couldn't tell the extent of it, but he was able to guide her in strengthening the bond.

On day two, they had a breakthrough.

Gwion had instructed Myrnin to pull back on his compulsion, so that he could gauge Eve's pain level. Eve's eyes tensed, dreading the excruciating pain, but then suddenly looked at Gwion in surprise and whispered in amazement, "The pain is gone."

"Indeed," Gwion smiled approvingly. "Faeryn can identify the bond now. She knows it needs to be tightly woven back together, and has worked to fix it. But I am not sure if she will be strong enough to maintain it."

"Please don't leave us," Eve pleaded.

"I won't leave her. I believe she trusts me now. Liam, slowly remove your hands," Gwion responded, closing his eyes in concentration as Liam had very carefully released Eve's swollen belly. Gwion nodded without opening his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes more and then looked up and dismissed both Myrnin and Liam, "Your assistance is no longer needed."

It had been evident that Liam did not want to leave Eve, but the look on Michael's face must have convinced him because he murmured, "Do not hesitate to contact me should you need something," and walked out the door.

Myrnin was also reluctant to leave, but for a completely different reason. There was no way that I was going to leave, and he was not thrilled about being absent with Gwion in the same room with me. It took a few minutes of convincing, but finally he had left. That was yesterday.

Eve stirred restlessly and opened her eyes. She immediately looked toward Gwion, fear and concern painted on her face; as she had done every time she had woken up.

He gave his customary nod, but it didn't seem to alleviate her stress as well as it had before. Her forehead remained pinched and she frowned. Before I could ask her if she needed something, Gwion surprised me, when he instructed, "Compel her anxiety."

" _What?_ I can't do that," I replied in confusion. Eve's eyes opened wide.

"You most certainly can. I know you can use Myrnin's abilities offensively, not just defensively. It's how you beat me at our first challenge. You didn't just block me; you shoved me out. If I had known you were able to do that, I would have been prepared for it; but you caught me off guard," he said wryly.

I blushed slightly. "Yeah, Myrnin said humans were not supposed to be able to use vampiric traits aggressively; only in defense."

Gwion prodded, "So try to compel her."

"But I don't want to take over her will," I rejected him apprehensively, shaking my head.

"Take over her will? Why do you think you would be taking over her will?" Gwion asked curiously.

My forehead crinkled. "It's what happened when I compelled Myrnin."

That revelation clearly surprised Gwion. He raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What were you compelling him to do?"

 _Oh shit!_ I couldn't explain what had happened to _Gwion_. I blushed furiously. Apparently, just my physical response was enough to answer his question because he laughed deeply and smirked, "I know he enjoyed that."

Eve gasped in understanding, and giggled.

I was incredibly thankful to see her laugh, but blushed even redder and muttered under my breath, "You have no idea."

"Compulsion does not have to be complete control. It can be isolated to specific emotions or actions. Reach into her mind. You will feel her anxiety; right now it is her overriding emotion, so will not be hard to find. When you sense it, subdue and replace it with calmness," he instructed.

I looked at Eve a little fearfully. By this point, I think she was as intrigued as me and nodded her head encouragingly. I still hesitated.

"I won't let you hurt her," Gwion promised.

"Okay," I whispered and closed my eyes. I slowly entered her mind, afraid to go too quickly.

She inhaled sharply and breathed in amazement, "You're there… I can feel you."

I didn't want to break my concentration, so I didn't respond. I felt her anxiety almost immediately and shuddered under the weight of it. I isolated my attention to that one emotion, crushing it and then filled the void with calm.

I opened one eye to look at Eve and whispered hesitantly, "Is it working?"

She laughed at my expression and acknowledged, "Yes."

"Now maintain it," Gwion commanded.

I nodded silently, keeping my focus on Eve. I was beyond thrilled to be learning directly from Gwion. Never in a million years, did I think I would be practicing mind control techniques from the vampire who turned Myrnin!

An hour later, I was exhausted.

I had no idea the physical stamina it required, and was shocked to realize Myrnin had compelled both her physical pain and her anxiety for 2 days.

"Is it okay for me to stop now?" I asked.

"Sure, that's fine," Eve easily replied, but Gwion spoke with authority, " _No_ , you may not."

My eyes opened wider at his fierce insistence. He explained, "You have a gift. Do not waste it. Pushing through your exhaustion will build your mental strength much faster, than if you give up every time you feel like it. Maintain it for three more hours," he demanded.

I sucked in a deep breath. I didn't dare disobey his instruction, if I ever wanted to learn more from him.

The next three hours seem to drag by. And Gwion wasn't making it easy. While maintaining the compulsion, he kept firing off complex scientific questions for me to answer. My mouth had dropped open when he demanded I list all of the elements in the periodic table – backward. He was relentless and I was beginning to wonder what exactly Myrnin had endured over the centuries as Gwion's apprentice. At the same time, Myrnin was brilliant and this man had taught him. So I sucked it up, and kept pushing through. During the last 30 minutes of my three hour mental marathon, Gwion surprised me when he said, "Now close your eyes and do nothing except compel Eve's anxiety. Do not allow your brain to wander. Focus only on Eve."

I did as he said, letting my eyes flutter shut. I took inventory of my compulsion over Eve's anxiety. I could still clearly feel Eve's mind. I smiled; it was almost easy now that I was no longer rattling off answers to Gwion's ridiculous persistent questions.

And then I understood.

I opened my eyes wide, staring at Gwion. He smirked, "You did very well, little minx. It is not quite so difficult now, is it?"

I blushed under the intensity of his stare, as a rush of satisfaction flowed through me at his approval. "No, it is not," I breathed. My eyes were bright and I felt flushed with excitement.

Gwion's pupils dilated completely at my response. He leaned forward slightly and purred, "Be careful, little minx. It is dangerous to let me see your body respond to me like that."

My eyes opened wide in shock and I immediately blocked my emotions. I had no idea how to respond. He continued with a gleam in his eyes, "I know Myrnin very well. Our tastes are not so dissimilar. The very fact that you can satisfy him intrigues the hell out of me; so it would not do you well, to further my attention."

I knew better. The smart thing would have been, to just excuse myself from the room, or come up with some smart ass response. But instead, I murmured, "Myrnin said the same thing. He expected that I would be able to _charm_ you into returning with us."

Gwion shook his head and said wryly, "He always did like to play with fire – in this case, I am not certain if that fire is you or me."

.

 **hello pretties, you guys have been awesome with the detailed feedback. I love reading about your impressions and thoughts. It helps tremendously. so, thoughts on this chapter? the little box right below is perfect for you to chat away to your heart's content...**

 **_PS...would it shock you to know that I'm already writing the sequel? ( mischievous laughter )_**


	31. You Did This To Me!

**Chapter 31 – You Did This To Me!**

Two days later…

I glanced up in surprise as Amelie entered the room. She actually made small talk and asked Eve, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Eve replied hesitantly, also finding it strange that she was there.

Quickly, Amelie's attention turned to Gwion. It was the first time I had seen them together since he had healed her, and I was intensely curious about their relationship. From Myrnin, I knew that Gwion wanted Amelie to return with him. But vampire relationships did not always play out similar to human ones. Gwion had given me a striking example of that with his shameless flirtation a few days ago. I tried not to blush as I remembered him warning me _not_ to capture his attention. If I had been willing, I had no doubt he would have eagerly taken me…Probably right there in the hospital room, I thought with a smirk. He didn't seem to have _any_ inhibitions. Although I'm certain Eve would have had something to say. My lips turned up in a smile, imagining the hell-that-would-have-been-Eve, if he had tried something like that. And then there was Raven. I wondered how she fit into the picture.

"Hello, beautiful," the words rolled seductively off of his tongue as he stared at Amelie appreciatively. If she was affected by his charms, I couldn't tell from her easy neutral smile in return. "Did you come to tell me the words I want to hear?" He asked suggestively.

I held my breath. I couldn't believe they were going to discuss it right in front of me. In the back of my mind, I wondered if my heightened interest was a bit voyeuristic, but then decided I didn't care, as I continued to stare.

"You would get bored of me far too quickly," she demurred.

"We both know _that_ is not true," his voice lowered into a tantalizing growl. It was obvious he was referring to a past rendezvous. "Would you really break my heart twice?"

Amelie rolled her eyes and replied, "I dare say that your heart has _never_ been broken."

He laughed and teased, "You are a cruel, cruel woman. No matter, I am confident you will come around." I was struck by the absolute certainty in his words. He had no doubt that she would return with him – I just wondered if it would be _willingly_. For the briefest of seconds, Amelie's eyes hardened before lapsing back into her cool demeanor.

Suddenly, Gwion turned his attention solely toward Eve and provided the news we had all been waiting to hear, "She's ready."

Eve gasped and confirmed anxiously, "She is fully formed? So what happens now? Do we just wait for normal labor to begin?"

Gwion smiled and replied knowingly, "You won't be waiting for long. When I said she was ready, I meant she is eager to meet you."

Tears of joy and wonder crested Eve's eyelashes and rolled down her cheeks – and then reality set in. " _Michael!_ _Where is he?! And we need Myrnin…And Dr. Goldman… And my obstetrician_ ," Eve rattled off orders, looking more than a little scared that the moment she had been waiting for was fast approaching.

Amelie murmured she would make sure Michael returned immediately, and I was already on the phone with Myrnin. I rubbed Eve's arm, trying to calm her.

In less than fifteen minutes, the room filled with people. I was on Eve's right while Michael was on her left. She gripped his hand fiercely. The labor pain had begun. Eve panted a little through each light contraction.

Myrnin was behind me. He was going to be Eve's epidural, since traditional drugs could interfere with Faeryn. I smiled as I recalled our earlier conversation. Myrnin had been shockingly adamant, that he stand nowhere near – even the remote possibility – of witnessing Faeryn being born. I had laughed at his squeamishness and teased, "But if the doctor can't make it in time, you're the one with the most medical knowledge, so of course; _you_ would have to deliver the baby." He had stared at me in horror, which just made me laugh harder. Clearly, birthin' babies wasn't his thing.

I looked back at him. He stood a bit rigid. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Eve looked up at me curiously. I mouthed the word 'men' and nodded over my shoulder. Eve glanced behind me. Myrnin's expression must have been priceless, because she burst out laughing. I was glad to see her relaxed and finally enjoying this incredible moment.

Amelie looked at Michael in affection and murmured, "I am confident things will go well." She turned to go. Gwion nodded to Eve and walked toward the door after Amelie.

"Wait! You can't leave," Eve panicked.

He flashed a smile and replied, "She is ready. You have no further need of me."

"But –" Eve resisted.

"I won't be far," he reassured her.

As I stared at Gwion, I had a strange sense of fate. My stomach turned in knots as I considered what would've happened to both Eve and Faeryn, if Gwion had not agreed to return with us. They would both be gone now, and we would be attending a funeral, not the delivery of a healthy child. I inhaled sharply, fighting the sudden pain in my chest.

Myrnin felt my sorrow at how close we had come to such a horrible alternate ending. He wrapped his arms around me, tucking me into his body. His head came down as he whispered in my ear, "Are you okay?"

Immediately, I relaxed at his touch. I had to pull myself together. This was no time to fall apart over events that never even happened. "I'm okay now," I assured him.

The obstetrician settled on a rolling stool in front of Eve, and checked her cervix. "You are doing beautifully… 6 cm and her heartbeat is strong." He looked up at Myrnin and said, "You may begin whenever she is ready."

Eve had decided to wait as long as possible before Myrnin took away the pain. The odds of her and Michael conceiving again were just about zero; so she wanted to experience as much as she could. As I watched her panting, I wondered how long her resolve would last. Surprisingly, two hours had passed and still she did not request relief. Thankfully, Michael was a vampire; otherwise I think she would have broken his hand with her death grip, which clenched down even harder every time a contraction hit.

Apparently, a much more severe contraction hit because Eve swore loudly, " _Son of a bitch!"_ And then glared at Michael as she snarled, " _You_ did this to me… _You son of a bitch!_ "

I felt silent laughter rumble through the chest of Myrnin behind me, but even he knew better than to anger Eve by letting her hear it.

Michael was doing his best to calm her down, even though he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Honey, remember you don't have to go through the pain… Myrnin is here –"

She cut him off. I had no idea how she got the words out, while gritting her teeth and raising her voice an octave, at the same time, "This is about _you_ and _me_ ; not _Myrnin_!"

"I know, baby, I'm just saying –"

"Don't you 'baby' me, you _horse's ass_ –"the end of her sentence was cut off as she let out a high-pitched scream and went right back into panting. Suddenly, she slapped her hand down on mine, causing me to jump in surprise as she hissed, " _Now! Now! Now! Do it now!_ " Myrnin understood what she wanted without my interpretation, and immediately her body relaxed as he compelled her pain.

I almost could not stop my laughter at the look on Michael's face – clearly he was in high suspense, waiting to see if she had calm down, now that the pain was under control. And then – as if no harsh words had ever been uttered – Eve smiled sweetly at him and whispered excitedly, "It's almost time!" Even though it was the turnaround he had been hoping for, I think Michael was still surprised at the radical shift in her personality. Truly, it was making _my_ head spin at her sudden change in direction, so I could sympathize with his momentary confusion. He got over it quickly and kissed her on the forehead.

Another 45 minutes went by and according to Myrnin; her contractions were very close together now. The doctor was back in place. He checked her and then smiled, "Time to push, my dear." She gathered both Michael's and my hand, while we gently pulled her knees forward to give her more leverage.

And then she pushed.

Her face scrunched up in concentration. Everyone in the room, including the nurses, all slowly counted to ten, in encouragement, to let Eve know how long to maintain the push. Apparently, the mass counting was _not_ encouraging and she hissed, " _Everyone, shut up!_ " Immediately, there was silence; you could have heard a pin drop. Eve looked at Michael and ordered, " _You_ … You count _quietly_ in your head… And let me know each time we hit ten."

He nodded in absolute agreement.

Thirty more minutes went by, with Eve pushing about every two minutes. "I feel like I have to _shit_ ," she hissed in annoyance under her breath.

Michael rushed to comfort her, "I've heard that happens sometimes… It's okay if you –". His words cut off when Eve turned to glare at him.

The doctor interrupted her fresh wave of anger. "She's crowning… One more big push… But stop when I tell you."

Eve was 100% focused and pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly, Faeryn's head emerged. "Stop!" Her doctor ordered. Quickly, he expertly suctioned out Faeryn's mouth and nose; then coached Eve, "Push gently this time."

Eve nodded. Her hand squeezed mine as she bore down carefully. "That's good… One shoulder out.… And again…" her doctor murmured. Suddenly, he was holding Faeryn in his arms. He wiped her off briskly, causing her to gasp and cry out. The sound was beautiful. Huge tears rolled down Eve's face as the doctor placed Faeryn's tiny naked body on her chest.

One of the nurses placed a baby blanket over top of her and Eve tucked it carefully around her body to keep her warm. "Hello, my sweet girl. We are going to have so much fun together," Eve cooed.

I looked up through my own tears, to see Michael briskly wiping his eyes. He looked radiant. I glanced down and finally took notice of Faeryn's features.

Gwion had been right; even as a tiny newborn, she was exquisite. Her crystal blue eyes stared intently back at Eve. Her eyes were a little bigger and wider set than a normal human, but not enough to really draw attention. She had a full head of fluffy blonde hair, about four shades lighter than Michael's. It almost looked white. Eve gently smoothed her fingers through her silky soft hair to try to tame some of its wildness, but the little tufts would not be tamed and stuck out in wild disarray. Eve grinned and murmured proudly, "You _are_ stubborn, aren't you, little one?"

The only trait she seemed to have from Eve was her dark little eyelashes, which made her appear even more striking against her ice blue eyes. Although she favored Michael physically, I suspected her character and attitude were going to be all-Eve, and even Gwion had mentioned Isolde with her dominant bloodline.

Now that she was calmed down and warm, Eve gently pulled back the blanket and murmured, "Let me take a look at you." I knew she was looking for birthmarks. As they came into view, I was startled by their beauty. Graceful white symbols flowed down the center of her back, creating a stunningly elegant picture of mystery.

Eve stopped and her smile faltered. I stopped breathing. I had not researched all of the symbols with her, but I knew some of them could be frightening. Michael noticed her change in disposition as well and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I don't recognize any of them," Eve replied slowly. Eve had researched hundreds of symbols, every single one in the book Gwion had given her. I stared at her in confusion and confirmed, " _None_ of them?" She just shook her head, not saying anything. I quickly filled the silence and encouraged her, "Maybe it is better this way… Maybe it is better that you both learn from each other, and not what some thousand year old book has to say."

Eve looked up at me and asked, "But how will I teach her how to use her talents, if I don't know what they are?"

Michael comforted her, "I suspect that she will be just as aggressive, and open, and loving, and perfect as you are. She will let us know. And then we can work on finding the training she needs." Eve looked back at him with renewed hope and happiness in her eyes.

.

 **This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in the little box right below. much love – T**


	32. What He Can't Have

**Chapter 32 – What He Can't Have**

Myrnin and I sat on the well-used couch, enjoying some alone time. A week had gone by since Eve delivered Faeryn, and they were all settled comfortably back in the Glass house. Eve was going to make a wonderful mother. It was good that she had a fire of attitude inside of her. She was going to need it, because Faeryn had every bit the strong will that Eve did – and more.

We had learned that Faeryn's body would continue to grow at an accelerated rate, compared to a human. Not the same for 4-to-1 ratio that she had during gestation. This was more like 2-to-1 because it would only take nine years for Faeryn to reach her full maturity. It seemed so strange. In the short span of nine years, Faeryn would be completely grown into a young woman – and never change from that point on.

Myrnin drew me out of my internal rambling when his head came down to my neck. I giggled and breathed, "What are you doing?"

"Hmmm," he murmured a non-answer, while his tongue ran along my carotid artery.

I shivered in anticipation, but had been getting better at my resistance to his frequent intimate advances. "I realized that I've made it much too easy for you. I think you need a _challenge_ ," I replied with a gleam in my eyes.

He quickly picked up on my tone, further accelerating his desire to claim me. He growled low.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You think that because you kiss me once, that I will give in to you," I replied in playful petulance.

"And you think you won't?" he returned my challenge huskily, leaning again into my neck.

I placed a hand on his chest to stop him "I _think_ that you need to work for it. See, we've had way too many occurrences where you have left my clothing in shreds. I think it's about time for you to learn how to properly undress a girl without causing her to have to go shopping the next day."

"I would be happy to _carefully_ undress you," he purred in agreement, as he reached for the top button on my blouse.

Fire shot through me at his tone, but I held myself together and quickly swatted his hand away, clarifying, "No… The problem only occurs when you are using your teeth."

Understanding lit his expression. "So…You would like me to remove your clothes – with my teeth – without causing any tears in the fabric?" He grinned wickedly, his fangs sliding down into place.

"You are a brilliant man," I seductively mocked him.

"You _know_ I will want something in return," he warned in a slow drawl of desire.

"I never doubted it, but let's just see how far you get before we start negotiating your prize," I smirked.

He growled low in fierce anticipation, "You don't think I can do it?"

I shook my head at him and teased, "You're good, but I don't think you're _that_ good."

His eyes flashed and his pupils dilated completely. Heat rocked through my body. I knew I was playing a dangerous game. Challenging him always awakened his predator side, but I was confident there was no possible way he was getting me out of my skinny jeans, using only his teeth – and _not_ tearing the fabric.

His head came down to my blouse. He released the top button and murmured, "When I win… "

Quite quickly, he undid a second button and promised, "And I _will_ win…"

A third button easily sprung open. " _I_ get to decide my prize…" he continued hypnotically.

The last button easily surrendered to his will as he commanded low, "– _no_ negotiating."

I sucked in a deep breath; he had clearly done this before. Quite abruptly, our intimate moment was dramatically and completely interrupted, when the door to the lab burst open along with an angry roar that sent shivers hurdling up and down my spine.

Myrnin was in front of me in an instant, vicious growling reverberating from his chest, at the sudden and unknown threat. I quickly reached for my shirt, my hands shaking, to redo the buttons that Myrnin had released with his teeth. When I was finally appropriately covered, I peeked out from behind Myrnin's massive presence – and was shocked to see Professor Silver on the ground, in obvious pain, covered in blood from head to toe. Oliver stood over the Professor, his expression fiercer than I had ever seen – his eyes were wild and flashed with anger and hate. He looked like the angel of death as he towered over the Professor. I sucked in a deep breath, fear rippling down the back of my neck, causing my hair to stand on end.

"Tell him!" Oliver spat and then slammed his foot down on the Professor's arm, breaking it with a sickening snap.

I saw pain flood the Professor's expression, but he didn't cry out. Instead he coughed and spit blood, and said, "It was Gwion."

My heart stopped, and I sucked in a sharp breath. Suddenly, I knew everything he was going to say. Gwion had engineered all of this: the disease, our appeal for his help, taking control of Amelie… _all of it._

Myrnin straightened, no longer needing his defensive position in front of me, and sat back down. His back and neck were stiff with anger; his eyes black with fury.

I would have offered a chair to Oliver, but clearly, he wasn't going to move an inch past the point of being able to deliver a deadly blow to Professor Silver, should the inclination strike him.

"How?" I asked quietly. Some of it was obvious. Gwion was able to make the cure, because he had created the disease.

Myrnin interrupted my train of thought with the more important question. " _Why_? He spoke through gritted teeth.

Professor Silver choked out a laugh, completely devoid of humor. "What do all great men want?" he asked us, looking like the answer should be obvious. When no one responded, he continued, "What they _cannot_ have. He is addicted to power – and no woman is more powerful than _her_. She is the challenge that he lost. He doesn't like losing. As far as I know, she is the _only_ person he has ever lost to; making her the prize he had to have."

A sense of dread washed through me at his words. "No…not the only one…" I murmured quietly, looking at Myrnin, my eyes wide with fear. Amelie wasn't the only woman Gwion had ever lost to. The game hadn't been same. He had pursued her affection and lost. With me, the challenge was more defined – a head to head battle of wits – and I had won. He seemed to take the loss okay – surprisingly well, actually – but did that mean, _I_ would be a future target?

Professor Silver's full attention turned toward me, and asked intently, " _What_?"

"I won our challenge," I whispered quietly.

He turned to Myrnin in shock, "You _let_ her challenge him?!"

Myrnin replied, a bit chagrinned, "Claire makes her own decisions."

Amazement crossed the Professor's features. "I _knew_ you were special," he murmured with obvious appreciation. My skin crawled a bit at the way he was looking at me – like I was a prized butterfly to be pinned to a board and dissected. Myrnin must have felt it as well because he growled a deadly warning.

" _And now he has her!_ " Oliver roared, bringing us all back on topic. "Is there anything else you need to know from him," Oliver hissed to Myrnin, "because it is killing me not to snuff out his miserable existence." Oliver leaned down, the muscles in his chest flexing, his fist drawn back, ready to strike. I knew he was seconds away from ripping out the professor's heart. I turned my head.

"Wait!" Myrnin stopped him.

" _Why?_ " Oliver seethed through his teeth, his eyes flashing in anger. His hand twitched; eager to make contact with the Professor's heart and crush it between his fingers.

"Is Gwion aware that we know?" Myrnin asked. I knew he was working on strategy. There had to be a way to fix this; to get Amelie out from Gwion's control.

"Not likely," Oliver replied, "There were no witnesses when I took him and he has only been gone a few hours." A small smile flickered over Oliver's face. I had no doubt what he had been doing to the Professor for the past few hours. I shivered again.

"If he suddenly lost contact, Gwion will know something was amiss. It will be hard enough to defeat him as it is. We need every advantage we can glean, including the element of surprise," Myrnin spoke grimly.

"I am not just going to let him go," Oliver spat; his hand still twitching from his desire to strike.

"Let me compel him," Myrnin reasoned with Oliver. I could see Oliver considering it.

"I want his life," Oliver spoke deathly quietly.

"It will be yours," Myrnin promised as he stood and walked to them.

Oliver relented and said harshly, "Do it."

Myrnin crouched down in front of the Professor. I shifted on the couch, so I could see better, intently curious to watch Myrnin compel him. Professor Silver shuddered when Myrnin guided his chin to look at him. "You will not remember anything that has happened with Oliver or here with us," Myrnin's hypnotic voice began.

I was shocked to realize that I could _feel_ their connection. I reached out with my mind tentatively, timidly to touch the almost tangible thread between them. I barely made contact with it, when Myrnin's head whipped toward me; his eyes black. I froze, quivering under the intensity of his stare. In all of the times I had feared for my life, when Myrnin lost control, I had never seen his expression like this. He was truly frightening; it took my breath away. He released me from his grip and turned back toward the Professor. I exhaled, trembling.

"You will go to Oliver's house tomorrow night at 9:00pm and wait there for him," Myrnin continued his instructions, nodding to Oliver. And then, faster than my eyes could track, Myrnin suddenly had the Professor's neck in his mouth. He clenched his jaw, causing Professor's Silver's body to twitch sporadically.

Myrnin released his grip, licked the excess blood from his lips and addressed Oliver, "Take him back. We will meet you at Amelie's." Without another word, Oliver hoisted the Professor's body over his shoulder and left.

Afraid of Myrnin's response, I waited quietly. He turned toward me, his expression fierce. "What the hell was _that_?" he hissed.

I cringed, trying to explain, "I don't know…I just…felt it. I was…curious. I'm sorry..." My lip quivered, and a tear slipped down my cheek at his anger. I blinked, trying to keep the rest of my wayward tears in my eyes, but they seemed to have a mind of their own as more followed a path down my face.

His expression softened. He was by my side instantly and wrapped me tightly in his embrace. " _Cariad_ , you do not yet understand the power that is apparently flowing through you. Hell, I don't understand how it has happened and now you appear to have a connection to me when I use it. _That's dangerous,_ _Cariad_. If I say or do the wrong thing, when you are connected to me like that, I could easily hurt you – or worse."

I shivered at the realization of his words, and tucked my head against his chest, letting his strong arms comfort me. He lifted my face, and gently wiped away the few remaining tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded.

"I love you," he murmured, nuzzling into my neck.

"I love you too," I whispered, warmed by his affection and attention. I never wanted to leave the safety of his arms, but I knew we had to do something to free Amelie.

He dropped his head in his hands and groaned, "I should have seen this coming. I knew how cunning that bastard was."

"Can we really be sure that it is Gwion? Maybe the professor lied. I mean, what are the odds that you would seek his help, not even knowing if he was still alive. That's a huge gamble," I reasoned.

"It's no gamble at all – because he had _nothing to lose_. If I hadn't sought his help; Amelie would be dead now, which would not have affected him in the least. _Fuck!_ _How did I miss this?!"_

I placed a hand on his shoulder tentatively. "This is not your fault. You said it yourself; Amelie would be _dead_ if we had not sought his help… _And Eve and Faeryn_ … They would be gone too," I spoke around the lump in my throat. "So as shitty as it is, it was the only move we had at the time. Myrnin, why can't Amelie just bite Gwion, to take back her control?"

"Against a lessor vampire, that would work. But not Gwion. He would have to willingly release her, or be killed," he replied, his mouth set in a firm line, knowing how difficult it was going to be to kill Gwion. Thousands had tried; none were successful.

"What is the process for him to willingly let her go? Is there a ritual like Clāmāre?"

"No, nothing that complicated. He just has to speak his release of her. But, we both know he isn't going to be doing that anytime soon, so that just leaves us with Plan B," he said grimly.

.

 **Anyone surprised at the turn of events? Because this was coming from the very beginning (evil giggle). And things get hella-crazy from here. The next few chapters our already written. I will release one per week. I could be convinced to release the next chapter sooner if there happened to be five reviews on this chapter. Just saying...smooches...**

 **:) :)**


	33. The Rabbit Hole

**_As promised! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and yes, guest reviews count too. :) :)_**

 **Chapter 33– The Rabbit Hole**

Oliver was already by Amelie's side when we arrived through the portal, to her home. I was relieved once again to see her up and around, instead of suffering from that horrible disease. Anger burned through me knowing the terrible deaths the other vampires had suffered. If Amelie had not been as strong as she was, she would have died as well. I just couldn't imagine Morganville without her.

Myrnin and I sat across from them in Amelie's living room. Oliver must have already brought her up to speed because her eyes were wary and calculating.

"She can't go with him," Oliver stated vehemently. Amelie placed a hand on his arm. I was struck by the volume of unspoken words her simple touch conveyed. "No! You are not going with that bastard," Oliver insisted.

"You know I don't have a choice," Amelie replied softly.

Oliver's face fell as he whispered in agony, "This is my fault. I never should have let him bite you."

"You know he would have let me die, if you didn't. He is only interested in claiming me because of my power. Without it, I am nothing to him," she reassured him. "However, all of it may be a moot point because I don't know yet, to what extent the disease stripped me of my strength."

I sucked in a deep breath. I didn't know the disease had diminished her like that. Amelie turned her cool eyes on me, as if noticing for the first time that I was in the room. Her gaze shifted to Myrnin and then to Myrnin's protective body position over me. I had no idea what she was thinking, but whatever it was, she apparently decided not to share it because she turned back to Oliver.

Myrnin contemplated next to me, "What if we could _hide_ your powers, temporarily?" All eyes turned on him. He continued his thought, "If all Gwion is interested in is your power, we just need to convince him you no longer have it. That the disease stripped it from you."

Amelie sighed, "A lie is not sufficient. All he has to do is force me to use it."

"Yes, but that is assuming you still _have_ it. What if you _didn't_?" Myrnin pressed. I blinked in confusion; completely lost, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

Amelie was eyeing Myrnin carefully. He stared back intently. It almost seemed as if they were having a silent conversation. I wondered what was being communicated. Oliver's impatience broke through, "Just spit it out, man! We don't have all night to interpret your mad ramblings."

"Clāmāre," Amelie murmured, already understanding where Myrnin was headed. He nodded slowly.

 _C_ _lāmāre?!_ I thought in shock, trying to catch up to the conversation and asked quickly, "Wait. What?!"

Oliver interrupted, clearly as confused as me. "What the hell is Clāmāre?" he hissed.

"—and the recipient?" Amelie ignored both of us, addressing Myrnin again.

"Oliver," Myrnin answered quietly.

I understood what he was suggesting now and blushed, thinking about what would have to happen between Amelie and Oliver to transfer her power to him. Oliver slammed his fist down on the end table. It creaked and broke in half in response. "Somebody needs to tell me _exactly_ what the hell you are talking about – _now_!"

Myrnin explained, "Clāmāre is a process where Amelie could transfer her powers to you, temporarily."

Oliver blinked wide as he understood, and then spoke, "If there is a way to do that, why are we waiting? Let's do it."

"No," Amelie firmly refused. I wondered if Oliver's multiple previous coups to take Amelie's power were the reason for her hesitation. He must have been thinking the same thing, because he spoke softly, "You know we are past that now." He gathered Amelie's hands in his and looked into her eyes with undisguised love and desire. I blushed at their private moment and looked away.

She pulled one of her hands free and placed it over his other one, speaking softly, "It won't work."

"Why?" he hissed.

"Because the process requires an intimate sexual exchange where I would bite you," she explained.

His expression shifted to desire and he spoke huskily, "That sounds like a perfect way to spend a Friday night."

Amelie smiled and continued, "For the process to work, the recipient must be bound."

Oliver smiled wider and spoke, "Still don't see the problem."

"—and completely and utterly submit their will to mine," she finished and waited for him to understand. Oliver's face fell. Amelie stroked his hand again and murmured, "As much as you might _want_ to do that, we both know your will is much too strong to ever _completely_ surrender it – to anyone."

Amelie turned to Myrnin, "What about you?"

Shock coursed through me. Was she actually suggesting _Myrnin_ for a recipient? " _No_ ," I flatly refused for him.

Oliver echoed my thoughts with his own objection, "Fuck no!"

Amelie ignored me and turned to Oliver, "It has to be someone I can trust to return my power to me."

"And you think _that_ madman could ever completely submit his will to you?" Oliver replied snidely. Amelie shook her head in resignation, knowing he spoke the truth. Suddenly, both Oliver and Amelie looked at me intently. I stopped breathing. There was absolutely _no_ way _I_ was going to go through that process with _Amelie!_ I blushed deeply.

"We know you are capable of it," Amelie spoke persuasively to me, "You have already accomplished it once with Myrnin." _How the hell did she know that?!_ I turned a deadly glare at Myrnin. He guessed my thoughts easily and shook his head, communicating that he did not tell her.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up. He turned to look at me, a smirk of understanding on his face. I assumed my body would spontaneously combust at any moment, from the searing embarrassment flowing through me.

Amelie reassured me softly, "I would make it pleasurable for you. I have certain… _skills_."

A second ago, I had been completely convinced I could not get any more embarrassed. Clearly I was wrong. I blushed scarlett red, and hissed under my breath, " _What IS it with you people_...first Myrnin, then Gwion and now _you_?!"

Amelie gasped. I had never heard her gasp before. Oliver looked at me with complete shock, his mouth kept twitching like he was going to speak, but the words kept escaping him.

"No…of course I did _not_ go through with it!" I rushed to explain. "That was just the condition Gwion added, in order to get him to return to help you."

Amelie was silent.

" _Shit…you've got a set of balls…I'll give you that,_ " Oliver breathed as he looked at me with an odd sense of pride and appreciation. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, with no idea what to say.

Myrnin was surprisingly silent. I stared at him in astonishment. Was he really considering this?! Again, he shook his head no; his brows furrowed in concentration. He turned to Amelie and contemplated, "Would you be able to accomplish it if I brought her to the edge and then you bit her?"

I found use of my words again and lashed out at him, "It was bad enough to consider it with just Amelie! Are you _seriously_ suggesting a _threesome_?!" I screeched. "While we're at it, let's not leave _Oliver_ out! Why don't I just give him a _blow job_ before we get started?!" I seethed, sarcastic fury radiating out of me.

Oliver laughed. A small smile tugged at Amelie's lips. Myrnin reached to touch my arm. I was out of his reach in an instant, heading back toward the portal. He was in front of me, suddenly, blocking my path. "No, _Cariad_ ," he tried to explain.

I interrupted him angrily, " _Do not call me that!"_ I was furious. He only called me _Cariad_ during intimate sentiments of love. There could not have been a less fitting time, for him to use that term of endearment, than where we were currently standing. Abruptly, my mental defenses kicked in, hard and strong; I felt power surge through me. I knew Myrnin sensed it as well, because his posture tensed and his hands clenched.

My eyes flashed. "Get out of my way," I warned him between clenched teeth. I was a bit distracted by the deadly intent I felt running through me, but not enough to make me back down. If I had to, I would compel him here and now, and I was absolutely certain I would be successful at it. I felt a slight hum begin to build in me.

Suddenly, he shocked my senses, breaking my concentration, by pinning me to wall with his body. " _Listen_ to me!" he commanded fiercely.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I was _not_ suggesting a threesome," he hissed.

I didn't move.

Now that he saw he had my attention and I wasn't going to attack him, he spoke slower, trying to make me understand, "I was suggesting that _only_ you and I complete the sexual requirements, _alone_. When the… _time_ …comes, Amelie can deliver the bite completing the transfer. Her mental abilities work slightly differently than mine, so I was asking her if she was capable of doing it that way."

No one spoke, waiting for my next move. Myrnin held my gaze – warmth, love and reassurance radiating out of him. I felt calm – and in control. He gently removed the pressure of his body from mine, but didn't back away. I looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I don't know if I _can_ …" I tried to explain my doubts. I had no idea if I could let him tie me up, surrender my will, _and_ achieve a climax knowing Amelie was in the other room, listening and waiting to bite me.

"Let's just talk this through before _anyone_ makes _any_ decisions. No one will force you to do anything you don't want to," he murmured softly and led me back toward the couch.

I sat back down stiffly. Amelie continued as though my little fit had never occurred, answering Myrnin's earlier question, "Yes…I think I can do that. Again, I am not certain what abilities have been affected by the disease. I am still growing stronger and I haven't had occasion yet to try out many of my skills."

I couldn't believe I was even considering it, but figured I was close enough to the Rabbit Hole now, that I might as well jump in with both feet and asked, "How is a _complete_ transfer possible? When we"—I stopped, a blush rising to my cheeks again—"it was only a partial transfer. I didn't realize a full transfer was possible."

Amelie replied, "Normally, there would be no circumstance to necessitate a complete transfer, however the process does allow for it. The vampire decides how far to effect the exchange."

I looked at Myrnin with new understanding. "Is that why I can compel you?" I asked.

Oliver hissed, his face a blank look of shock, " _What did you say_?!" Amelie looked less stunned, but certainly surprised as she murmured to herself, "—but you're _human_ …"

Myrnin answered them wryly, "We had a little – episode – when the transfer was made. Claire struggled to control the mental abilities and fought me…for dominance."

I blushed, remembering my behavior.

Oliver burst out laughing. Even Amelie smiled. "Damn, I wish I could have seen her put you in your place," Oliver muttered.

"She did eventually get control over her… _impulses_ ," Myrnin replied delicately. I blushed even deeper, remembering what he had to do to me to make that happen.

Myrnin's eyebrows came together as he asked Amelie, "Do you think she will be strong enough to absorb your powers, in addition to what she currently has coursing through her veins from me? As you just mentioned, she is only human. I'm not letting her do this if it could hurt or even kill her."

Amelie looked at me thoughtfully, "How did you feel once the transfer was made?"

I wasn't sure how anything could get more embarrassing than what I had already endured, and if my life was on the line, thought I should be upfront so answered honestly, "Horny."

Oliver burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes, not thrilled to be his joke-a-minute entertainment. He chuckled to Myrnin, "I definitely see now why you are with her."

I turned to Myrnin, who was looking slightly too smug for my tastes. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked back at me innocently, before turning to Amelie. I rolled my eyes again. Another idea that had been lurking in the back of my brain suddenly rushed to the forefront. Anticipation, fear and excitement pulsed through me as I considered it. Myrnin's eyes snapped back to mine, feeling the radical shift in my emotions. He studied me silently, trying to solve the mystery.

Amelie responded to my answer hesitantly, "Okay...I am not certain that 'response' really gives us an indication of what we could expect. It is a legitimate concern though; given the amount of power she would be absorbing between the two of us."

"Why doesn't she return Myrnin's abilities to him prior to taking yours?" Oliver asked.

"No," Myrnin replied darkly. "We still don't know if we can transfer Amelie's power and to what extent. Removing my ability from her can be even more dangerous, and I won't leave her defenseless with Gwion anywhere in the same country."

"Is there a way to start the transfer and only go as far as she can take?" Oliver suggested.

Amelie replied, "I can do a partial transfer, but I wouldn't be able to tell if the impact was harming her, until it would be too late. I have never heard of two vampires transferring to the same person before. Admittedly, she is a resilient human, to have survived you"—both Myrnin and I cringed at the truth of her words—"but she is human, nonetheless."

I figured this was as good a time as ever and interjected softly, "What if I _wasn't_ human?"

.

 ** _Thoughts? I am intensely curious on your reactions to these last two chapters._ I do have another chapter ready and will post it in a week. However, the same offer remains – I could be convinced to post it _sooner_ is five reviews were to happen to show up. I thought I should give you options. :) :) **

**ps...the next chapter rivals 'The Ties Bind' chapter in its 'maturity'...just FYI... :):)**


	34. Will It Hurt?

**Okay - MATURE content in this chapter. Not just a little; it is _explicit_ , so if that is upsetting to you, please do _not_ read this one. _Instead, you are welcome to send me a note and I will edit it and send you a different copy._ That way you can maintain the storyline, just without some of the really graphic details. **

**Chapter 34 – Will It Hurt?**

All three vampires held stock still, staring at me. I found their expressions funny. Rarely had I shocked three vampires – especially these three – into abject silence. I waited, figuring at least one of them would come to their senses soon.

Finally, Myrnin managed – with some difficulty – fighting against what he desperately wanted, versus what he thought the right thing for me was, "You know I am willing...when you are ready. But I don't want you to make this decision because you feel threatened."

I almost rolled my eyes again. "How many times have I been threatened since arriving in Morganville?" I asked him, knowing the answer had to be in double if not triple digits, and continued without waiting for a response, "—and out of all of those times, I never once wanted this." I looked into Myrnin's love filled eyes, my heart glowing when he looked at me like that and whispered, "I'm... _ready_."

" _Cariad_..." he whispered, his eyes wide.

I smiled. At least he was back to using my term of endearment properly. This would definitely qualify as an intimate moment of love.

Myrnin looked at Amelie.

"I will help if you need it," she murmured.

"Hold on," Oliver interjected, "While I think it is about time she came to this decision, will the timing make it impossible? Is she going to be able to turn and then submit so completely and soon to him, enough to do this transfer? New vampires can be less than _predictable_ in their behavior."

"I can get her there," Myrnin replied, completely focused, and then smiled slightly, "as long as you don't care too much about our damaging any of your furnishings."

I blushed crimson.

Oliver sat back in his chair and smirked expectantly, "This should be interesting."

Myrnin's intensity was a little breathtaking. "We'll need two, no...get four pints of blood, just in case." Oliver nodded and reached back for a phone on the desk behind them.

"Could we do this...privately?" I blushed, thinking about having an audience.

Amelie nodded and replied, "There is a spare room at the end of the hall on the left that you can use. I will have the blood brought to you."

Myrnin took my hand and led me down the hall. My heart was beating out of control, an almost solid thrum. We entered the room and he closed the door quietly behind us, without turning on the light. The moonlight shone through the sheer curtains. My eyes adjusted to the dimness enough to be able to look around. The room was quite luxurious. It had a large intricately carved bed that took up most of one corner, with fine linens in cool blue tones. There was a sitting area across the room with a desk, couch and two comfortable looking upholstered armchairs. A beautiful chandelier hung elegantly from the ceiling.

There was a brisk rapt on the door, making me jump. "Shh...it's okay, love. It's just the blood." Myrnin went to the door, accepted the packages and set the blood on the nightstand. I wrinkled my nose, not particularly excited about that part of the process. Myrnin noticed my reaction and smiled softly, "By the time you have to, you will want to."

Suddenly, I was scared and looked at Myrnin with wide eyes. "Will it hurt?" I whispered.

" _Cariad_ , I will do it as quickly as possible. It isn't pleasant, but it won't last long," he spoke firmly, but I could sense the anxiety behind his words. "Come," he climbed on the bed and sat, resting against the headboard. I followed him. He turned me, so that I was sitting between his legs, my back against the solid wall of his chest. I looked over my shoulder up at him, and searched his eyes as I whispered, "Will you be able to stop?"

His tone was fierce as he replied, " _Cariad_ , you are everything to me now. I would sooner die than hurt you. _I can do this,_ " he spoke with such certainty. I relaxed in his arms. He gently slid the hair off of my neck and before I realized it, slid his fangs deep into my neck. I cried out and struggled, shocked at the pain of the bite. His steel arms kept me locked in place. Quicker than expected, the initial shock and pain in my neck began to fade, and my brain started to feel fuzzy. I stopped struggling in his arms. I felt so incredibly tired and idly thought in the back of my mind, my utter exhaustion meant I was dying. But, I knew that would happen. I was well aware of how a vampire was created. First, I needed to be drained to the edge of death, and then Myrnin would use his blood to bring me back. I smiled a lazy smile, thinking that it would be _his_ blood that would change me, running through my veins. My vision was dark. My thoughts slowed down and finally stopped all together.

Suddenly, my peace and calm were shattered by a searing liquid being forced down my throat. I thrashed, trying to make sense of what was happening to me. How did I get here?! Who was holding me down?! My panicked thoughts were abruptly silenced as a new sensation filled me. I was burning. From the inside out. I tried to scream, but something was clamped over my mouth. I gagged and sputtered as the liquid burned a trail down my throat, making it impossible to catch my breath. The fire consumed me. Shock and pain were all that I knew. Time seemed to stand still while I groaned in agony, still unable to scream around whatever was gagging my mouth. Tears streamed down my face. I wished I had died now. A moment ago, there was blissful quiet and peace. Now, all I could feel was torment, writhing hopelessly against the immovable force surrounding my body.

As abruptly as my suffering began, I started to sense a gradual decrease. Ever so slowly, the pain seemed to recede. I started to think rational thoughts again. With a jolt, I remembered _why_ I was here and what I was doing! The burn was slowly receding and I felt an unnatural strength building in my muscles, coiling through my body. I stopped fighting against the gag on my mouth. Instead, my hands clamped around the arm held to my lips and sucked greedily. Too quickly, the delicious liquid was pulled away from me and I fought to keep it; my fangs tearing through lush skin as it was forced away. I heard someone hiss behind me, and every nerve ending in my body responded to him. I knew that voice. _Myrnin_! I tried to turn, but the incredible burn in my throat began. This time it wasn't burning me painfully. This time, I realized, I was thirsty! I pushed against the restraints holding me, intent on finding something to quench this new hunger inside of me.

His voice hit me firmly, " _Cariad_ , no!" I froze, knowing I could trust his voice. In the next instant, a bottle was forced to my lips. It wasn't nearly as good as before, but I _craved_ it. I gripped it tightly, draining it within seconds and whimpered for more. Immediately another bottle was against my lips and I responded just as eagerly, but began to slow down, as I started to feel satisfied. After finishing the third bottle, I finally rejected the fourth and slumped back peacefully against his chest. I was completely aware now. Myrnin was stroking my hair and whispering an almost non-stop stream of syllables of love and encouragement.

Myrnin gently pulled my head to the side, inspecting the newly healed bite. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the veins in my neck. Immediately, lust-filled adrenaline shot through my system, searing hot and strong. The strength of it took my breath away. I panted to regain control. He smiled against my neck and murmured silkily, "I thought you might respond like that."

"Like what?" I whispered a bit hoarsely, trying to keep the tingling between my legs from making me lose my mind. I squirmed.

He chuckled and ran his hand around my belly and down until he found the heat in the apex between my thighs. "Like _that_ ," he growled low, his own desire rising to the surface.

I pictured myself straddling him, and was shocked when my body immediately flipped around effortlessly, and I landed, sitting astride him. I inhaled sharply, distracted by my own foreign reactions, my eyes wide with anxiety as I stared down at my body.

Myrnin brought both hands up to cup my face. I couldn't look at him yet and closed my eyes, just feeling his touch. His hands felt so soft against my skin, I nudged my cheek against his fingers, letting the warmth and comfort of his touch fill me. It was then that I dared to look into his eyes. I thought I was prepared for the emotions I would feel when I looked at him for the first time with my new eyes. But I am not sure if anything could have truly prepared me for this.

His dark liquid gaze burned into mine, silently me promising me every part of him. He was shockingly beautiful, now that I could see him in crystal clear clarity. I was stunned and speechless. " _Cariad_ ," his words caressed me, making every nerve in my body sing. I thought I loved him before. But _now_...now...the overwhelming force of my emotions choked me, making it impossible to speak around the lump in my throat.

"I know," he murmured, as if reading my mind. His eyes were fierce with love and joy. He leaned into me and ghosted his lips over mine, just a whisper of a touch. But enough to release another searing hot wave of desire through my body. Without thinking, I attacked his mouth with bruising force, tasting his lips and demanding entrance with my tongue. His response was immediate and equally aggressive, moving against my mouth with exquisite force. Too soon, he withdrew his lips from mine and nuzzled into my neck. I whined in the back of my throat. "Take your clothes off," he murmured, moving his lips smoothly across my skin.

 _Oh!_ I remembered now. _Clāmāre_. My nerves set in. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it, knowing Amelie and Oliver were within listening distance. As if hearing my thoughts, Myrnin's pressure against my neck increased, his tongue darting out to taste my skin. His hands slid up to my hips, and pushed me down hard against his erection. The force of his movement stunned me. He wasn't holding back now that I was considerably more durable in my new body. A gasp escaped my lips. I knew what pleasures he could give me when he was trying to be careful. I had _no_ idea what to expect when he was free to take me without any reservation – but I knew I _had to have_ it.

He murmured again, his voice hypnotic and demanding, "Take _off_ your clothes."

His words and tone made the muscles in my pelvis contract tightly. Oh! I was distracted for a moment, by how _good_ it felt to use just a tiny bit of the unbridled power and strength that flowed through me. I noticed that my muscles ached for relief, to be flexed and stressed to their fullest extent, so that I could release the incredible tension that flowed unchecked through my body. My lips curled into a small smile. He wanted me to take off my clothes. I could do that, I thought mischievously – just maybe not the way he expected. He clearly felt like he could handle me. I was eager to find out if he was right.

My fingers tightened against the hem of my shirt. I centered my concentration on my stomach muscles, contracting them tightly as I peeled the top off, while rolling my upper body and hips, grinding against him. A small moan escaped my lips at the sweet release of using a tiny bit of my power and the feeling of him hard between my thighs.

Myrnin's eyes flashed wildly. He immediately grasped my sides and brought his lips down to devour the flesh along my collar bone and shoulders. I let my head fall back. With an easy twist of my fingers, I released my bra and let it fall away. Myrnin's hands slid down under my bottom, so he could lift my body and capture my breasts in his mouth, licking and nipping with his teeth. I gasped loudly and arched my back into him.

"Take off the rest," he growled low.

The smile returned to my lips. I whispered, "In a minute," making him wait, while I reached for his shirt. My plan had been to undo the buttons, until I remembered it was completely unnecessary, and just tore it from his chest with one easy swipe. He growled and tightened his hold on me.

I purred, "You are going to have to let me go, if you want me to take anything else off." Reluctantly, he released me. I slid off of his lap, onto the floor. Keeping my back to him, I walked to the window and undid my jeans slowly, before bending over at the waist, and wiggling to ease them down my legs.

Myrnin hissed behind me. I stifled a giggle at my blatant sexual display. Okay, I had his attention. I kept my back to him and repeated the process slowly with my panties.

Instantly, he was behind me, and I was facing the wall as if I were being frisked. I took quick inventory and found that one of his hands gripped both of mine tightly over my head, against the wall. His other hand was traveling dangerously up and down my body. " _Don't move,_ " he commanded.

The power begging to be released in my body, combined with my rather rebellious stubborn streak, made his instructions impossible. Abruptly, I pulled my hands free and flipped in his arms to face him, almost laughing at the fantastic release I felt in my muscles and the shock that I had enough strength to do so. With the full force of his body, he slammed me back, pinning me to the wall. The impact was fierce. The large hanging picture, next to us, fell to the floor; the glass shattering on impact. I giggled. If I had been human, that little maneuver likely would have broken a bone or two. But I wasn't human. And his aggressiveness was making me even hotter.

He relaxed his hold slightly, leaning back. His eyes flickered to the sheer curtains hanging next to us. _What was up with him and curtains?_ My eyes flashed. I leaned to his ear and whispered, "It isn't going to be that easy."

His lips turned up in a wicked grin. My breath caught, knowing what happened the last time I challenged him. "I'm ready when you are," he purred, waiting patiently for me to make my next move.

I held his gaze, but examined the room with my peripheral vision, trying not to give away my intentions. He had me tightly caged in, with both hands against the wall on either side of me, making a move to the side almost impossible. Without warning, his right hand dropped away from the wall and was suddenly between my legs, gripping my inner thigh. I jumped at the surprising touch. "Don't hesitate for too long, love, or you _will_ be that easy," he taunted me seductively.

I didn't hesitate. Instantly, I spun my body to the side through the opening he left when he moved his hand away from the wall. Shockingly, I made it past him – just not quite two steps after that, before his muscular arms caught me around my waist. Flipping me around to face him, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his body. My gasping squeal was cut-off when he aggressively took my lips for his own, one hand tangled in my hair at the back of my head to keep me in place. His lips demanded my response, as he carried me to a large mahogany desk. He swept the surface of the desk clean with one hand, sending office supplies flying everywhere, before climbing on the top with me under him.

He pulled back to look at me, his expression smug. My chest heaved as I struggled to regulate my breathing. When I could stop panting enough not to be embarrassing, I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're feeling quite satisfied with yourself, aren't you?" I waited for his answer, my attention subtly darting behind him to evaluate our positioning, determining my best advantage.

His grin widened as he took in my expression and said, "You have far too many tells, love. What are you planning now?" I looked back at him with feigned shocked innocence. "Uh huh," he murmured, "I can see I am going to need to keep your _thoughts_ in order too."

I sucked in a sharp breath, all too aware of what he could do to my thoughts. Without hesitation, he pushed images into my mind, delicious memories of him going down on me. Damn him; I couldn't stop myself from moaning a needy whimper. "Sit still and I'll replace it with the real thing," he promised, his voice husky.

"How can you be sure I'll listen?" I challenged him breathlessly. My entire body trembled with anticipation.

Of course, he saw through my pretense immediately and chuckled knowingly, "—because you _want_ it too much." Then he licked his lips, causing a low growl to release from my throat. For a second I was stunned to hear myself growl. Myrnin nodded with a smirk at my response. Then he slid down me without stopping. Keeping one hand firmly against my stomach to keep me in place, he used his other to spread my legs wider. He teasingly traced the lines of my body with his fingertips, barely touching my skin. I was coiled so tightly in fierce tension, I thought I might levitate from the desk, if he weren't holding me down.

When he finally captured me in his mouth and began to move his tongue, flickering and darting along my sensitive skin, my back arched and my hands clenched down on the sides of the desk. Forgetting my new strength, I realized too late that I had broken off pieces of the desk, in the exact shape of my fingers. I cried out in pleasure. His name and I'm certain, comments about the talents of his tongue, rolled off of my lips. In some tiny little spot in the back of my mind, I really hoped Oliver wasn't listening too carefully or I would never hear the end of it. Of course, with Myrnin's tongue intimately exploring me, the much larger part of my brain simply couldn't shut up about it, and so my blissful babbling continued.

As I crept toward that edge that I desperately wanted to leap off of, Myrnin slowed down, and murmured seductively, "Are you ready to submit to me now?"

I whined in frustration.

Suddenly, he slid my body to the edge of the desk and thrust himself into me. I was so shocked, my entire upper body lifted from the desk, and I wrapped my legs and arms around him tightly. _When in the hell had he even taken off his pants?_ I wondered. Even though the answer was obvious. I just wasn't paying a bit of attention to what he was doing with his pants while his tongue had been whispering against my skin.

He carried my back to the window. Using the wall as opposing force, he held my body in place, and gathered my arms over my head. A second later, my hands were tied together. I looked up. Yep, he really did have a thing for curtains. At least the sheer fabric was soft, but he had tied it much tighter this time. I gently tugged on it, testing its strength.

As if reading my mind, Myrnin threatened with a devious smile, "If you get out, I will do it again – in _any_ way that I have to." My breath caught in my throat. He clearly wasn't holding back now that I was not breakable. I had no doubt he meant what he said.

His hands slid down my sides, making me shiver, before they gripped my hips tightly and he began to move inside of me. The force of his movement was stunning and shocking and devastatingly pleasurable. I couldn't believe how much of himself he had held back before. I growled aggressively, bucking my hips against him. His mouth came down to play with the curves along my chest.

He kept bringing me close, but then would slow down again. My growling increased, becoming high-pitched whimpers of need. "Myrnin...please..."

Releasing me from my connection with the curtain rod, but leaving my hands tied tightly, he carried me to the bed and climbed onto it easily with me under him. "Submit to me," he commanded roughly.

I shook my head and fought him for control.

I didn't think it was possible, but he thrust into me harder. My eyes rolled back slightly in my head. He suddenly slowed his momentum. I writhed against him, my need painful and moaned in a breathy voice, "Don't stop! _Please_... don't stop."

"I'm not going to give you release until you submit to me," he spoke harshly.

I whimpered, "Please...I need..."

He rolled our bodies and sat up, so that I was straddling him. Eagerly, I began to use my legs to create more friction, but his hands clamped down on my thighs, not letting me move. " _Give in to me,_ " he demanded again. "Do it _now_!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out, " _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ " I completely let go then, utterly surrendering my will to his. He could have whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted to me.

He felt the shift in my emotions and murmured approvingly, "Good girl." With his hands against my hips, he slid me slowly up and down him. His momentum was steady and strong, but he held back from pushing me over the edge. I writhed against him. "You know what you need to do," he reminded me.

"Amelie?" I whispered and searched his eyes.

He nodded, "It's yours when you want it."

I knew what I wanted and didn't care if the entire world saw me riding Myrnin. I just needed release. "Amelie," I called her name softly.

Instantly, she was by my side. My muscles tightened violently around Myrnin as excitement for her bite rose up in me. Myrnin moaned almost inaudibly in response. I eagerly leaned my head back to give her better access, not caring that she would be able to see my exposed chest. I knew I would probably be embarrassed tomorrow, but right now, in this moment her eyes offered reassurances and I wanted her. One of her hands tangled in my hair holding my head up carefully. Her other hand gently slid down my arm. A small smile came to her lips. The last thing I saw before she bit me was her eyes glowing white, coming toward me intently. Then her fangs sunk into the flesh in my neck.

Instantly, I climaxed, writhing against their hold on me, screaming out in pleasure. Wave after wave rolled through my body, and then my entire system was rocked by the incredible power that Amelie infused into my body. My back arched, stunned by the devastating force of it. It seemed to last forever and I was afraid that at any minute, I would break from the onslaught. Finally, her fangs slid out of me, her eyes were blue now. She swayed weakly. I realized with a shock that she was going to collapse. Before I could even move, Oliver had gathered her in his arms, cradling her tiny body. _Where the hell did he come from?_ I thought with a shock and then quickly refocused on Amelie. "Is she okay?" I whispered hoarsely.

He stroked her face gently, as she tucked her head against his chest, in exhaustion. Oliver looked up at me with the strangest expression. I had no idea what he was thinking. "She's weak," he answered, but I understood that meant she would be okay. Then his face shifted into his normal smirk, at the amusement of my current situation. Without another word, he carried Amelie out of the room, closing the door behind him. A wave of embarrassment ran through me and I tucked my body closer to Myrnin.

When we were alone again, Myrnin's head came down to whisper in my ear, "Are you okay, _Cariad_?" His voice was pained with worry and concern for me. I took inventory of my emotions and physical well-being. I felt...good. I smiled softly, a little shocked that we had accomplished it. He visibly relaxed at my response. "Give me your wrists," he murmured. I held my hands out to him, so he could slice through the binding with his fangs. I flexed my wrists carefully and then ran my hands into his hair.

"I can't believe we did it," I whispered.

"You did beautifully, _Cariad_ ," he nuzzled my neck.

It wasn't lost on me that he was still inside of me and rock hard. Ripples of desire flickered up and down my spine. I looked up and murmured seductively, "So...I don't have to submit anymore, right?"

He grinned widely. "Only if you want to," he purred. His pupils dilated completely as he began to move inside of me again. My body felt as though I were lit on fire, as we continued were we left off.

.

 **Couple of things:**

 ** _While I can't tempt you with another chapter right this second in return for 5 reviews, I will say that I will work on it faster if you guys are vocal. Getting your feedback really does motivate my own excitement for the story, which in turn, helps the creative process. And I am crazy appreciative for your feedback on the last two chapters!_**

 _ **Also, I know I am going to meet some resistance for Claire-becomes-a-vampire. I can sympathize with it, which is actually why I didn't change her in TSL. If you are curious to my thought process, I will share the 2 reasons I went this route here. If she was still human, then this chapter would basically be a 'repeat' of the Ties Bind chapter - we already know she can accomplish it, so not as much suspense. Also, I thought the realism would have been too unbelievable for her to absorb ALL of *Amelie's* power (along with Myrnin's) without having a much sturdier body. I tried to lead up to it earlier (I am Willing and another chapter, I forget which), so it wouldn't feel too 'sudden', but I never really know for sure how it 'reads' to others, because I have all of the background knowledge. Which is again, why I appreciate everyone's willingness to be open with me, even if it is something you don't like.** _

**_Much, much love!_**


	35. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Chapter 35 – Cat Got Your Tongue?**

"Where in the hell did you put my bra?" I hissed.

" _Me?_ I do not recall removing it," Myrnin replied innocently, his mouth set in a very satisfied smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then looked around the room to find exactly where I had tossed all of my clothing. I gasped in surprise. My eyes traveled slowly, my brain trying to catch up, as I took in the destruction. The once regal large hanging picture was now in dangerous-looking shards on the floor, its frame bent at odd angles. Office supplies were scattered like confetti; papers, pens and notebooks were everywhere. Was that a _phone_? I bent down, letting my eyes follow a random cord that snaked under the nearby couch. Of course not - no one had corded phones anymore - it was a printer! It was wedged tightly. I realized it had broken one of the back feet, and was completely holding up that side of the couch now. The sheer curtains were in shreds. The curtain rod pulled out of the wall on one end and hung at an angle. And if all of that mayhem were not enough - the desk had two handprints carved out of the sides.

" _Fuck_ ," I breathed in shock.

"We certainly did," Myrnin affirmed, grinning widely.

"Amelie is going to kill us!" I told him, my voice rising.

He responded with a deep chuckle.

"How can you laugh about this?!" I snapped. It was still dark, but I knew he could see just as well as I could.

"I did give them fair warning," he reminded me.

"You were _serious_ when you said that?" I realized out loud. "You _expected_ this?!" My eyes were wide as I questioned him.

He smirked and explained wryly, "I know _you_...Put _your_ temperament in a _vampire_ body... Yes, I _fully_ expected this."

I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously, my hands on my hips. He was enjoying this far too much. "Humph... We'll see how much you are laughing when you have to go _without_ for a few weeks," I threatened petulantly.

"Even _I_ know that's an empty threat," Oliver laughed in reply.

I gasped and spun around, but Oliver wasn't there. I stood stock still, trying to reconcile how I had heard him so clearly when he was nowhere to be found. My eyes opened wide in horror as the realization hit me. He was in another part of the house! Clearly, Oliver had heard our conversation - just as easily as I had heard his response!

The look on my face must have conveyed my sheer panic, because in the next second, Myrnin crossed the room and held me tightly. He whispered very quietly, so that only I could hear him, "Do not let him affect you, _Cariad_. Remember, you don't blush now. Your body won't give away your emotions." I understood what he was trying to tell me. It was up to me whether or not Oliver would know if he embarrassed me. I breathed deeply, letting the unnecessary but comforting, human behavior calm me.

I _could do this_ , I chanted to myself as I got dressed and we headed toward the door. Oliver couldn't affect me if I didn't let him, I repeated, desperately wishing that maybe he had chosen to wander off to bed before we made an appearance.

No such luck.

Oliver sat reclined and perfectly at ease as he smirked, " _Feeling better?"_

Amelie's face was smooth, but her eyes danced with humor.

I wanted to melt into the floor. Instead I flashed Oliver the universal sign for a bird. His eyebrow rose at my unexpected combative response. He sat forward and murmured eagerly, "Oh look, the kitten has claws."

I bristled. If he kept it up, I would show him I had more than claws. In the back of my mind, I knew I was overreacting, but that knowledge did not stop me from growling a low warning.

"Oliver, I wouldn't..." Myrnin tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

Oliver wasn't distracted. He continued, "Pray tell, what exactly _wouldn't_ you do? Because I am fairly certain you have already done _everything possible_ to her," he replied with a wink.

My pupils flashed crimson while my tightly coiled muscles begged to be released. I found myself evaluating him strategically, looking for a weakness.

Apparently Myrnin did not notice my increased tension because he just rolled his eyes, ignoring Oliver's comment and turned to speak to Amelie. Before he could get a word out, Oliver persisted relentlessly, "What, no smart-ass reply? I'd ask if the _cat_ got your _tongue_ , but I think we all know the answer to that." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

That was it. I determined he had to die now. I launched my body forward and hissed in surprise when Myrnin captured me in midair, his steel arms wrapped in an unbreakable hold around my waist. He landed lightly and set me on my feet, but didn't let go as he spoke soothingly, "Now _Cariad_ , no one faults you for wanting to kill Oliver. It's a very natural response. But maybe _now_ isn't the best time... He does come in handy...Every once in a while," Myrnin acknowledged reluctantly.

Oliver grinned widely, looking suspiciously disappointed that Myrnin stopped my attack.

I growled in frustration and wrestled in Myrnin's grip.

"Oliver, if you do not stop, I will let her go," Myrnin threatened and reminded him pointedly, "Try not to forget that Amelie's power flows through her. She may, very well be much _more_ , than the challenge you are expecting."

I stopped moving and contemplated the truth of Myrnin's words. I had no idea what violent potential currently coursed through me. Oliver was annoying, but I knew he was only playing with me. I was stunned by the realization that I had fully intended to kill him. I wasn't sure how long I would be babysitting Amelie's powers, but clearly I needed to spend more focus on maintaining my cool.

Abruptly, a hard knock at the door interrupted all of us. Amelie spoke with authority, "Enter."

One of her guards approached her, carrying a stylishly wrapped box. There were two cards attached to the top, tucked under the tendrils of a graceful bow. Amelie motioned for him to set the gift on the desk. He complied and gave her a quick bow before exiting.

Oliver's entire countenance had changed. No longer were his eyes lighthearted. Instead, his mouth was set in a thin line as he stared at the apparently offensive gift.

Amelie drew out the cards and handed one to Oliver. I could see that each card was addressed to them in a handwritten elegant script. Releasing the card from its envelope, Amelie opened it and read slowly, "The pleasure of your company is requested at a Gala Affair. Please accept this small gift in appreciation for your attendance, Gwion."

"When?" Myrnin asked tightly.

Oliver's jaw clenched as he answered, "Tomorrow night."

"Wait a minute. Gwion is throwing a _party_ for you tomorrow night?" I repeated, struggling to understand. Amelie did not answer as she lifted the top from the box and pulled out an exquisite black and white evening gown.

"Wow," I breathed. The bodice had expensive French black lace that continued down, clinging to the hips, strategically covering all necessary areas before trailing off into tendrils against a gently flaring white see-through sheer fabric that reached the floor, adorned with intricate matching black embroidered flowers. Even without seeing it on her, I knew it would fit Amelie's hourglass shape like a glove.

Amelie finally answered, "It would appear so."

" _Why?"_ I was completely confused.

"It is a grand gesture...presumably for my affection," she explained.

Oliver growled low.

She placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

That explained Amelie's invitation but I questioned further, "Why then would he invite Oliver as well? Wouldn't that defeat his purpose?"

"Gwion does not view Oliver as a threat or a hindrance in getting what he wants...Likely because he knows he has control over me," Amelie replied in clear irritation.

"And the dress? It is stunning, but surely he knows you already have formal gowns?"

Myrnin answered, "It is tradition for the guest of honor to be given eveningwear from the host."

"Are you going to go?" I asked quietly.

Oliver hissed angrily, "No!"

Amelie held his gaze and waited. While no words were exchanged, they were clearly communicating. After a long moment, Oliver hissed again and then reluctantly nodded in resignation.

I looked at Myrnin and whispered, "Is this safe for her?"

A muscle in Myrnin's jaw jumped as he replied, "She cannot avoid him. She just needs an opportunity for him to see that she no longer has her powers. That moment cannot be preplanned, because Gwion would recognize immediately that it was contrived and suspect something was amiss. She will have her guards and Oliver. That will have to be enough."

Oliver and Amelie were speaking quietly to each other. I could have listened, but did not want to hear their private moment. Myrnin must have agreed with me, because without another word, he took my hand and led me toward the portal.

As we stepped into the lab, I felt myself relax, comforted by its familiarity. So I was surprised when I heard Myrnin suddenly hiss behind me. I spun to face the direction of his angry stare, looking for the threat. I could not stop the loud gasp that released from my throat when I saw another elegantly wrapped gift box with two invitations perched on top.

Myrnin was nearly vibrating with fury. While I had no desire to interact with Gwion, from what I could tell it was only a party and I struggled to interpret the severity of Myrnin's response.

And then I understood.

He had explained that it was tradition to give the guest of honor a gift - as in, a _singular_ guest of honor. My voice was unsteady as I asked, "Myrnin, is it normal for the host to provide a gown to _more than one_ guest?"

Myrnin confirmed my apprehension as he answered through clenched teeth, " _No, it is not..."_

 _._

 ** _Okay...I think we are back on track as I now have a plan to get us to where I want to be - and I think it is going to be deliciously fun. wink. You guys have been so fabulous in reviewing...thank you! It really does help my creativity to get each chapter done sooner. So, I will ask again for your input...what are your thoughts as the plot transitions? I think some of the direction is apparent now, but you know how I love to throw shocking little curves into the story (evil giggle)._**

 ** _Much love - T_**


	36. You Belong to Me

**_Music: Thanks to SCOD for recommending Taylor Swift 'You Belong With Me' for this chapter. And while I was looking up that song on ITunes, I stumbled on 'You Belong to Me' by Trey Songz. I wasn't familiar with it before, but it is quite hot and steamy._ **

**Chapter 36 – You Belong to Me**

I blinked, completely unsure what to say while I waited for Myrnin to calm down. After a moment, I finally decided to ask quietly, "What does this mean?"

"It means that he is playing games. He is a clever bastard, with a perpetually changing agenda because he doesn't actually give a shit about anything, so he likes to keep his options open," Myrnin spat.

"But he cannot possibly think that he has any _option_ with me. He has seen us together. I don't think I could be any more obvious that I love you," I pressed, seeking further clarification.

"It is not your _love_ that he is interested in," Myrnin replied pointedly.

If I could have blushed, I knew my cheeks would have faint pink painted on them. I was silent as I gently pulled the bow loose and let it fall to the side. As I lifted the top of the box away, I purposefully determined not to show any response to whatever I found inside, afraid of setting off Myrnin's anger again. As my eyes took in the shocking indigo blue gown, I was extremely thankful that I had kept my emotions and face perfectly smooth, because on the inside I was literally squealing; astounded by how revealing – and absolutely beautiful – it was.

The entire bodice was crafted with an intricate beaded appliquéd and lace pattern. It had a relatively modest – at least compared to the rest of the dress –neckline in the shape of a V. The front appliqué-pattern wrapped around, ending in gentle tendrils along the edges of my back. However, the middle of the back was completely open. I had never seen a dress cut so low. I would definitely have to consult a mirror before wandering out in public, to make sure I wasn't giving everyone a free peep show.

And if the low back were not enough, there were peekaboo cut-out lines, revealing my skin beneath the sheer fabric. The cutout sections of the lines were not very wide, maybe only an inch and a half at the most, however the positioning of them as they angled down across each bum cheek, created quite a dramatic effect.

The rest of the dress was completely sheer, flaring out as it reached the floor. Similar to Amelie's, all of my important areas would be covered by beaded lace that trailed over the hips and continued down into fluid tendrils. Truthfully, it was no more revealing than wearing a miniskirt, but certainly much more startling.

Even without my response to the gown, Myrnin's irritation tripled when he saw it. "Gwion is _not_ going to see you in that," he snarled.

I had gotten the distinct impression while we were at Amelie's home, that not wearing the gown would be out of the question, and asked, "How would my refusal to wear the gift be interpreted?"

Myrnin confirmed my suspicions, "Exceedingly rude; Paramount to a slap in the face. However, after sending a dress to both of you, he deserves a hell of a lot more."

"Myrnin, I know the dress is a little provocative," I started, trying to calm his frayed nerves. His eyebrows shot up at my reference that the dress was only a 'little' revealing. I continued quickly before he could argue and reasoned, "however, no more of my legs, would be visible, than if I were wearing a miniskirt."

"And the _back_ ," he asked tightly.

I released a breath. "Admittedly, the positions of the cutouts and deep-cut back are a bit..." I trailed off, trying to find the right word. He didn't reply, only raised his eyebrows, letting me know that my inability to come up with a suitable adjective was proof of his point.

Myrnin pulled his phone out of his pocket. I suspected he was calling Amelie, so I wandered to the bathroom, eager for the feel of the hot water against my skin in the shower. The room was full of steam by the time Myrnin joined me. He turned me gently and began to soothe the tension in my head as he worked shampoo into my hair with his fingertips.

"What did you find out?" I murmured.

"Apparently, it is going to be a large gathering. From the feedback Amelie has received, several hundred people received invitations."

"Any additional dresses? Please tell me that Gwion sent a dress to every female," I asked hopefully, but already knew what his response would be. He didn't answer; instead I felt the muscles in his chest constrict, telling me everything I needed to know. "How did Amelie react when you told her that I received a dress as well?"

He was unexpectedly quiet for a moment. I turned in his arms to face him, and looked up curiously. He finally responded, "I think she was a little...hurt."

" _What?_ " I breathed; my brain spinning that Amelie would be affected in any way, whether or not Gwion wanted to sleep with me. "Does she actually _care_ for him?" I whispered. The concept seemed so bizarre to me that I never contemplated it as a possibility before.

His eyebrows knitted together. I knew he did not like to see her in pain. "No... I do not suspect that she has feelings for him. She is without her normal defenses...I think she feels that loss much stronger than she is letting on. She still has all of the strength and speed of a vampire, but she is as close to human in her emotions, as she has ever been."

My heart constricted and I murmured, "We need to get her power back to her as soon as possible."

He nodded in agreement.

"Myrnin, tell me again... How does the extraction process work?" I remembered our earlier conversation when we discussed removing his power. "You said it must be done slowly and requires a bite?"

"Yes... That is pretty much the extent of it. Given the vast amount of power that was transferred to you, it could take more than an hour for Amelie to gently ease her all of it out of your body," he explained.

"An hour?" I breathed in surprise. "What happens if it is removed too quickly?"

Myrnin's eyes were tight as he replied, "Your mind and body would struggle with the split... There would be potential for permanent damage or even death."

"Oh," I whispered in understanding. He had mentioned before that it could be dangerous, but I didn't realize that death was an option. Another thought occurred to me. "Will you remove your power at the same time?" As I asked the question, I was surprised by the fierce anxiety that flowed through me, at the thought of being without his power.

"That thought stresses you, doesn't it?" He murmured softly, feeling my emotions.

"Yes," I whispered, trying to work it out in my mind. "I don't know if it is because I have become dependent on those skills... Or if I just want to keep that part of you inside of me," I admitted shyly and looked down.

He drew my chin back up. The intensity of his gaze took my breath away as he disclosed, " _Cariad_ , I never intended to draw them back out. I have since wondered if my intention for permanency during the transfer was what caused my abilities to be so deeply rooted in your psyche, that you are able to use the skills aggressively, not just in defense."

I smiled, happiness and contentment swirling through me. I laid my head against his chest and breathed him in. It felt like time stopped and the world around us ceased to exist, as he held me in his arms.

He interrupted my little slice of heaven as he contemplated, "It will be interesting to see what your natural gifts are. It is impossible to tell now because Amelie's powers are so prevalent, but once they are gone, I strongly suspect you will have skills well beyond the ones I have given you."

I was stunned and searched his eyes for understanding. He recognized my confusion and reminded me, "Consider your sire line: Gwion and myself."

" _Oh_... Is that why you turned so few people?" My eyes were wide as I began to understand the significance of having him, in particular, change me.

He nodded.

Excitement bubbled up inside of me. I had no idea what to expect once Amelie's skills were removed, but I was eager to find out. "Hmmm... You are not going to have control over me now, are you? And with my 'temperament', that could be dangerous..." I purred mischievously.

His mouth formed a wicked grin at my challenge. "Not so fast, _Cariad_... You forget... _I have bitten you._ " His fingers traveled down my belly and between my legs, resting on the white scars on my inner thigh. He teased my flesh, drawing light circles around his bite marks. "Would you like to know _why_ you can still see remnants of _this_ bite, when all of the others healed completely?" he whispered silkily.

His tone caused heat to explode inside of me. I inhaled sharply, not realizing there was any difference between bites. But I _had_ wondered why those scars remained...

His head came down, his tongue darting along the artery in my neck as he revealed huskily, "I _marked_ you." His lips found their way along my collarbone and up the other side of my neck. "I made you _mine_."

I trembled, electricity sparking up and down my spine. My chest heaved as I remembered that night.

"You know I would never force anything on you, but make no mistake..." he spoke hypnotically as he lifted me. " _You belong to me_ ," he thrust into me as he growled the last sentence, to be sure I completely understood.

My body was on fire as I screamed out in agreement, " _Yess! Yessss! Yesss!_ "

In the back of my mind, I wondered exactly what control he held over me. I planned to ask him to explain in more detail, but that conversation was going to have to wait, because right now his body demanded my complete and utter attention...

.

 **Sorry, I know the last two have been kinda shorter chapters, but I figured you would like to have the sections as soon as they are ready, rather than wait for me to combine them into a longer chapter. Thanks again for the awesome feedback...I know you are probably sick of hearing me say it, but you guys make this process crazy fun...I adore hearing all of your impressions and thoughts. Please keep them coming... :) :)**


	37. Nowhere to Go

**Chapter 37 – Nowhere to Go**

"It's too dangerous… No," Myrnin insisted angrily.

"I can handle myself just fine," I snarled.

We had been arguing for the last hour. Gwion's party was in twenty minutes and Myrnin had decided at the last moment, that I should not attend.

" _Just fine?_ " he repeated cynically. "Have you completely forgotten what happened in Conwy?! One moment of pressure was all it took for you to snap – and that was just with _my_ power. You have no _idea_ what is running through your body right now, from Amelie! The whole point is to keep Amelie's power _out_ of his hands. I'm not going to walk in there and serve you up on a platter. He is cunning and smart; it will take all of Amelie's skill to be able to convince him of the lie that her power was stolen as a side effect of the poison. Do you really think you will be able to play his games and win? Because he _will_ most assuredly play games…And you will not win," he growled.

Fury surged through me and I snapped sarcastically, "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence in my ability. How quickly you have forgotten that I _did_ win the last game I played with Gwion."

"You may have won _once_ , but there are different elements in play now; the stakes are higher," he retorted.

My eyes flashed; even without a mirror to confirm it, I knew they were completely crimson as I seethed slowly, "The stakes are _higher now_? So, gambling my _freedom_ and my _body_ before, wasn't a big enough risk for you?!"

"Of course it was, but that is not what I mean. I was merely suggesting that now our actions affect more than just us. You are holding Amelie's _identity_ in your body… She has no idea who she is without it," he tried to explain.

"And you don't think my _absence_ would cause a red flag? If he is so damned smart, he will know you are hiding something," I fired back.

His lips were set in a thin hard line. He knew I had a legitimate point. "I will be able to make him believe that you are not feeling well," he spoke determinedly.

I huffed and spun away from him. He clearly wasn't going to change his mind and I was done listening to his nonsense. " _Fine!_ Do what you have to do!" I hissed as I snatched one of the alchemy books off of the table and planted myself in the nearby upholstered chair.

He knelt down next to the chair. His tone was softer as he pleaded with me to understand, " _Cariad_ , I do not _want_ to go without you. I know I said the dress was too revealing, but I will admit that I would give anything to be able to walk in, with you on _my_ arm, in that dress, and see the looks of astonishment and envy on their faces. When Gwion is gone, I swear to you, we will find an occasion for you to wear it."

I felt tears prick at my eyes and refused to look at him, snapping my mental defenses in place, shutting him out from my emotions. I was bound-and-damned determined not to let him see me cry.

He sighed deeply at my lack of response and murmured, "I will only stay for as long as is required of me. When I returned, I promise I will make this up to you. I only want to keep you safe." He kissed me on the cheek and then walked through the open portal.

The empty room seemed to suck all of the air out of me as I deflated and curled into a ball. I missed him already and hated it when we argued. I felt my lip quiver and bit down on it, still determined not to cry; if for no other reason than to avoid ruining the professionally-applied makeup that I was currently wearing. Well that was a waste of three hours of my time, I thought bitterly. The only thing I had not finished was putting on the dress. Other than that, my nails, hair and makeup were completed to perfection. The least he could have done was told me _before_ I went through all of that hassle; irritation flowed through me again. I was the perfect poster girl for the phrase, 'All dressed up and nowhere to go'.

I tried to read, but the words just seemed to swim on the pages. Finally, I angrily hurled the book across the room, and watched it gouge a chunk out of the cement wall. I randomly wondered if Myrnin would be unhappy with me for destroying an 800-year-old one-of-a-kind manuscript – and then I decided I didn't care. I sprung to my feet and began to pace restlessly. How long has it been since he left? It felt like hours. The clock on the wall seemed to mock me as it revealed only forty-five minutes had gone by. I growled in frustration. My muscles were coiled so tightly with tension that it was almost painful. My head started to feel a little fuzzy and I kept experiencing a low humming vibration in my core. I knew it was just anxiety and breathed deeply, fighting to stay in control.

I snatched my phone and stared at it intently, my finger itching to call Myrnin. No! I told myself firmly. If I called him now, all I would be doing was prove his point that I couldn't handle myself.

"Argh!" I growled again.

Suddenly, the shrill ring of my phone caused me to jump in surprise. I eagerly looked at it, hoping it would be Myrnin. Eve's name came up. Disappointment filled me for a moment that it wasn't Myrnin, but I was excited to at least have someone to talk to and answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Clairebear!" she chimed.

Warmth flooded through me as I heard her happiness. I knew she adored being a mother and frequently called to share all of her fun stories. I smiled and settled into the chair, as I listened. After rambling on for a few moments, she stopped and asked suspiciously, "Wait a minute. Gwion's party is tonight. How come you are not there?"

I was startled to realize how much had occurred in the last day and a half, and I had not yet had the opportunity to tell her any of it. I wasn't sure if now was the right time; it was a lot of information to take in and I preferred to tell her in person. Instead, I deflected her question with another question, "I could ask you the same thing. It sounded like all of the vampires in town invited. Surely, Michael and you would have received an invitation."

"Oh, we did, but it is still too soon to leave Faeryn," she explained. I smiled; being a new mother must be consuming all of her attention, because there was no way she normally would have let me steer the conversation, without giving her an answer. She chattered on, "Besides, I could care less about spending an evening surrounded by the pomp and circumstance of vampires. Although, I believe some humans were attending as well. Even Shane got an invitation."

I sat straight up in the chair. There was no way I could have heard her correctly. Gwion would never send an invitation to _Shane_. I interrupted her, "I'm sorry, did you say _Shane_?"

"Yeah, I know…Crazy, right? I was shocked as hell when he left earlier, that he had actually decided to attend. Come to think of it, he's been acting a little secretive lately, but I didn't want to pry, so I haven't asked a lot of questions."

My hands trembled as adrenaline shot through my system. Myrnin had been explicitly clear that Gwion liked to play games – and somehow, I was absolutely certain, sending an invitation to Shane, was one of them.

"What do you mean by he's been acting 'a little secretive' lately?" I interrupted Eve urgently.

Eve stopped for a moment. I knew she heard the anxiety in my voice. She replied carefully, "Honey, I think that he might be seeing someone."

"I'm okay with that," I assured her swiftly. "What I don't understand is why he would take his date to a _vampire ball_. Have you met her?"

"No… But we just assumed he wasn't ready to bring her by the house yet. He has been less anti-vampire lately; even more noticeably relaxed around Michael. Obviously, the vampires aren't going anywhere, so we hoped his attendance tonight was a good sign that maybe he was adjusting to his circumstances better. Why… Do you think there is a problem?" She asked.

I didn't have time to get into it with her; I just knew I needed to reach Shane, so I assured her quickly, "No… I just think it's a little weird. Hey, I need to let you go now."

"Okay…" she replied hesitantly. I bit my lip, praying she would let me off of the phone without more questions. Suddenly, I heard Faeryn in the background. Eve's attention was immediately diverted as she replied quickly, "Bye!"

.

 ** _Hello! You guys are awesome and I will just let you know that your responses have literally kept me writing. No idea if I can maintain the chapter-a-day thing...hehe. But, please keep them coming...little box below. Any thoughts on Shane?_**


	38. Full of Surprises

**Chapter 38 – Full of Surprises**

I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I dialed Shane's number. _Pick up, pick up, pick up!_ I chanted in my head as I listened to it ring. I had no idea if Shane would even be willing to take my call, but I had to try. I waited. Just as I was certain the call was going to go to voicemail, he picked up and brusquely asked, "What do you want?"

"Where are you?!" I asked quickly.

He was silent for a beat. I could tell he hadn't expected that question. He finally answered curtly, "Not that it is any concern of yours, but I am presently with my _date_ at a party."

"Shane, it's not safe...You need to leave…" I rushed to explain.

He cut me off, "What the fuck, Claire? You drop my ass in another country; then I don't see or hear from you in weeks – until I've started dating again and now you want to give me _safety advice?!"_ He continued on harshly without taking a breath, "Well, let me put your mind at ease. I am perfectly safe. My date happens to be a _vampire_ , shocking as that may seem to you – but you are not the only one who knows how to _fang-bang_."

I inhaled sharply, dreading the answer, but I had to ask, "Shane, what does she look like? What is her name?"

Shane's irritation with my twenty questions was raging as he hissed, "Gorgeous black hair that almost reaches her ass, a body that brings grown men to their knees, and silver eyes that look shockingly beautiful when she comes. Is that what you are looking to hear?" he sneered.

The venom in his voice cut me. Not because he was seeing someone new, but because I could clearly hear the pain and anger that flowed out of him – and I was the one to blame for it. It killed me to push him and really there could be only one female in Morganville who fit his description, but I had to be sure. I had to know what I would be dealing with. "Shane, tell me her name," I pressed.

"Raven… Her name is _Raven_ ," he spat and then the line went dead. I looked at my phone in confusion; what the hell? I had three bars; there should be no reason for it to drop the call. I cursed under my breath as I quickly redialed Shane's number.

The call went straight to voicemail.

After ten more tries, I finally stopped in resignation. The call hadn't dropped; he had hung up – and he clearly had no intention of speaking with me again.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ I paced faster as my mind whirled. I knew he wasn't safe. And the only reason he was there was because Gwion wanted to play games with _me_. Once again, _I_ was going to be the reason for his pain. Guilt shot through me, twisting down into a tight pit in my stomach _. I had to do something!_ My eyes rested on the stunning indigo gown that Gwion had given me.

It was my only option.

Myrnin would be furious, but he didn't have to know, I reasoned. I knew the layout of the house well. There were actually two different portals I could access. I could be in and out with Shane, before either Gwion or Myrnin ever saw me. After everything that had happened between us, I owed it to Shane to try.

I quickly removed my clothes and slipped my naked body into the sheer blue fabric, stunned by how soft it felt against my bare skin. As expected, it fit me perfectly. I wondered how Gwion had guessed my size so successfully, but then remembered he had centuries of experience with the female body – and he paid attention to details.

If my heart could still beat, it would have been thundering in my chest as I opened the portal. My plan was to go in through the back of the house, trying to stay as far away from the main ballroom as possible. I was certain both Gwion and Myrnin would be busy with whatever hosting responsibilities there were.

I stepped out of the portal into a dark room, but the darkness did not prohibit me from seeing every inch of it perfectly. For a moment, I was stunned once again by the radical changes in my body. Everything had happened so quickly, that many of my new physical abilities still felt completely foreign to me.

I eased my way out of the room and down the extended hallway. As expected, it was quiet as I ghosted along, making my way to the exquisitely carved spiral wooden staircase. Rather than travel the traditional route down the steps, I gathered my dress in my hands and lithely jumped over the railing, landing silently three stories below.

The sounds of music and laughter drifted from the grand ballroom. I was getting closer now. I passed by a large industrial kitchen on my right and focused my attention on the room I suspected they would be serving food and drinks. It was set apart from the ballroom and if I knew anything about Shane, he would likely be visiting it, somewhat frequently.

There were people all around me now, both guests and the wait staff as they hurriedly traveled between the kitchen and the serving area. But thankfully, I didn't recognize anyone and none of them paid attention to me.

Gliding past the back entrance of the room, I cut my eyes quickly to see if Shane was there. I desperately hoped that neither Myrnin or Gwion were in the room, because there was no way either of them would have missed my presence, even as quickly as I darted by.

I was startled to actually see Shane. I hadn't expected to find him on my first try. He held two drinks as he walked toward the front entrance, back toward the party. Shit! How was I going to get his attention? I couldn't very well call out his name. I suddenly grabbed my phone and hastily sent him a text message: 'Turn around.'

I watched as he stopped, set one of the drinks on a nearby table and pulled out his phone. The muscles of his back constricted and he turned around to glare at me.

I motioned him forward silently with my hand and mouthed the word ' _please!_ ' He hesitated and then angrily walked in my direction. As soon as he emerged through the doorway, I pulled him aside into an empty adjoining room.

"I know you're mad at me," I rushed, "but please listen for just five minutes." The muscles in his jaw flexed, but he remained silent, looking at me.

I hurriedly continued, "Raven is _Gwion's girlfriend_. He likes to play games – I don't know why they are doing this, but I do know you are not safe with either of them around. Please leave with me; let's just go get a drink and we can talk."

"I know who she is," he replied coldly.

I sucked in a deep breath and asked in confusion, "But why then are you…"

"Gwion gave her to me," he added, as if that explained everything. When in actuality, it just made my head spin and I stuttered, "I'm sorry…But what the _fuck did you just say?"_

The satisfied smile on his face let me know he was enjoying my utter bewilderment. "The details are not necessary. He offered and I accepted. You've obviously seen her; would _you_ have turned her down?" he asked with a smirk.

I blinked – repeatedly.

Okay, clearly I was going to need to use a different approach. I cringed, hating to give him false hope, but if that was what it took to get him out of here, then I would do it. Hopefully he would give me five minutes later to convince him to stay away from both Raven and Gwion – and not hate me forever, for doing it.

"Shane, listen, I've been thinking and want to talk. Please, let's go to Common Grounds. We could get some coffee and just talk… Just the two of us."

He eyed me suspiciously, but I could see a tiny glimmer of hope in his expression. "You look a little overdressed for coffee. Are you sure you don't want to stay here with _him_?" he asked skeptically.

"If you tell me yes…I'll leave right now," I promised, hating myself for leading him on.

He hesitated for another moment and opened his mouth to speak. I was certain he was going to say yes and held my breath, waiting for his response.

Suddenly, we were both interrupted by a deep voice behind me, "My, my, my… Aren't you just _full_ of surprises?"

.

 **You clever girls were definitely right about Raven… but I suspect there are a few things coming that might just surprise you (more evil giggling). Thoughts? Guesses?**


	39. The Missing Piece

**Chapter 39 – The Missing Piece**

I spun around to find _Gwion_ standing behind me!

"I see you are feeling better," he smirked. He leaned leisurely against the doorway, but his presence seemed to fill the entire room. He wore a sleek black suit that must have been custom tailored, because it clung to his muscular physique flawlessly, making him look extremely – masculine. My gaze wandered slowly down his body and back up. His lips curled at my obvious appreciation.

Gwion eyed me speculatively and murmured, "You saved me a trip. I was just headed to check on you. I knew Myrnin was giving me a line of bullshit about your being sick. I must say though, I did not expect to find that he had changed you."

Shane inhaled sharply. " _Changed?!_ You are a _vampire_ now?! _WHY_ would you do that?" His eyes were wide in shock, and then understanding crossed his expression. "You never wanted a chance to talk about our relationship – you _knew_ I would never want you now – you were just fucking with my head, again," he hurled the accusation at me in disgust.

"Be careful, boy. I let you live once. I am not a generous man," Gwion warned in a low voice. His normal smirk was replaced with the anticipatory smile of a cold-blooded killer.

I shivered.

Shane clenched his fists. Without another word, he stormed past Gwion out of the room.

Gwion smiled and began again, "So, let me see if I understand you correctly. You decide _not_ to attend the party with Myrnin, but then you sneak in and try to get your ex-boyfriend to go out on a _date_ with you. Does that about cover it?" He shook his head without waiting for my response and continued, "While Raven says he is a surprisingly giving lover for a human, I highly doubt that Myrnin leaves you wanting. So, what could you possibly need with the human?"

I ignored his question and hissed, "What are you doing with Shane?"

"Hmmm…you sound very territorial… Interesting… Not to worry, Raven has been very gentle with him. Frankly, it was quite a generous offer on my part – knowing what I know about Raven." He winked. "I just gave him something to take his mind off of _you_. _Is that a problem?_ " he asked innocently.

I glared at him, "Of, course not!"

"And yet, here you are, playing with that poor boy's emotions… Just to get him away from a very _effective_ distraction, tsk, tsk…" his voice trailed off pointedly. "She did teach him a few tricks, so if you want him back, I am certain he will be better for the experience," he added with feigned helpfulness.

My hands clenched my hips as I scowled at him defiantly. He smiled wickedly, his unfathomable gaze pulling me in. There was something different about his eyes. I didn't know what it was, but it drew me to him like a moth to a flame. The moment lingered as adrenaline coursed through me, causing my chest to heave and I gasped, "Are you compelling me?"

"Why do you think I am compelling you?" He chuckled and tilted his head to the side.

"The way you're looking at me," I stuttered.

His smile widened. "No, little minx, I am _not_ compelling you. Whatever you feel right now – that is _all_ _you_ ," he spoke with a seductive smile, as he advanced on me. I took a few cautionary steps to the side, circling him slightly to maintain the space between us. I wasn't sure how he accomplished it, but I was fully convinced he was _prowling_ toward me.

"But I must confess… Now you have me curious… What _are_ you feeling? Will you let your guard down, so that I can _taste_ you?" he purred.

I didn't miss the innuendo in his words. Heat seemed to shimmer across my skin. This was ridiculous; I needed to get my shit back together. What the hell was wrong with me? I mentally checked the edges of my defenses, keeping all of my emotions tightly tucked away.

In the absence of my response, Gwion contemplated, "Your guard is surprisingly strong, but maybe that should be expected with Myrnin as your sire."

His eyes danced as he murmured provocatively, "Would you like me to _teach_ you something?"

I looked at him and asked apprehensively, "What do you want to do to me?"

"Well, that is a very broad question, for which I have more than a _few_ answers; however, why don't we just stick with testing your mental defenses for now," his eyes glittered mischievously.

I hesitated.

Gwion coaxed me, "Come now, little minx, you _know_ I can teach you. And I know; you _want_ _me to_."

I knew this wasn't a good idea...it was exactly how I lost control with Myrnin the first time. But I _wanted_ Gwion to teach me, more than anything. Even after knowing all he had done, I couldn't deny his brilliance, and the side of me that thirsted for his knowledge, was as strong as the side that thirsted for human blood. I tried to fight my desire, but it was too strong...I nodded and waited, trembling slightly with no idea what to expect. Immediately my complete attention was focused as I felt him enter my mind. During the challenges, he had purposefully kept me from recognizing he was manipulating me. But now, he did not mask his presence and I felt it clearly.

He was shockingly _powerful_.

Without my conscious thought, my brain lashed out at his invasiveness, and shoved him out. I panted from the adrenaline surging through my body.

"Hmmm…" he murmured. "Your response was not purposeful, yes?"

"Yes… My brain reacted automatically," I breathed.

He nodded and continued, "You have powerful latent skills, but you need to learn how to purposefully engage them. I'm going to try again; this time stronger. Be ready for me."

I inhaled sharply as I braced myself for his attack. His presence was immediate and fierce. I felt my body trying to push him out, but it wasn't enough. I squeezed my eyes shut as panic rose up in me.

He grasped my shoulders gently and spoke hypnotically, "Calm down and focus. Do not fear me. Instead, pay attention to how I _feel_ inside of you; let your body experience me."

I held still and forced the panic out; it was similar to what I used to do with Myrnin when he was on the edge. Once I had my fear locked down, I concentrated fully on the pressure in him inside of me. It was almost as if I could reach out and touch him; letting my brain act as fingers to memorize how his mind ebbed and flowed. Once I recognized it, my brain compensated, altering the structure of my defensive block. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I held strong.

"Well done, little minx. Keep your eyes closed. Just a little bit farther…" he murmured.

I thought I was ready. I thought I understood what he meant when he said, 'just a little bit farther'.

I was wrong.

Because his 'little-bit-farther' rocked my world. I gasped and panted under the onslaught of him. I panicked again. I was losing – no, I was going to die. My body trembled. I fully expected to hit the floor as my legs gave out, but Gwion wrapped his steel arms around me and held me tightly. In the back of my mind, I thought I heard him whisper, "Come on, little minx. You can do this… Show me who you really are…"

And then I snapped.

Everything inside of me locked down tight. I could feel every fiber of my being, and I centered all of that concentration on him. I felt myself gaining ground. My eyes shot open and I stared at him; power and a searing hot lust for dominance flowed through me wildly. His pupils were completely dilated with a crimson edge. I narrowed my gaze and calculated the best way to gain the advantage over him.

His lips turned up in a wicked smile as he purred, " _There_ you are…"

I pulled myself out of his embrace and stood defiantly, a low hum pulsating through my core. He was still present in my mind, but I kept him contained. He could go no farther. Almost as if I were listening to another person, I heard myself challenge him, "Is _that_ the best you've got?"

He smiled knowingly. And then surprised me when he changed the subject abruptly, as he contemplated, "Myrnin rarely changes anyone… Even those he beds… So what is different about _you_ – and why _now_? Shall we see if I can solve this mystery?"

I smirked, "You may know Myrnin, but I can assure you; you do not know _me_. So, give it your best shot."

"Indeed," Gwion replied with a wide smile and then thought out loud, "Myrnin seemed perfectly content with your human frailty – at least for the moment. And with his power flowing through you, you were a more resilient human than most."

His eyes were calculating as he circled me.

"And you didn't give me the impression of those ridiculous humans, who sleep with a vampire, in hopes of becoming one. Probably, just the opposite, in fact. So what did change?"

I sighed deeply, "Your questions bore me."

"Do they? Then tell me what I should do to _keep_ your attention," he licked his lips and advanced on me intently.

My toes curled in anticipation as I watched him approach, but when he was near enough to reach me, I spun my body out his grip and giggled, "It is not that easy..."

"I can see that; which leads me to the not-so-small matter of your _confidence_. You firmly believe that you can toy with me…And win… This calls into question your lucidity. You see, being a vampire amplifies your human traits; it does not change them. It just gives you the power to act out all of those inner desires. And since, we both know you are not crazy or foolish… Tell me the _piece I am missing_ ," he growled huskily.

"The piece you are _missing_? I repeated with a laugh. "How about that teeny tiny morsel where I played a game with you – as a human – and _won_? How many other people can say that? Hmmm…none, right? So maybe, my confidence is to be _expected_."

"Maybe…" he allowed slowly.

I could tell he wasn't convinced, but I didn't care and taunted him, "So, no new revelations about me then?"

"Just one… I think it is abundantly clear why Myrnin made you stay home tonight."

I frowned and spat, "Myrnin does not control me."

"Not anymore, it seems…" Gwion agreed with a smirk and held out his elbow in invitation, "Shall we dance?"

"Finally, something fun to do!" I took his arm excitedly and followed him. I knew Myrnin would probably be angry, but he didn't own me – even though he seemed to think otherwise. A fresh wave of irritation flowed through me.

Gwion leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You look stunning, by the way." I smiled back at him radiantly as we entered the ballroom...

.

 **Thoughts? Guesses at what happens next? I'd love to hear your ideas. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the feedback...you guys are awesome!**


	40. I Love That Sound

_**From the responses to the last chapter, I realized that Claire's motivation for her behavior was confusing. She is most definitely not naïve or gullible; more forces are in play for her to give in so easily to Gwion. Hopefully, this chapter will better define what is happening. Thank you; you lovely people for letting me know. :) :)**_

 **Chapter 40 – I Love That Sound**

A hush fell through the crowd as we emerged. I kept my eyes on Gwion, ignoring all of the shocked and curious stares of those around us. He led me to the middle of the dance floor, and effortlessly twirled me in an elegant waltz.

I had to admit, I was a little bit surprised that my appearance with Gwion garnered so much attention, because they had seen us together before. But then I remembered Myrnin's words, "I would give anything to be able to walk in, with you on _my_ arm, in that dress, and see the looks on astonishment and envy on their faces." He had known the effect I would have in this dress.

And vampires were extremely territorial. Coming in with Gwion, versus him, made an even bigger statement than the revealing dress.

A twinge of guilt flowed through me, but I stifled it quickly, distracted as the attraction I had felt toward Gwion before seemed to magnify, pulling on me almost painfully. I was irritated. I was already dancing with him. There was no need to try to control me and I hissed, "Stop trying to compel me."

He looked down at me in surprise, and then murmured, "Once again, little minx, I am _not_ compelling you. Could it be that you secretly desired me when you were human, and now those feelings are a little bit out of control - just like the rest of you," he teased provocatively. His words were lighthearted, but his eyes studied me carefully, which was all of the confirmation I needed; whatever was luring me to him, wasn't normal... Even to him.

The music transitioned and Gwion turned our bodies fluidly. My contemplation over my mysterious attraction was cut short, because from the corner of my eye, I could now see _Myrnin_. Fury radiated off of his body in waves. If looks could kill; I cringed. The part of me that craved power and dominance flared strongly with irritation. Oh well, I couldn't help it if he wasn't happy. I lifted my chin. If he wanted to be mad at me, then I would just stay away from him tonight. My plans were rudely and shockingly altered, when Gwion suddenly spun me - right into Myrnin's arms!

My hands were trapped against Myrnin's chest, as his iron arms locked around me. The instant we touched, he invaded my mind brutally. The defensive block I had worked so hard to achieve, was ripped to shreds. The pain was excruciating. I was screaming on the inside, but no sound released through my lips as he compelled me to silence. The assault was so ferocious, I was not at all certain, if I was going to survive it. I shuddered violently in his unforgiving grip as he tore through my mind, forcing me into complete and utter submission. And then the pain abruptly ended.

I stood shaking and stared at him with wide eyes. Whatever pull I had felt toward Gwion was completely gone. I was finally back in my right mind - and horrified by the realization of what I had just done. "I'm sorry," I tried to say, but couldn't quite force the sound out around the lump in my throat.

His eyes still blazed crimson, as he struggled to get his fury back in check. I was actually a little surprised he hadn't killed me; he had never been this angry with me before. I waited and just kept murmuring the words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" pleading with him to forgive me.

Slowly, his eyes calmed, returning to his normal dark chocolate color. I felt the tension bleed out of his muscles and he released my mind from his vice grip.

My hand trembled as it traveled up his chest to touch his cheek. " _Please_ tell me you forgive me," I begged him in a broken whisper.

"What happened?" he demanded coolly.

I hurriedly told him everything, not daring to leave anything out. His eyes hardened when I revealed the unexplainable attraction I had for Gwion. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. I tilted my head to the side. He was angry about it, but he didn't seem _surprised_.

"Do you..."I started to ask.

Quite abruptly, he compelled me back into silence. I blinked in confusion. And then I understood. He did not want me to ask that question, when there were so many ears in the room; which could only mean one thing - the answer had to do with Amelie's powers flowing through me.

I nodded my understanding and he released his compulsion. He looked at me intently, with a clear question in his eyes. I shook my head in response, answering him. I knew what he was silently asking, and was confident that Gwion did not know I carried Amelie's powers. Gwion had fished for information, but it felt more like his normal games. And I had not done anything radically out of the ordinary, which would have suggested I was something more than just an out-of-control fledgling vampire.

His gaze finally softened and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. He murmured softly in my ear, "You look breathtaking."

The sophisticated ballroom music slowed and came to an end. I was surprised to find that it was replaced with a contemporary playlist. The new song pulsated out a low and intimate beat, whispering a promise of pleasure. Myrnin's pupils dilated, causing shocking heat to rush to my core. Without a word, he walked forward, forcing me backward onto the dance floor.

The lights had dropped low. It would be difficult for the humans in the room to see now. Myrnin suddenly spun me around and pulled me harshly into his body, so that I was facing away from him. I shivered as I felt all of the intimate parts of him against my back. His hands slid down my body to grip my hips tightly. He moved our bodies slowly, seductively. I closed my eyes and let the beat pull me into motion, moaning when his hands roamed dangerously along my curves.

"I love that sound," he whispered, tickling my ear with his breath, and then added provocatively, "I wonder what _other_ sounds I can evoke from you."

"Myrnin, people can hear us," I breathlessly reminded him.

"I know," he replied huskily.

From the corner of my vision, I could see Gwion watching us intently. But my attention was urgently refocused on Myrnin, as his hand slid down the front of my dress, gliding over top of the sheer fabric until he reached the center of me. I knew he wasn't compelling me, but I was powerless to tell him no. As he stroked my body through the fabric, I gasped and couldn't stop the mewl of desire that escaped my lips.

"There you go..." he encouraged and turned me to face him. His completely dilated dark liquid gaze kept me locked in place, as he demanded seductively, "Give yourself to me. Right here and right now."

"You can't be serious," I stared at him in with wide eyes. My shock at his words did not stop the searing heat pushing through my veins, at his suggestion.

"Vampires do not view sex the same way humans do. Surely you have started to feel a difference. We are not inhibited or restricted. Let your senses drift and you will realize we would not be alone. I'm ready when you are," he growled low as he guided my hand to his erection.

I had been so focused on him, that I had not paid attention to anyone else in the room. I began to reach out with my senses and understood immediately. I inhaled sharply. There were three other couples already engaged intimately.

As a human, I would have been beet red with embarrassment to know there were six people having some form of sex around me. But I wasn't human; and I found myself completely unaffected and unconcerned with their activity. I focused again intently on Myrnin. My eyes were bright and my chest heaved as desire and excitement rocked through my system. "Yes," I answered breathlessly.

His eyes glittered, as he lifted and set me on a nearby empty table, guiding my legs apart, so that he could stand between them. His lips came down to my neck and his tongue followed the lines of my artery. I felt his fangs extend. " _Cariad_ , I am not going to be able to resist from _tasting_ you," he warned - and promised - me low."

Anticipation flooded through me and I panted. I wasn't sure exactly which part of me he planned to taste: my blood or...

We were suddenly dramatically interrupted by a loud crash. It sounded like tables and chairs had been broken into pieces the size of kindling. Myrnin spun around and slunk into a lower stance in front of me, as he searched for the threat. I hastily smoothed my dress back down and stood next to him.

 _Oh no!_

Oliver was vibrating with fury as he snarled at Gwion, "She isn't going anywhere with you!"

Gwion replied with an amused smirk, "And who is going to stop me?"

I took a step in their direction, but Myrnin immediately shot out his arm to stop me. He whispered, "Gwion is on the edge... Do not go near him."

I couldn't tell anything out of the ordinary with Gwion, but I trusted Myrnin. I wasn't sure exactly what edge Gwion was close to, but I instinctively knew it could endanger all of us.

Oliver advanced steadily on Gwion, his intent for harm was clear. Suddenly Gwion snatched Amelie and placed her in front of him.

Oliver hissed derisively, "You would hide behind a _female_?"

Gwion chuckled in dark anticipation. The sound sent shivers down my spine. "I have no need to hide behind anyone, male or female," Gwion spoke slowly. "I just think it will be much more _fun_ this way."

I saw it then - the edge that Myrnin had referred to - in the cruel twist of Gwion's smile. I held my breath, because I knew whatever he said next was going to be devastating.

And I was right.

Gwion's lip curled up deviously as he instructed, "Amelie, bring him to his knees and gouge out his eyes."

I stood frozen on the spot, along with all of the other guests watching the confrontation. My head whipped to Myrnin, panic screaming through my eyes. We couldn't just stand here and do nothing. "Amelie's guards..."I whispered. Why didn't they step in?

Myrnin shook his head and explained quietly, "He will compel and kill anyone who stands against him. No one will defy him."

Well, clearly Oliver was intent on defying him.

"There is no need for this," Amelie replied firmly.

Gwion spun her around to face him, anger seeping into his eyes. "Is that a challenge? Are you that eager to play games with me?"

Amelie may have given away her power, but she was still a Queen and did not back down from him. Instead, she lifted her chin and waited.

Gwion seethed, "Do it now, or I will kill him and you are free to choose whatever painful death you prefer."

Amelie turned to face Oliver in resignation.

"You don't have to do this! We can beat him together," Oliver hissed.

Amelie sighed softly, "No...we can't. I will try to do it... quickly...With the least amount of pain," she whispered. Her voice rose, emanating authority as she commanded Oliver, "Kneel before me."

We waited to see if any power remained inside of her. With Gwion's control over her, it would be impossible for her to deny his order.

Oliver remained standing.

Gwion's eyes narrowed as he spoke lethally through his teeth, "You would defy me?" He took a purposeful step toward Oliver.

"No!" Amelie replied quickly, "I am trying. I had noticed a decrease in my abilities since my... Illness. I believe some of my skills may have been lost," Amelie replied quietly looking down.

My heart twisted in pain as I saw the evident loss on her face, even though I knew her power was not gone permanently.

Gwion stood silently, seething anger the dominant emotion running through his body. He seemed to make a decision and snatched Amelie, grabbing a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back to look at him. "You will die then," his voice was the whisper of a cold-blooded killer.

 _No, he couldn't!_ I thought. But then I realized; he had gone to extraordinary lengths to set his plan in motion, only to find that his prize was no longer worth all of the time and effort he had spent. And now, he was going to take his frustration at his failed plan, out on her life.

Oliver blurred from view, only to drop to the ground writhing in pain. Gwion turn toward Oliver with a smirk. I knew he was compelling him.

Gwion refocused on Amelie.

I knew his threat was imminent. Adrenaline shot through me hard and strong, leaving me shaking.

 _S_ _he was going to die!_

Power coiled through me like a drug; changing me, blurring my vision until I was suddenly someone else entirely. This stranger who had awakened in me was... _Thirsty_ for power and dominance.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, my body recognized Myrnin's fierce grip on my shoulders, jerking me to get my attention... To snapped me out of it... But his efforts had no effect on me. He reached out with his mind to force me into submission, but I knew it wouldn't work this time. The first time I snapped, it had been with Myrnin's powers. Earlier tonight, I had lost control again and I knew now with 100% certainty, that I had only been tapped into _my_ new skills at the time. I knew it beyond shadow of doubt, because now I _clearly_ felt _Amelie_ 's power surging through me and I was hopelessly lost to it.

My eyes shifted to crimson. I would not let Gwion do this and reached out with my mind, assaulting him, forcing him to release her. "No, you will not," I growled low, holding him in my grip.

Complete shock crossed his expression, which quickly transitioned into cold-blooded fury. He narrowed his eyes and viciously snapped the hold I had over him.

I gasped, but didn't back down.

He harshly flung Amelie aside, and advanced on me. He growled lethally, "What are you _playing with_ , little minx? Being sired by Myrnin wouldn't give you _that_ amount of power..."

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, and whipped his head back to look at Amelie. His lips curled in a wicked smile as understanding filled his expression. He turned slowly back toward me and purred, "You naughty, naughty girl..." His pupils dilated completely as he stared at me hungrily.

I didn't respond.

But it was clear he did not need my confirmation as he murmured, his tone thick with lust, "Clāmāre...With _Amelie_...Tell me, my dear, what was _that_ like?"

Once again, I remained silent. He was relaxed now, almost playful. I would let him think he had the upper hand - for now.

Disappointed with my lack of response, he tried another angle and said, "I am surprised that Myrnin allowed it... I got the distinct impression he wanted to keep you all to himself."

I raised an eyebrow at him and clarified with a smirk, "Myrnin did not _allow_ it... He was _there_."

Gwion's eyes widened slightly and his smile grew. He turned to Myrnin in open appreciation and noted smoothly " _Impressive_ , my friend..."

Gwion returned his attention back to me with a sly smile. "Feeling in _control_ , little minx?" he asked suggestively.

Somewhere in the very back of my mind, I realized the answer was a resounding, 'no'. I was no longer in control. The fact that Myrnin had no effect on me now, just reinforced what I already I knew - I was being driven by the power of Amelie flowing through me. She had had centuries of experience, learning how to control the incredible forces inside of her. I had had no time to learn. Her power was going to win and I would do whatever it commanded me to.

From the gleeful predatory expression on Gwion's face, he knew it too!

"So what now, little minx? Given the strategic maneuver to transfer Amelie's powers, you must know that this with my plan from the beginning." He gave me a satisfied smile.

Suddenly, my attraction to him heightened again, exactly like it had done when I lost control earlier. But this time, the effect was much stronger, making heat flow all of the way to my fingers and toes. I took a few quick breaths. It made sense. Myrnin had implied the attraction had something to do with Amelie's powers and her power was fully engaged now. I advanced on him and purred, "You're feeling quite proud of yourself, yes?"

"Oh yes," he agreed easily.

He continued persuasively, "Let me teach you how to _really_ use what is flowing through your veins... You know I can. Returned to Conwy with me tonight and I promise to show you mysteries and wonders that will blow your mind and have you _begging_ me for more."

Sparks collided inside of my belly at his sexual innuendo. Amelie's power eagerly flexed, sharp and overwhelming; wanting to be used and released. And if all of that were not enough, my thirst for knowledge was almost drooling at his offer.

But I had no intention of being controlled - by anyone.

I licked my lips and replied haughtily, "As tempting as your _little_ offer is, I think I will pass." My glance drifted to the broken shards of wood from the ruined table. In less than a blink, I snatched a pointed piece of wood and slammed into Gwion, throwing him backward onto a table, with me perched on his chest. My teeth were bared and I held the dagger ready to strike into his chest as I challenged him silkily, "Still feeling proud of yourself?"

But he did nothing.

Other than smile at me, with a ridiculously sexy smile - damn him. I blinked in confusion. I found it shocking that even on his back, in a room full of Amelie Loyalists, he appeared completely unconcerned. Maybe he was right not to be worried, because no one moved to interrupt us.

He didn't try to move and spoke hypnotically, "Listen to me, little minx. I can do much more than just teach you. It makes sense now, why you kept thinking I was compelling you. Because _that_ kind of power _calls_ to similar power. There is magnetism between the two. I intimately understand it. I know what it wants, and what _thrills_ and _satisfies_ it."

Suddenly I realized that during his heartfelt speech, his hands had slowly crept up my thighs, under my dress and he was now gripping my hips, letting his thumbs gently massage between them. Against my will, a high-pitched whine released from my throat. He nodded his head, acknowledging my response to him, and shifted my body slightly back so that I rested on his erection.

I panted and reared back with the stake, getting ready to strike. He made no move to stop me. Instead, his eyes dilated completely and stared at me with undisguised hunger. My hand shook, waring inside of me, against what I knew I should do versus taking what I wanted. After one more moment of indecision, I gave up and violently assaulted his lips with mine, demanding dominance with my tongue.

He growled against my lips, and began to move me erotically against him. He suddenly shifted me again and I felt him undo his zipper. I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were wild, daring me. He waited for my response.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Myrnin shift down, getting ready to strike. I wasn't worried about him. I was pretty certain that Gwion could fuck me and stop Myrnin at the same time.

Myrnin released into motion.

I nodded my head to Gwion.

He smiled fiercely and lifted my hips.

Myrnin never made it...Nor did Gwion penetrate me - because suddenly, a huge explosion violently erupted all around us; sending smoke, fire and debris into utter chaos. I vaulted off of Gwion's lap and landed on my feet. I heard someone screaming and then realized the screams were mine, as flames lapped at my arm. The smoke was so thick, even I was having trouble seeing. But I darted instinctually toward the section that had tables. Running full tilt, I slammed into one of the tables causing it to shatter, and me to become airborne over top of it. I did a quick somersault in the air and snatched the tablecloth as the table broke apart and wrapped it swiftly around my arm, to snuff out the flames.

My fangs were fully extended in fury and anger, as I landed. For a brief moment, I thought about heading toward the main exits, but I knew those doors would likely be jammed with too many people trying to get out at once. I shook my head viciously in anger and ran toward the spiral stairs in the back of the house.

Maybe it was the fact that my attention was diverted elsewhere or maybe it was because I never expected anyone else in this part of the house, that I was caught off guard - when suddenly a dart tore a hole through the flesh of my neck. I felt hot liquid seep into my system, immediately causing my brain to go fuzzy and my steps to falter. I gasped, fighting to stay conscious, but already knowing I was going to lose.

I dropped to the ground. I never felt the impact, because strong arms wrapped me against his chest tightly. And then we were running, streaking up the stairs and through the portal. My eyes were heavy-lidded as I tried to look around. I could tell we were not in the lab, but I did not recognize this building at all. Whoever was holding me murmured in my ear, "Hello, my beautiful butterfly."

I knew that voice.

But my brain was too clouded to put the pieces together and I slept. I woke sometime later and realized we were in a vehicle, speeding down the highway. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious.

I looked over to find Professor Trey Silver leering at me!

When the building exploded, I had been sitting on Gwion's lap, which meant Gwion was _not_ behind the explosion. My voice was thick as I pleaded with him, "Don't do this... Gwion wouldn't want you to do this."

"See, that is where your logic is flawed. You think I care what Gwion wants. I never did this for him. He did it for the power - but I did it for the _science_ ," his lips curled into a smile of anticipation that filled me with dread. He had already confirmed his intention. I was the prized butterfly to be dissected and studied. I shuddered violently, tears streaming down my face.

He took one hand off of the wheel to adjust the flow of the tube running into my arm and murmured, "Time to sleep, my sweet butterfly. When you wake up, we will be _home_."

I felt the blackness wash over me...

.

 **Finally, a longer chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one...**

 **Much love - T**


	41. My Exotic Butterfly

**Chapter 41 – My Exotic Butterfly**

Awareness came to me slowly. My head was pounding. I groaned; exhausted by the effort it took to open my eyes. My throat burned with thirst. Where the hell was I?

And then I remembered – Professor Silver!

I violently thrashed to get up and was stunned to find my arms and legs were chained tightly, restraining me to a bed. My writhing caused the thin sheet that covered me, to slip down, exposing one of my breasts. I held perfectly still as a new horror dawned on me – I was _naked_.

"Oh good, you are awake," Professor Silver murmured as he tugged the sheet back in place, covering me.

Fury rolled through me; my eyes blazed crimson as I hissed, "What did you do to me, you sick son of a bitch? Is that what you brought me here for; to get me naked and chained to your bed?!"

His expression was unfazed as he replied, "Certainly not. I have no concern in using you for my own sexual gratification. I have no need to force a woman to be with me, and that type of behavior is beneath me. Taking you was a spur of the moment decision – a golden opportunity – so I did not have time to gather appropriate clothing. Quite frankly, you are vampire now, so I did not suspect you would care."

So many things about his response caused my head to spin. "So kidnapping and torture are perfectly okay, but you draw the line at violating my body sexually? And you assumed there could be _any_ part of this process that I would _not_ care about?" I snapped sarcastically. "Well, I do care… About all of it! I do _not_ want to be chained to your bed – for _any_ reason – and I do _not_ want to be naked!"

"If you agree to work with me, I may be able to rectify your situation somewhat to make you more comfortable."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then looked around for the first time. We were in some sort of cabin. I suspected I would find woods outside because I could smell pine from the trees. And it would make sense that he would want this place to be isolated from the general population. "Where are we?"

"Montana. I keep labs in various cities and countries around the world, so that I have all of the necessary tools on hand whenever needed." He nodded behind him, toward the wall of high-tech lab equipment, computers and weapons.

I inhaled sharply and decided to try to keep him talking for as long as possible. "How did you break free from Myrnin's compulsion?"

"I can't be compelled," he responded simply.

" _You can't be compelled_ …" I repeated him quietly. Myrnin had worked alongside of him for years, on multiple projects, but he had obviously not known the professor was immune to compulsion. It didn't make sense. I asked, "Are you that powerful?"

"No, I am that _smart_ ," he smirked expectantly, like he was waiting for some sort of affirmation from me.

I planned to give him _something_ , but it definitely wasn't accolades, I seethed; imagining ten different ways to tear his creepy green eyes out of his skull. But if I wanted to overpower him, I needed to know what I was up against. With great effort, I choked down the stream of obscenities that kept climbing up my throat, and feigned professional curiosity instead. "How did you accomplish that?"

I knew it wouldn't take much prodding to get him talking. He obviously enjoyed his topic, and shockingly assumed I would find any sort of value, just because I had an interest in science. Maybe if I were not the lab rat, I would.

As expected, his expression lifted as he rattled on, "I have spent centuries perfecting concoctions, created from thousands of elements, found all over the globe. Making myself impervious to compulsion had been a long time goal. I found it quite necessary, given the company I kept." He raised an eyebrow at me knowingly, making an obvious reference to Myrnin and Gwion. "It burns like hell going down, but I have gotten used to it over the years."

"But if you were not compelled, why didn't you just tell Gwion that we knew he was behind the poisoning?" I remembered the look on Gwion's face at the party; I was certain he hadn't known before that moment; that we were on to him.

"Yet again, my exotic butterfly, I have no loyalty to Gwion's agenda. I agreed to assist him because, in that moment, his desires aligned with mine. They no longer do."

It still didn't make sense to me and I pressed, "If your work was finished, then why stick around?"

"Because my work was not finished; I wanted _you_ ," he leered at me again in fierce anticipation.

I forced my body not to reveal the violent shudders that rocked through me, at his words. A new realization hit me and I breathed, "It was _you_ ; you sent that vampire to my room… Why the hell did you care about _me_?" I hadn't been an all-powerful vampire at the time of my abduction-attempt. I hadn't even been dating Myrnin.

"You undervalue yourself. The minute it was revealed to me, that you had worked with Myrnin for two years – and survived – I knew how special you were. The monster inside of him is strong and certainly never overpowered or outwitted by a mere human."

I knew I should play it cool, but couldn't help the venom in my tone as I replied, "If I conquered the monster inside of him when I was still a _mere_ human, what makes you think I won't kick your ass, now that I am a vampire with Myrnin, Amelie's and my own power running through me?"

His lips curled up; his smile of complete confidence unnerved me. He obviously knew something that I didn't, for him to be so confident. "Vampires are visceral creatures, always reliant on brute force or mind games. They lack finesse," he stopped speaking, as if that answered my question.

"And you think you have _finesse_? Because you sure as fuck don't have _clarity_ ," I retorted, tired of his non-answers.

His smile never faltered as he explained, "Every great vampire can be brought down by the right combination of _chemicals_. All it took to kill Amelie was _one_ sip of tainted blood. Her powers were useless; exactly as yours are now."

I trembled on the inside. He was right; Amelie's powers had not kept her from the brink of death, and she _knew_ how to use them. I knew nothing. I had no idea how to conjure the crazy that was flowing through me right now.

He continued in my silence, "Even Gwion; it would probably take more than one dart, but the elixir that brought you down, would affect him the same way."

I looked at him derisively and threatened, "I highly doubt that. I was easy pickings because I lack his experience, but you signed your death warrant when you took me. Gwion won't stop until he has me. You saw the lengths he went through to get Amelie, and he wants me _more_."

Inside, I desperately hoped my words were true, but I really had no idea if Gwion gave a shit whether I lived or died. He obviously did not care if Amelie died, and was ready to kill her himself, when she was of no value to him anymore.

"Yes, it seems you do attract very dangerous men, including me," he replied wryly. "While Gwion and Myrnin have shared women in the past, Myrnin's reaction at the party clearly indicated he was unwilling to share you. I suspect their disagreement over you, will work in my favor, keeping their attempt to find you divided and uncoordinated."

 _Myrnin_ …The thought of him brought excruciating pain to my chest. I recalled the moment right before the explosion. I had agreed to have sex with Gwion – right in front of him! I didn't deserve to have Myrnin lift a finger to find me. My heart broke; maybe I deserved this fate.

I shoved all of the tiny broken pieces of my heart into a tightly locked space of oblivion, out of my consciousness. I could not allow myself to feel anything, if I wanted to defeat Ciro. Instead, I focused intently, trying to activate Amelie's powers. Nothing. _What the fuck?_ Every time I tried to maintain control, power seemed to overcome me in full bloom. But now that I _needed_ it, I couldn't seem to find it. Maybe I needed a catalyst; I suddenly felt very in tuned with my rudimentary knowledge of Marvel comics, and wondered what David Banner would do if he were in my situation. I would love to be a big green monster right about now.

Professor Silver interrupted my mental ramblings when he stood up and murmured with fierce anticipation, "Time to get started."

Adrenaline-filled fear flooded my veins.

The professor quickly adjusted the tubing that was being fed into my arm, and connected two different colored vials of liquid.

The effect was almost immediate as my head began to spin. My stomach lurched and I wondered if it was possible for a vampire to vomit. "What is that?" I asked in a broken whisper.

"Various compounds to test muscle response. I will be drawing blood at various intervals, before taking tissue samples," he responded as he watched all of the gauges and settings, hastily typing his findings into a laptop computer.

My brain moved in slow motion. I had no idea what cocktail of chemicals he had already forced into my body, but I knew one of them kept me physically weak. And I was starting to feel the effects of starvation. I had no idea what day it was, but judging from the searing burn in my throat, more than one day had transpired. "I need blood," I pleaded.

"Unfortunately, blood would strengthen you and we cannot have that," he rejected my request, matter-of-factly.

I cringed violently in withdrawal.

He added a third vial of mystery fluid to my IV. Time seemed to stop, as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I wasn't sure if only minutes had gone by, or it had been days.

Abruptly, I was fully awoken by excruciating pain in my thigh. I screamed and wildly looked down to find Professor Silver neatly cutting a rectangle of tissue, out of my leg, with a scalpel. He held my leg in a vise grip as I thrashed unsuccessfully to get free. I tried to compel the pain, but couldn't think around my agony in such a weakened state.

He finished and released my leg. Within thirty seconds, the wound had healed and I laid there panting from exhaustion. He sliced the sample into sections and quickly tucked them into various microscopes, looking intently at some of them and snapping photos of others, which he uploaded to a large screen next to the computer. He moved from the computer to the screen and back to the samples with lightning fast speed, jotting comments in a notebook and typing briskly on the keyboard. He must have been happy with the results because he murmured, "Very good. I think you are ready to move on."

He approached the bed again and lifted the sheet to unveil my ankle, connecting wiring to a metal band. He then picked up a metal collar from the table, and leaned down to secure it around my neck.

 _No! No! No!_ I didn't know what chemicals he planned to test, but I clearly understood his method for decomposition was going to be _electricity_. The screams of the first vampire we cured, still haunted me. I viciously fought him, writhing and caught his arm with my fangs. My jaw clamped shut and I sucked deeply as his blood exploded into my mouth.

He wrestled his arm free, hissing as the lush skin tore away. Slamming his knee down into my stomach, he used the weight of his body to contain my movements.

I gasped in pain.

He snapped the collar in place and connected the wires to close the circuit. "Hold on… This might hurt a bit," he promised with a vicious smile and angrily held down the switch to allow the electricity freedom through my body.

The enormity of the pain rocked my world. My back arched and I screeched as he relentlessly kept the circuit flowing. It stopped for a second, but before I could even form a rational thought, he flipped multiple switches, added yet another chemical substance into my IV and charged it again.

Once again, my stomach lifted off of the bed, as I howled in pain. After a long moment, he finally released the charge. My body crashed back down onto the bed; the flimsy sheet had fallen away during my struggle, leaving me trembling violently, naked in front of him. Tears streamed down my face as I begged, "No more… Please no more."

His eyes glowed with intensity and his lips were curled in a sick satisfied smile as he watched me. I inhaled sharply. I understood then why he did not plan on violating me sexually – because he was getting off on my _pain_. I looked down, half expecting to see his hand in his pants.

Fury flooded through me, stronger than I had ever felt before. My vision blurred red as Amelie's powers sprang to life and blazed inside of me. It wasn't enough, but I knew the blood I had stolen from his arm had strengthened me.

I wondered what my countenance revealed, because suddenly his expression of pleasure faltered. Power coiled through my body, assaulting my muscles almost painfully as they ached to be freed.

He knew my attack was imminent and quickly reached to electrocute me again, but his hand stopped midway, as I invaded his mind. His eyes were wide in shock, as I forced his wayward hand to grasp a scalpel and slice open his own cheek instead. Blood spurted from the wound, causing my hunger to spike.

Compelling him wasn't enough; I needed to get myself free. I jerked viciously against the restraints, while I kept him carving a path along his lips. The left arm and left leg restraints both gave way to my force and snapped open.

His eyes cut wildly to the IV still flowing in my right arm. I knew he would shoot me with whatever drug stole my strength, as soon as he was able to. I needed to work faster. I used every ounce of strength I had, to maintain the compulsion and physically free myself from the chains.

I jerked all of the IV lines out of my body. My fingers fumbled with the buckle on the strap holding my right hand, as I tried to undo it with one hand. I finally got it free and instantly released the remaining restraint from my leg.

I vaulted to my feet, and snatched the white sheet, tying it securely around my body. Fear shot through me as my legs trembled; I didn't know how long I would have before my strength gave out again.

Suddenly, the Professor stopped carving. The sick smile returned to his face. He knew I was struggling.

I looked around wildly and let out a frustrated growl when I didn't find anything I could use as a wooden dagger. And while there were plenty of sharp objects all around us, I highly doubt any of them were made with silver. And I knew I didn't have the strength required, to crash through his ribs to get to his heart. Suddenly I remembered – we were in the middle of the forest!

I bolted through the door and shot across thick snow toward the trees. All I had to do was break off a single branch. With everything in me, I tried to keep my compulsion over him in place as I ran, but I could feel it slipping.

Suddenly, I was brutally thrown forward as his body impacted with mine. He wrestled me to the ground; he had hundreds of years of fighting experience and my strength was quickly waning.

I laid on my back, panting, as he hovered over me. "I underestimated you," he hissed angrily, breaking my arm to make his point.

I gritted my teeth through the shocking pain and continue to fight him, as I spat sarcastically, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

He suddenly grabbed my bare breast, shocking me. I hesitated in confusion. He smiled cruelly as he breathed, "I can see now why they both wanted to fuck you. I may just have to change my policy on that."

 _What?!_ He had said he didn't want that. I wasn't mentally prepared for that kind of assault. I forced my brain to think and took quick inventory of our positions. He was on his hands and knees hovering over me. He may be impervious to my compulsion and stronger than me now, but that probably didn't mean his balls were any less sensitive, I thought, as I drove my knee up between his legs.

His face contorted in pain, but shockingly he didn't release his hold. Instead, he forced my legs apart with his knee and undid his pants as he hissed, "You bitch! When I am done with you out here, I will jerk your skinny ass back inside and find every way imaginable to cause you pain."

I knew he meant it and shuddered intensely.

It is almost impossible to sneak up on a vampire, but in the chaos of the struggle, I never heard their approach. Obviously Professor Silver hadn't either, because his form was suddenly violently removed from mine, and replaced by the warmth and protection of the one man who made every fiber of my being come to life.

Myrnin was growling fiercely as he shielded me with his body. Fear rolled through me; I pushed against his chest and panted, "Ciro…He'll kill you if you stay here…You have to get up."

"Gwion is here…Ciro will not kill me," he promised with a vicious smile.

" _Gwion?_ " I breathed in confusion, "but what about…"

"Shhh… We can talk about that later," he comforted me. I was shocked at his absolute confidence in Gwion for our safety, but I trusted him. I let my head fall to the side, and could see the Professor standing with his back against the building.

Gwion stood about twenty feet away, his body ready. He smiled slowly at Ciro and drawled, "Clearly, you like to play games. Funny thing is, so do I. Let's see how talented you are against someone who enjoys it just as much as you do."

Ciro's body quivered and his glance cut toward the trees, looking to see if he could out run Gwion.

Gwion's smile widened as he shook his head and said, "You won't make that."

Myrnin never took his eyes off of me, but called out to Gwion, "Don't kill him."

"Certainly not, my friend," Gwion assured Myrnin.

The professor's eyes opened wide in fear, as Gwion shifted down and purred, "Shall we play?"

 **.**

 **Hello friends! I was delayed as I worked through some specifics, but here we are. Unfortunately, we are nearing the end of this story. As promised however, there is a sequel on the horizon. I'm just not quite sure yet what the timing will be on that. As always, I love to hear your feedback and impressions of the story, so please don't be shy...chatter away...**

 **Much love - T**


	42. Was I Worth It?

**Chapter 42 – Was I Worth It?**

Gwion played his cat-and-mouse game with Ciro for twenty minutes before we left the cabin; repeatedly letting him get free, only to strike viciously causing deep lacerations and several bone crushing blows every time he caught him. I wanted Ciro dead, but the violence became too intense even for me, and I buried my head in Myrnin's shoulder. I shuddered to ever imagine myself fighting against Gwion. His destruction was breathtaking and devastating and beautiful, all at the same time.

While Gwion was otherwise engaged, Myrnin removed his shirt, and hastily tucked me into it. I was thankful to finally be somewhat covered. "How did you find me?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Gwion used his contacts to isolate potential states were Ciro might have labs. We selected the nearest state. We did not have the exact location, but once we were inside of the state, I could feel you," his voice broke and dropped off.

"You could _feel_ me?" I whispered with wide eyes. A new realization was slowly dawning on me.

His jaw clenched and his eyes blazed crimson as he confirmed, "Yes, I felt everything he did to you."

No! I was horrified, knowing he had to endure my suffering, in addition to everything else I had already put him through. My fingers trembled as I reached to touch his face. "I'm sorry... You had to feel that... And..."

My hand dropped away as tears crested my lashes. I couldn't look at him as I mumbled, "You should have left me after what I did at the party."

"Stop that, right this instant!" he hissed.

I looked up in surprise at the anger in his tone.

"Stop presuming that I am so weak, as to not understand that you were not yourself during those moments. I do not blame you..." his voice softened. He locked me in his unfathomable gaze and spoke meaningfully, " _Even if you had gone through with it_... I would not have liked it, but I never would have blamed you. I don't run when shit gets hard. Did you run from me, every time _I_ wasn't myself?" he pointedly reminded me of the many times he had tried to kill me – and the equal number of times I had begged him not to hate himself for it.

I understood then.

Fresh tears spilled down my cheeks as I smiled at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled me tight. After a long moment, he gathered me in his arms and cradled me against his chest. As he walked toward the cabin, he murmured, "I'm sorry, but I have to know."

I nodded, shuddering in his embrace. When we walked through the door, he stood perfectly still as he struggled to contain the fury that vibrated through his body. Finally, he calmed down enough to gently set me on my feet. I swayed unsteadily; my head was pounding again and I was incredibly weak. His eyes were tight with concern as he stood with his arms in the air around me, ready to catch me if I fell. I wanted this part over and done with, more than anything, so I gathered all of my strength into my core and murmured, "I'm okay."

He stepped away and pulled his backpack off. "Which vials did he use?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I looked around and forced the science part of my brain to think. I pointed to all of the vials I could remember and whispered, "These two... Those three... And that one... And I think he used one of those dart guns to sedate me at the party. He mentioned a substance that could make any vampire, even Gwion, weak."

A low sustained growl emanated from Myrnin's chest as he gathered all of the chemicals, notebooks and finally, Ciro's laptop. When he was finished, he silently gathered me into his arms again and walked out the door.

Gwion was standing casually over Ciro's now-staked body. Ciro was paralyzed but still conscious. His eyes rolled wildly.

"Put me down," I told Myrnin softly.

He shook his head and resisted my request. After another moment, he relented and set my feet down in the snow. I knelt by Ciro's head and waited for his eyes to focus. I murmured, " _Was I worth it?_ "

His eyes were wide in fear, as they locked on mine.

"Yes, remember all of those 'imaginable ways' you were going to show me pain? I suspect you planned to be very creative, so maybe your imagination has already drawn you a picture of what you can expect."

I leaned forward and promised softly, "Or _maybe_ you don't really comprehend the potential instore for you, because even on your cruelest day – you do not hold a candle to the torture _they_ can inflict."

He shuddered violently, knowing I spoke the truth.

"I'm ready," I murmured.

Myrnin immediately lifted me back into his arms.

Gwion smirked, "Lovely speech, little minx – and, oh so very true."

Myrnin growled low, "Burn it to the ground."

"With pleasure," Gwion smiled wider, before disappearing into the building. He exited a second later, running and hoisted Ciro over his shoulder, without breaking stride. "Time to go!"

Myrnin hadn't needed any encouragement. We were already in motion. I clutched tightly to his chest and started when the cabin exploded in a massive eruption. I stared over Myrnin's shoulder at the flames that licked the skies. I quivered. Myrnin tightened his hold. I tucked my head down against his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion and weakened state, pull me fast asleep.

I had no idea how much time had transpired when Myrnin gently nudged me awake. I looked around groggily, trying to get my bearings. We were hidden at the edge of woods and I could see lights ahead. Was that a gas station? I tried to make my eyes focus without much success. As I looked around, I was stunned to find a strange man standing with us. My fangs snapped down painfully, and my jaw ached – he was _human!_

"You need to eat," Myrnin spoke meaningfully.

My eyes opened wide in shock. At the same time, my throat burst into flames. I was terrified they were going to let me kill this man. I asked hesitantly, "You didn't bring any blood bags?"

"I told him we should have brought blood for you, however he doesn't seem to trust the blood supply with me anywhere around. As if I would play the same game twice... How _unimaginative_ ," Gwion rolled his eyes as he responded.

"I won't let him die," Myrnin murmured, understanding my distress. That was all the encouragement I needed. In less than a blink, I was out of Myrnin's arms and latched onto the man's neck, sucking greedily. My balance was off and we toppled precariously. Myrnin caught us and gently lowered us to the ground, so that I did not have to stand to eat.

I quickly straddled the man, locking both legs around him, intent on keeping my meal from getting away. In my thirst, my clothing – and my modesty – were the farthest things from my mind. I felt Myrnin gently tug his shirt back down over my now bare ass, as Gwion chuckled.

I didn't care and moaned loudly in pleasure, as the blood coursed into me. Gwion growled low, his tone clearly emanating lust.

Myrnin hissed at him.

" _What?_ Tell me _you_ don't want to be him right now," Gwion pointedly defended himself. Even without looking, I knew he was smirking.

Myrnin hissed again and instructed, "We are going to need another one."

"Very well. Are you going to be able to get her off of that one?" Gwion asked.

"Yes. Go," Myrnin answered shortly.

Before I was ready, Myrnin grasped my shoulders tightly and whispered in my ear," You need to stop now."

I growled at him angrily.

"Gwion is bringing you another one. You don't want to kill this man," Myrnin urgently reminded me.

Reluctantly I released my fangs from his neck, and looked around in anticipation for the snack Gwion was bringing back. Gwion materialized with a rather large man. I wrinkled my nose, as I took in his attire and lack of hygiene.

"Selection is a little slim, presently," Gwion responded to my obvious distaste and then smiled at me knowingly; as he slashed open the man's throat. Immediately, my reservations were gone and I sunk my fangs deep into his neck. Once again, Myrnin lowered us to the ground and I settled myself astride him as I sucked. Apparently, this one was not compelled as completely, because both of his hands grabbed my ass tightly.

Myrnin hissed and smacked his hands away.

Gwion chuckled, "You may want to hold her body a little bit farther away from his. I strongly suspect he is going to come before she finishes."

I was shocked to realize Gwion was right. The man was rock hard beneath me. I let Myrnin hold me higher so that I wasn't lying directly on the man's ample stomach, but didn't stop feeding...

...until Gwion laughed, "Yep... He's done."

I instantly let go and Myrnin pulled me to his chest. I looked down at the large wet spot on the man's pants and muttered, "Ewwww..."

Now that I was no longer in contact with the man, Myrnin relaxed and chuckled as he told Gwion, "Take him back."

"That is probably the most action he has had in a while. My, my, my, little minx..." Gwion's eyes danced mischievously as he hoisted the man to his feet and disappeared.

I stared at Gwion's retreating figure with no idea what to say. If I could have blushed, I would have been crimson. I looked at Myrnin. His expression was suspiciously smug.

"That was not... _right_ ," I stuttered, struggling to find an appropriate word.

Myrnin could no longer contain his laughter as he looked at the shocked expression on my face. "If he had the chance to do it again, I promise you he would," he assured me.

I shook my head, forcing the image of the man out of my mind. Gwion returned with his ever present smirk. He twirled car keys on his finger and asked, "Are we ready?"

I suddenly realized in alarm, that Professor Silver was missing! My sharp intake of breath immediately caught Myrnin's attention. His brows knitted together as he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Ciro..." My voice shook as I answered.

Understanding lit his expression. He hurried to explain, "We still have him; he's in the trunk."

"Oh," I breathed as I relaxed and asked, "Where are we?"

"The border of Wyoming and Montana. We still have a sixteen hour drive ahead of us, so will stop before the sun comes up to check into a hotel," Myrnin explained.

"But first, we need to go to Walmart," Gwion interrupted.

I looked at him in complete confusion. I couldn't even envision Gwion or Myrnin walking through a Walmart, let alone in the middle of the night, in _Wyoming_. My expression must have been sufficient to ask the question because Myrnin leaned down and murmured, "You need clothing, _Cariad_."

Of course.

Gwion murmured silkily, "Please do not assume that I am offended by your present attire in any way. And if you wish to stay that way, I would certainly respect your wishes."

I rolled my eyes at him and ordered, "Get in the car."

Gwion grinned and walked around the luxury sedan, settling in the driver's seat, while Myrnin sat with me in the back.

"You know how to drive?" I breathed in surprise.

Gwion raised an eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror and confirmed dryly, "It may shock you, but I know how to do a great number of things."

I leaned against Myrnin. All I wanted to do was sleep, but knew I needed more than just Myrnin's shirt as clothing. I had no idea what to expect from these two, in the middle of a mundane human retail store, but knew it couldn't be avoided...

And so, we headed to Walmart...

.

 **Hello lovelies! _Thanks so much for the feedback!_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter...any guesses yet as to the conclusion of the story? Other thoughts, impressions?**


	43. Panty Circus

_**Sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! I got a little stuck on the chapter. I knew which elements I wanted to happen, but it took me longer to come up with the specifics of the plot line to coordinate. Finally, its done...although, not as fully edited as normal, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :) :)**_

 **Chapter 43 – Panty Circus**

I stared up at the familiar brightly-lit sign, signaling our arrival to the last place on Earth I had ever expected to visit with two ancient vampires – _Walmart_.

Surprisingly, there were quite a few cars in the parking lot. I cringed. I had hoped the store would be sparsely populated with people, given the very late hour. No such luck, apparently.

I slid effortlessly out of the backseat and stood in my bare feet on the icy pavement, wearing nothing but Myrnin's shirt while the wintry night blew brisk gusts of air around us.

Of course I wasn't cold.

I would never be cold again, I realized with a start. My mind panicked briefly at the extremely foreign physical response of my body. I breathed deeply, hoping the unnecessary act would somehow force my brain to acclimate sooner to my new reality. And as hard as it was to force my own mind into understanding, I knew it would be impossible for the humans around us, to comprehend my abnormal arctic imperviousness.

A sweet little old couple threw several worried glances my way, as they walked toward the store. Their concern grew into full blown alarm when Myrnin exited the vehicle behind me, shirtless. I tried to smile slightly in an attempt to calm their fears and reassure them that I was fine, so hopefully they would not take it upon themselves to do something civically minded – like call the police.

That kind of thing would not bode well. Particularly when we were sporting a speared body in the trunk. I glanced over my shoulder, looking for Gwion, and found him checking said body, to make sure Ciro remained safely tucked away while we shopped.

The absurdity of my life was once again in flagrant display – how many people _shopped_ at _Walmart_ with a _body_ stored in the truck? Well, now I did, apparently.

As we walked toward the entrance, I shot a quick glance to my left at Myrnin, and inhaled sharply in surprise. Mischievous anticipation practically radiated out of him.

 _Shit!_ I could not afford for him to lose control right now. I snapped my head to the other side, to see if Gwion had noticed and was shocked to find – he wore a matching expression! Practically giddy with eagerness.

WTF?! It's _Walmart!_ Hardly worth their matching Cheshire cat grins. I was almost certain that neither of them had ever stepped foot inside a Wally World, so what had them so damned excited?! And if they _had_ frequented the store before, I couldn't imagine what they found inside to make them so eager to return.

My brain spun, trying to find some cue or signal I had missed, that brought about such a similar response from both of them.

Nothing came to mind.

"Stop!" I abruptly spread my arms out in front of them, halting their progress. Both looked at me in confusion, while I turned to face them, with my hands on my hips.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Why do you appear so… _Excited_?" I struggled to find an appropriate adjective.

Both of them looked at me with wide, overly innocent eyes. I raised an eyebrow. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they choreographed that response.

I suddenly remembered they had spent centuries of time together – _by choice_. Which obviously meant, they had to get along on some level. They clearly had differences, but as I stared at their identical expressions of unexplained anticipation, I strongly suspected their penchant for mischievousness was a common bond. And neither one of them really gave a shit about etiquette or boundaries.

What the hell was I getting myself into?

"You!" I pointed my finger at Myrnin. "And you!" My finger change direction to Gwion. " _Behave!_ "

Not my most literary sentence, but given the already progressive glint in their eyes, I felt it best to keep my instructions short and to the point.

Both nodded solemnly, as if they had no idea what I was talking about. I shook my head and spun back around, and we continued through the front entrance. A wave of heat blew from overhead warmers, as we passed through the 2nd set of entry doors.

As expected, our entrance and unusual appearance made quite an impression. A wiry old man sat in a conveniently placed folding chair to greet us. I couldn't quite tell from his seated position, but I expected he was about my height or just a little bit taller. He wore the customary blue vest with a bright yellow smiley face button. A mop of short curly gray hair covered his head. His eyebrows rose as he addressed me, "Lil' gurl, you ain't spose'd to come in here in no shoes, but see'n as you ain't even got pants, I reckon shoes are the least of your problems."

His glance wandered over to Myrnin's bare chest, "Shirts' required too, but I sure as hell ain't gonna ask you to put yours back on. I daresay she'd be completely nekkid if I did," he guessed correctly. He looked at Myrnin and Gwion sternly and scolded them, "It's colder than a witch's tit outside…Whatchu boys thinkin', not covering up the lil' lass any better'n'at?"

I had to smile at his papa-bear-like protection of me and his complete lack of intimidation of both Gwion and Myrnin. Myrnin cringed a little. I knew he agreed with the man and was equally unhappy with my current state of undress. "It is our intention to rectify that very problem now," Myrnin replied.

The old man nodded thoughtfully at me and commented, "She's lookin' mighty thin too. Ain't the best food in the world, but we got a 24 hour Subway o're there." He nodded over his shoulder in the direction of the restaurant. "They make 'em sandwiches any'ay you want. Start with the bread and they slide 'em down the line, while you tell 'em what to throw on them sumbitches."

I giggled. We were fairly far north on the map, but he was most decidedly from the South. He grinned back at me and added in a conspiratorial whisper, "Stay away from that there meatball one…It'll make you _clench up_ , if'u know what I mean."

I laughed out loud at his description.

Gwion smirked. I think he liked the old man's don't-give- a-shit attitude. Even Myrnin seemed more relaxed by the man's good humor.

"I just ate, but thank you for the recommendation," I smiled warmly at him.

"Good. Best get on with it then," he dismissed us with a nod.

As we made our way into the women's undergarment section for the first item on my list, it quickly became glaringly apparent that even 800-year-old vampire men never really grow out of their 12-year-old adolescent boy mentality. Both gravitated toward sexy revealing babydoll lingerie with G strings and garters. "Tsk…Tsk…The selection isn't much," Gwion commented with a frown.

"This isn't exactly Victoria's Secret," I reminded him. I had no clue if he even knew what a Victoria's Secret was, but was certain he would cause quite a bit of mayhem if set free inside of one of their stores.

Myrnin pulled out a barely-there two-piece in crimson red, and held it out to me, "What about this one?"

I stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. But yet, somehow I knew he was. I raised an eyebrow and answered dryly, "Only if the panties are crotchless."

I stifled a giggle as his eyes widened at my unexpected response, and he fished around in the underwear to see if it met my criteria. His brow furrowed just slightly when he realized it did not and returned it to the rack to continue looking.

That was it. I could take no more of this panty-circus. I placed a firm palm on both of their chests. "I do not need your help. Both of you; go find boy things to look at," I told them sternly. I wasn't exactly thrilled considering the trouble they could get into, out of my sight, but I seriously needed some alone time to select my underwear in peace.

Myrnin hesitated. I knew he didn't want to leave me by myself. I raised an eyebrow; silently reminding him that I was a vampire now and fairly certain I could handle whatever craziness Walmart decided to throw at me. For good measure, I added severely, "Do _not_ return. I will find you, when I am ready."

He frowned, but followed Gwion as they walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly turned my back on the lingerie rack, in order to find a simple pair of panties. I considered purchasing a bra as well, but decided it wasn't really necessary since we would be home in another day or so. Before I could even barely begin to look, I heard the unmistakable shuffling of people coming up behind me. _What now?!_ I turned around to find four young men.

This can't be happening, I thought in disbelief.

Was it too much to ask, to search for something to cover my ass, in peace? As I stared at their similar expressions of eager anticipation I surmised, clearly the answer was yes.

They were all in jeans and actually fairly well built. If I had to guess, I suspected they were college age. The tall brown haired one was clearly the leader. He stood a little bit ahead, with the other three flanking his sides. He was actually quite handsome, and obviously used to having women respond favorably to him.

Trying a preemptive approach, I spoke calmly, "Look boys, I've had a really trying day. Trust me; you don't want to do this."

"Aw sweetheart, maybe I can make your day better. I love to _cuddle_ ," he murmured suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and offered, "Get a puppy."

He smiled wider at my resistance, and let his eyes slowly roam down my half naked body. While Myrnin's shirt covered all of my bits and pieces, it was still just a shirt and revealed quite a bit of my long legs. Obviously, Playboy took my appearance as an invitation and purred, "I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing."

I was too tired to even roll my eyes again and my head was beginning to ache a little bit. Much more and I was going to eat one of them.

Myrnin and Gwion made no sound, but I knew the instant they were present behind me – because the expressions on the four gentlemen in front of me changed dramatically. I was completely shocked to find they wore a mix between anxiety, boredom and _territorial anger_ , as though Myrnin and Gwion had encroached on the hunting ground that was Walmart.

The irony was stunning, given the fact that they stood in front of the most lethal predators I knew. And if that were not enough, if they only knew how very absolutely I was already claimed. I held my breath, knowing I was not going to be able to stop whatever confrontation occurred next. Now the only thing that remained was to gauge their intelligence, in the face of being – what I felt was ridiculously obvious – outmatched.

"Oh look…I found your shirt," Gwion purred to Myrnin.

"Indeed, you did," Myrnin acknowledged silkily, before placing a hand gently on my lower back and teased, "Did you get _thirsty_ , my dear?"

Gwion interjected with a chuckle, "I'm not so sure they can handle your charms, little minx. Remember what happened last time. And I've heard boys their age have a very high percentage of premature ejaculation. You would barely get in a sip, before they made a mess."

Fury rolled over the face of the ringleader. He spat dangerously, "Give me thirty minutes with her and we'll see how many times she cums before I bust a nut."

Oh brilliant. The man had a death wish.

I felt Myrnin's posture change. He eagerly begged me softly, " _Pleeease_ let me make him my bitch."

I placed a restraining hand against him.

Of, course – it wasn't enough for the stranger to just be stupid, he had to go and be a complete moron. Irritation and annoyance flooded through me. Without another word, I jerked the man away from his buddies and threw him hard to the ground, pinning him down tightly with my hands as I crouched next to him. He struggled unsuccessfully against my strength, but stopped when I leaned in closer to his face. I realized in disbelief that he actually thought I might kiss him. I shook my head and whispered darkly, "Imagine with me for a moment…If _I_ can do this to you; what do you think _they_ can do?"

His eyes opened wide in understanding.

None of his friends moved to help him. Either they were just smarter than he was, or they were simply enjoying watching him get his ass handed to him by a girl.

"Now, be a clever boy and _go away_ ," I ordered low with a light slap on his cheek. I stood to my feet and turned my back on him, to focus again in an attempt to select, what was turning out to be, a very elusive pair of panties.

I heard him huff as he got to his feet, but I didn't bother to turn around. If he wanted to be stupid now, I would let Myrnin and Gwion have him. Thankfully, he had a shred of remaining self-preservation and I listened as their footfalls became more distant as they walked away.

Unexpectedly, Myrnin slid behind me, gripped my hips tightly and growled low in my ear, "Watching you do that, was incredibly _hot_." Searing heat flashed across my skin and my belly contracted violently at his words and tone. A small whine escaped the back of my throat.

Gwion coughed purposefully and smirked, "As much as I love to hear you in the throes of passion, I think our time now would be better spent obtaining whatever security footage they have of your little incident. I too got a 'rise' out of your exhibition; however we don't want it inadvertently showing up on YouTube."

Oh! I realized with a shock, he was right. I turned in Myrnin's arms and looked at him with wide eyes. He understood my distress, and reassured me quickly, "It's fine… Gwion will obtain any evidence. Let's just finish, so we can go."

I completely agreed. While Gwion was gone, I hastily grabbed a pair of underwear, comfortable looking yoga pants, a T-shirt and tennis shoes. That would have to do for now. Quite quickly, Gwion returned and I asked worriedly, "Did you get it?"

"Yes, a female employee graciously provided directions to the office and there was only one male security guard in the room, although, I think I interrupted him."

"Interrupted him?" I looked at Gwion quizzically and asked for clarification, "What was he doing?"

"Well, he was either vigorously trying to clean something he had dropped on his crotch or he was masturbating with abandon."

" _What?_ " I gasped.

"In all fairness, his back was to me so I couldn't be certain. However, given the rather erotic video he was watching on a computer screen, I suspect the latter was true. I highly doubt he even noticed your little skirmish," Gwion added reassuringly.

 _What the hell?!_

I was never setting foot in Walmart again.

My already prevalent anxiety spiked even higher… I realized with alarm that I was going to need to feed again soon, if I wanted to maintain any shred of control. Myrnin must have been able to read my expression, because he murmured to Gwion, "Take her to the bathroom. I will meet you there once I've paid."

As Gwion and I waited outside of the restroom, I could see Myrnin in the only available checkout line. The cashier's eyes opened wide when she saw him. Even from my distance of about twenty feet away, I heard her heart accelerate as she flushed with excitement. As I watched, I was astounded to hear her outrageously flirt with him as she picked up the white lace panties to scan them, "These are pretty…But are you _certain_ they will fit? I could try them on for you, to _make sure_ they are the right size," she purred suggestively as she leaned forward to reveal more of her cleavage.

My body vibrated with fury.

Myrnin answered curtly, "No, I know her curves intimately. They are the perfect size and would be much too small for you." His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face, but he shook his head almost imperceptibly. I knew he was trying to calm me down, but I wasn't having it. I had had a shit of a day, a shopping trip from hell, and now I was going to eat the little slut.

Gwion's arms came around me like bands of steel. He murmured mischievously in my ear, "No need to harm her… Just show her who you _are_."

I held perfectly still and considered his words. He released me then, presumably so that he could watch the scene that was going to ensue. I closed the distance to Myrnin, and slid my body into his arms, tilting my head up to his face.

"There you are," I purred seductively.

His eyes gleamed in satisfaction. He knew what I wanted, and was equally eager to make my point as he crushed his lips to mine, giving the cashier quite an aggressive public display of affection.

When he finally broke our kiss, he kept me pressed tightly against his body with one arm. He ran his credit card with his other hand, bringing his head down to nibble on my ear while I giggled.

The cashier just stood there with her mouth open. Gwion was right. The look on her face was priceless and I wouldn't have missed it for the world. "Thank you," I told her sweetly.

Myrnin chuckled and gathered the bags. We headed back toward the bathroom, so that I could change. I flashed a brilliant smile at Gwion, silently thanking him for the advice. He smirked in approval and purred, "Perfectly executed, little minx."

.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed their fun outing. I thought I would keep it a little light-hearted still, before things get hella-crazy again soon. I'd love to hear your thoughts and the feedback really motivates me to get through the hurdles when I get stuck. This chapter was a great example. I had told SCOD that I hoped to post by Sunday, so I pushed through, so that I could keep that promise and get the chapter posted today. So just know, you guys really do make a difference in the timing of the chapters. :) :)**_

 ** _OH - Extra points to anyone who can name the movie I quoted...anyone? Hint - the line is:_** "I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing."

 _ **Much love - T**_


	44. Fix It

_**Okay, I am not at all sure how you guys are going to respond to this chapter. Just try to remember this story is MATURE. And not just casually mature….it is EXPLICIT at times and no more so, than what you are about to read now. If the earlier chapters were kinda 'iffy' regarding your preference for sexual content, then this chapter might be the deciding factor against reading this story any farther.**_

 _ **I readily admit I do not write Myrnin in the same vein as Rachel Caine does…goofy, dangerous and funny. In this alternate reality, he is still dangerous and funny, but has the sexuality of a virile predator vampire.**_

 _ **With that being said, I guess we'll see if anyone decides to read farther or if I'll just hear a lovely choir of crickets at the end. He he**_

 **Chapter 44 – Fix It**

There were no words to describe my thrill in small comforts like finally having my ass covered and shoes on my feet. I emerged from the Walmart bathroom in a decidedly better mood. As we exited the store, the blistering wind swirled around me. I realized I probably should have grabbed a jacket to really make a convincing appearance of a normal human, but no matter, we would be back in the vehicle in a few more steps.

As we approached the car, I knew something was very wrong because both Gwion and Myrnin hissed furiously. Every nerve ending in my body stood at rigid attention, as I reached out with my new and improved senses to try to figure out what had them so riled up.

And then I knew.

Because there really could be no other option.

 _Ciro was gone!_

My stomach lurched as Gwion popped the trunk and I had visual confirmation of my worst fear. _I couldn't do this again!_ I couldn't live in fear, always looking over my shoulder. I knew Ciro had powerful chemicals that could bring even a vampire like Gwion down – or at least, that was what he claimed. A part of me wanted to reject the idea that a vampire as powerful as Gwion or Myrnin could ever be taken down like that, but I remembered the feeling of those chemicals in my system. And they had rendered me completely powerless.

I realized my entire body was shaking.

Myrnin tugged me quickly into the car and held me in his strong arms. Gwion appeared in the driver's seat and shifted hard, jerking the car into motion. We were accelerating down the highway within moments. I didn't understand why they were not going to look for Ciro. Not that I wanted to purposefully put myself anywhere closer to that bastard, but I was more worried about _not_ knowing where he was.

Gwion spoke rapidly into an ear pierce; a fluid stream of Welsh words that I couldn't understand at all.

He must have been speaking to Myrnin as well because Myrnin suddenly reached to the front seat and pulled out a compact black laptop. He clicked it on and scanned through several pages as he responded in Welsh to Gwion.

An hour ago, I remembered thinking I would never get cold again. I was wrong. Because my body was now frigid with fear. My skin felt abandoned without Myrnin's solid arms wrapped around me. I fought my trembling while he was occupied helping Gwion.

Myrnin's phone vibrated. He quickly extracted it as though he were expecting the call. Skipping the normal pleasantries of a 'hello', he demanded instead, "How long?"

The information must have been acceptable, because Myrnin nodded his head, hung up and told Gwion, "Less than fifteen minutes."

Myrnin shut the laptop and settled back, gathering me into his arms again. I pushed my body as close as I could against his. Gwion was silent now and only focused on the road ahead of us.

I whispered a little hoarsely to Myrnin, "What is happening in fifteen minutes?"

"More vampires will be joining us," he said shortly.

I nodded mutely.

Myrnin tightened his hold on me and murmured, "Everything will be okay."

I tried to believe him.

After a few minutes, I noticed him look in the side mirror. "Two," he murmured out loud.

 _Two?_ I was completely lost. And then I realized there were two sets of headlights behind us. Gwion didn't stop. If anything, he accelerated. I gripped Myrnin's hand tighter. He looked down, understanding my increased anxiety and murmured, "It is okay. They are with us."

Within minutes, additional headlights joined our hurtling convoy, flanking us on both sides. I glanced at the speedometer. Gwion was driving a little over 120 mph. There were four vehicles total following us now. I wondered how many more to expect. As if reading my mind, Myrnin answered my unspoken question and said, "One more."

Finally the fifth set of headlights appeared, passing all of the other vehicles to settle right behind us. Gwion pulled over to the side of the highway with all five vehicles following suit. Almost instantly, there were several very large men around our vehicle. Some were dressed in black suits, others in military gear.

Gwion exited the car without even cutting off the engine. I realized why, when one of the suits immediately took his place behind the wheel.

The back door was opened. Myrnin and I were ushered out quickly. I could see the line of cars behind us. They varied dramatically in style and shape. The only thing they had in common was that they were all black. There were two Jeeps with monstrous sized tires. I wondered if we were planning any off-road activities. I identified another luxury sedan similar to the car we had just exited, and sitting very low to the ground, was a sleek exotic sports car. It looked expensive and it looked fast.

My attention was directed toward the hulking vehicle immediately behind us. As we approached it, I was amazed at its extended size and whispered to Myrnin, "What is that?"

He answered quickly, "Customized Mercedes Benz G63 AMG."

A man dressed in black and gray camouflage and combat boots, stood rigidly next to the open door, awaiting our entrance. He had a very large intimidating weapon slung over his shoulder. While I appreciated the additional firepower, I wondered how effective it would be against vampires. As we climbed in and settled into the luxury leather seats, I murmured to Myrnin curiously, "And the sports car?"

"Hennessy Venom GT."

"Expensive?" I raised an eyebrow. Probably a silly question because the car just screamed money.

Myrnin smiled, "A little. More than a million."

"Dollars?" I gasped.

He nodded and added as way of explanation, "Gwion has considerable resources."

I blinked. I knew he was rich, but a million dollars for _one_ car?! That was insane. "How did he get his cars to _Wyoming_ so quickly?" I tried to make sense out of the alternate reality I seemed to be currently living in.

"They were obtained from local dealerships," Myrnin explained. He lowered a retractable table and opened the laptop again, clicking it quickly to life.

My eyes were wide as I asked, "So, in _thirty minutes_ on the phone, in the middle of the night, Gwion somehow assembled a _task force of mercenary vampires_ and purchased _four million dollars in vehicles?!"_ I tried to keep my mouth from hanging open.

Myrnin nodded in response to my question, as he opened a compartment and pulled out a tiny communications device. He attached it to his ear.

 _"_ _Why?!"_ I breathed. I was still radically confused. I couldn't imagine Gwion thought Ciro was a threat that warranted this outrageous response.

"Ciro could not have escaped without assistance. All of our research had indicated he was working alone. But clearly there was a discrepancy. The fact that he maintained any hidden network, unable to be detected by Gwion's considerable intelligence resources, is alarming. We do not currently know the depth of it or the hired help it consists of. Combined with his chemical weaponry, Gwion isn't taking any chances until we know exactly what we are dealing with."

 _Shit._

I thought about his words as we waited. I wondered what we were waiting for. My silent question was answered a moment later when another door opened and Gwion climbed in. He sat opposite us and immediately extracted a laptop from a drop-down compartment.

The interior lights cut off and I felt the luxury SUV accelerate. We were in motion again. To where, I had no idea. I figured one of them would tell me soon enough. I slipped my shoes off and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around myself tightly. I rocked slightly, trying to keep myself calm.

Myrnin received a call and spoke fluidly in Welsh again. His fingers flew across the keyboard, opening several pages. Suddenly, multiple images appeared on a large screen next to us, in response to Myrnin's clicks. Gwion looked up and stared at them intently. They were all of various buildings. None of which I recognized.

My head began to ache again from the stress and anxiety of our current situation. My emotional block automatically snapped into place and I gathered all of my emotions behind its protective barrier. Feeling the distinct shift in my emotions, Myrnin looked at me sharply. He reached one arm around me and pulled me to his chest. "Don't block me," he whispered softly.

I stared up at him, meeting his intense gaze. My glance cut to Gwion, mutely telling Myrnin that I couldn't unblock my emotions for him and leave the block up for Gwion, at the same time.

"Don't block me," he repeated. His eyes were soft with reassurance. "We can keep you safer if we have access to your emotions." I didn't miss his change to a plural pronoun, including Gwion.

I released the block hesitantly, still not really sure if I wanted my rollercoaster emotions to be readily available to Gwion. "Are _you_ blocking him?" I asked Myrnin a bit petulantly.

He smirked, "I _always_ block him."

I looked over. Gwion stared at me in amusement. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine," he purred suggestively.

Myrnin rolled his eyes – until he felt the heat that shimmered across my skin in response to Gwion's words.

Myrnin stiffened.

I cursed silently and tried to force my traitorous body back into submission. Damn Amelie's powers.

Gwion's smile widened as he also felt my response to him. "Still want her to be an open book?" he asked Myrnin silkily.

Myrnin's eyes were tight. I knew he wanted constant access to my emotional wellbeing, but really did not like Gwion's satisfaction with my uncontrollable physical response to him.

I looked into Myrnin's eyes and whispered, "Fix it."

He looked at me quizzically. Then understanding lit his features. He had extinguished all of my desires for Gwion from my mind, at the party. Granted, I was not thrilled about the excruciating pain it caused, but if that is what it took to keep my body under control, I wanted him to do it.

He nodded.

In another blink, I felt him enter my mind.

But I didn't experience any pain.

Oh no, quite the contrary!

Instead, he rocked my entire system by pushing images of what he knew I wanted most – his tongue traveling intimately along the folds of my skin. And if that were not sufficient to drive me thoroughly mad, he didn't stop with just the images.

Of course, not.

He had to complete the sensory experience by making me actually _feel_ the exquisite pleasure of his ministrations against my skin.

 _"_ _Oh fuck!"_ I gasped loudly.

My body reacted on instinct. All conscious and logical thought fled my brain as I attacked Myrnin, landing in his lap, with my legs straddling him. He didn't even have time to speak before I slammed his chest back against the seat and darted forward to take his lips for my own, eagerly devouring the taste of him.

I rolled my hips rhythmically, grinding into him. As fast as my assault had been, I squealed a little in the back of my throat, to feel he was already hard enough to cut glass. Myrnin met me back aggressively, forcing his tongue into my mouth. His large hands gripped my hips, pulling me tighter against him.

I let out a demanding whine and slid back a little so I could undo the button and zipper on his pants, eagerly grasping him in my hand. He felt amazing.

He seemed to remember where we were and pulled back reluctantly, trying to disentangle himself from my clutches. " _Cariad_ , wait…"

"No," I growled low, forcefully cutting him off by biting his lip. My fingers found the hem of my shirt. I released his mouth only long enough to slip the garment off of my body. After the hell-of-a-day I had, I wanted nothing more than the mind-blowing release I knew Myrnin could give me, and had no intention now of letting him deny me exactly that.

Myrnin tried to speak against my relentless lips, reminding me we were not alone, "Gwion…"

I released his lips and moved to his neck, sliding my tongue along his carotid artery. My fangs snapped down. I scraped them along his skin, fighting the painful urge to sink them into his flesh.

He shuddered in response.

"Let him _watch_ ," I growled provocatively. As a human, I knew I would have been mortified to have an audience. But as a vampire, everything about my body and mentality toward sex was different. When Myrnin mentioned a lack of inhibition, I didn't really understand – until now. Now, having an audience was getting me even hotter.

"Gwion has seen you pleasure a woman before… Am I right?" I purred. Myrnin was ready to have sex with me in a room full of people at the dance. Having spent centuries with Gwion and even sharing partners, I had no doubt this was not a new event for either of them.

His hands came up to my breasts, fondling me a bit roughly. I felt his resistance faltering. He was right at the edge of his restraint. I persisted relentlessly, "He told me your tastes are not dissimilar…The fact, that I can satisfy you, intrigues the hell out of him…" I forced Myrnin's legs apart with my knee and slid down between them, still grasping him tightly in one hand.

 _"Let him watch me satisfy you_ …"

He leaned his head back and groaned, "Fuuuck, _Cariad_ …"

I smiled mischievously. I knew he would let me do whatever I wanted now. But I couldn't help playing with him and continued, "I don't think Gwion will mind." I turned a glance over my shoulder to Gwion and grinned wickedly, flashing him my fangs, already knowing his answer, "You don't mind, do you?"

Gwion growled low, his eyes ebony black with lust, his hand already on his crotch, "Fuck no…Don't stop on my account…"

I turned back to Myrnin and slowly took him into my mouth, teasing him. One of his hands gripped my neck, his fingers tangled in my hair, but he didn't force my movement. He didn't have to. I knew what he wanted. I swirled my tongue around him, applying pressure, before tightening my grip and aggressively stroking him.

His body jerked and he hissed, " _Cariad_ …"

I continued relentlessly, pushing him to the edge.

Abruptly, he grabbed me and pulled me back onto his lap, taking off my pants, all in one smooth movement, before thrusting into me, hard.

I screamed in pleasure, " _Myrnin!_ "

He growled and took complete control. His hands grasped my hips and aggressively moved me up and down him, creating shockingly delicious friction. While his mouth found my breasts, leaving me panting and writhing desperately. A stream of profanities released from my lips as I told him what I wanted, what I liked and what I had to absolutely have more of.

He rocked my entire world.

'Mind-blowing' didn't do it justice.

After what felt like an eternity of devastating pleasure, his tongue slid along my neck and he demanded, " _Come for me_."

That was all it took.

I screamed again, as my body contracted violently around him, "Myrnin! Yess! Yesss! Yes!"

I felt him shudder hard with his own release, twitching sporadically. He groaned, " _Cariad_ …"

When I finally caught my breath, I couldn't see him because he was behind me, but I heard Gwion zip up his pants and toss something in a trash compartment. I smirked. Obviously, he climaxed as well.

Then a box of tissues landed on the seat next to Myrnin.

Thank you, Gwion. Ever so thoughtful.

I giggled, just a little embarrassed but not much. I gently extracted myself from Myrnin, now thankful for the gift of tissues to clean ourselves off. We quickly disposed of them in another trash compartment on our side of the SUV.

Hmmm… I was completely naked. I turned my head to the side, scanning the vehicle. "Where the hell are my clothes? If you ripped my panties, I swear I will kill you," I hissed at Myrnin. I had gone through hell to get those panties. Myrnin slipped my shirt over my head, and I quickly pushed my arms through.

Gwion chuckled and my panties landed on the seat next to the box of tissues.

Fantastic.

Somehow I just knew I was never going to hear the end of this from Gwion. I shook my head and snatched the panties, turning my body to the side to slip them on. Finally, I had pants on and was fully dressed. I slid back over to the seat next to Myrnin.

Gwion looked at me and smirked, " _Damn_ , little minx. That was… _unexpected_."

I ignored him and snuggled into Myrnin's chest contentedly. Myrnin chuckled. I looked up at him and clarified, "Just to be clear… The next time I ask you to fix my body's little reactions to Gwion; I _don't_ mean you should do _that_ …"

He grinned, "Sorry…"

I raised an eyebrow at his smug expression and noted, "Hmmm…you don't appear too apologetic."

He grinned wider and hedged, "Well…now that I know what I will get in return, I can't _promise_ …"

I cut him off, accepting his unspoken challenge and threatened, "Try it again, little boy, and you might get an 'unexpected' result…I might just _accidently_ jump on _him_ instead of you."

Myrnin's eyes widened in surprise.

I couldn't keep my face straight and smirked.

I knew he saw through my empty threat. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me with a devious calculated gleam. He couldn't resist a challenge.

 _Oh_ _shit!_ He was going to do it again!

" _No!_ _Don't you_ _dare!_ " I rushed, in a bit of a panic.

He smirked in satisfaction and sat back.

I breathed in relief.

Damn him.

I put my head back on his chest. I was completely exhausted now and would be asleep within minutes.

My second of calm was shattered in the next instant when _gunfire_ riddled the roof of the SUV. The sound was deafening as the bullets impacted with the steel.

I screamed.

Myrnin immediately shoved me under him, to shield me with his body.

Gwion hissed, "It's bulletproof! Weapons…Left rear compartments!"

Myrnin jerked his body to the side and pulled the doors completely off of the compartments. He snatched out deadly looking assault rifles and tossed one to Gwion

Bulletproof?! The SUV was _armored_?! Time seemed to stop as my brain struggled to catch up.

And then another horror occurred to me. If the bullets were hitting the _roof_ , that could only mean we were being attacked by someone in the _air_!

 _What the fuck was happening?!_

 ** _._**

 ** _I mentioned before that we were nearing the end of the book. Well, ignore that now. I spent a good bit of time deciding how I wanted to proceed with this book and the sequel, and have decided to shift some things around, because it just 'felt' a little too soon to end this one._**

 ** _The chapter is a little 'rough' still as I didn't edit it much since I was pushing to update because it had been so long. So, please forgive the mistakes. I'd love to hear your thoughts...feedback?_**


	45. They Know

**Chapter 45 – They Know**

The SUV swerved violently. The tailspin was fierce. I clung to the seat. My fingernails dug deep into the now ruined leather, trying to keep myself in place. _Please don't let us roll over. Please don't let us roll over,_ I prayed fervently. We would be sitting ducks if the SUV came to a stop, and I could not even begin to imagine what kind of firepower this threat came with.

After a few more quick aggressive counter maneuvers, the driver successfully pulled the edge-of-control vehicle back into a straight line. We careened forward at an obscene speed, but we were not safe yet. Not even close. I flinched as bullets continued to rain down. I didn't suspect the roof could hold out forever.

Both Myrnin and Gwion were talking viciously into their headsets, fluidly alternating between English and Welsh. I didn't need to understand the Welsh language, in order to recognize when they were cursing profusely.

Suddenly Myrnin yelled to Gwion, "Ten miles ahead!"

Gwion nodded once, his eyes blazing black with fury. He laced his body through the strap of the assault rifle and tossed it over his shoulder to rest against his back. His hands clutched the door. I knew that posture! _He was getting ready to jump! No!_

I wanted to scream at him; afraid there was no way he could avoid being hit, if he left the armored protection of the vehicle. But no sound released from my lips. My throat clenched tight with shock.

Myrnin grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Claire, listen to me carefully! This vehicle can't outrun a helicopter. Our men are returning fire, but we don't have weapons strong enough to take out this threat completely. Their firepower appears to be centralized on our SUV, so we are going to split up. They can't follow all of us at the same time."

Stark fear ran through me. Apparently, Gwion was getting ready to bail and run. We were already vulnerable and now he was suggesting that _all of our backup leave?_

Suddenly, he slung his weapon over his shoulder, mimicking Gwion's behavior and pulled me to the opposite door. Confusion strangled my expression. _Surely, he wasn't planning on us jumping as well!_

Myrnin hissed, "We are going to reach a tunnel in a few minutes. At our current speed, the tunnel should prohibit the helicopters line-of-sight for less than five seconds, allowing us to switch vehicles undetected.

 _Oh shit! Shit! Shit!_ I understood then. He wanted me to jump from one moving vehicle to another – while traveling at some insane speed! I had no idea how fast we were driving now, but it had close to 130 mph. And the jump had to be made within a window of only a few seconds to make the switch.

I sucked ragged breaths of air into my lungs, hoping the forced oxygen to my system would enable my body and mind to successfully complete this impossible task. My eyes were wide as the impending tunnel came into view.

Myrnin grasped the door handle in one hand. His other hand was firmly placed at the bottom of my spine, ready to push me.

We entered the tunnel.

One of the huge Jeeps shot up next to us. Myrnin thrust the door open. A fierce looking vampire in military gear, crouched inside the Jeep. His arm extended out, ready to catch me. Myrnin's hand was like a spring against my back, instantly propelling me forward.

My body went flying. I felt the stinging impact of the wind resistance for only a millisecond, before entering the other vehicle. Time seemed to slow down as the waiting vampire captured my body in an unbreakable hold and jerked me to the other side, allowing Myrnin to vault in right behind me. And then, almost faster than my brain could process, the vampire disappeared, jumping out of the hurtling Jeep, into the SUV.

My eyes flickered past him in time to see Gwion situate himself into the driver's seat of the awaiting Hennessy Venom GT sports car, on the other side.

Both doors slammed shut.

Myrnin tossed his weapon down. Our driver rolled his body into the passenger seat, snatching up the weapon, all in one smooth movement. Myrnin took his place behind the wheel. I huddled in the middle of the back seat, staring out the front windshield with wide eyes. My body tingled from head to toe, adrenaline coursing unchecked through my veins.

As we exited the tunnel, I saw the sleek black sports car catapult ahead. A quick glance down at the speedometer confirmed my suspicion. Gwion had to be driving close to 200 mph for the car to disappear so quickly into the distance.

Both of the luxury sedans shot forward after him. Neither could keep up with the insane speed that Gwion was driving, but both pulled a considerable distance ahead of the SUV and both Jeeps.

The helicopter took off in their direction, leaving us behind as Myrnin eased off of the gas, letting the Jeep decelerate.

" _They know_ ," I whispered. There was no doubt in my mind. They had to know Gwion was now driving the sports car.

"Yes, they know," Myrnin answered through gritted teeth. "At least that answers the question of who their target is. We weren't sure if it was you or him."

I was silent.

"They won't catch him. They'll try. But the helicopter cannot come close to matching his speed. He'll meet us at the hotel," Myrnin supplied.

We exited the highway and drove in silence, with the exception of occasional communication through their earpieces. I looked closer at the strange vampire in the passenger seat. He was dressed in a black suit with black gloves that flew over the keyboard of the laptop he was holding. His chocolate brown hair was cropped short; his face darkened a little bit thicker than a 5 o'clock shadow. Apparently he didn't have time to shave before joining our little expedition.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

He looked back at me with a hard determined expression, but his blue eyes softened, when he read the anxiety on my face. "Trystan," he answered simply before turning back to his laptop.

"It's nice to meet you, Trystan," I murmured quietly. He nodded in acknowledgment without looking back.

We drove for another forty-five minutes into a densely populated metropolis. Huge buildings of glass and steel, protruded into the sky high above us, as we wound through the streets. I knew we had to be close to our destination. The sun would be up soon.

Both Jeeps and the SUV made a hard right into a covered parking garage. We circled up a few stories before Myrnin finally stopped the car. He got out, opened the back door and practically yanked me out of the backseat, crushing me to his chest. Immediately my body relaxed, soaking up the intense strength that radiated from his broad shoulders and strong arms firmly locked around me.

"Are you okay, _Cariad_?"

I leaned back, melting into the security of his concerned gaze. My fingertips traveled over the hard angles of his clenched jaw. "Yes," I whispered.

He released my body, keeping me tucked against his chest with one arm, as he turned to the vampires surrounding us. In intimidating looking man stepped forward and provided status. "Cleanup is already here. They will switch out the vehicles and take the dead."

I inhaled sharply. _Dead?_ That could only mean one thing. The bullets had to have been _silver_! Myrnin felt my body shudder and tightened his grip.

"How many?" I whispered.

The vampire looked at me in surprise. His glance cut to Myrnin. I couldn't see his expression, but Myrnin must have nonverbally instructed him to answer because the vampire looked back at me and murmured, "Three."

Three dead. My stomach lurched.

"Where will you take them?" I wanted to know. Three men had just willingly died for us. I wanted to know what was going to happen to their bodies.

Again, another moment of surprise flickered across his face, but he answered me quickly, "Back to their families." I nodded, satisfied with his response. Their families deserved to properly bury them.

He hesitated a moment, waiting to confirm if I was done questioning him. With my continued silence, he extended his arm toward a door and directed, "This way."

We followed him through a maze of hallways that led to a service elevator. The lift took us up several stories, stopping on the twelfth floor. When the doors opened, we were met with a long hallway, populated by several more of Gwion's security force. I immediately recognized that we were in a luxury hotel. I held tightly to Myrnin's hand as we walked to the end and entered a plush corner suite.

"Has Gwion arrived?" Myrnin asked the security officer.

"No," the guard replied without further explanation. He handed Myrnin two keycards and then left. The door clicked shut behind him.

I released Myrnin's hand and looked around. The room was quite expansive with rich furnishings in a pleasing navy and warm brown color palette. A comfortable looking bed was located in the center, facing a large flat screen television on the opposite wall. At the end of the room, there were wide double doors that led to a sitting area and a picturesque window beyond it. The heavy curtains were now drawn tight, keeping out the slowly rising sun. A grand chandelier hung elegantly from the middle of the contrasting white ceiling.

A brisk knock at the door startled me, adrenaline immediately pushing through my body again. "It's okay," Myrnin murmured as he walked to open the door.

Three hotel staff members, in crisp uniforms, stepped through, along with a large rolling rack that contained multiple garment bags, shoeboxes and shopping bags. The gentleman eased the cart to a stop near the closet and proceeded to unzip the bags, releasing a variety of both men's and women's clothing.

"Miss," the two ladies acknowledged me softly, as they walked past and proceeded to transfer the garments into the waiting closet, sorting items by gender.

"What is this?" I whispered to Myrnin.

"I thought it prudent to acquire additional clothing for both of us, since we are now unsure how long we will be traveling. I figured you would appreciate having more than one pair of panties," he teased.

Just as the words released from Myrnin's mouth, the gentlemen valet opened a garment bag and extracted very sexy lingerie, complete with garters, G-strings and crotchless panties. The tiniest hint of a smile played on his lips as he handed the garments to one of the women to put away.

 _Oh!_ Heat ran over the surface of my body. I turned back to find Myrnin staring at me intently; his expression making it hard for me to breathe. I inhaled deeply, trying to force my brain to remain functional while I watched them complete their task.

When they were finished, they didn't leave. Instead, they stood there, waiting patiently. I looked at Myrnin and mouthed the word 'tip' questioningly.

"No, _Cariad_ , they are compelled. We need to eat," Myrnin explained meaningfully.

My fangs instantly snapped into place at his words, painfully aching for relief. Anxiety washed over me. I had only been a vampire for a few days and until earlier today, had only fed from blood bags.

Myrnin read my hesitation and walked to stand behind one of the females. He gently pulled her hair off of her neck, and tilted her head to the side. He instructed me gently, "Come here."

I closed the difference between us. My fingertips trembled as I lightly stroked her soft exposed flesh, riveted by her pulsating carotid artery. I had hoped to never feed directly from a human, but already broke my unspoken rule twice earlier today. Apparently, it was going to be necessary for me to learn how to successfully partake of the nutrition I needed, directly from the vein.

My teeth sunk deep into her neck. Blood shot into the back of my throat, my taste buds exploding with pleasure. I moaned loudly as sweet satisfaction coursed through me.

Instantly, Myrnin was at my back, his body pressed tightly against mine, and there was no mistaking his very large erection. "You can't do that," he murmured throatily as his hands slid up my sides, reaching under my shirt to cup my breasts. His fingers toyed with my nipples unmercifully, causing a blissful mixture of pleasure and pain as he stroked and pinched them tightly.

I let out a high-pitched whimper of surprise and desire. Heat was rapidly pooling inside of my core. I started to pull my fangs out of the girl's neck, so that I could focus completely on Myrnin.

" _Don't stop_ ," he commanded me harshly.

His tone sent shivers down my spine. I knew then what he wanted. He wanted to make me come while I fed. My jaw clenched tighter on her neck. It didn't escape me that we once again had an audience.

" _Let_ them watch." As if reading my thoughts, I heard the smile in his voice as he repeated my earlier words and purred seductively, "Did you like that, _Cariad_? Did you enjoy Gwion watching you wrap your lips around my cock?"

Searing heat flashed through my system at his words. The muscles in my abdomen clenched tightly. He was right. I had enjoyed it. And I was enjoying it again now. I whimpered loudly, communicating I wanted him to go farther. I wanted more.

One of his hands traveled dangerously down over my belly and still lower, slipping into my pants and beneath the waistband of my panties. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you are with your lips to her throat?" Myrnin asked, clearly not looking for a response, which was good because even if my mouth were free to speak, I wasn't certain I could form coherent words right now.

My entire body trembled in anticipation.

His fingers teased me relentlessly, lightly tracing along my flesh. I eagerly tried to press my hips forward against his fingers, but maddeningly, he held me back with his other hand.

I growled in frustration.

He chuckled, "Not yet, my dear…let it build."

Before I could vent further, he commanded, "Release this one." I withdrew my fangs immediately. I had no idea how long I had fed, but trusted Myrnin to stop me before I did any permanent damage.

"Come here," he ordered, making eye contact with the other female. Without hesitation, she moved to stand in front of me. I slid her hair away from her neck, letting my fingers trail along her carotid artery.

She shivered at my touch.

Her body's reaction accelerated my urge to feed into a frenzied haze. I snapped my fangs deep into neck, again moaning loudly as the blood began to spurt deep into my throat.

She whimpered.

The sound further heightened my already feverish need. But I didn't want her to be afraid or in pain. Far from it. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I was. On instinct, I infused desire, hot and strong into her system, compelling a tight spiral of pleasure between her thighs. I knew I could bring her to a stunning climax.

She gasped and clutched tightly to my arms.

Obviously, Myrnin noticed my compulsion over her, because he groaned deeply in response, "Fuuuck, _Cariad_."

I smiled against her neck. I knew he could feel her fierce arousal now in addition to mine. All teasing was gone as he thrust two fingers into me deeply and growled low, "Do you want to know what it feels like to make a woman come?"

I mewled loudly in response. His forceful touch and words caused electricity to spark up and down my spine. I hadn't really thought about it before, but I was definitely going to find out now. I concentrated on her lithe frame, focusing my attention where I knew she wanted it most.

"Yes… _there_ , right there," she panted heavily in response, her fingers digging into my arms as her grip tightened. I could feel it in her body. She was close. " _More_ … _please_ …" she begged me softly.

Her responses pushed me closer and closer to the edge. I could no longer concentrate on my compulsion. Again reacting on instinct, I released the compulsion and instead, I mentally connected her to me, so that now she felt everything I did. I had no idea I could do that. But as I felt every inch of her body vibrate with desire, I knew she could feel mine equally as strong.

Suddenly, Myrnin added a third finger, curling it inside of me. His thumb began to rub forceful circles, causing my sensitive nerves to rage wildly in response. I inhaled sharply and aggressively bucked my hips against his hand, matching his strokes. He grunted; his intensity and speed impossibly increasing again as he hissed, "I want to feel you come around my fingers."

A deep guttural cry of desire released from the back of my throat. The pleasure of his fingers overwhelmed me and I almost let go of her neck. He must have felt my lapse of control because he threatened deviously, "I won't give you release if you stop." From his tone, I knew he meant it.

I didn't want to stop. Between the succulent delight of her blood coursing down my throat, listening to her sensual cries of satisfaction, and the excruciating pleasure of Myrnin's fingers inside of me, I wanted nothing more than the earth shattering release that I was quickly rushing toward.

And then I felt it. The tingles began and started to spread. One, two more thrusts of his fingers and I was soaring, moaning low and long, as she cried out in pleasure, vocalizing both of our orgasms, "Yes! Yesss! _Yess!"_

Myrnin didn't stop his extraordinary decadent ministrations to my body and shockingly, just as I was coming down from my massive high, I felt another climax coming right behind it. _What the hell?!_ I had never experienced multiples before.

"Oh _shit_ , I'm going _to_ …" the female's heart raced as she whispered my surprise exactly. Her sentence strangled in her throat as the next wave hit, even harder than the first and she shouted out this time, " _Holy fuck!"_

I almost giggled at her expression of pleasure because it was exactly what I was thinking. But as it was, I was too overcome to do anything other than groan deeply, feeling a tingling that reached all of the way down, curling my toes.

When it finally stopped, Myrnin relented, withdrawing his hand, and held me around my waist. I removed my fangs gently from her neck, still reeling from the experience. _Shit_ , I understood why he wanted to give me this pleasure. There was nothing quite like it. Even now, I couldn't really describe the utterly unique indulgence of deeply satisfying both my thirst and sexuality at the same time.

Myrnin's head came down to me ear. He promised huskily, "We are not even close to being done. Put on the black one…just the garters…while I finish with them," he instructed.

My belly rolled into a tight knot as lust shimmered across my skin. He released me and immediately sank his fangs deep into the male valet. My eyes were wide. I had never seen him feed before. His power and control were stunning and sensual all at the same time. Desired rocked through my system as I stared.

A gentle tug on my hand captured my attention. "Come on. Let's get you ready," the girl murmured, as she pulled me toward the closet. Reading the confusion in my expression, she explained, "The other two are compelled, but I am not. My husband is Trystan."

Trystan? I knew that name. Oh! The vampire that rode with us in the Jeep! I gasped and spoke quickly, "I am so sorry. I appreciated your giving me the gift of your blood and wanted to give you something back, in return. I just assumed Myrnin would compel you to forget what happened. Would you like to forget? I can compel just that memory," I offered.

She smiled shyly and softly admitted, "No, I don't want to forget. I… _enjoyed_ it. My name is Abigail. Call me Abby. I will be _servicing_ you during your stay."

I frowned. I didn't like the sound of that. Once was fine, but not whatever _this_ was. "Abby, I have no intention of using you like that," I reassured her firmly.

She took my hands and murmured, "Shh…you are not using me. It was my _choice_. It is _always_ my choice. Trystan would never force such a thing on me."

"But why then?" I couldn't understand.

"Because of who you are to Gwion. The story is too long to share, but he protected my family. The choice was easy. I wanted to do this for him…and you."

I was stunned to hear genuine loyalty and affection for Gwion in her voice and mumbled, "Oh, okay."

She smiled wider and continued with a wink, "I even get paid for it. And as you can imagine, Gwion pays _very_ well."

I nodded. I didn't doubt it after experiencing tonight's events. "Come on," she reached and pulled my shirt over my head.

I stopped her before she could go any farther. "Okay, food is one thing, but you do not have to dress me."

"Tsk. Considering what we just shared, I think we are past the normal human reservations, don't you? You do not make me feel uncomfortable. Under different circumstances, I think we could have become good friends. Now, _strip_ ," she ordered with a smirk, as she pulled the garters from the closet.

I couldn't help smiling in return. She reminded me quite a bit of Eve. I pulled my yoga pants and panties off. She gathered one the thigh-high black stockings. I pointed my toe, gingerly stepping into it. She efficiently rolled it up my leg. After completing the second one, she murmured, "Turn."

I turned, so she could close the garter at my back. She reached down to connect it to the stockings. She took a step back to appraise me and murmured in approval, "He is going to enjoy this."

"Yes, he is," Myrnin's deep voice spoke from behind me. I spun around. Lust washed over me in waves as he stared at me with a knowing smile, full of sexual intent.

Abigail giggled and walked toward the door, "On that note…"

Myrnin turned toward the other two. His voice was hypnotic as he compelled them to forget everything that had occurred. And just like his earlier encounter with Ciro, strangely I could feel his connection to them. It felt like an almost tangible elastic thread. But this time I knew better. I didn't dare reach out with my mind, to touch it. They left, the door clicking shut behind them.

Myrnin let his eyes slowly roam up and down my body, taking in every inch of my flesh.

I trembled.

His mouth curved into a wicked smile. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," I breathed, feeling the heat pool between my thighs. It was almost embarrassing how very ready for him I was.

"Good," he growled low as he advanced on me.

.

 **You likely noticed that I skipped the usual 'mature warning' at the beginning of this chapter. I figured, if you got to this point, you were okay with the maturity of the story and I didn't want to give any indications regarding the plot before you read. So, from here, I will no longer indicate any warnings for maturity at the beginnings of the chapters.**

 _ **I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!**_

 **Please show some lovin' to the fav/follow buttons and tuck a review or two in the box below. :) :)**


	46. A Brother Bond

**Chapter 46 – A Brother Bond**

I lay naked next to Myrnin's chest, contentment humming through my entire body, giving me the most delicious tingle from head to toe. I didn't think it was possible, but once again, he had shown me pleasure beyond what I had ever experienced before. The last few hours in his hands, under his touch, had been blissful heaven.

My eyelids felt heavy. I was exhausted.

"Sleep now, _Cariad_ ," Myrnin murmured.

I planned to, but first I had questions that needed answers. "Myrnin, why did you trust Gwion to come with you when you looked for me? He has already proven he was willing to kill to get what he wants. How did you know he wouldn't just kill you and take me?"

Myrnin was silent for a moment. "That is a complicated question to answer….Primarily because Gwion is a complicated man. Over the centuries, he has had plenty of opportunity to kill me but he has always chosen not to. He would never admit it, but I am his greatest achievement. I wouldn't go so far as to call it a brother bond, but I am the closest creature to him. And as much as he insists I am no match physically for him, he knows that isn't true. It would be a devastating fight, to be sure, but his success would not at all be guaranteed."

I shuddered. Just watching Gwion attack Ciro, I had seen, what I suspected was just a small taste of what he was truly capable of. And it had been frightening to watch. I never wanted to see him fight Myrnin like that.

Myrnin continued, "Make no mistake. He is cruel. You've seen evidence. He was perfectly willing to let Amelie die – as a result of his own poisoning, nonetheless. And while his goal was to obtain her, he gets off on the game more than the end goal."

I thought about that for a moment. "He enjoys the chase more than the catch," I contemplated.

"Yes, it is similar to the reason he spun you into my arms at the dance. He doesn't want what is easy for him to take. And brute force is beneath him – again, that would be too easy. He has no genuine concern for anything or anyone. It all goes back to having nothing to lose. He plays games as he sees fit, just for whatever entertainment they provide him," Myrnin finished.

"So, he helped you get me back, but he still wants me?" I tried to understand.

"He most certainly wants you," Myrnin confirmed, his mouth in a hard line. "I can't fault him for desiring you. I certainly understand it, intimately. But he would never take you forcefully. His ego wouldn't allow for that. He wants you to choose him."

"He only wants me because of Amelie's powers," I contemplated. "When we get back, she needs to take them back. I understand it will put her in an awkward position, but we tried to hide them and failed. He knows now." I wanted nothing more than to be rid of Amelie's powers.

"It won't be that easy," Myrnin hedged carefully. There was something about his expression that alarmed me.

" _What?!_ What are you not telling me?" I asked, my voice rising, trying to keep my panic in check. I just knew his answer was going to be bad.

And I was right.

"Gwion still has full control over Amelie. He is not allowing her to take her power back," Myrnin spoke quietly, letting the full realization of his words wash over me.

" _What the hell?!_ He can't do that! He went through _all_ _of this_ just to get her, complete with her power. And now he can have it!" I stammered, waving my hands in the air to emphasize my words. I couldn't breathe.

"You are a prize to be won, even without Amelie's power. No one has ever succeeded in beating him at a mental challenge. Your brain works in very unique ways. Don't underestimate your appeal to him. And if all of that were not enough, now you have more power than any other female vampire known to exist."

"None of that fucking matters, because I have no intention of being with him," I hissed, anger winding through me.

"Your resistance only makes the win more satisfying in the end."

I stared at Myrnin in disbelief and snapped, "What the fuck does that mean?! Do you think I am a _foregone conclusion?_ Do you believe his charms to be so irresistible that no one can deny him…even _me?!_ Because I have a flash for you. I have no intention of being controlled or manipulated by anyone!"

"No…not when you are in your right mind," he answered carefully. "And even when you were under the influence of Amelie's power at the dance, you stayed true to wanting your independence when you rejected his offer to return to Conwy with him. However, when you are in that mindset, the physical attraction appears to be too much for you to overcome."

I stared at him, horrified because I knew he was right. My chest hurt at the knowledge that I would most certainly cheat on him if given the right circumstances. Myrnin read the dismay in my eyes and murmured, "I meant it when I said I wouldn't blame you if that happened."

"How can you be okay with that?" I breathed raggedly. "I heard what you said at the cabin. I understand you think you could forgive me. But as much as I could forgive your attempts to kill me, I don't think I could stand by if your altered behavior meant you slept with someone else." A tear slipped down my cheek just at the thought of him with someone else.

He gathered me tightly in his arms. "We will figure it out, _Cariad_. For now, we just need to focus on your control over her power."

"Is there _any_ other way for me to get rid of it besides Amelie drawing it back out?" I asked, already dreading the answer. He shook his head silently, confirming my fears. And then an even worse thought took hold. I couldn't hide the panic in my voice. "Myrnin, what happens to her power if Amelie _dies?_ Am I stuck with it forever? If Gwion really wanted to insure I am stuck with her power, why doesn't he just kill her?"

Myrnin's eyes were tight as he answered, "Because he is punishing her. Letting her live, but without her power, is a fate worse than death for her."

'Cruel,' I mouthed the word. My brain was spinning. I wasn't going to just sit back and take whatever came. I had overcome Myrnin when I was just human. I knew Gwion was a force to be reckoned with, but I had skill and I had power…even if I didn't know yet how to use it.

Myrnin felt the shift in my emotions and asked me warily, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's a good thing Gwion is cruel – and overconfident – because by not killing her, he has left open the possibility for Amelie to take her powers back. He is not the only one that can play games," I murmured the last sentence under my breath.

" _Cariad_ , we are going to have to play this very carefully," Myrnin warned me.

"We will," I assured him. I reached my fingertips to touch the worry lines in Myrnin's face. "Myrnin, do you _like_ Gwion?"

His eyebrows rose in response to my odd question.

"I'm just trying to understand his idiosyncrasies. In the middle of all of his cruelty, I have seen obvious glimpses of kindness. What he did for Eve…And helping you find me. Abigail was obviously fond of him. Even Liam showed a certain favorable admiration. And you stayed with him for centuries. You can't hate him completely."

"No, I don't hate him. As you have already been able to determine, Gwion and I are quite similar in perspective and personality. We share a mutual respect for each other," he admitted easily.

I nodded silently. His answer was consistent with my earlier assessment. I still remembered their overt common mischievousness at Walmart and remarked wryly, "I have no doubt you got yourselves into quite a bit of trouble together over the years."

"I won't deny that," he smirked.

We were interrupted by his phone vibrating on the nightstand. My belly clenched nervously as he answered it. The conversation was clipped as he mostly asked one word questions and then ended in a confirmation of 'okay'.

"What's going on?"

"While there is daylight, we will sleep. Tonight we have a party to go to. We have a lead on the owner of the helicopter. His name is Ashton Milan. He also owns an underground club about thirty minutes away. Reportedly there will be a rave tonight."

"A _rave_?" I mumbled, while trying to stifle a yawn at the same time. That was unexpected. I had been to a few teenage parties in my lifetime, but I was certain kegs and red Solo cups, did not compare to what we would experience tonight.

Myrnin noticed my increasing sleepiness. He pulled me tight to his chest. His band-of-steel arms immediately soothed my anxieties. Every muscle in my body relaxed into him. "Sleep, _Cariad_ ," he whispered.

I was more than happy to follow his instructions, and let sleep drift over me, pulling me into blissful unconsciousness.

...

It felt like only minutes later, when Myrnin gently nudged me. He whispered softly, "Time to shower and get ready, _Cariad_."

I groaned, keeping my lids shut tightly, and threw a pillow in his general direction. He laughed softly. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and mentally coached myself to get out of the shockingly comfortable confines of the bed.

I knew we were headed to a rave, but other than that I had very few details. Well actually, _no_ other details. I found Myrnin's intense gaze and questioned, "Myrnin, where is Gwion meeting us?"

Myrnin's eyes were guarded as he replied, "I am unsure."

I knew that look. He wasn't telling me everything, and the nagging feeling in my stomach caused me to ask pointedly, "Have you heard from Gwion today?"

He confirmed my suspicion. "No, Gwion has not yet arrived at the hotel and all calls to him go straight to voicemail," Myrnin answered impassively, but I could tell he didn't like the unknown.

" _What?"_ I breathed weakly. I couldn't quite picture something horrible happening to Gwion. He just seemed too full of life… Too strong. I murmured my fears out loud, "Do you think he has been captured or killed?"

"No, he's too cunning to let that happen. Come. Let's get you into the shower." He redirected my attention by lifting me from the bed and depositing me into the bathroom. He turned the shower handle, releasing the hot water, and then gave me a quick peck on the forehead, murmuring wistfully, "I'm going to go get dressed. If I stay in here with your naked body, we won't leave this room until you are screaming my name. And, alas, there is no time for that right now."

My pelvic muscles clenched in fierce anticipation. He felt my response and smirked. My hand twitched, briefly considering relieving the throbbing ache between my legs myself. It would only take a minute once my body came in contact with the heated water.

Myrnin knew me too well. He smiled knowingly and purred, "No touching yourself. Wait for me. When we return, you may show me exactly what you are picturing doing to yourself, in that pretty little head of yours."

I scowled and muttered, "You are a cruel, cruel man."

He chuckled softly and walked out the door.

I stepped into the hot flow of water, biting back a moan of sexual frustration as it cascaded over my body and down through my legs. There was no way I could pleasure myself without Myrnin knowing. He could feel my emotions even from the other room, and the thought of hiding an orgasm was simply laughable.

I washed quickly, forcing my attention away from all of the things I wanted to do to him. My thoughts drifted toward our outing tonight and the missing Gwion. An all too familiar anxiety trickled down my spine. I finished and cut off the water.

Just as I stepped out of the shower, I came face-to-face with Abigail, who once again, completely disregarded the fact that I was naked.

I blinked. Repeatedly.

"Holy cow, what are you _wearing?!_ " I breathed, using the term 'wearing' loosely, because there really wasn't much covering her body. She looked like a woodland fairy. Her bikini top was simply an altered bra, embellished with gorgeous green, aqua, yellow and white flowers. A band of crystal jewels ran along the edge of her left breast. And a butterfly was tucked into the flowers along her right. The bikini bottom only had enough room for a few minimal flowers and leaves. It was accented with gold lame' strips that hung down her left hip. My stunned eyes traveled lower to find matching green fur boots.

She giggled, "My uniform for tonight. Wait until you see yours..."

.

 **Hello again! Thanks for taking a peek at this chapter! Would love to hear your thoughts in the little 'ole review box below.**

 **PS...Happy New Year! (man, times seems to just fly by...can't believe we are already in 2016...)**


	47. That's Going To Be Painful

**Chapter 47 – That's Going to Be Painful**

"Thanks, Abby," I murmured as she efficiently dried me off with one of the hotel's white fluffy towels, and wrapped another into a tight turban around my hair. I looked at her inquisitively. "Do you know where we are going? Have you been there before?"

"No, I haven't been to this rave before. Come. Let's get you dressed."

I followed her out of the bathroom and over to the closet. My eyes flickered to the sitting area to find Myrnin. He was reclined casually, but the intensity of his gaze as it traveled up and down my body; let me know he was anything but relaxed. Gothic-looking black jeans, accessorized with chains, hugged his hips. The only other thing he had on was a pair of black military boots. His chest was bare.

I inhaled sharply, enthralled by the seductive danger pooling in his eyes. My hand twitched. I ached to run my fingertips along the familiar chiseled planes of his chest, knowing how his muscles would respond to each and every one of my touches.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a slow knowing smile. His eyes glittered wickedly. The night of our first kiss, he had whispered in my ear that he could tell when I was wet for him – he knew it then and he knew it now.

Abigail broke me from my trance when she tsk'd at Myrnin, "Stop distracting her like that." She pulled my attention back to her, and extracted a garment bag. She caught my eyes and smiled expectantly as she unzipped the bag, whispering, "What do you think?"

I gasped softly. Wow. She wasn't kidding. The base of the outfit was comprised of a black bra and teeny tiny black boy shorts. The outfit was embellished with embroidered swirls, beaded trim and flowers in gorgeous hues of green, blue and purple. It was adorned with three butterflies, which seem to hover as if in-flight, while sparkling jewels peeked out from the inside of each flower. Sheer purple fabric hung delicately from each hip.

"I know, right?" Abby smirked at my expression of wonder. She handed me the bottoms and instructed, "Go ahead."

I gingerly stepped into the shorts, and then slid my arms through the straps on the bra. Abby moved to my back to clasp it shut. I slipped my feet into my own pair of coordinating fur boots, to complete the look.

A quiet knock on the door caught my attention. Myrnin crossed the room and checked the peephole, before opening the door. Two women bustled in, carrying various containers of supplies. Without hesitation, they made their way over to the desk and briskly began to unpack a flurry of items.

Abigail took my arm and led me toward them, murmuring a quick explanation, "Hair and makeup." I nodded and settled into the chair. Abby and I chatted while I stared at the large mirror on the wall over the desk.

An hour later, the ladies were done and packed up just as quickly as they had unpacked. "Gorgeous," Abby grinned at me. I smiled back at her, incredibly grateful to have another female around, in the midst of this sea of testosterone.

Just as the two ladies took their leave, Trystan appeared at the door. He looked at me appreciatively, but his gaze turned positively smoldering when he took in Abigail. It was obvious he hadn't seen her in the outfit before now. I couldn't help teasing her, "I think he likes what he sees."

"He does," Trystan confirmed huskily.

Abigail practically glowed in pleasure.

Trystan reluctantly released her from his gaze, and turned toward me again. His spoke warmly, "Thank you for being so gentle with her."

"Of course," I responded with an easy smile.

His eyes glittered mischievously as he continued, "And she was quite fond of the extra 'treat' this morning."

Abby blushed and smacked him on the arm. "Try!"

Myrnin chuckled.

I laughed, "Anytime."

Trystan grabbed her around the waist, and held her tight to his chest as he got back to business. "The vehicles are here. Are you ready to go?"

Myrnin nodded affirmatively and took my hand.

….

I sat in the back with Abby, while Trystan drove. Myrnin lightly tapped on a laptop in the front passenger seat. We wound through the streets in the dark, heading toward a large warehouse in the downtown district.

I murmured quietly, knowing Myrnin would hear me, "Any communication from Gwion?" He shook his head mutely; a muscle in his jaw flexed. A surprising amount of anxiety rolled through my belly, when I considered Gwion might be hurt or in danger – or worse. The feeling confused me. One minute, I wanted to strangle the man and then the next, I worried for his safety.

We rode in silence for another twenty minutes, before Trystan navigated the vehicle into a tall parking garage. He found an available parking spot on the seventh level. A short elevator ride later and we found ourselves standing on the street, staring up at a massive warehouse. It was completely featureless. No signs. Nothing to indicate we were even in the right location. But I knew we were. Because even though the music was muted – I suspected with soundproof walls – I could feel the loud bass reverberate through my chest.

The bland exterior gave away none of the unique world contained inside. The initial doors led us into a nondescript foyer. A second set of doors revealed yet another foyer, but this one was fully decorated with murals on the walls, depicting fantasy steampunk worlds. I was mesmerized by their beauty. Two giant doors waited for us in the middle.

We made our way through the crowd of people. As we emerged through the majestic doors, into the belly of the building, my mouth dropped open. Giant sculptural trees, flowers and mushrooms reached twenty feet into the air. The landscape was a stunning mix of dark inspiration and whimsy. It looked like we just stepped into a very Tim Burton-ish Alice in Wonderland movie.

Abigail breathed, " _Holy shit!"_

She echoed my thoughts exactly. The onslaught to my senses was a bit overwhelming. Myrnin tightened his grip around my waist, and led the way to an available spot on the dance floor. I noticed only Trystan and Abigail stayed with us. The rest of the vampires discreetly disappeared. I knew they were searching for the club's owner Ashton Milan.

Myrnin wrapped his body around mine, as the music beat out a pulsating sexual rhythm. Instantly the rest of the world lost focus. The only thing I could see was the black of Myrnin's pupils as they dilated completely. My fingertips traveled over his bare chest, reveling in his strength and power. He truly was stunning.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Abby nestled in Trystan's arms. She thrummed with excitement in the back of her throat. The sound was drowned out by the music, but I could still hear her with my heightened vampire senses.

Minutes went by. Or maybe it was days. Time was difficult to keep track of with Myrnin so close. Suddenly, Trystan murmured, "South wall." He wasn't looking in our direction, but I knew he was speaking to Myrnin. Myrnin took my hand and walked out of the throng of people. I recognized the four vampires waiting for us at the edge of the crowd. A burly vampire covered in tattoos over his bare chest, reported to Myrnin, "Basement."

Myrnin nodded hard and turned to me. "Stay here with Trystan. I will be right back."

A wave of fear crashed over me, as I contemplated the obvious risk he was taking. But more than my fear, anger surged stronger right behind it. I hissed, "What the fuck are you saying? You are crazy if you think I am going to stand around here, while you put yourself in danger."

" _Cariad_ …" He began.

My eyes flashed.

He hesitated, knowing I did not like it when he used my term of endearment improperly. He was only allowed to call me _Cariad_ in sweet moments of intimacy – and this certainly did not qualify.

He started again carefully, trying to keep me calm, "I will be perfectly safe with the five of us." He nodded toward the four intimidating-looking, vampires.

But I wasn't convinced.

"But…" I started.

He cut me off harshly, " _No!_ I cannot do that again. I cannot lose you." Raw pain colored his words.

I stopped. I wanted to make it better, but he wasn't the only one who had lost. We had _both_ lost each other during that time. And I wasn't prepared to experience the devastation of being without him either. I replied pointedly, "It goes both ways. Do you really think it would be any easier for me to lose you instead?"

He refused to answer my question. I could tell from the hard glint in his eyes that he had no intention of backing down. I knew it was useless to argue with him when he was in this mindset.

"Fine," I responded through clenched teeth.

He quickly kissed my cheek and disappeared through the crowd with the other four vampires.

Seeing the obvious frustration on my face, Abby grasped my hand and yelled over the music, "Dance with me!" As if punctuating her request, a neon light show began. Rods of green and blue light lit up the atmosphere above us, further highlighting the gorgeous fantasy scape.

My chest was tight. I appreciated her attempt and enthusiasm, but I couldn't dance now. Not knowing that Myrnin was headed toward potential – well, almost certain – danger. "No thanks. I'm just going to find the bathroom to freshen up," I responded sourly and made my way toward the closest female restroom sign.

"I'll go with you," she spoke hurriedly.

"No! I don't need a babysitter," I snarled.

Her expression faltered.

Immediately I felt guilty. I reached for her hand and pleaded with her to understand, "I just need…A minute…To get myself back together."

Her features softened with concern. She squeezed my hand and assured me, "Okay. We'll be right here."

I walked into the bathroom, my pupils immediately adjusting to the harsh difference in brightness. I stared at my angry reflection in the mirror, trying to get my chaotic emotions back under control. Stress and worry boiled inside of me. I felt it hum from my core as my anxiety continued to spiral out of control.

 _Breathe!_ I commanded myself harshly.

 _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._ I silently chanted.

I was coiled so tightly that my body involuntarily jolted when I suddenly felt a presence behind me – _Gwion!_ I spun around in a blur, my eyes searching for him.

But he wasn't there.

Confusion rippled through me. All of my senses were on alert, as I tried to figure out what was happening. My unrelenting stare focused on a second door toward the back. I hadn't noticed it when I first came in, but it must be a secondary exit. In a flash, I crossed the room and wrenched the door open. The exit led to a dark hallway.

I still felt him. He had to be close.

I lithely ventured along the pathway and up a set of stairs that led to a balcony. I hesitated and looked back. I wasn't sure what I was walking into. I needed Trystan. I hated to leave the trail, but it would only take mere seconds to get Trystan and return. Hopefully, I would still be able to feel Gwion's presence when we got back. I turned to head back down the stairs and almost smacked right into the very imposing figure of a vampire.

 _Where in the hell had he come from?!_

Adrenaline flooded through my veins.

"Hello, gorgeous. Are you lost?" he purred, advancing steadily on me. He reeked of alcohol. I recoiled, stepping back to put some distance between us. Three half-steps later and my back thudded against the wall. I could go no farther.

I was _trapped_.

His expression lit up knowingly. He pressed the bottom half of his body against mine to keep me in place. I knew I would lose if I tried to fight him. His biceps were the size of my thighs.

I just prayed he would take no for an answer.

"I think you have the wrong girl," I hissed with my palms pressed against his chest, trying futilely to keep a tiny bit of distance between us.

Suddenly, he grasped both of my hands into one of his large paws and held them captive over my head. "No…I think you are exactly the right girl I am looking for," he growled and licked his lips. The fingers of his free hand traced the skin along the ridges of my bra.

I froze.

Did he know me? _Was he working for Ciro?!_

A light sheen of sweat broke out along the surface of my skin. It didn't matter if I couldn't win. I had to try. I writhed desperately to break his hold, fiercely turning and twisting my body.

He chuckled and just waited for me to stop.

It was useless. I was no match for him physically. I panted breathlessly.

His gaze intensified.

My stomach dropped. I realized my failed attempt to free myself had only succeeded in turning him on more. His hips pinned me tighter, while he dipped his fingers into my bra, brushing my nipple lightly. He never mentioned Ciro, and his actions seemed to clearly indicate he wanted to keep me for himself; to satisfy whatever sick fantasies were running through his mind.

"Please don't do this," I pleaded, hoping to stall him. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I tried to evoke Amelie's power. It wasn't working. _Shit_ , right now, I would be happy to just be able to use _Myrnin's_ gifted power of compulsion, but I couldn't seem to 'turn it on'. _What the fuck good was it for me to have 'unlimited power', but not be able to access it when I wanted to?_ I snarled mentally.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. His offensive hand retreated from my nipple and began to outline one of the butterflies adorning my chest. He stared as if mesmerized. His words were slow and seductive, "My beautiful butterfly."

And then I snapped.

It was the same thing that Ciro had said.

Amelie's power coiled through me hard and strong, leaving me a little breathless under the onslaught. I giggled.

Confusion and uncertainty crossed his features, at my unexpected outburst.

I smirked and slowly violated his mind, allowing the tendrils of my thoughts to ravage his brain, like fingers ready to crush it in my fist, if I so much as flexed. I took my time. I wanted him to feel me intimately, deeper than he had ever felt anyone before.

His eyes shot open wide in fear. He didn't move.

"Take your hands off of me," I whispered, smiling lethally.

He automatically released me, unable to resist my mental command.

I could have walked away.

I had full control of the situation now. He wasn't a threat to me anymore. If I had been in my right mind, I probably would have.

But I wasn't in my right mind.

And Amelie's power demanded to feel his pain.

A maniacal grin curled my lips. I regretted not having the tools on hand to kill him. But I would make damn sure he never forgot me. In the next five seconds, I gleefully shattered bone after bone in his body, all while compelling him to silence, so that he couldn't scream the agony that was plastered all over his face. As he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, I crouched down and brought his chin up to look at me. I smiled cruelly, " _Wrong girl_."

He stared at me in stark fear, visibly shaking while he waited for my next assault. I caressed his trembling cheek with my fingertips. "It is really too bad that I have somewhere I have to be. I would have liked to play with you for _hours_ ," I purred wistfully.

Violent shudders rocked through his massive frame.

I sighed and stood to my feet. Now that Amelie's powers were roaring inside of me, the pull I felt toward Gwion was almost tangible. I quickly shot down the dark hall. I had no doubt where I was going, as I efficiently navigated winding hallways and a second set of stairs. When I finally reached the door, I thrust it open. The sight in front of me was so confusing, that I stepped lightly into the room and let the door click shut behind me, without saying a word.

Gwion was casually reclined on a green velvet couch, with a scantily clad woman on either side of him. The woman on his right released his lips at my intrusion, and looked at me in equal confusion. The woman on his left didn't bother to stop kissing his neck. She also didn't bother to release her firm grip on his exposed manhood, as she stroked him slowly.

From the smirk on his face, I could only imagine what she had been doing to him, in the minutes before I arrived. Gwion did not appear startled by my abrupt entrance. He didn't bother to move, nor did he even care to cover himself. If anything, he appeared eager for my company, eager for me to see him.

" _Where the hell have you been?!"_ I hissed angrily.

"Careful, little minx. If I didn't know better, I might just think you cared about me," he teased provocatively.

I ground my teeth together. I _had_ worried about him. Only to find the jackass sandwiched between two unmistakably-silicone-enhanced women. I snarled, "Obviously, any concern I _may_ have had was clearly not warranted, seeing as how you have your hands full with… _this_." I waved dismissively toward them.

 _Don't do it, don't do it_ , I told myself fiercely. But I couldn't seem to force my wayward body into submission. My eyes drifted down to focus on his rather generous erection, hating myself when heat immediately pooled between my thighs. When I could finally tear my attention away and brought my gaze back to his face, I found him staring at me with an intensity that caused a jolt to my entire system.

"They are just distractions, love…Not what I want. I'll tell them to leave in an instant, if you agree to stay," he promised me seductively.

I blinked silently.

" _Say the words_ … _Tell me_ you want them to go," he murmured huskily.

I got lost in his dark liquid eyes and whispered, "Tell them to go."

Immediately, both women stood and walked out. The door clicked shut softly. Gwion carefully tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his zipper.

I looked at him in confusion.

He didn't answer the obvious question in my eyes. Instead, he commanded silkily, "Come here."

I hesitantly walked to stand in front of him. He leaned forward and tugged one my wrists, motioning for me to climb onto his lap. Hmmm…all the more confusing for him to choose to cover himself, if he wanted me to sit on him. I gave up trying to understand his game, and moved forward to settle myself astride him. My legs bracketed him on either side of his hips.

I couldn't stop the deep moan that released from my throat when I came into intimate contact with the still hard bulge in his pants. Instinct took over and I ground myself against him, causing him to hiss. Both of his hands grasped my hips in an unbreakable hold, restricting my movement. "You don't know what you do to me," he growled low. "Now, hold still so that I don't make a mess."

I giggled, "I hardly think your control is such that you are at any risk of coming any moment before you want to. Not that I wouldn't mind _watching_ you," I added, licking my lips.

He groaned, " _Fuck_ , little minx. I wasn't lying when I said you don't know what you do to me. But what I am more interested in right this moment, is what I do to you… _Do you want me to fuck you?_ " he purred, nuzzling into my neck.

I moaned, "You know I do."

"Will you let me take you...right here…right now?"

I hesitated, unsure. I couldn't quite make my mouth form a proper sentence and I doubted grunting a response was very sexy.

His tongue traveled down my throat to run along the curves of my chest. "You haven't given me an answer," he reminded me huskily.

He filled my consciousness. I had to have more of him…I wouldn't be satisfied until I had _all_ of him. I exhaled, "Yes."

His lips never left my chest as he murmured, "That's what I wanted to hear...But I won't take you now. When you are finally ready to choose me – and you _will_ choose me – I want an unlimited amount of time to pleasure you." His smoldering gaze came up to capture my eyes.

I inhaled sharply. "So, you were willing to let them both go, just so that you could _not_ get off with me?" I arched an eyebrow at him. My eyes flickered down to his rock hard unsatisfied erection and pointed out, " _That's_ going to be painful."

"I'll take care of that later," he smirked and then added wryly, "Of course, it may take me ten times to fully get you out of my system tonight."

I laughed, "Another tale I find hard to believe."

He leaned toward me and his tone shifted intensity. His lips just barely touched mine as he spoke, "The scent of your arousal is driving me mad. _When_ we are finally together, I am going to taste your delicious heat." His tongue flickered into my mouth as if illustrating the motion he intended to use. I whined loudly, my breathing shallow, my chest heaving to keep up. I tried to shift against his grip on my hips, to no avail. His hands were unmovable.

Gwion relentlessly continued, "I watched your eyes as you looked at me…You want my cock inside of you. Nudging you so deep that you won't know where I end and you begin. Slowly at first, but by the end, slamming into you hard. Because, I would bet one of my cars, that you would allow for nothing less." He teased my lips, using his tongue to punctuate and emphasize his words.

 _Damn, how did he know that?_ I was reeling from the graphic mental images he was conjuring in my mind. Yeah, if he felt like he was going to deny me now, he had another thing coming. I ran my hands up his chest and grasped the sides of his face tightly to keep him exactly where I wanted him. I was done playing games and roughly captured his lower lip between my teeth, letting him know I wanted to take control. I wanted more.

It was obvious that he felt my determination because he snaked his steel arm around me to lock me firmly in his grasp. His other hand came up between our bodies, searing a path across my flesh as it roamed up the center of my chest. His fingertip traced the contours of my lips, as he murmured gruffly, "Not now."

I caught his finger in my mouth and sucked it, moving in a slow purposeful motion that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a promise. I held his heated gaze, challenging him... _daring_ him to take me.

His eyes dilated completely and a low growl released from his chest in response. "I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. I've seen it and I sure as fuck, want it."

A matching growl of desire slipped from my throat. His hold lessened just a little and I took full advantage by pushing down hard with my hips.

Suddenly, Gwion stiffened and pulled back.

I froze at his unexpected response.

In less than a second I knew why, when a voice I had hoped never to hear again, sneered from behind me, "What do we have here?"

 _Noooo!_

 _Ciro!_

I didn't turn to face him. Instead Gwion held my gaze, silently promising me everything would be all right. I just wasn't sure he could keep that promise. I had felt the impact of Ciro's chemical weapons.

"Hello again my exotic butterfly. If you wouldn't mind removing yourself from his lap, I would greatly appreciate it. We wouldn't want you to get hit by mistake," His tone was casual and unaffected; as if he had just asked me to crack open a window instead of threatening to kill Gwion.

I didn't move.

There was no doubt in my mind that Ciro came equipped with chemical dart guns; concoctions sufficient enough to drop a vampire to their knees. They were likely pointed toward us now. I wasn't strong enough to fight our way out of here – but Gwion was.

That meant it would be better for me to be hit rather than him. I remained where I was. Gwion understood my intention and murmured low, "I won't let you do that."

Ciro huffed impatiently, "Are you _really_ willing to die for him? Because I promise you, he won't return the favor."

I didn't budge.

Gwion held my gaze and silently asked me to trust him. He spoke hypnotically, "You need to get off of me."

I finally relented and stood to my feet slowly. I stepped to the side, but stayed close. When I laid eyes on Ciro, my stomach churned into a tight knot. Nausea crashed through me. It took every bit of self-control for me not to wretch right then and there.

Five equally ugly looking vampires flanked him. Surprisingly, only Ciro and one other vampire held dart guns. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. We weren't out of the woods yet, but not having more weapons helped even the odds. I wondered if we had destroyed most of their local stock when we torched the cabin.

Gwion remained casually reclined on the couch, but I had never seen him look more like a predator as he calculated the prey in front of him.

Ciro looked at Gwion and then back up to me. "You just can't make up your mind, can you?" He seemed distracted for a moment; as if he just realized what I was wearing. His gaze slowly traveled up and down my body as he leered with undisguised lust, "You know when this is all done, you and I will continue where we left off."

Anger washed through me. I spat, "Only men with pencil dicks and shitty performance have to force themselves on a woman."

Ciro flushed red with fury and hissed, "When I am done listening to your screams of pleasure – and you _will_ scream – we will go back to _your_ favorite part."

I trembled as vivid memories of him electrocuting me flashed through my brain. The pain had been unimaginable. I had wanted to die.

"No, you will never forget _my_ touch, will you?" he gloated at my response. "And when I have a collar around your pretty little neck again, I will make you mine in every way I know how."

Fury rolled through me again. That little fucker had gotten off more on my pain than anything else. And it was obvious what he had on his mind now, with a prominent bulge showing in his pants. I sneered at him, "Do you need a minute to _relieve_ yourself of your little obsession with me?"

He laughed, "It seems that all men react that way to you. You should be used to it by now."

Cruel anticipation crept onto Gwion's lips. His tone was hypnotic as he promised, "Enjoy it…for these few moments…you won't have it much longer. Because I'm going to break it off with my bare hands."

Gwion winked at Ciro knowingly as he continued, "And I'll let you in on a little secret. I know for a _fact_ …That shit doesn't grow back."

I inhaled sharply. There was no doubt in my mind that Gwion had done it before. Just the mental picture of him so fiercely emasculating someone, was enough to make me shudder from head to toe. Ciro must have been pulling up his own mental image, because he stared at Gwion with wide eyes. He knew Gwion wasn't making an empty threat, and for the first time, he seemed genuinely afraid.

And then the moment was gone.

Ciro's steely eyes grew cold.

Gwion continued derisively, "Always somebody's bitch…So, whose dick are you sucking now? It must be giant, to make you think you can come after me and win." Gwion goaded him, pushing for information.

Ciro turned positively purple with fury. I saw it coming then. I lashed out with my mind, trying to stop his fingers from releasing the trigger of the dart gun aimed at Gwion's chest. Ciro hesitated for only a millimeter of the second, as he pushed past my compulsion. Shit, he must've taken a huge dose of whatever anti-compulsion concoction he had.

Time seemed to slow down.

I couldn't let Gwion get hit. My muscles released, propelling my body forward. In the background, I heard Gwion growl viciously, "No!"

But he was too late. The dart sank deep into my chest.

I felt the effect immediately, staggering slightly, fighting to stay on my feet. As hoped for, Gwion had disappeared from the couch and already ripped one of the vampires heads from his body, before I sank down to the floor.

I heard the terrible hiss as the dart guns released more ammunition and screamed when I saw three of them hit Gwion. From my hazy vision, my brain cataloged the images in front of me. Three vampires were obviously dead. That just left Ciro and two others.

And holy fuck, Gwion was still standing – even after being shot three times! I could tell that his response time was significantly affected, but as he stalked purposefully toward Ciro, Ciro must have realized he was outmatched because he suddenly ran, disappearing out of the back door. Both vampires followed suit.

The room spun as I focused on staying conscious. I wondered if Gwion would go after them and then was appalled when he dropped to his knees, clearly more weak than he had led on.

"Little minx," he groaned, holding my eye contact.

Suddenly, the room exploded with activity. The front door was torn completely off of its hinges, allowing for a brute force attack with Myrnin and Trystan in the lead.

Tears of relief slid down my cheeks when Myrnin fell next to me on the floor and gathered me against his chest. He murmured primal reassurances, just sounds, no words.

"Let me close to her," I heard a female voice demand.

Myrnin growled fiercely in response, tightening his hold over me.

The female voice spoke softer, soothingly. I finally recognized it was Abby. "She _needs_ me...Let me have her."

Myrnin reigned in his feral response to protect me, realizing she was right. He backed away. Abby dropped to her knees in front of me and pulled me onto her lap, so that I was straddling her. My limbs felt like jelly. I shook my head. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Come on. You need to eat. You will feel so much better," she coaxed me. Somehow she knew my reservations, because she murmured reassuringly, "You won't hurt me." And then she added with a smirk, teasing me, "Just try not to give me an orgasm this time."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gwion snap his head toward me, clearly having heard her. And even in his obvious pain and weakness, I couldn't miss the devastating desire in his black eyes.

.

 **Hmmm...this chapter ended up being 5400+ words, but it really didn't 'feel' that long when I was writing it. Funny how that happened. I am releasing it without the normal amount of editing, so if you see stuff I need to fix, please DO let me know.**

 **And, yeah, I know some of the language was stronger than I've used before, but Gwion is pretty much unfiltered and raw in his approach, so that required a bit more creativity and realism in his verbage.**

 **As always, I so, so appreciate everyone's kind words and reviews. You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you take a minute just to say hello. You are all awesome!**


	48. I Can't Do This

**Chapter 48 – I Can't Do This**

The atmosphere was chaotic. I had finished feeding, but was still very weak. I hadn't bothered to get off of the floor. Abby sat next to me. She kept an arm loosely around my shoulder, in case I fell over. I wasn't entirely sure I wouldn't.

Myrnin and Trystan stood across the room. They were actively engaged in a conversation with three other vampires. I looked at the strong lines of Myrnin's profile. I loved him more than life itself. Amelie's powers had quieted down. I was in my right mind again. But I still maintained the mental block. He couldn't see my emotions. Not right now. Not when all I felt was – guilt.

Activity to my right caught my attention. I looked to find Gwion finishing his third human. He had needed much more blood than I had, to recover. He started to get up. The vampires all around him reached to assist, but he shrugged them off. He settled himself back on the green velvet couch we had shared only moments before. He looked rough and his movements were still noticeably impeded, but I was deeply thankful to see him functioning. I knew he felt like shit. Because I felt the same way. The aftereffect of the drug felt like a grueling hangover. And he had taken three hits.

Gwion looked up at me. His unfathomable gaze spoke a thousand words, and asked a thousand more questions. The last fifteen minutes replayed in my mind, as I stared into his dark liquid eyes. I didn't have any answers for him.

I flushed and looked away – only to find Myrnin watching me. The expression of pain in his eyes was enough to kill me. He hadn't missed the intensity of the look between Gwion and me. He knew something had happened. He just didn't know what. And I wasn't sure if I could survive telling him, knowing how much it would hurt him. As much as he wanted to believe he wouldn't blame me, I wondered if he would feel resentment instead. He deserved better than this. He deserved better than me.

Without a word, Myrnin crossed the room and gathered me into his arms. He kept me cradled against his chest and walked out the door. Trystan and Abigail followed closely behind as we made our way back to the vehicle. Myrnin climbed in the back seat with me, but rather than remain against his chest, I slid over into the seat next to him. A muscle in his jaw clenched, but he let me go. No one spoke while Trystan drove us back to the hotel.

By the time we entered the room, I had made my decision.

"I can't do this," I whispered, barely able to get the words past the lump in my throat. I thought my chest might explode, as pain consumed me.

"What exactly _can't_ you do?" Myrnin asked. His tone was deadly quiet.

" _Us_ ," I answered brokenly.

"What happened?" he asked grimly.

I told him.

I didn't leave anything out.

And as expected, the look of pain that crossed his face was enough to feel like a kick in the stomach. It took my breath away. He was silent for a long moment and then began, "I told you…"

I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell me that he didn't blame me. And maybe he wouldn't, but I couldn't continue to do this to him.

"This isn't about you…" I started.

Fury rolled over his features as he spat, "How the fuck is this _not_ about me? You are telling me that you don't want me, so I would say I am very much involved."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I briskly swiped them away. I couldn't cry right now. If I gave in to my own pain, I wouldn't be strong enough to finish this. "This is not the person I want to be," I tried to explain.

He stopped and looked at me in confusion.

I continued in a rush, "I can't be the person who _cheats…_ Or the person who gets off on brutally inflicting pain. Myrnin, you probably agree that the vampire, who attacked me, deserved everything I did to him. But that wasn't me. It's not who I _want_ to be. And what I am doing to you is a hundred times worse. _I cannot be that person_. I have been a vampire for less than a week, and I don't recognize myself at all. If you love me…please…let me go."

His pupils dilated completely as he spoke between clenched teeth, "I'll kill him."

"No!" I cried. I knew it wasn't an empty threat.

He froze. He was teetering dangerously close to the edge. I could see it everything about him and I took a step back from his wrath. He glared at me and hissed, "So, this is about Gwion…You _want_ him." His words were an accusation, not a question.

"No! How can you even think that is my reason for not wanting you to attack him? You have already told me how devastating a fight that would be. There are no promises that you would win. Would you really punish me like that?"

Fury vibrated through his chest. "You're just giving him what he wants. Are you really ready to be a pawn in his game? Because that is what you are to him. You are a _thing_ to _play_ with!" he said derisively.

Anger shot through me. "I am not _giving_ him anything. As hard as this may be for you to believe, my reasons are about _me_. It is killing me to continue hurting you. _I can't be that person._ Besides, none of this is Gwion's fault."

" _Not his_ _fault?!"_ Myrnin repeated my words in enraged disbelief. He took a purposeful step toward me.

I knew this was dangerous. _He_ was dangerous. If he lost control now… If the beast inside of him roared to the surface, he could easily kill me. But I couldn't back down. This was too important and he needed to see the truth. "Yes...Because _I_ keep going after _him_ , not the other way around. Amelie's powers want him, which means I want him. Gwion didn't force me to take her powers. _That was your idea,_ " I spat.

He recoiled as if I had hit him. Guilt and anguish washed over his features. And then he turned cold. His face transformed into a solid mask of indifference.

And I was dying inside.

"I'll make the arrangements," he said quietly and walked out the door.

I couldn't stop the tears. They were a constant stream down my cheeks. I changed clothes and washed the makeup off of my face. My entire body shook as I sat in a chair with my knees tucked up under my chin, waiting for Myrnin to return. I had no idea what he meant by _arrangements_. I wondered if he was going to have someone take me back to Morganville tonight. I wouldn't argue with him if that's what he chose. I knew I was tearing us apart. I wouldn't fault him for wanting to put states between us.

A knock at the door caused me to jump. I hurriedly crossed the room and opened it to find Abby. Her eyes were gentle as she held out a key card to me and murmured, "Your new room."

Of course.

Of course, we couldn't stay in the same room.

It would be too painful for him.

 _And me_. My heart broke all over again.

I looked down at my sleep shorts and T-shirt and said, "Let me just change."

"That won't be necessary. You are only a few doors down the hall. The hotel staff will bring your things. Come on," she explained softly.

"Oh, okay," I said flatly. In the last fifteen minutes, my entire existence had changed. I felt disconnected with my body; like I was on autopilot.

We entered the new room. It was smaller than the suite I had shared with Myrnin, but had two beds. I sat stiffly on the closest bed. I had no idea what to do now and dreaded the thought of being alone. I looked up at Abby and whispered, "Will you stay with me… For just a little bit?"

She smiled kindly. "Yes… I am actually staying in the room with you while you are here. He thought you might need that."

Fresh tears cascaded passed the crescent border of my eyelashes and made their way down my cheeks. Even after all I had done to hurt him, he took care of me.

Abby quickly sat next to me and gathered me into her arms. "Shhh… It will be okay. Not _now_ … But it _will_ be okay. Do you want to talk?"

I nodded. She was a good listener and even made me smile a few times. Another flood of tears hit when the staff brought all of my things and put them away. It was too painful to watch, so I took a shower instead.

I made my way out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed, absentmindedly pulling a brush through my hair to remove the tangles. A knock at the door caused me to jump. _Myrnin?_

"I'll get it," Abby said quickly and open the door to reveal Gwion.

His eyes quickly found me in the room. He murmured, "Can we talk?"

Abby cast a quick look of worry toward me.

I nodded my consent. I knew eventually he and I would need to talk about what happened. I might as well get it all done tonight.

Gwion stepped into the room and looked at Abigail.

"Oh, right… Let me just give you some privacy. Call me when you're done?" She looked at me questioningly.

"I will," I agreed as she walked out the door.

I stood and purposefully went to sit in one of the two chairs in the room. I had already given him too many mixed signals. I didn't want us to be sharing a bed while we talked.

He joined me in the other chair and opened the conversation quietly, "What happened?"

"I'm not sleeping with you," I told him. I didn't want him to mistake our talk for anything more than just a conversation.

He smiled and said easily, "I know."

I looked at him carefully. He wasn't blocking his emotions, even though all of mine were carefully hidden away. I found no insincerity in his response. I relaxed and murmured, "I need time. Too much has changed too quickly."

"The change to a vampire can be difficult," he affirmed hesitantly. He knew there was more.

I continued to explain. "No, it's not just that. My relationship with Myrnin is still new. You somewhat accelerated things." I added wryly.

"Me?" His eyebrow quirked.

"Clāmāre… The day before our Challenge… Was our first time," I explained.

His eyes widened in surprise. He breathed, " _Damn…_ That was certainly a bold way to begin. Especially with him. Does nothing scare you?"

I laughed shortly without humor, "That was the least scary moment with him…I can't tell you how many times he's tried to kill me."

He nodded in understanding. "I wondered about that. Very few humans survive him. Most don't last more than a few months. Needless to say, I was surprised when he brought you to me," Gwion commented.

"The beast inside of him responds to me," I explained simply.

His eyes widened. He leaned forward with the most intensity I had ever seen from him and murmured, "Fascinating…How do you do it?"

I knew I had triggered his scientific interest. I thought about it for a moment. "I don't show fear and I don't physically react…And sometimes, I have to force my hand with a measure of strength."

He nodded as he considered my words. "That is why you did not jump or run – or even flinch – when I advanced on you in my office," he guessed correctly.

"Yes," I replied.

"But what measure of strength do you refer to?" He inquired intently.

I shivered at the memory, as I explained, "I drive a dagger into his chest."

" _What the fuck?"_ Gwion asked and waited to see if I was kidding. When I was silent, his expression turned to complete amazement. "He allows you to stake him? There would be no way for you to accomplish it, if he didn't allow it. There is certainly no doubt that love can change a man, even one such as him," he contemplated.

My heart constricted when he mentioned Myrnin's love. It took me a moment to continue, "I don't think love is the reason. We have worked together and he has been my best friend for two years, but he only mentioned being in love with me for a few months."

"Hmmm…" He murmured as he thought about my words. Finally, he looked at me and brought me gently back to the topic at hand. He spoke quietly, "What are you not telling me?"

He was too perceptive to just accept my 'I need time' answer. He wanted to know why I had broken it off with Myrnin, why I was now sleeping in a separate room. I sighed.

"He deserves better. He shouldn't have to worry that I might jump on you every time he isn't around. Particularly when he's usually right," I answered honestly.

"What if that isn't what he wants? Would you take his choice away?" Gwion asked frankly.

It felt a little weird to be having this conversation with Gwion, particularly after almost having sex with him hours earlier. But right now I just didn't care. "Are you suggesting I let him make that choice? Wouldn't that be counterproductive to your endgame in obtaining me?"

He smirked, "My endgame is always in motion. I'm just suggesting that maybe he isn't as breakable as you think he is."

"Maybe… But _I_ can't be _that_ person. I can't be the person who cheats," I explained, fighting the lump in my throat.

Gwion stopped and studied me. I had no idea what he was looking for or what he found. Finally he asked, "Why aren't you angry with me?" He looked genuinely perplexed.

That answer was simple. I had just explained the same thing to Myrnin. "I keep jumping on you because of Amelie's powers. You didn't force her powers on me. I chose that."

He contemplated my response and then murmured, "Brilliantly played, by the way. You were very close to succeeding. I believed the lie… That she had lost her powers. It is exceedingly rare for anyone to successfully deceive me."

"You could fix it. You could let Amelie take back her powers," I spoke the obvious.

"You already know I won't do that," he replied unapologetically. "But I will leave. When the time comes, I will return to Conwy. I want you to join me. But even if you don't, I will still go."

I understood what he meant. We both sat quietly for a moment, each engaged in our own thoughts. "He wants to kill you, you know."

He chuckled, "It isn't the first time… And it won't be the last. I can handle Myrnin," he assured me.

"Gwion, who do you think is behind all of this?" Myrnin and I had not had a chance to talk about what else happened at the rave tonight. I had no idea what was going on, and I doubted Myrnin would want to discuss it with me now.

His expression turned hard. "There are very few people in this world who would dare try such a thing. I'm fairly certain it is Lucas," he stated through clenched teeth, his eyes blazing in fury.

"Lucas? He is another bloodline vampire," I stated. I remembered Myrnin telling me the names of all of the bloodline vampires. "Why does he want you dead? And how does Ciro play into all of this? It cannot be a coincidence that he was doing your dirty work and now he's trying to kill you."

"No, there was no coincidence. That motherfucker has been playing more than one agenda, as well as his own obsession with you. I highly doubt Lucas endorsed your kidnapping. Don't get me wrong. That behavior is not beneath Lucas. I just don't suspect it in this case. And I sure as fuck, did not send Ciro to Morganville with instructions to torment you. That was never part of _my_ plan," Gwion growled.

I shuddered. My eyes fell and I mumbled, "I wish I had never laid eyes on him."

Gwion reached out to touch my arm, so that I would look at him. "I do regret that, little minx. I regret ever sending Ciro to Morganville."

I blinked. Once again I couldn't quite figure him out. I knew this was his way of apologizing for his part in Ciro hurting me, even though that was never Gwion's intention when he sent him. I had just assumed Gwion would never apologize for his actions.

"Okay," I whispered. I gave up trying to understand and moved on. "Where did you go? Why didn't you answer anyone's calls?" I still couldn't figure out his reasoning.

"Because I was the mouse," he smirked.

I stared at him like he had three heads, and figured he would clear up that little bit of nonsense when he was ready, so I just waited.

He was obviously enjoying my expression as he continued, "I kept the cat busy. It was better for them to be chasing me, than for them to focus their attention on the hotel."

I understood and breathed, "You were the bait. But why the silence? Why not let everyone know that?" I asked a bit petulantly, still a little miffed over having worried about him.

"Because I am not certain where everyone's loyalty lies," he answered. His nostrils flared and his mouth was set in a thin hard line.

"You think there is a mole?" I asked in surprise.

"I have reason to, yes," he replied darkly.

My stomach churned. "How can I know who to trust? Your life is on the line, but I also have a clear target on my back," my voice rose as panic crept in.

"You are safe with Myrnin, Trystan and Abigail," he assured me.

I cringed and muttered, "I'm not so certain Myrnin is going to want to be around me."

He looked at me with the strangest expression, but didn't reply to my comment. I wondered what he was thinking, but knew him well enough to know that if he didn't offer his thoughts, more than likely, he wasn't going to share. He suddenly surprised me by asking, "Why must you be so appealing?"

That was so _not_ the response I was expecting. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Does that line normally work?"

"Little minx, I have never wanted a woman more than I want you," he replied, his eyes gleaming.

"Enough to poison me when I'm not looking?" I asked pointedly. There was no point in avoiding the obvious. He had gone to great – and lethal – lengths to get Amelie.

He laughed, "Once again, I would never be so unimaginative as to play the same game twice."

"Fantastic. I would have preferred a response that included a commitment _not_ to try to kill me in the future," I said dryly.

His expression turned serious. "Little minx, you beat me in a Challenge…Which means you have earned different rules."

His response surprised me. "You're not going to explain those rules, aren't you?" I already knew his answer.

"Of course not," he smirked.

" _Of course not_ ," I repeated to myself, contemplating everything we had talked about. "You don't love me." Again, just stating the obvious.

"No," he answered simply.

I laughed, "Not much of a player, are you? Don't you know that women like to hear sentiments of love?"

He rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, getting ready to leave. "I don't need to pretend to be something I am not, to get a woman."

"You won't get me," I warned him.

His eyes danced mischievously. "We'll see…"

He walked to the door.

" _Wait_ …" I said.

He turned and stared at me curiously.

"Are you able to…Make someone…Fall asleep?" I asked hesitantly, feeling foolish for even asking. But I just wanted to shut my brain off for a few hours.

"Yes, little minx, I can do that. Do you want me to?" He asked softly.

Even though I had asked the question, I was still surprised. I wondered about the true extent of his mental abilities. "Yes," I answered and walked over to the bed, climbing under the sheets. My entire body ached from anxiety and that damn drug.

He knelt down next to the bed so that he was eye level with me. He locked me in his dark gaze and asked, "You trust me this much?"

"Yes," I whispered, thankful for the blissful oblivion as my eyes grew heavy and sleep overwhelmed me.

….

When I finally awoke, I struggled to figure out where I was and what was going on. "Myrnin?" I mumbled and then I remembered. And my heart broke all over again. Hot tears burned down my cheeks and I struggled to breathe.

"Shhh…" Abby hurried to my side.

After a moment, my sobbing slowed.

Abby tugged on my hand to get my attention. I looked up to find her face and froze. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. "What is it?!" I choked out.

Her expression faltered and she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Adrenaline pounded through my veins. "What happened?" I asked flatly.

"Myrnin…he…" She stopped.

"He…What?!Abby, what the fuck happened to Myrnin?!" I demanded, my voice rose an octave.

She began again, trying to get all of the details out, "When I left you yesterday, I went Trystan's room. Myrnin was there. He wanted to know why I had left you…"

" _Noooo,_ " a strangled whisper escaped my lips, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"I couldn't lie to him…He would have known if I tried to lie. I told him that you would call me when you were… Done. He waited, but you didn't call. An hour and a half later, Gwion called. All Gwion told me was that you were in bed, asleep, and instructed me not to wake you."

Horror filled me as I confirmed, "And you told Myrnin?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Yes…I am so sorry."

I knew how bad it looked. Gwion in my room for an hour and a half – had it really been that long – and then not leaving until I was asleep. There was no doubt in my mind. Myrnin thought I had sex with Gwion. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"It's not your fault," I mumbled to Abby. It was impossible to lie to Myrnin. "What did he do?" This was the part I was dreading. An unstable Myrnin was unpredictable, to say the _least_ …And quite lethal, to say the _most_. With the latter being, by far the most common outcome.

"He left," she whispered.

I jumped up and dug for my phone. "How long has he been gone? Why didn't you wake me up?!" I hissed.

"I wanted to! But Gwion had instructed me not to. Claire, if I had gone against his instructions, I would be putting my life on the line. He does not take kindly to disobedience."

I finally extracted my phone and hurriedly gave it instructions to call Myrnin. As I listened to it ring – and ring – I knew he wasn't going to pick up.

Fuck!

I threw the phone on the bed and then snatched it up again. This time I called Gwion. He answered on the first ring.

"Where is he?" I demanded, not bothering to elaborate. I was certain Gwion would know. He knew everything else that was going on.

"You should call _him_ ," he responded shortly.

I ground my teeth together. "I _did_ try to call him. He _didn't_ answer."

"Little minx, I won't discuss Myrnin with you," his voice was hard.

I snapped, "You had no problem discussing him with me yesterday."

"Our conversation pertained to you. This does not. I will say that he is alive, but you will have to get any other information from him."

There was a click and then silence. I stared at the phone in disbelief. That jackass just hung up on me!

What could be happening, that was so bad, that Gwion refused to tell me?!

.

 _ **So, I'm kinda curious. On the other site, I posted a pic of Kit Harrington as Myrnin.**_ **_He isn't really my first choice. I actually like Robert Downey Jr, because of the 'crazy brilliant scientist with a sarcastic attitude' thing going on. But he doesn't have long hair and he looks older than the book portrays. Who do you guys picture in your minds?_**

 **I know its a bit 'choppy' in spots, but I was sleepy and wanted to get it posted. :) :) Let me know your thoughts.**


	49. Be Ready For the Next Hit

**Chapter 49 – Be Ready For the Next Hit**

I had too much pride to call Gwion back. "Argh!" I growled in frustration. I was thankful to at least know Myrnin wasn't dead, but still furious that I was sitting here, worried sick about his safety.

Thirty minutes of pacing later and I decided to go to his room, to see if he had returned. He answered the door. If I still had a beating heart, it would have stopped at the sight of him. His eyes were black and guarded. He was blocking me. My chest constricted. I guess it was only fair –I was blocking him too.

The air around us felt electrified with tension. I could almost touch it. The slightest pin prick and it was going to explode. I needed to tell him what _didn't_ happen the night before with Gwion but I was still too angry. How dare he make me worry about his safety? When he was contentedly sitting in his room! I hissed furiously, "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was busy. Look, this isn't a good time," he replied tightly.

 _Not a good time?!_ My eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry. Now that we are no longer together, was I supposed to call ahead and make an _appointment_? I would have…but you didn't take my call!" I reminded him sarcastically.

He didn't respond and something about his expression wasn't right. Anxiety began to build like a tight knot in my belly. He hadn't moved from the door. And when I heard a woman's voice call out his name, from behind him, I knew with shocking clarity why – Raven!

Agony descended on me, threatening to drown me. I wanted to die. In that one moment, I would have gladly chosen death over this unimaginable pain. His eyes registered my expression and his pain mirrored mine.

And then something inside of me snapped. It wasn't Amelie's powers roaring to life. It was different. Some sort of personal defense mechanism. It suffocated all of my pain, leaving me nothing left but white hot anger. My eyes blazed crimson as I spat, " _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ At least my actions were involuntary, but this… _this_ …you _chose_ to hurt me! So, all of that bullshit about not _blaming_ me was _what_?"

The guilt in his expression told me everything I needed to know. Raven suddenly showed up at his side. She looked at me curiously and said, "Oh, hello pet."

Myrnin ignored her and ground out the words, "We will discuss it _later_ …"

" _No…We_ _won't,_ " my tone was deadly low as I replied to him. I turned to Raven and threatened, "And if you ever call me 'pet' again, I _will_ rip your tongue from your mouth."

"What did you say?!" she hissed as she took a step forward through the door. Myrnin's arm shot out to block her.

A voice from behind us interrupted with a loud cough, "Uh hum…Claire, Gwion sent me to collect you."

I spun around in shock to find Dargan! So, Gwion had called in reinforcements. I suspected that meant Liam was also here. He continued, "We are going to a local gym to train. He thought you might need a physical outlet and mentioned something about 'no more of that bullshit sacrificial lamb behavior'. I'm not really sure what he meant, but it's not my place to ask questions." The gleeful smirk on his face revealed just how much he was enjoying Myrnin's response to his words.

I turned back to Myrnin. This time Raven was holding him back, while he vibrated with fury at seeing Dargan. I looked back at Dargan and purred, "Perfect. I was _done_ here anyway." I walked away without another glance. Dargan followed me to my room. I noticed for the first time, that he was carrying a small clothing bag. "What is that?"

"You're outfit for today, courtesy of Gwion. He wasn't sure if you had work-out clothes." He set it on the bed and stepped back to wait for me to change.

I walked over to him and looked at him carefully. He returned my gaze with a clear question in his eyes. I remembered how he had leered at me when we first arrived to Gwion's estate in Conwy. And I didn't trust him. I was surprised that Gwion trusted him with me. For now, I would go along with it, but to be clear, I spoke lethally, "Don't fuck with me. You _will_ regret it."

An easy grin spread over his features. He assured me, "I wouldn't dream of it."

I nodded, collected the bag and went to the bathroom to change. Truthfully, I was excited about learning to fight. And thankfully, whatever defense mechanism, had snapped into place, was still there. I knew if it wasn't, I would be a hot mess right now, crying on the floor in the fetal position.

It was nighttime as we drove to a local boxing gym. Abby sat in the back with me, while Trystan drove and Dargan sat in the passenger seat. It felt strange not to have Myrnin with us. I tried not to think about it.

Instead I looked at Dargan's profile in the moonlight. He had confirmed that Liam was also staying at the hotel, but I hadn't seen him yet. Gwion had mentioned a mole, so it wasn't surprising that he had brought in his personal security team of Dargan, Raven and Liam as reinforcements.

My phone vibrated. I looked down. Gwion. For a minute, I considered not answering it. I was still irritated with him from before. But I guess he didn't want to be the one to tell me about Raven. I snatched it up and answered, " _What?_ "

"Hmmm… I had hoped your rest would put you in a better mood. I can see that is not the case," he replied, his tone clearly fishing for more information.

"I believe we established a clear boundary earlier. No more conversations about Myrnin," I snarled.

He chuckled, "Indeed…Damn, you're worked up today."

"You have no idea," I huffed impatiently.

When I offered no more information, he continued, "All right, it sounds like my idea for you to train was right on target. Hopefully, it will help you alleviate your _frustrations_."

I interrupted him, "Why is Dargan training me and not you?" I knew the question came across a bit petulantly, but I wasn't fond of Dargan and frankly, didn't care if he knew it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dargan smile. I guess he didn't care if I liked him or not.

Gwion laughed and explained quite graphically, "Because the minute you are driven to an extreme and I have your body pinned under mine, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right then and there."

Heat shimmered along my flesh. I couldn't stop my sarcastic and albeit, sexually charged, reply, "So, you're telling me that you _don't_ want me half naked and writhing beneath you?" I smirked when I heard his breath catch. Two could play that game.

"There are many things I _want_ with you, little minx," he growled low. "For now, just focus on learning to fight. I don't want to repeat of that bullshit sacri – "

I cut him off, "Bullshit sacrificial lamb behavior. Yeah, Dargan mentioned something about that. I got it. I think I might just enjoy trying to kick Dargan's ass." Dargan glanced at me in the rearview mirror, his expression expectant. Apparently, he was going to enjoy it as well.

I hung up with Gwion. Abby reached over and tentatively touched my arm. She murmured, "Are you okay?" She was perceptive. She could tell there was a difference in my demeanor. I would explain it to her later when we returned to the hotel. For now, I just smiled and nodded my head. Her eyes told me she didn't fully believe me, but she let it go.

When the fluorescent lights clicked on at the gym, it was pretty much what I had expected. The color scheme was red and black. It had a large MMA sign on one wall, open floor space and a large ring for sparring. I unzipped my sweatshirt and slid off my sweatpants. Underneath I wore the tiny pink athletic shorts and sports bra, which Gwion had provided. Dargan didn't try to hide his appreciation as he nodded toward me.

For the next five grueling hours, Dargan tried to kill me. He almost succeeded – many times. He certainly wasn't holding back because I was a girl. He began with the basics, taking my hand and forming it into a fist. "All right, Princess, thumb out. Keep your wrist aligned with your hand, muscles tight." He tapped my wrist for emphasis. Both of his large hands grasped my hips. He instructed, "Power comes from your hips. Use that power when you strike. Your low center of gravity makes it harder to knock you over, but only when you're facing me. Let your instincts guide you. Don't think too much."

He stepped back. "Hit me," he ordered.

I pulled both arms into my body, with my hands ready, near my face, for protection. I had seen Shane spar enough to already be familiar with the proper stance. Dargan raised an eyebrow, acknowledging my defensive shift. I didn't hesitate. I lunged forward to impact with his chest. Before I could make contact, he feigned back out of reach. A quick swipe of his palm to the side of my wrist deflected the hit, spinning me. The movement left my side vulnerable. I didn't see the kick against my ribs, only felt it as my body flew back. I landed with a thud, cursing in pain. I felt my broken ribs heal and then rose back to my feet. I thought randomly, why would Shane _purposefully_ do this? More than that, he _enjoyed_ it. What the hell was wrong with that boy?

I turned and found Dargan with a very satisfied smirk on his face. "Again," he ordered. I stalked back into position. I attacked from the left this time and once again found myself on my ass, after he deflected and landed a kick to my chest. Pain radiated down my entire body.

We repeated the process using various strike methods – again and again. Sometimes I would make contact, but more often than not, I received blow after painful blow. As I vibrated with anger, it took everything in me not to compel him. But I knew that wasn't the point to this little exercise. I needed to learn how to fight and a part of me was glad Dargan wasn't holding back – albeit, a very tiny part, but it was there.

I think even he was getting tired of kicking my ass because he snapped harshly, "Watch my body…Track my movements…Anticipate…Be ready for the next hit. But more than that – be ready to attack as soon as you defend the next hit!"

Suddenly, he struck without warning, without waiting for me to position myself defensively. He spun, his leg swiped both of mine, bringing me to the floor. I leaped back to my feet and hissed, "What was that?!"

"That was me _fucking_ with you…Now, make me _regret_ it," his eyes glittered deviously, reminding me of my earlier threat. A crimson haze invaded my vision, heightening my senses. I stopped thinking and let instinct propel me forward. I channeled my inner Shane, remembering the strikes he had used. I faked to the right to pull Dargan into motion, and spun with lightning speed, landing a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

His body flew back, but he quickly leaped to his feet. I anticipated anger from him. I was wrong. Instead, he rubbed his jaw, his eyes sparking with anticipation as he returned to me. " _Fuck yeah_ , now we're talking."

The second half of our training went better. I continued to fight on instinct, targeting his weaknesses, frequently making contact. I learned from every mistake and compensated my movement, to adjust for his strengths.

Finally, Trystan called out, "Time to go."

Every muscle in my body ached, but I had a strange sort of endorphin satisfaction. Maybe Shane wasn't so crazy after all.

As we climbed into the vehicle, Trystan commented to Dargan, "It's a damn good thing Myrnin wasn't here to watch that. He would have killed you."

"Aw, she can take it, can't you Princess?" Dargan lips turned up into a crooked grin.

"Getting my ass handed to me? Yeah, I love that – every day of the week," I responded drily.

He laughed, "Great, because we have the gym booked all week."

I moaned. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and indulge myself in a hot bubble bath. My body was soaked with sweat. I hadn't bothered to put the sweatshirt or sweatpants back on. I knew I wouldn't be cold and couldn't wait to strip down.

We reached the hotel quickly. When the elevator doors finally opened to our floor, we stepped out.

I stopped in my tracks. Every fiber in my body responded as I came face-to-face with _Myrnin!_

 _._

 **Hello again! I had a bit of inspiration, so have posted a little more frequently. We'll see if I can keep up this pace. :) As always...would love to hear from you and would be ever so grateful if you plucked the Fav/Follow buttons on your way out.**

 **Smooches**


	50. It's a Start

**Chapter 50 – It's a Start**

 **Music: Die Another Day by Noctura – this is the perfect, _I mean perfect,_ song for this chapter. You must check it out. **

Myrnin's eyes were livid as they slowly traveled down my body and back up again, noting the very minimal clothing I was wearing. It didn't help that Dargan stood next to me with a cocky grin plastered on his face. From the corner of my eye, I saw Trystan push Abigail behind him and back into the still-open elevator. She quickly pressed a button so the doors would close, removing her from the close proximity of a potentially lethal confrontation.

I was caught in Myrnin's dark liquid eyes and struggled to force my mind to function. I tried to side-step around him and mumbled, "Excuse me, I have to go..."

Before I could even register his movement, he snaked an arm around my body and pulled me against his chest, locking me in place. I froze, which was quite the opposite to the explosion of activity inside of my body at his touch. Adrenaline roared through me, and every nerve ending seemed electrified.

His head came down to nuzzle my ear, and his breath tickled my neck as he growled low, " _This isn't over."_ In the same instant, he let down his emotional block, allowing his arousal and desire to crash over me. Immediately, heat pooled between my thighs. And I wanted him – fiercely.

He lingered. It could have been for a moment or an eternity, somehow time had ceased to exist, and then he released me. I focused my complete attention on remembering how to remain standing. The elevator had reopened. He walked inside, his fiery gaze holding mine as the doors closed between us.

And then he was gone.

Trystan must have realized I was going to need some assistance, because he took my arm and gently guided me to my room, while I remained silent and speechless. In the background, I heard him call Abby, letting her know it was safe to return. By the time Abby joined me in the room, I had remembered how to use my words and was raging angry again. I hissed as I paced the room for the hundredth time,"How dare he?!"

"Claire..." Abby began soothingly, trying to calm me down.

I cut her off, "How dare he _fuck that whore_ and then treat me like he still owns me?!"

"Claire, you don't know for certain that he actually...um, 'fucked the whore'," she patiently reminded me.

I stopped and looked at her. The way she said it tickled me and I actually giggled at her expression. She visibly relaxed now that I wasn't raving mad, and took the opportunity to further convince me, "Was _he_ right when he assumed you and Gwion slept together?"

I was stunned. Everything had happened so quickly, that I hadn't had time to actually confirm for her that Gwion and I didn't have sex. But she seemed already convinced, particularly if she was using it as an argument to convince me Myrnin didn't defile the slut. I asked her curiously, "How did you know that we didn't?"

She responded wryly, "There were a few clues. First, there were no broken pieces of furniture. And second, he wouldn't have left in an hour and a half. It is no secret how much he wants you. If he finally had you all to himself, it would have been an all-night affair. And more likely in his suite, not here. If Myrnin had been thinking clearly, he would have realized that."

I sat down, and stared at her, wishing for the universe to give me the answer I wanted as I asked anxiously, "Do you know for certain that Myrnin didn't sleep with her?"

She replied tightly, "No. He hasn't shared any details with Trystan. But I think you should keep an open mind."

My head was spinning, and I desperately wanted to shut it off. But there was no chance of that happening if I just sat here and festered. I had seen a bar downstairs earlier, the perfect opportunity for me to revel in some much needed distraction. I made a quick decision and said, "Okay, I'll keep an open mind...While we drink. Get dressed."

She grinned excitedly, "Fantastic idea."

I walked to the bathroom to shower and change, once again hugely thankful for whatever this new defense mechanism was which allowed me to continue functioning like a normal person and not curl into a ball of tears. When I emerged, I found Abby was ready to go. She had on a gorgeous short red cocktail dress, that accented her curves perfectly and matching heels. She was just unzipping a garment bag when she called over her shoulder to me, "Strip."

"You're so pushy," I grumbled as I walked to her side. "And why am I always _naked_ around you?"

She laughed, completely ignoring my sour expression, and held up a stunning strapless dress. The bodice was sparkling white with intricate black swirls. Just beneath the bodice, several layers of sheer black fabric flared out playfully, ending right above the knees. I breathed, "Wow...I don't remember seeing that dress before."

"Oh, it must have been tucked in the back," she murmured almost too casually as I stepped into the dress. She zipped the back quickly. A knock at the door was quickly followed by Abby's invitation to come in. The hair and makeup ladies set up at the desk and had me ready to go in under twenty minutes flat. I hadn't really intended to get this dressed up, but Abby seemed excited, so I just went with it.

The moment the hair and makeup ladies left, Abby pushed me toward the door, clucking that we needed to hurry it up. I was surprised by her aggressiveness but guessed she was even more eager about our 'night-out' than I was. Right after we crossed the thresh hold into the hallway, I stopped and said, "Wait, I forgot panties."

She forcefully spun me back toward the elevator and replied, "No time for that. Trystan is already waiting for us. Besides you don't need them. You don't wear them most of the time anyway."

She had a point. I shrugged and followed her into the open elevator. We took the elevator down to the ground floor and made our way to the cocktail lounge, to find Trystan. He stood handsomely in a deep grey suit. He was cleanly shaved, his short sable brown hair standing at attention on the top of his head. His eyes sparkled with pleasure and anticipation when he saw Abby.

She eagerly accepted his extended arm while I glanced around, taking in the details of the expansive room. It was dimly lit to give it a moody ambience; however the reduction in light did not inhibit my extreme vampire vision in the least. Hip-hop music played over the sound system, providing a seductive beat, while a steady sway of bodies gyrated and grooved on the dance floor. I noted there were a surprising number of people and then remembered it was a Saturday night.

We wound through the crowd and found seats at the bar. I adored the black and white stiletto heels that came with the dress, but breathed a huge sigh of relief when I settled onto the tall backless barstool, alleviating my aching feet. The bartender made his way over to us, smiling expectantly.

I looked at him dumbly, and realized I had no idea what to order. My entire history of alcohol consumption had consisted of wine coolers and the occasional beer. I wondered if they had any of that sweet wine Myrnin had ordered for me on our flight to Conwy. My chest constricted painfully at the memory. I frowned and actively worked to push thoughts of Myrnin from my mind. I had come here to forget my troubles, at least for the next few hours, not focus on them.

Trystan stared at my sour expression and interrupted my internal turmoil, commenting, "You're wound tighter than a drum."

Well, I couldn't deny that assessment. Abby interjected, cooing, "He's right. I'll order for you. Just breathe. You need to _relax_." I tried not to growl at her. Her always-sunshiny disposition was irritating the shit out of me right about now.

Without warning, large hands slid effortlessly along my body, taking firm hold of my hips, causing me to startle. A deep voice murmured throatily in my ear, " _I_ know what you need and it most certainly _isn't_ a drink."

 _Myrnin!_

Adrenaline and heat flooded my system, leaving me breathless. It took every shred of my willpower not to melt into him. Instead, I turned to face him. Somehow, he maneuvered our bodies so that he was standing between my legs, his hands again keeping firm hold of my hips.

I had meant to unleash an angry tirade, but the words were stuck in my throat as I looked up at him. His black eyes glittered dangerously, and a 5 o'clock shadow highlighted the exquisite cheekbones of his face. His scent, the spice of his cologne mixed with fresh soap, filled my nostrils, and intoxicated my senses. My glance drifted down to his broad chest. He wore a crisp white shirt under a black suit that was tailored to fit him like a second skin. I tried, really I did, but I couldn't stop my traitorous eyes from drifting even further down and resting on the very noticeable hard bulge in his pants.

 _Fuck. Me._

He smirked, "I intend to."

Shit, did I say that out loud?!

My eyes snapped back to his face and I trembled at the intensity of his gaze. It was full of sexual intent and calculation. I inhaled sharply, feeling my pelvis clench hard in response.

The bartender slid a shot glass into my peripheral vision. I had no idea what Abby had ordered for me, but it didn't really matter what it was; I just knew I needed it quickly. I snatched the glass, brought it to my lips and tossed it back, startled for a moment by the burn. Once I could speak around the fire in my throat, I hissed over my shoulder at Abby, "What the hell was that?!"

I couldn't see her, but heard her giggle from behind me, "It's called 'Hot Damn' - whiskey, rum, vodka and orange juice."

I was still caught in Myrnin's penetrating gaze, who was clearly eye-fucking me at the moment, and rasped, "Perfect…I'll have another!"

Trystan laughed and motioned the bartender forward to order the drink. Myrnin leaned into my body, completely disregarding my personal space, as he continued his earlier assessment to determine why I was so irritable. He purred in my ear, "Did you get yourself off?"

What in the hell?!

Did. I. Get. Myself. Off?

I found my voice again and replied sarcastically, "Let me think back. When would have been the perfect time to bring myself to a raging orgasm? Um, there was yesterday...But no, the tsunami of tears kind of ruined the mood. And then there was today...Not really a good time since I was too busy, quite literally getting my ass kicked by Dargan. So nope, I haven't checked it off my to-do list yet."

Myrnin's eyes flashed hard when I mentioned Dargan, but then he seemed to let it go. However, what I had missed during my rant was his hand sliding up my thigh, under my skirt. When his fingers grazed my folds, I squeaked in surprise and gasped, using both hands to clamp down on his wayward fingers, "Wait!"

His smirk grew, but he hesitated, waiting to hear what I had to say.

Thankfully, another shot glass came into my side vision. I couldn't grab it fast enough, and tossed it back quickly, growling again at the burn. Myrnin raised an eyebrow. I suspected that meant I would start to feel the effects of the alcohol fairly soon – even better reason to stop him, before things spiraled out of control. I hissed furiously, "You cannot just come in here and _finger me_ , after fucking that whore!"

His eyes blazed angrily as he replied, "If you had given me time, I would have explained that I did not 'fuck the whore'.

His words and inflection reminded me of my earlier conversation with Abby.

I giggled.

Damn, the alcohol was stronger than I thought.

Myrnin rolled his eyes and tried to move his hand forward again.

"No, no, no," I chanted, grasping his hand tighter. "I'm still mad at you."

He looked at me in disbelief. " _You're_ mad at _me?_ "

"Yesss," I stated firmly. Shit, did I slur that word?

He waited and when I didn't continue, he brought me back to the conversation at hand by asking pointedly, "Why?"

"Oh, right." I gathered my thoughts together and snarled out the accusation, "Why did you act so _guilty_ if you hadn't further defiled the slut?!"

His eyes widened and he swore under his breath, " _I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight."_

I think I squeaked again.

He hissed, "I wasn't acting guilty. I was trying to _contain_ the situation and the progress I had made to that point. Gwion thinks she is the mole. It killed me to see that you thought that. And then you shut down completely. I couldn't respond like I wanted to. I couldn't tell you that the only pretty little pussy I want is _yours_. No one else's. And especially not hers. I couldn't tell you that I cannot get the image of your naked glistening body writhing beneath me, and the fucking beautiful expression in your eyes every time you come, out of my head – which has led to _this_ for hours on end!" He took my hand and placed it against his crotch.

Damn, he was hard.

I knew I should release him. It was wrong to lead him on, but I couldn't seem to tear my hand away. I stroked him, enjoying the feel of him in my palm and whispered, "Why didn't you _fix_ it?"

He groaned in response, "I did. Again. And again. But nothing helped. You have no idea how close I came to going to your room and taking you, hard and fast, until you screamed that you belonged to me, until you couldn't take it anymore and begged me to stop, and until I was buried so deep inside of you, that you could _never_ walk away from me again!"

I was speechless and stared at him with wide eyes.

His pupils dilated completely. He growled low, "I _am_ going to do all of those things to you tonight. I am going to remind you what it means to be _mine_. And I promise you will _never_ forget it."

I wasn't sure, but I think I might've been lit on fire.

"Now, let go of my hand and open your legs for me," he commanded low, his tone leaving absolutely no room for my disagreement.

Immediately, I did as he said.

"Good girl," he murmured. His free hand slid around to scoot me to the edge of the barstool and angled my hips, before running up my back and twining his fingers tightly into my hair at the base of my neck.

His head came down slowly, and his lips stopped right before they reached mine. I shuddered hard in anticipation. His tongue flickered out teasing me. At the same time, his hand between my legs made contact, gently and purposefully massaging my sensitive flesh. I jolted at the touch, and opened my thighs wider. I tried to close the distance between our lips, but his grip on my neck tightened, holding me back. I whimpered.

He kept me locked in his relentless gaze, and smiled wickedly, as he dipped a finger just inside of me and then ran it firmly up to my clit. I rocked my hips into his hand and gasped, "Myrnin!"

"So wet for me," he growled before finally crashing his lips down on mine. Fire erupted from my belly, sending heat shimmering along every inch of my skin. I kissed him back feverishly, reveling in his familiar taste and biting his lips with my teeth.

He captured my loud gasp with his mouth, when he abruptly thrust two fingers inside of me, and his thumb rubbed rough circles against my swollen clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my entire body. I rocked against him desperately, as I hurtled toward release, and panted, "Myrnin! Close, so close...I can't...!"

His rhythm increased, his tongue lavishing deep kisses, taking what he wanted, while keeping time with his fingers, thrusting faster and rubbing harder. He knew what I liked, and could play my body like a fine instrument. I quivered almost uncontrollably, my flesh tightening. I was at the edge. And he knew it. He growled out an order, "Give me what I want!"

Oh! Fuuuck!" I gasped, as the tingles began and a fierce orgasm plunged through me, causing my insides to contract repeatedly. My chest heaved as I rode out the pleasure.

When it was finally over, I sat there trembling.

"There you go...It's a start," he said approvingly. He carefully withdrew his fingers and slowly licked them clean in front of me, never breaking eye contact. I knew what his actions meant. They were a promise for the not so distant future, when he would use his tongue to make me come instead of his fingers.

My belly curled in anticipation, but I had to stop him before this went any further. I placed a hand on his chest and pleaded with him to listen, "Wait!"

His features turned hard. He cut me off, hissing, " _No!_ If you tell me right here and right now that you do _not_ love me, I will let you go. I will walk away. But any reason less than that is _unacceptable!_ Shit got hard and you bailed. It's as simple as that. You didn't fight for _me_ and you didn't fight for _us._ " His voice broke on the last sentence.

I inhaled sharply. I had never seen the level of raw pain that flashed over his eyes, than I saw in this moment. And it killed me to know that _I had caused it._

I was horrified to realize I had been willing to actually _let him go_ , rather than feel a little _guilty_ and fight to find a way to work through our problems. As I looked into his eyes, I knew the pain that I had inflicted ran deep.

What had I done?!

I gasped and clutched his face with both hands. Tears scattered down my cheeks as I whispered, "I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry!"

He replied gruffly, "I know. We have much to discuss. Now let's go."

He took my hand, and I followed him out of the bar. As we made our way up the elevator, Myrnin's arms encircled me as he murmured huskily in my ear, "You made a choice. You gave yourself to me. There is no breaking that bond now and you need to fully understand what it means. Did you really think I wouldn't claim what was mine?"

"Then why did you let me walk away?" I whispered, trying to understand why he hadn't displayed this show of force to keep me from leaving in the first place.

His expression hardened again, as pain boiled beneath the surface. "I wanted to see just how far you would stray. I will _fix_ that tonight."

This was a completely different Myrnin and from his words, I suspected sex with him tonight was going to be unlike any I had experienced before. A part of me tingled with anticipation, but another part of me quivered with fear. There was clearly no restraining him now. I had hurt him severely when I gave up fighting for us and walked away.

And I was going to have to contend with that decision tonight…


	51. Fight For Me!

**Chapter 50, Part 2 – Fight For Me!**

I trembled when we entered the room. I had heard there was nothing quite like make-up sex and even experienced it once or twice with Shane. But _this_...this with Myrnin was so much _more_...

I was struck silent as I watched him remove his jacket and undo the cufflinks on his now unbuttoned shirt. He slipped it off to reveal his sinewy muscles that ebbed and flowed across his chest to match his mood – or my touch. My fingers ached to trace their outlines, but I didn't dare move. There was no doubt in my mind that he was in control tonight.

He walked around to my back and I felt him slowly release the zipper on my dress. It fell to the floor and I was naked before him, except for my black and white stiletto heels. He returned to my front and looked at me slowly, his eyes lingering in appreciation along the curves of my body. I quivered, every nerve ending felt like a live wire, ready to explode at his faintest touch.

He sat at the edge of the bed and released himself from his pants. He stroked his hard shaft and ordered roughly, "Come here."

I trembled as I walked to him and stood between his legs.

"Kneel."

His tone caused me to shiver and I dropped to my knees. It was obvious what he wanted, and I was eager to please him. I replaced his hand with my own and held his gaze, looking up at him through my eyelashes, as I brought my mouth down to his cock. My tongue flickered out to sweep across and then circle the edge of his tip.

His eyes swirled black with lust, and a low growl reverberated from his chest.

I thoroughly attended to every inch of him, slowly and purposefully kissing and licking, running my tongue around his balls and then firmly up the back of his shaft, before taking him into my mouth and sinking down around him.

He grunted and his fingers found their way into my hair.

I bobbed my head and picked up the pace quickly, using both my mouth and fist in tandem. When he began to push into me, I stopped my movement and let him take over. His grip in my hair tightened, holding my head in place, as he thrust his hips, moving much faster than I had and plunging much deeper. I focused on keeping my throat muscles relaxed, allowing him to go as deeply as he wanted, and was amazed to realize I was taking nearly all of him in. We had never gone this deeply before, and listening to the almost continual groans of pleasure I was giving him, caused my pelvis to contract fiercely and moisture to pool between my thighs.

I hummed and rolled his balls in between my fingers. He growled in return. I knew he was close. Two more hard thrusts and he was there, coming in the back of my throat. He stopped his movement as I swallowed.

When he was done, he pulled out and abruptly stood as he lifted me completely off the ground, and wrapped my legs around his waist, never bothering to remove my high heeled shoes.

I squealed at the unexpected and fast movement, and then whined loudly when I felt him intimately between my thighs. I was shocked to find he was already rock hard again. I squirmed. His grip tightened and he rubbed me against his erection, giving me the friction I desperately sought.

I cried out, "Myrnin!"

He silenced me as he took my lips for his own, rough and demanding, his pain and anger still evident in the harshness of his touch. But that just made me want him more. We had only been apart for a short amount of time, but it felt like my mouth had gone hungry without the touch of his lips. And now I couldn't get enough. My tongue flickered in and out, savoring every taste, and nipping at him, earning me a growl in return.

Without warning, he crossed the room and my back was pressed hard against the wall. I gasped at his forceful move. He whispered roughly, "I can't do this again, Claire. I won't. Do you understand me?!"

I clutched his face with both hands and promised fervently in between kisses, "Never...Never again. I promise."

"Do not make me a promise that you cannot keep," he warned, his tone causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

I stopped and made eye contact with him. I struggled to get the words out over the lump in my throat, "I am so very sorry for hurting you. I would do anything if I could take that pain away."

He nodded, accepting my apology, and said, "You will take the pain away tonight." I didn't really understand his words, but I trusted him. Somehow, tonight was going to heal both of us.

My lips eagerly found his again. I couldn't stand to be away for too long. While holding me in the air, I felt him slide his pants the rest of the way off. My entire body sung for joy when he traced my opening with his finger and purred, "Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes, yes, yes..." I panted against his lips.

He thrust up into me hard, grinding his pelvis against my clit. I cried out in pleasure, desperate for more, but maddeningly, he stopped and walked to the bed. I finally kicked off my heels as he climbed onto the bed with me under him. When he settled in place between my hips, he murmured, "First, we need to release your block."

I looked up at him in confusion. "But I am not blocking my emotions."

"No, you are not, but you do have the other block in place. The one you put up when you believed that Raven..." he stopped, neither of us really wanting to think about Raven right now.

Oh, that one.

Anxiety rose up in me. Not only had that block stopped the pain when I assumed Myrnin had sex with her, but I had found it surprisingly helpful in another manner and didn't particularly want to let it go. I replied evasively, "It happened automatically," hoping he would accept that I couldn't control it, therefore couldn't release it.

I should have known better than to try to manipulate him.

Especially now.

His body stiffened in anger, and his pupils flashed crimson.

I froze beneath him.

There was a dangerous edge to his voice as he spoke slowly and carefully, making sure I heard every word, "Claire, even the tiniest parts of you belong to me and I want them all. There can be nothing between us. I will not allow it."

I inhaled sharply. I heard every word. I also clearly heard what he didn't say – the lengths he would go to force me into submission should I choose not to do so willingly. He had been right before when he said that I didn't truly understand what it meant to be _his_. But I was beginning to get it now.

A tear slipped down my cheek when I thought about releasing that particular barrier. "It hurts..." I began, trying to explain, but couldn't finish my sentence.

"It doesn't have to hurt," he murmured softly. His fingers came up to gently tuck an errant strand of hair behind my ear. "Tell me why you fear letting it go."

I twisted my head to the side to avoid eye contact and mumbled, "I'm afraid that answer might make you angry."

He pulled my chin back into position, locking me into his dark liquid gaze, and murmured, "The only thing that angers me is when you hold back from me. Anything else, we can work through together."

I closed my eyes and explained haltingly, "I found that that block was particularly effective in numbing the pain of my past betrayal...And my almost certain _future_ one."

He was quiet as he reflected on my words and then spoke softly, "Claire, look at me."

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and was a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of love I found there. He continued, "By the time we are done tonight, you will feel differently and that pain will ease."

I stared transfixed at his unfathomable gaze. He was making it very clear what he wanted from me – my unconditional willingness to give him all of myself. But I was also beginning to understand the depth of his promise – that every tiny part of me would be safe within his fierce care. I let the block slipped away. The pain remained, but I trusted him.

He nodded and murmured approvingly, "Good girl."

I reached to trace the outline of his jaw with my fingers and whispered, trying to understand what was going to happen tonight, "Myrnin, what exactly is _this_? I already belong to you. What more can there be?"

"Shhh..." He murmured, letting me know he wasn't going to answer that question. Instead, he nudged his head into my hand and kissed each of my fingertips.

Without warning, I felt his compulsion in a most excruciatingly sensual way. He infused his _own_ desire into me. I yelped in surprise and then lost my mind, as he began to pleasure me in ways that made my head spin.

...

Two hours had gone by.

Best sex of my life.

Myrnin and I were freshly showered and tucked back in bed together, but I knew our night wasn't over. It was fairly obvious by the fact that he was currently nibbling on my ear.

However, I was distracted. I tried to refocus but something had been bothering me. I kept pushing it out of my mind, assuming I was just being silly and insecure, but as the hours ticked by, I knew it wasn't a mistake – he hadn't called me _Cariad_.

Instead, he only used my given name, Claire, which he never did before.

In the past, he had always called me _Cariad_ , particularly during our intimate times. It meant 'love'. Now, I worried that I might have broken his trust too much to ever hear it again. Before I could stop it, a single tear slid down my cheek, as I mourned the loss of that term of endearment. I quickly turned my head to the side, trying to hide it from him, but it was impossible.

He licked the tear gently from my cheek and murmured, "Tell me what the tear is for."

Embarrassment washed through me. What a perfectly meaningless thing to cry over. It was only a nickname, for Heaven's sake. And yet, it mattered to me. He was waiting for an answer. I knew better than to lie to him. Especially in the mood he was in now. But still, I tried to play it off and mumbled, "It's nothing."

He growled a low reminder, "Claire, I will do _whatever_ it takes to get you to truly understand what it means to belong to me. You will deny me nothing."

I exhaled, and tried to pull myself together, knowing I didn't have a choice and whispered haltingly, "You haven't called me _Cariad_."

He nodded in understanding.

A second tear breached the crescent border of my lashes. I moved to angrily swipe it away, but Myrnin caught my hand and pinned it over my head. With the gentlest of touches, he kissed the tear from my cheek as he responded with a promise, "I _will_...When this is finished, I will."

I wasn't sure what to say, so just whispered, "Okay."

Abruptly, he rolled our bodies, so that I was on top, straddling him. He murmured hypnotically, "You need to feel something."

I knew it would contribute to his already inflated ego but I couldn't help responding dryly, "I have done nothing but _feel something_ this entire night."

As expected, he smiled and purred, "You haven't felt _this_ before. Let's get you ready."

Astoundingly, I realized he was hard again. The man had ridiculous stamina and needed almost no recovery time. He jolted my senses by smacking me on the ass, and commanded, "Up."

 _What the hell?!_ But I automatically lifted, so that I was on my knees over him. And then beautifully, he slid down the bed so that his face rested right beneath me.

I whined loudly in anticipation.

" _Down_ ," he ordered with a wicked grin.

I was thrilled to accommodate him and settled myself where I liked him best. Very quickly, I was panting just about ready to fall over the edge. When he began to move my hips so that I was riding his tongue, that did it, and my entire body quivered as I contracted with my release. He slid back up the bed and said with a very satisfied smile, "Perfect. Now that you are ready...Are you ready?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Riddles now?"

"Close your eyes," he commanded.

His tone caused electricity to run up and down my spine. My eyes fluttered shut. Again, I lifted so that he could position his erection at my opening. He held my hips still and then very, very slowly lowered me over him. As I took him in, my eyes shot wide open.

 _This was shockingly different._

He held my gaze. He _knew_ what was happening.

But I had no clue. All I understood was, that the sensation of him filling me, extended vastly beyond just our physical touch. It was as if I could feel _him_ radiate through my entire body. Not just the pleasure he gave me, but actually _him_. He had somehow joined us together in a way I had never felt before and never even knew existed.

 _"What is that?_ " I gasped.

He moaned when I twitched my pelvic muscles and closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the sensation. "It feels the same way for me," he murmured without really answering my question.

When he began to move my hips, I thought I was going to pass out. The sensation of him filling me so deeply overwhelmed me. I remembered his words at the bar, "Until I was so deep inside of you, that you could _never_ walk away from me again." I had no doubt that this was what he was referring to.

He began to move faster.

I really wasn't sure I was going to be able to take much more and cried out, " _Myrnin_..."

He spoke hypnotically and urged, " _Let go_. Your orgasm will be completely different. _Just let go_..."

I stopped thinking and relaxed into him.

And then I was soaring.

With _every_ stroke, I _came._

Each one harder than the last.

I screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through me. I heard Myrnin releasing a constant stream of profanities beneath me and I knew he was experiencing orgasm after orgasm, just like I was. Finally, he stopped thrusting his hips into mine. He grunted and his nostrils flared as he got himself back under control.

I was almost in tears it had been so intensely pleasurable, and choked out, " _What was that?!_ "

He explained, "Something that only two vampires with certain mental skills can accomplish. As you felt, the pleasure is not for the faint-hearted."

 _"No...!"_ I breathed, agreeing with him, as I calmed down. As earth-shattering as that was, I wasn't sure when I was going to be ready to try it again.

We rested for about thirty minutes, with casual touches and talking, but I knew Myrnin wasn't done and my instincts told me he was waiting until the end for _something_.

It didn't take too much longer before I saw lust come over his features as he climbed on top of me. Immediately, my belly clenched hard in anticipation, and I was ready for him. Damn, how did he do that so easily?

He rocked his hips forward, letting me feel his extremely erect cock quite intimately against my quivering pussy and demanded huskily, _"Do you trust me?"_

"Yes!" I gasped my response immediately, as a high-pitched needy whine escaped from my chest, and I panted, arching my back into him. I had learned enough tonight to answer him without hesitation.

"Good girl," he affirmed as he thrust forward fast, taking me in one sharp movement, sinking in deeply to the hilt, leaving absolutely no space left between our bodies.

I cried out at his abrupt entry, fireworks coursing through my belly. I writhed beneath him, desperately seeking friction, but he held perfectly still, hovering dangerously over me as he ordered, "Do not come until I tell you to."

I stared up at him with wide eyes. His tone was deadly serious, and caused me to shiver from head to toe. I had no idea what was coming or if that was even possible, but it was clear my obedience was not optional. I nodded and breathed, "Okay."

His hard expression did not relax at my consent. If anything, it became even more aggressive and calculating as he pulled back and slammed forward again. I threw my head back, a scream tearing from my lips, "Myrnin!"

He gave me no opportunity to recover. Instead, he built momentum quickly, thrusting impossibly faster and harder. My chest heaved and a nonsensical stream of pleasure filled words rolled off my tongue.

Abruptly, he commanded me harshly, " _Submit to me!_ "

Okay. That was easy. I was already writhing beneath him at his mercy and agreed promptly, panting, "Yes!"

 _"No, you are not!"_ he replied angrily.

I shook my head in confusion. He had just been calm, so I wasn't sure what had come over him to make him so angry. His next sentence sent ice cold shivers down my spine. He commanded fiercely, "I want everything…Submit _Amelie's powers_ to me!"

" _What?!"_ I gasped in shock and horror.

And then I felt it.

Her powers tingled in my arms and legs, just at the edges.

I pleaded with him desperately, " _No, no, no... Don't do this_... _Please, no!_ "

His thrusts were hard and demanding as he ordered harshly, " _Give me what I want! Fight it…Control it!"_

The pleasure of his body moving against mine was so intense, I was seeing stars. And he wanted me to control Amelie's powers _now_? Every time her power had made an appearance in the past, my consciousness had lost complete control. And now, they were getting stronger by the second and I was hanging on by a thread. Panic flooded through me and I cried out, _"Help me!"_

"I can't until _you_ take control first!" he hissed.

And then I knew for certain I was going to lose.

I felt her power gaining violent ground. My eyes were wide as I stared at Myrnin in stark fear. I had no idea what would happen when they flared fully to life. He thrust harder, furious with me and roared, " _Fucking fight, damn it! What you didn't do before... Do it now! Fight for me... For us! Control it!"_

His blatant reminder, of the damage I had done to him, seared through my consciousness. I locked onto his eyes like they were a lifeline...And I _fought_. With everything in me, I fought for control.

He recognized the change in my expression, and evened out his strokes, keeping me right at the edge. I could feel a separation in my head now. Her power was there, but mine was as well. It felt similar to when Gwion had invaded my consciousness. I remembered his instructions to relax and _feel_ it, so that my mind would naturally compensate to control it. My eyes rolled back a little into my head, and my entire body trembled as a war waged inside of me. I inhaled sharply and on the next exhale, I had it!

I could flex and shape it to my will. My eyes snapped open and I stared at Myrnin in wonder. Myrnin's gaze gleamed with pride and satisfaction. He continued his forceful thrusts inside of me and then slid my hair away from my neck to reveal my carotid artery. His voice was low and deep as he growled, "Are you ready to submit to me now?"

Oh shit, he was going to bite me!

But I didn't care.

I would do anything for him in this moment.

I breathed readily, "Yes!"

His head came down to my neck and he whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

And holy hell, did I come!

As his fangs sank deeply into my flesh, my body seemed to explode in satisfaction, contracting and releasing almost violently around his cock. He grunted, unable to speak with his mouth otherwise engaged against my neck, while I screamed profanities, riding out the excruciatingly intense pleasure. When it was finally finished, I was hoarse and lay there panting, stunned by the sheer force and power of my orgasm. Amelie's powers were also neatly tucked away again, and I was in full control.

Myrnin withdrew his fangs and swiped his tongue softly over the already healing bite marks. He rolled our bodies so that I was on top of him, and ran his fingers up my arms as he murmured in concern, "Are you all right, _Cariad_?"

I froze.

And then the tears fell.

It was the one thing I had been waiting for.

He pulled me to him and I sobbed against his chest. He stroked my hair as he murmured several variations of, "I love you, _Cariad_. I always will..."

When I could finally pull myself together, I smiled at him through my tears, "I love you too."

So many things had happened tonight. I wasn't sure if I even recognized all of them, but I was confident of one thing. I positively hummed with happiness. The sadness and the guilt were gone. From Myrnin's expression, I knew his pain at my betrayal – more because I gave up on us, rather than my kissing Gwion – that deep, fractured pain was gone now as well. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Exhaustion pulled fiercely at me. My questions for Myrnin would have to wait. I heard his voice as I drifted off, "Sleep now, _Cariad_."

...

Suddenly, I was rudely awakened by the lights flickering on in the room. I could still feel the solid form of Myrnin's body next to me, which meant whoever had turned the lights on, wasn't Myrnin! Adrenaline pumped through my veins. My eyes zeroed in on the form of a man casually reclined in one of the chairs – _Gwion!_

He clearly enjoyed my look of utter confusion and smirked, "Oh look, the band's back together."

Myrnin hadn't flinched. Obviously, Gwion's presence didn't come as quite a surprise to him. Gwion continued nonchalantly, "Although, I must say, you lasted two more days than I thought you would."

I stared at him in confusion, and replied, "But we were only apart for two days."

He tilted his head to the side to emphasize his point, as he said, "Exactly."

I huffed and snapped, "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

He ignored my question. Instead, his smile turned into a sly grin as he examined me and purred provocatively, "Let's see, you look like a woman who has come...Somewhere between 12 to 15 times. Am I right?"

If I could have blushed, I would have been crimson. I wanted to dive under the sheets in embarrassment, but figured that was not the most adult reaction. Of course, was there any proper etiquette for when you are lying naked with your vampire sire, and _his_ sire shows up for a little Q&A on your orgasms?

And then I was distracted as I thought about it. I had kept count until we reached that one that words couldn't really describe. I turned to Myrnin and asked inquisitively. "Do _those_ count as one or are they separate?"

I didn't think Myrnin could have looked more satisfied than he did in that moment as he replied, "Separate."

A quick calculation later, I added 8 to the number, and whispered to Myrnin in amazement, " _Holy fuck."_

I turned back to Gwion and replied with a wicked grin of my own, "Wrong."

Apparently it was clear to Gwion exactly what I was referring to because he swore, " _Fuck_... _I_ wanted to do that with her. It's incredibly hard to find a female with the power to do so. Oh well, I guess there's always _next_ time..." he purred suggestively and waggled his eyebrows at me.

He was positively shameless. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Gwion shook his head and got back to business. He asked Myrnin, "Is everything prepared?"

"Perfectly," Myrnin replied with a smirk of his own.

I narrowed my eyes. Clearly, our little breakup had not affected whatever devious plan they were working on together. Gwion stood to his feet. "Then it is probably time for us to go." His eyes flashed black with lust again as he purred, "Unless you'd prefer me to _join_ you..."

I stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. But Myrnin's warning growl, next to me, let me know that Gwion's offer was absolutely serious and also absolutely denied.

Gwion held his hands up in mock surrender as he smirked, "Just asking. Can't fault a man for trying." He laughed and walked out of the door.

 **I know you are probably sick of hearing it from me, but I just want to tell you guys...you are all amazing! The concern, support and encouragement blows my mind and you keep me rolling with laughter at some of your comments. Truly.** **Much, much love.**


	52. Priodas

**Chapter 51 – Priodas**

I watch the door shut behind Gwion, still shocked at his offer for a threesome. I probably shouldn't have been so surprised. Myrnin had said they shared partners in the past. I just didn't realize he meant at the same time. I shook my head, chasing that mental picture right out of my mind.

I had more pressing matters to consider. I tilted my head toward Myrnin. The expression on his face caused me to inhale sharply. Happiness positively radiated out of him. My heart soared to see him this way. Once again, I was thankful for whatever healing he had accomplished between us during the night. Which led me to my first question, "Myrnin, what exactly happened last night?"

He kissed me lightly on my forehead and began to get out of the bed. "We need to get up and get ready," he murmured.

Oh hell no, that wasn't happening. I pushed his chest back down to the bed and climbed on top of him, reveling again in my newfound strength. I held his gaze and stated firmly, " _I_ am going to ask questions…And _you_ are going to give me answers."

His hands immediately sought out my breasts. I batted them away. "No, no time to play… _Answers_."

His eyes lit up mischievously and he purred, "Okay, I will answer _any_ question you have…As long as I am inside of you."

Damn him.

He was good…But I was _determined_.

I whined petulantly, "But I won't be able to concentrate on my questions…let alone, your answers."

He shook his head resolutely and grinned, "Nope…That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

I narrowed my eyes. He wanted to play. Okay, I would play. I clarified sweetly, "So, you're _one_ condition is that you be inside of me? And then you will answer _any_ question I ask?"

He looked at me suspiciously but nodded his head in agreement.

I didn't have to ask if he was 'ready' – he was always ready. And if my knowledge of his stamina were not confirmation enough, I could feel that he was now rock hard beneath me. I shivered as I lifted and then slowly slid back down around him. Insane pleasure shot through me, all of the way down to my toes. _Holy hell!_ I had to be crazy to think I could remain cognizant while he was inside of me.

But dammit, I was going to try.

Immediately, his hands grasped my hips.

"No! No _moving!"_ I gasped and barely held on to a shred of logical thought. "We _only_ agreed you would be inside, but nothing more," I panted.

His smile widened in acknowledgement as he purred, "Okay…Well played…But, let's see who lasts _longer_."

My eyes automatically squeezed shut tightly and I willed myself to think. I began breathily, "The time…When we came on each stroke…What was that?"

He answered softly, "While exceptionally pleasurable, that process also creates a connection so intense, that it binds and allows for healing. Basically, it made it exponentially more difficult for you to walk away now," he explained and then added wryly, "Not that it couldn't be done…Knowing how stubborn you are."

I opened my eyes and asked curiously, "How was that different…From when you first made me yours? Wasn't I bound to you then?"

"You were, and that cannot be undone. But, last night was not an irrevocable connection. It just strengthened our bond. And it was an equal-opportunity experience – it bound me to you with the same measure, _Cariad_ ," he added lovingly, lightly brushing a stray strand of hair away from my face.

I listened to his words, but the gentle contentment in his eyes told me so much more. It made him happy to be tied to me like that. Deep satisfaction wound through my belly.

Without warning, he suddenly shifted beneath me, causing sparks to cascade up and down my spine.

My eyes urgently snapped shut again. I chanted to myself, _Breath…Just breathe_. When I could finally open them again, Myrnin stared back at me with an overly innocent expression and looked completely unbothered by my glare. If anything, I suspected he was working to contain his laughter.

My eyes narrowed. Two could play that game. Let's see if he could take as much as he dished out. With a naughty smirk, I contracted my pelvic muscles _hard_ , fiercely clamping down around him.

His body jolted and he hissed, " _Fuck!_ " His hands were like steel against my hips as he warned, "If you do that again, all bets are off and you are going to ride me _hard and fast._ "

 _Oh!_

I inhaled sharply, a high-pitched whine releasing from the back of my throat. My entire body trembled. Myrnin's pupils were pitch-black with desire. It was abundantly clear that our restraint was quickly coming to an end. I nodded slowly, not really trusting any part of my body to move, and shockingly refocused to the topic at hand as I squeaked, "And the healing…"

It took Myrnin a moment to respond as he worked to keep his own raging desire in check. Finally he continued, "Yes…Somehow the connection is such that it allows us to heal each other."

He silently appraised me for a moment and then suggested, "I think you should conjure it next time."

"Next time…" I considered quietly to myself, not sure how quickly I would be ready for that again and then stopped. "Wait, what?! _Me_ conjure it? What do you mean?"

"It is not possible unless both vampires have the innate ability; however either vampire can create it," he clarified.

My breath came out in a woosh as I understood what he was saying. "So, you think I will have this power outside of Amelie's?"

"I am almost certain of it. I believe you are going to be very powerful," he replied, a tangible note of pride in his tone.

I flushed warmly and wondered, "Is there a name for it?"

Myrnin waited before he answered, "It is called Priodas."

My eyebrow rose, curious why he hesitated, but then quickly moved on, as I tasted the word on my tongue, " _Priodas_ … What does it mean?"

Myrnin hesitated for much longer this time and finally replied carefully, "It is the Welsh word for _marriage_."

" _Marriage?"_ I whispered, struggling to understand. "Does that mean we are _married?_ " My world seemed to be spinning. Surely, he wouldn't have done that without asking me first.

"No, _Cariad_ , we are not married. The word is used because it most defines the intensity of that connection," he assured me softly. I believed him. Otherwise, Gwion would never have wanted to engage in it with me.

However, now the word had been released into the air. We had never talked about marriage and the topic loomed heavy. I looked at Myrnin almost shyly. Neither of us spoke. But a host of communication flowed from Myrnin's dark liquid gaze. Silent promises for the future. He wanted it. With me. That much was obvious.

I didn't know how I felt about it. A part of me didn't really see the point, given how tightly we were already connected. But I could see that it meant something to him. It was also obvious that he was okay with not discussing it for now.

I was thankful to leave the topic for another day as well and leaned down. Tasting his lips with my tongue, I murmured provocatively, "I think I'm ready for that hard and fast ride now."

A low growl of desire vibrated from his chest as he began to move my hips.

…

Two blissful climaxes later, I finally found the willpower to get out of the bed. I headed toward the shower and asked, "Myrnin, when you forced me to control Amelie's powers and then bit me, what happened there?"

He followed me into the shower and selected the shampoo bottle for my hair. "That answer is not quite as cut and dried, because I had never attempted it before. The obvious first reason was to teach you how to control it. If you can remain in control when her powers spring to life, you may be able to resist the physical temptation. However, I suspect you might continue to find her power uncontrollable, if it hits you suddenly, which unfortunately, has been how it presented in the past."

I thought about his words. I desperately wanted Amelie to take her power back, so assumed the less Gwion knew about my control, the better. I murmured my thoughts out loud to get Myrnin's take on it, "So, I probably shouldn't tell Gwion that I am working on controlling it?"

Myrnin turned me to face him and spoke wryly, "Gwion knows _me_. He knows you are working on controlling it."

I nodded. He was right. "What else? What have you never tried before last night?"

"I wondered if it would give me some measure of control when her powers are active in you," he responded contemplatively.

I looked at him questioningly, "Like Clāmāre?"

"No, Clāmāre involves giving power away. The bite I inflicted last night was more similar to what Gwion did in securing control over Amelie."

I gasped and put a firm palm against his chest, backing up as far as I could in the small confines of the shower.

He looked at me in confusion.

Panic flowed through me as I hissed angrily, "Is _that_ what you did to me?! Take away my ability to choose and make me subject to your every whim?!"

Myrnin held my gaze and replied, "I won't lie to you. I could have. _But I didn't_. I value the fire inside of you and want to keep it fully lit. It is what makes you who you are. It is the person I fell in love with…Even though that fire causes me to want to strangle you at times," he added drily.

I exhaled in relief and snuggled my body against his again. Both of us seemed so broken yesterday, but all of that was gone now. I murmured, "Thank you…For fixing us."

" _Cariad_ , when you gave yourself to me, it wasn't so that I could have a new toy. I know I was harsh and demanding with you last night in relationship to this bond. But you must know; I bear great responsibility. I will protect and cherish every tiny piece you, with my life. And not just the good parts _– all of you_."

I stared at him with wide eyes. His words reminded me of wedding vows. I purposefully inhaled and let it out slowly. I needed to put that thought out of my mind. Right now.

.

 **Hello Peaches! So sorry it has taken a bit longer for an update. Thanks SCOD for again giving me the push I needed to break through the writers block. I _think_ I might have another chapter coming sooner rather than later. Fingers crossed... **

**Much love - T**


	53. You Want That?

**Chapter 52 – You Want That?**

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Myrnin was already dressed. He wore a dark grey snug fitting Henley that revealed the powerful lines in his chest. His black jeans hung low on his hips, perfectly outlining his muscular legs and always-calculating, predator stance. My eyes drifted down to find he had on the same black boots that he had worn to the rave.

I stood with a fluffy white towel wrapped around my body and another perched on my head to contain my wet hair, my hands on my hips as I faced him. I was a little – well, maybe a lot – irritated now that the subject of Raven was at hand. I frowned and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me Gwion thought Raven was the mole?"

"I planned to tell you. However, since you assaulted me earlier, we are now really quite short on time and must get ready to go," he replied, trying to hide his amusement at my less than threatening stance.

"I did not _assault_ you. I merely had questions. You were the one who wanted to play a game," I huffed.

He smirked knowingly, "Did you really have any other plan when you climbed on top of me?"

In retrospect, I could see his logic. It was probably foolish of me to think we could be naked together in that position – or any other position, really – and nothing would happen. Even so, I dug my heels in. I wasn't moving until I had some answers. "Well at least tell me what the hell you were doing, during the time you _should_ have been pleasuring me, but were with that _whore_ instead," I responded bitingly.

Myrnin raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Should have been pleasuring you?"

"It would have been time better spent," I hissed petulantly. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I didn't care. I didn't like her and didn't want her anywhere around Myrnin.

"Oh, believe me, I would have much rather been pleasuring you. Jealousy looks quite tantalizing on you, by the way. And, for the time being, when we are around others, you cannot refer to her as 'the whore'," he explained patiently.

I glared at him.

He gathered me in his arms, towel and all, and spoke soothingly, "Rather than chase them down, we were setting a trap. I spent time with Raven, keeping her occupied; while I conducted various phone conversations and meetings…All while letting her listen in on our plans. I promise to tell you all of the details tonight, but for right now, you really do need to get dressed. You will be training with Dargan again today," Myrnin could barely say his name without growling.

What?! I was shocked, my attention diverted away from Raven, ask I questioned, "You're okay with that…Me training with him?"

Myrnin's lips formed a thin line as he replied, "For now." And then he softened as he kissed me lightly. "I've got to go now to meet with Gwion. Abby will be here for you in another thirty minutes."

….

After Myrnin left, I stared at the closet. I wasn't sure what to wear, since yesterday's sparring outfit was still at the hotel laundry. Thankfully, Abby arrived only five minutes later, carrying another shopping bag with work-out gear. I pulled out a fitness bra and tiny work-out shorts. I muttered, "I'm not sure if Gwion is purposefully trying to keep my half naked or if he just thinks I wear a smaller size than I do."

Abby raised an eyebrow at me and revealed, "Gwion didn't select that. _Myrnin_ did."

My head snapped up to find her face, to see if she was kidding.

She wasn't.

I blinked. "Okay," I replied hesitantly, not really knowing what else to say. I was surprised that Myrnin selected something so revealing, knowing I would be sparring with Dargan. Not that Dargan had ever showed any interest in me other than the personal enjoyment he got from repeatedly kicking my tail.

"Come on…No time to daydream. Trystan and Dargan will be here in twenty minutes." Abby brought me back to reality.

I hurriedly got dressed and threw my hair into a high ponytail, thankful that I didn't have to go through the hassle of the hair and make-up ladies today.

….

We reached the gym right on time. I was just glad Myrnin wouldn't be here. I remembered Trystan's words. He was right. Myrnin probably would have tried to kill Dargan for hurting me, repeatedly. Hell, I wanted to kill Dargan at first. But now, I didn't mind. I was actually kind of excited about continuing our sessions. From somewhere out of my sight, Trystan flipped the lights on in the gym and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Myrnin – and Gwion – were both sitting leisurely on a small bleacher section. Dargan stared apprehensively at Myrnin. Obviously, he hadn't expected our sparring to become a spectator sport either. I narrowed my eyes at them and asked sarcastically, "So, what did I do to merit this captive audience? Or is your presence here some sort of punishment for something?"

Gwion was quick to reply with a wicked grin, "Hmmm…for you, little minx, this would not be a fitting punishment. I think you might much rather prefer a spanking instead."

I blinked. That escalated quickly. Damn.

Myrnin hissed at him.

"Again. _What?_ " Gwion pointedly defended himself to Myrnin and then continued with a sly smile, "I know for a _fact_ that thought crossed your mind as well."

I watched Myrnin's reaction. He didn't deny it. As a matter of fact, he stared at me with a calculated gleam. I didn't have time to be surprised by Myrnin's response, because I was too busy being shocked when heat washed over me, at his countenance.

Did I want that? I hadn't really thought about it before. But it was clear from Myrnin's expression; he had a strong mental image going on right now.

Both of them were staring at me in amusement. As much as the idea made me ponder the possibilities, it was time to rebalance the power here. Gwion never had a filter and just when I thought he had been as bold as possible, he always seemed to surprise me again. I guess if I wanted to play with the big boys, I was going to have to respond in an equally shocking manner. My lips curled into a wicked grin.

I walked over to Myrnin, my hips moving slowly with intent, and mounted him, straddling his lap. I licked my lips, leaned to his ear and purred seductively, " _You want that? Your hand on my bare ass? Is that what you are picturing doing to me right now?"_

Myrnin growled low, his hands fiercely gripping my hips.

Perfect.

My fangs snapped into place. I continued silkily, my lips grazing his ear as I issued a throaty provocative challenge, "You could _try_ …But don't think for a second, that it would be _easy."_

My tongue drew a path to his neck, where I applied pressure, piercing his skin, drawing out a small stream of blood. I pulled back and slowly licked his blood from my lips.

He stared transfixed on the motions of my tongue. The heat in his gaze bordered on scorching.

I had to stop myself from giggling as I finished seductively with, _"_ But… _If…_ you can accomplish it, I promise to reward you with a little _treat_ of my own."

Myrnin groaned as I rose with a satisfied smile.

Gwion exhaled, " _Fuck_ …she's dangerous."

I returned to Dargan. He smirked in appreciation, obviously having heard our conversation.

"Ready?" I asked him sweetly.

"Fuck yeah," he replied easily and then hesitated, looking hard at Myrnin. "But I don't want to get jumped from behind when he thinks you can't handle it, Princess."

Myrnin smirked, making no promises not to do exactly that.

I stared at Gwion pointedly and waited.

For a moment, he just returned my gaze with a mischievous grin. Finally, he broke down and sighed, "Fine…I will keep Myrnin under control."

Myrnin scoffed, "Humph."

I turned my steely gaze on him and threatened, "You will not interrupt us – for _any_ reason. Or _I_ will kick your ass."

He frowned but nodded consent.

I turned to face Dargan, purposefully putting Myrnin behind me, out of my range of vision. I couldn't look at him if I wanted to stay focused. Even though Gwion said he could contain Myrnin, I wasn't entirely sure, given what I knew was going to happen next.

And exactly as expected, the impact was fierce when I attacked, Dargan deflected it, and his fist connected to my ribs, throwing me back several feet. I cursed and stood slowly, letting my body heal.

The silence behind me was deafening, but I resisted the urge to look at Myrnin. I knew it wouldn't help. I walked back to Dargan. His eyes glittered as he taunted me, "What's wrong, Princess? Did a little sex make you forget everything you learned yesterday? I thought fucking with you was supposed to cause me regrets...But I'm not really _feeling_ it."

My vision hazed red. Myrnin and Gwion's presence faded away. My lips turned up in a purposeful smile. The only thing I could see was my prey. Dargan noticed the change in my expression. His eyes gleamed in fierce anticipation as he whispered, " _Bring it._ "

He knew I favored right-sided attacks because I was stronger on that side, so I twitched my right arm just to draw him into motion. He might have had brute strength, but I had agility. I could position my body in ways he could not, thus allowing me to surprise him when I spun sideways in the air to the left, and wrapped both of my legs in a vice grip around his neck. The move knocked him off balance, gravity and the weight of my body forcing him to the ground.

I sat perched on his chest. He stared at me with wide eyes and then nodded in contemplation. A wicked smile spread across his features as he purred, "All right, Princess. No holding back now."

Shit! He had been holding back all of this time? That wasn't encouraging, but I refused to let him get to me. I had this. I could do this. I think. I held his gaze and smirked, " _Bring it_."

We stood and one blindingly fast sharp crack later, I was sitting on my ass, gasping for breath. I felt my body heal, but didn't get up. He wanted to play with everything in his arsenal…so would I.

I continued to sit and rubbed my leg, completely ignoring Dargan. After a moment, he walked over to me and leaned down questioningly. That was all I needed. I snapped my body into motion, leaping to my feet, and rammed my fist into his jaw. Before he could react, I assaulted him again with another vicious impact, this time to his chest, propelling him backward. I darted forward and landed on his chest again as he crashed to the ground.

" _Fuck!"_ he snarled when he hit the hard surface.

I knew my underhanded attack threw our rules right out the window. He wasn't going to wait for me to get off of him and reset myself. No, there were no holds barred now. Everything was free game. My body practically hummed with adrenaline at the extreme danger I had just put myself in.

And then an almost audible switch clicked to life inside of me. Power surged through my core and limbs so violently, I wasn't sure if I wanted to curse or giggle. In the end, I decided to do neither, because a shocking realization washed over me. This was a _physical_ manifestation of a gift. I had never felt this incredible physical endowment before, only mental gifts. But the thing that excited me the most was, I knew I wasn't feeling Amelie's power – this was all mine!

All of this realization hit me in less than a millisecond and I still had Dargan to contend with. Before he could grab me, I back-flipped off of his chest and landed lightly on my toes. My body vibrated with unleashed aggression. Somehow, I had tapped into my natural gifts now, letting instinct drive me.

Right on que, Dargan surged forward and we continued our volley of attacks. As expected, he wasn't holding back now. This time though, I fought back with a speed and agility that kept me one step ahead of him for the most part – but not always. At some point during our sparring, I heard Myrnin hiss angrily when Dargan landed a particularly hard blow.

Gwion scoffed at Myrnin, "Oh stop your growling. You know your dick's as hard as mine watching her kick his ass."

I couldn't help smirking at his words. Because he was right. _I was winning!_ And it felt glorious to use my muscles to their fullest extent.

I wasn't sure how much more time had transpired when Gwion called, "Time's up."

As Dargan and I separated, he murmured quietly in my ear, "Well done, Princess."

I couldn't help grinning from ear to ear as I replied, "Thanks!" I know Myrnin hated him, but I had grown kind of fond of him. I liked that he didn't try to coddle me.

I was surprised when Myrnin stood and walked toward us, looking at Dargan. He purred a challenge, "My turn."

Oh shit. I knew this would be trouble. I looked at Gwion who continued to smirk, reclined back on the bleachers. It was clear he wasn't going to intervene.

"Yeah, I think I will pass…I'm fully confident in the size of my dick and don't have anything to prove," Dargan replied coldly and sat down.

I exhaled in relief. I was pretty sure Myrnin would win, but I didn't want to see him fight a vampire, who would likely take any opportunity presented, to kill him.

Thankfully, Trystan stepped forward, appearing more than eager to test his skills against Myrnin. Adrenaline ran through my veins as I thought about Myrnin fighting, but I reminded myself he could hold his own. Still, I didn't know what Trystan was capable of.

I walked to take Myrnin's emptied seat next to Gwion. Something had been on my mind. I sat down and studied him carefully. I waited, wanting his full attention.

Gwion didn't miss my close inspection of him and turned with his signature smirk. He lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, little minx?"

I spoke slowly as I pondered our previous interactions, "I said _yes_ …At the rave, but you held back. And later, when we were alone in my room, you could've pushed me then, to force Amelie's powers to the surface. And again…You chose Dargan to spar with me...Because you knew that if you had, you would've ended up inside of me."

His eyes flashed at my choice of wording.

I licked my lips and pressed, "So, I have a theory."

"A _theory?"_ he asked, clearly entertained by my words.

"Yes...Myrnin has earned 'different rules' as well. Am I right?"

Gwion had once told me that he played by different rules when it came to me, because I had beaten him at our Challenge. And while he had had more than one opportunity to sleep with me, he had _chosen_ not to. And now I suspected his reasoning had more to do with his relationship with Myrnin than me.

He didn't answer, but the mischievous gleam in his eyes confirmed my suspicion. "You are perceptive, little minx, but don't try to figure me out…You won't. I do want you...Never presume that I am above taking you."

I nodded, pleased that I had gotten it right. I knew he was telling me the truth. Just because he had held back before, didn't mean he would in the future. He could have had sex with me, while I was under the influence of Amelie's power, but he didn't take it. He readily admitted he didn't love me and I couldn't imagine that he was waiting for me to fall in love with him. There had to be a missing piece. Something else he wanted. I remembered his words at the rave, "When you finally choose me…" Myrnin had said something similar, "His ego won't allow for him to take you by force; he wants you to _choose_ him." Hmmm…I suspected I might never know exactly, so decided to let it go for now and turned back to watch Myrnin and Trystan spar.

As soon as I focused on them, my eyes widened in shock. Watching Myrnin fight was oddly erotic to me. His body moved with exquisite power and strength. As I stared, heat rolled through me all of the way down to my toes.

"He's holding back," Gwion commented with an air of boredom.

"What?" I breathed. I crossed my legs tightly, trying to stifle an ever increasing desire to go to Myrnin and rub myself against him.

Gwion just nodded in response and then looked over at me with his signature smirk. He purred seductively, "The scent of your arousal, little minx, is more than just a little distracting. If I had known, all I had to do was fight, to get you wet; I would have stepped in before."

I blinked at him. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

Enjoying the look on my face, Gwion leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Would you like to see what he can _really_ do?" Without waiting for my answer, he stood and strode lithely to Myrnin and Trystan. Trystan immediately pulled back in surprise as Gwion eyed Myrnin and spoke nonchalantly, "I think I'll give it a go."

Myrnin's mouth curled up into a matching Cheshire Cat grin. He motioned Gwion forward with two fingers.

And then all hell broke loose.

I was fairly confident my mouth hung open as I watched them. I had never seen anything more deadly or devastating or stunningly beautiful. It almost looked like a choreographed dance. It was obvious they had sparred enough over the centuries to anticipate each other's moves, avoiding violent impacts by mere millimeters. That wasn't to say they never made contact. They made contact, all right. And the sound was earth shattering. I had had to stifle my screams when they first began. Damn.

From the side, Trystan breathed, " _Fuck_." He seemed to be in equal surprise, I'm sure realizing now that Myrnin had indeed been holding back.

Abby just looked petrified as she shifted behind Trystan. With as fast as they were moving, I doubted she could see much, but the sounds were truly frightening.

Abruptly, Gwion and Myrnin broke apart, each still grinning. I quivered a little when I realized they were both covered in blood, a result of the devastating blows they had inflicted on each other.

I had no idea what my countenance revealed, but the look on my face must have convinced Myrnin I needed a hug, because in the next instant, his strong arms were around me while he whispered, "It's okay, _Cariad_ …I'm okay."

I think I wanted to strangle him for putting me through that. I melted into his chest, waiting for the adrenaline to slow in my veins. I finally stepped back.

He murmured, "Let's go back to the hotel, and I will finish our conversation from earlier."

I nodded. I suspected their plan was going to be put into motion very soon, and I wanted to be ready.

.

 **Hello Pretties, we are heading into the last arc of this story. I know I've said that before, but now the timing feels right. I am not sure how many chapters that will entail, but I will try to give you a heads up before just throwing the last chapter at you. As always, I love hearing from you...thoughts?**


	54. Bloodlust

**Chapter 53 – Bloodlust**

We never made it to the hotel.

All I wanted was a hot bath to relax my over-exercised muscles and Myrnin's touch to make me forget all of my worries. Not that I was complaining. Pushing my body to the extreme had been exhilarating. I had quickly become addicted to and fed off of the endorphins crazily firing in my brain, like it was illegal contraband, until I felt like an engorged tick…Finally satiated. Ew…Now there's a mental picture. I shook my head to clear it.

Just as Myrnin was promising me an intimate evening with full disclosure of their plans, both he and Gwion spun around to face the door, their backs ramrod straight.

There was no doubt in my mind.

We were being ambushed.

And neither of them apparently expected it because both were cursing fluidly in Welsh. Time seemed to come to a screeching halt as I took inventory of our circumstances. Trystan and Dargan immediately flanked Myrnin and Gwion on either side, creating a bubble around Abby and me, as we stood in the middle of them. Abby was visibly shaking from head to toe. I wished I could comfort her; tell her everything was going to be okay, but I knew those words were a lie. We were far from okay and would probably be lucky to make it out with our lives, given Ciro's ample resources from a still unconfirmed benefactor. Gwion assumed it was Lucas, another bloodline vampire. Having spent a good bit of time with Gwion, I could not imagine anyone foolish enough to think they could defeat him.

It appeared his suspicions about Raven's loyalty were indeed accurate because she stepped through the door first. Her lithe frame and voluptuous features were a complete contradiction to the intensity of her expression. Her ebony tresses flared brazenly behind her, while her eyes raged furiously at Gwion. Shit, what had he done, for her to have a complete alteration in her behavior? Because in this moment, there was no mistaking her hatred of him.

I wished I could see Gwion's expression, but he and Myrnin stood as a protective barrier in front of me.

Too bad their efforts were not going to keep me safe, I realized ominously; when Ciro appeared at her side, and more vampires than I could count, poured through the doors behind them. I inhaled sharply. _Fuck_ , there had to be over fifty of them. They spread out like cockroaches around us.

"This is an unusual turn of events, my dear," Gwion spoke smoothly, without a trace of concern in his voice.

"Really? What did you expect? Did you really think I would be just fine while you replaced the position I had _earned_ with that slut?" she sneered.

The muscles in Myrnin's back rippled angrily.

I couldn't believe she just called me a slut?! _That_ _whore!_ Yeah, kind of a double standard, but I didn't care. I would be dead soon anyway.

Gwion replied coldly, "So that is what this is about? At what point in all of the time we were together, did I ever say I actually _cared_ about you?"

Damn, that was harsh.

He continued relentlessly, "Did you go to Lucas and cry like a little bitch? Is that why he came after me? Gotta say, I'm surprised. I know you're not that good of a lay for him to put his life on the line. Does he even know his resources are being used to hunt me?"

She didn't answer his question. Her hands clenched into fists and her nostrils flared. Instead, she spat venomously, "You never should have played with me."

I didn't need to see Gwion's face to know he was smirking. He drawled, "You _know_ I have no qualms over torturing a female. I enjoy it just as much as a male. So you better make damn sure they kill me. Otherwise you and I are going to play harder than you have ever played before."

I shivered at the undisguised anticipation in his voice.

Her eyes widened just slightly. She knew it wasn't an empty threat. She looked around at the throng of vampires for reassurance, confidence spilling into her features again as she snarled, "Oh, they'll kill you."

Apparently Gwion was done talking with Raven, because he turned his attention to Ciro. "So what is your take in all of this? Are you ready to die as a result of her insecurities?"

"I don't give a shit about her cause. I must say it was convenient however that you pissed her off when you did – you know, a woman scorned and all – or I would be rotting somewhere right now. So no, I'm just here for my butterfly."

I gasped.

Ciro cocked his head to the side so that he could see me behind Myrnin and purred, "There you are, Beauty. Don't hide from me…I will be seeing _all_ of you very soon."

A stream of curses and growling released from Myrnin's chest. He lowered his stance, signaling his attack was imminent.

"Not yet, my friend," Gwion said under his breath.

Oh that's cute. Gwion thinks a matter of _timing_ is going to change whether or not we live or die. There were angry vampires for as far as I could see; all out for our blood. I highly doubted the option of _living_ was going to be on our agenda for today.

Apparently, Raven was done talking because she breathed the order, " _Kill them._ "

All hell broke loose as we were attacked from all sides. The four of them did not waver in their defense of Abigail and me, as they maintained the protective barrier around us.

But I was restless.

I wanted to fight.

Bloodlust raged through me.

Suddenly, I heard the unmistakable sound of multiple dart guns being fired. My mouth went dry as dread filled me. I was certain one or more of them had to have been hit. I just prayed that we had depleted most of their chemical warfare, during our earlier altercations.

Without warning, I saw Myrnin drop to his knee.

My blood ran cold.

And Amelie's powers roared to life.

A red haze invaded my vision, but I saw everything crystal clearly. I sprang forward, flipping over Myrnin's head, catching the vampire immediately in front of him, around the neck with my legs. While still in midair, I twisted my body violently to throw him down to the ground. He landed hard. And faster than I could track, Myrnin crashed his fist through the vampire's chest, relieving him of his heart.

I was in the middle of the fight now, but I didn't care. Given Ciro's psychotic fixation, I was certain there was a no kill order on me. He wanted me very much alive. And there were too many bodies for someone to easily shoot me.

As expected, the vampires hesitated when they realized it was me. I stole every advantage given to me by their delay, spinning my body in all angles to swipe them off their feet. As soon as I had one laid out, Myrnin or Gwion would extract their heart or wrench their neck, effectively removing their head from their bodies.

I was drenched in blood. The scene around me looked like a horror flick. I was hugely thankful that Amelie's ruthless fury was running through my veins, because I knew I couldn't handle this level of devastation on my own. As it was, I had no idea how I was going to handle the memory of today once it was over and I was back in my right mind. Of course, I was basing my concern on the unlikely speculation that I would live to see tomorrow.

Body parts were piling up, so much so, that I found myself hurling their bits and pieces to the outskirts of the mob, to make room for more. And more kept coming.

Gwion had to have been hit, I just didn't know how many times, because he was unmistakably slower in his responses. Adrenaline rocked through my body when I saw one of the vampires manage to get his hands around Gwion's head. Gwion's arms were busy fighting off two other vampires.

I didn't think.

I hurtled through the air, clearing over top of the vampire in my way, to reach him. Using the momentum I had gained, my fingers touched on the vampire's head and I continued to spin at an incredible velocity. When I landed, I held his now body-less head in my hands. I shuddered hard from head to toe. I turned to get back into position, thankful that Gwion was in control again. He glanced up at me, making eye contact for the tiniest part of a second and breathed, " _Fuck."_

Before I could get back in between Myrnin and Gwion, a high-pitched scream caught my attention – Abby!

Somehow she had been extracted from their protective cocoon. I snapped my head to the side just in time to see a vampire throw her into the arms of Ciro!

Oh, fuck no!

I heard Trystan howl like a wounded animal. He knew she was gone. But he didn't move from his defensive position. He couldn't. If they broke formation now, they would all be vulnerable.

But I could...

.

 **Okay, so I made it past the block and we are now on track. Of course, that means we are headed toward the end, which makes me crazy sad. I wonder if that was why I was so blocked. sigh. The story stays hella-crazy from here to the finish.**

 **I would LOVE to hear from you. Little Review box below...**

 _PS - Look for the sequel **All The King's Men** after this story wraps up. _

**_PSS - The next chapter is done. My plan is to wait a week and post it on Friday, but I wanted to give you guys the same option as before. If there happen to be five reviews before then, I will post it immediately. Much love - T_**

 ** _Answer to the questions in the reviews:_**

 _I love all of my guest reviewers and definitely would never tell someone to 'limit' their reviews. However, it would also make me super happy to see a variety of people responding, if you guys are so inclined._

 _There are at least four chapters left, probably five, and maybe six (two of which are already written)._


	55. Of Course Its a Trap

_**As promised...**_

 **Chapter 54 – Of Course It's a Trap**

Myrnin saw me change direction and roared, " _No!"_

I didn't stop.

Instead, I fought my way through the tangled mass of bodies all around me. Amelie's power vibrated through me as I dodged, skirted and attacked with abandon, never really focusing on a single mark. It wasn't necessary for me to identify each of my opponents. I just had to keep moving.

I reached the outskirts of the crowd just in time to see Ciro disappear through a side door. He had Abby tucked under one bicep, her arms and legs flailing viciously as she fought. The look of frustration on his face was evident as he worked to contain her erratic movements. A small smile played at the edge of my lips. She sure as hell wasn't making it easy for him.

Once the door clicked shut behind them, my anxiety reached epic levels. I knew if he managed to get away with her, she wouldn't be alive for long. But she wasn't the one he wanted.

He wanted me.

 _Shit!_ This was bad. I knew I was taking an incredible risk, because the odds of his maneuver _not_ being a trap were probably slim and none; leaning much closer to the _none_ option.

But I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I was stronger now and had accomplished multiple fighting skills. If there weren't too many of them, I might have a chance. Yeah, that's the reasoning I decided to go with, as I made up my mind and shot forward after him, bursting through the door less than a second later. Only to find him waiting for me with a cocky expression on his smug face. Five burly vampires stood behind him.

Of. Course.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

But, it didn't matter. I wasn't going to just let him take her.

Abby hissed vehemently, "Claire, _run_! Leave me!"

Ciro leaned down to her ear and explained patiently, "Shush now, my dear...You are wasting your breath. She would never do that."

He straightened his stance and refocused on me. "So predictable…I knew you would take the bait. You just couldn't stand by and let an innocent be hurt, could you? You know you are too kind for your own good. I wonder how long that will last now that you're a vampire, with Amelie's powers flowing through you, nonetheless. I suspect it will be just a matter of time before your cruelty comes into full bloom. Not that you aren't lovely just as you are," he leered.

Void of conscious thought, my brain automatically lashed out, viciously attacking their minds, searching for any weakness or any ground that it could exploit.

 _Oh! What the hell did I just do?!_

I inhaled sharply, startled by my own body's reaction. In the past, I had automatically shoved both Myrnin and Gwion out of my head on occasion. Apparently, my little brain does not play well with others, and did not like the invasiveness of a second consciousness in its personal space.

But this was different.

This was a subconscious aggressive attack. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I had never felt Amelie's powers more extremely than I did now. The sensation consumed me, vibrating all of the way through to my fingertips and toes. It made sense that maybe her power had a good idea that I just hadn't thought of yet. _Shit_ , I had to stop this rambling thinking.

I coerced myself to refocus.

Ciro's eyes had widened at the force of my attack when it washed over him, but he held strong. I cursed whatever drug he had taken that kept him immune.

One of the vampires behind him must not have taken as high of a dose, because he dropped to one knee and struggled to get back to his feet.

He glared at me.

I smiled back at him.

I concentrated my attention back on Ciro and ridiculed him, "Well, well Professor Silver…I am not at all surprised you found it necessary to protect yourself with five vampire bodyguards. We both know I am way too much for you to handle one-on-one."

His eyes lit up at my challenge.

I tried not to cringe openly.

"Take her," he ordered.

Without hesitation, all five vampires lunged toward me. The first one made the mistake of trying to grab me with his arms extended out in a bear hug. I ducked down, avoiding his hands and punched him in the throat. I heard the bones in his neck break as his body hurled back several feet. He returned to his feet and spit blood from his mouth.

I didn't have time to focus on him because two more were already upon me. I spun with a vengeance, kicking one squarely in the jaw while my fist drove into the stomach of the other.

For a fleeting moment, I thought I might actually win.

But there were too many of them.

Suddenly my feet were swiped out by a vampire behind me. I landed hard on my back, all of the air forced out of my lungs in a rush, white-hot pain radiating down my spine. Immediately they were on top of me; and none too gently. I guess they wanted a little payback for the hits I had inflicted.

Ciro ordered crisply, "Get her up. We need to go."

" _You punk ass bitch!"_ I snarled at him, writhing angrily in their grip, as they dragged me to my feet.

The vampire, whose throat I had broken, held onto Abby and hissed, "What do you want to do with this one? Should I kill her?"

"No, bring her with us. My butterfly might need the nourishment, although I doubt I will allow it. But just in case, better to have it on hand."

My stomach roiled to hear Ciro refer to me as _his_. I would find a way to die before I let him hurt me again, I swore to myself.

I was quickly forced toward a waiting black Escalade, and jerked roughly into the back seat, with a hulking vampire gripping me tightly on both sides. The interior was extended with two rows of seats facing each other, similar to the vehicle that Gwion, Myrnin and I had ridden in upon our arrival. Ciro eagerly climbed in and sat facing me. I felt the vehicle accelerate in velocity as we sped off into the night.

Ciro extracted black gloves from his coat pocket and slipped them on. I stared at him in confusion, wondering why the hell he felt he needed gloves. The answer was quickly obvious when he reached down and opened an ornately decorated silver box. I expected to find some sort of concoction or elixir to weaken me. Instead I was appalled to see two sets of silver handcuffs and a silver dagger with a carved jade handle.

 _WTF?!_

Ciro watched my expression intently, and his lips curled into a cruel grin at my look of horror. He explained slowly, "You see, Beauty, I don't want to drug you this time. Instead, I want you to be fully awake and fully aware and 100% focused on _me_ when I touch you, and when you scream my name."

I was floored and sickened by his words and spat, "What happened to your first promise of _not_ taking advantage of me like _that_?"

"That changed when you were so much _more_ than I had ever hoped for. The unquenchable fire inside of you draws monsters like me toward it like a moth to an open flame. I am hopeless to resist the dark appeal of it. I am going to break you slowly and carefully, and then I am going to make you _mine_."

I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath and snarled, "I will never be _yours!_ I am already irrevocably claimed and bonded to Myrnin. There is nothing you can do to change that."

He appeared unfazed by my declaration and refusal. "You see that is where you are wrong, my beautiful butterfly. I _can_ and I _will_ break that bond," he replied in cruel anticipation, running his tongue over his lips.

I shuddered uncontrollably at the thought.

My world began to spin out of control.

He couldn't do that, could he?!

The look on his face told me he absolutely believed he could. My entire body stiffened as I locked down my emotions. I refused to show him my fear, even though the thought of him taking complete ownership over me like Gwion had done with Amelie, was truly the worst fate I could conceive. Worse than being electrocuted. Worse than dying.

No, it couldn't be possible.

Myrnin had told me it wasn't possible.

I glared at him. "You do not have the mental skills to do that, nor do you have the sexual skills to coax _any_ kind of response from me."

"We shall see," he replied pleasantly, completely unaffected by my anger.

The vampire on my left asked, "Do you want me to remove her shoes so that you can lock the second set around her ankles?"

Ciro responded lasciviously, "Oh that will not be necessary. I want her legs wide open for me."

I sneered fiercely, "You want to be between my legs? Go for it. Because I will crush your punk ass in half."

"Shush now. No more talking. You might find it just a tad bit difficult to speak once you are wearing these. However, scream if you like. Don't feel like you have to keep it in." He was clearly stroking himself though his pants as he instructed me, in eager anticipation of my pain.

The vampires at my side forced my arms out. Ciro let go of his dick long enough to select one pair of handcuffs and leaned toward me. A chain around his neck slipped out of his shirt, revealing a tiny key. I knew it had to be the key to the handcuffs.

"You sick son of a bitch!" I snarled through gritted teeth, still fighting them. The sound strangled in my throat when the handcuffs were wrapped around my wrist and clinked shut; and the silver began to literally burn my flesh.

.

 _ **The next chapter is also ready (I think you will really like this one. Hint.). Again, my plan is to post it on Friday, but I wanted to give you guys the same option as before.**_

 _ **~with a twist~**_

 _ **If there happen to be TEN reviews before then, I will post it immediately. Please don't kill me for the increase in number. I just want to see if it's possible.**_

 ** _Answers to the questions in the reviews:_**

 _I love all of my guest reviewers and definitely would never tell someone to 'limit' their reviews. However, it would also make me super happy to see a variety of people responding, if you guys are so inclined. So have fun with it and do as you like. Ten is ten, no matter how it is counted. :) :)_

 _There are at least three chapters left, probably four, and possibly five (one of which is already written. I will make the same offer on that one). I am writing the last chapters now, so if can keep up with you, there is potential for you to have all of them rather quickly._

 _The sequel, All The King's Men, will have the same characters, and will be a continuation of this story._

Much love - T


	56. Do It

_**Hello Peaches! I have learned something about myself. I find it quite difficult to NOT post a chapter as soon as its ready, reviews or not. So while we hit six reviews not ten (six is freaking awesome, BTW - I love you people for that), I just cannot wait any longer. He he.**_

 **Chapter 55 – Do It  
** ** _Music: 'Cut the Cord' by Shinedown_**

I didn't know how much time had gone by.

I was too busy burning.

My wrists were smoldering and scalded red. Wisps of smoke periodically puffed off of my charbroiled skin. The ruined flesh bubbled as fresh blisters grew and then popped, only to immediately make room for new ones. My body fought a constant battle between healing, only to have the silver incinerate me once again.

It was all I could do not to scream in agony. Sweat poured off of me as I trembled uncontrollably. The few times I had broken down and let out a shriek, Ciro's hand immediately returned to his dick.

What the fuck was _wrong_ with this man?!

After that, I locked my jaw tight and brutally gnawed on my lower lip with my teeth, drawing blood, to keep me from whimpering.

Ciro looked disappointed. He leaned toward me and whispered, "It is okay…Let it out. You are fucking beautiful when you scream. The pain will also enhance our pleasure later. You will see. Pain and pleasure always go hand in hand."

"The only thing I see in your hand is your _dick_ ," I ground out between clenched teeth.

He laughed and sat back.

Abruptly, a man's voice could be heard over some sort of intercom, "We have a problem."

Ciro's head jerked up. Hope soared through me. Anything that was a problem to them was probably fantastic news for me. Ciro slammed his fist down on a button on the console next to him, presumably enabling his side of the conversation and snarled, " _What is it?!"_

"Black sports car coming up on our left – _fast._ "

Even through my agony, I smiled brilliantly.

It had to be either Gwion or Myrnin or hopefully, both! Relief flooded my system. I hadn't allowed myself to think about what had happened to them after I left. I couldn't face that emotional trauma in addition to dealing with Ciro, so I had blocked it out – until now. Now, I let the knowledge of their safety wash over me, soothing the parts not currently on fire.

Ciro knew who was coming as well. His face contorted in fear and anger as he snarled, "How does that motherfucker always find you so quickly?! We got away cleanly."

I laughed shakily.

Ciro snapped his head toward me and seethed, "What the fuck have you done?! Are you wearing a tracking device?! Fuck! I knew I should have stripped you naked the moment I had you."

Barely able to speak, I rasped with great difficulty, " _I_ didn't do anything, dickhead. _You_ _did!_ Myrnin can track me…Without the assistance of any device."

 _(Pant. Pant. Pant.)_

"It's a result of the…Bond he created. And his ability to find me is heightened one hundredfold… _When I am in_ _pain_." I looked down pointedly at my burning wrists and continued snidely, "So…Thanks for _this_."

 _(Pant. Pant. Pant.)_

"This little brilliant, sadistic plan of yours…Was just as effective as if you had called him on the phone and let him know where to meet us."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he breathed, "How did he…?"

I realized then that Ciro was not familiar with Myrnin's ability or the exact connection Myrnin had created between us. I taunted him, "Yes… Myrnin has the ability to create _that_ type of bond…Are you still so sure that _you_ could break it? Have you even fucking _heard_ of it?"

Ciro's expression of shock and indecision gave me the answer.

Myrnin had told me the truth.

Our bond couldn't be broken.

Tears of relief slid down my face.

I watched as a new realization grew over Ciro's face. He was going to have to face Myrnin, and if my gut was correct, Gwion as well. And the only defenses Ciro had were five measly vampires to try to stop them. It was laughable. Ciro's fist slammed down again on the button and he shrieked, " _Out run the bastard!"_

The response from the unseen vampire, talking through the intercom was immediate. "There is no way to out run that vehicle. It will be upon us in less than four seconds." The two vampires at my sides ignored me completely now. They had long since released my arms, preferring to keep watch out the windows, so that they could face the new threat head on.

Ciro shrieked louder, _"Don't you fucking stop this car! Do you fucking hear me?!"_

I have no idea how, but a giggle made its way out of my throat. I think I was delirious from the pain.

Ciro's hand struck across my cheek, whiplashing my head violently to the side, causing my vision to go black with only bright little specks floating in the darkness. I groaned. As the stars cleared from my vision, my eyes desperately searched out the window. Every nerve inside of me ached to see them. The overwhelming pressure of it was actually painful. Or maybe that was just the fire radiating from my wrists out to my entire body.

And then they were there!

Adrenaline and joy surged through me so violently, that the combination almost blocked out the pain for a moment. Almost.

Gwion drove the Hennessy Venom GT directly parallel with the speeding SUV. The instant he was in position, Myrnin leapt out of the passenger seat, landing with a thud on the roof of the Escalade.

I desperately hoped the Escalade was not armored. If it was, I wasn't sure how Myrnin would be able to penetrate the exterior. I got my answer a moment later when I heard the driver's side window shatter. I could not see what was happening because the driver's compartment was sectioned off by a privacy screen. But the unmistakable evidence of a fight, growling and cursing, was loud and clear.

Without warning, the SUV lurched violently and teetered on two wheels. I was tossed to the side, slamming against the hard chest of one of the vampires, before being flung back onto the seat, when the car crashed back down on all four wheels and continued hurtling down the highway.

Adrenaline raced through my veins. I was grateful to still be in one piece, but I desperately wanted the vehicle to come to stop. Myrnin was so close now, and the need to be in his arms caused an unbearable pressure in my chest.

Abruptly, I got my wish – at least, the part about the vehicle stopping – just not quite in the safe and orderly way I had hoped. Instead, the Escalade made a sharp left. And of course, our current speed was too much to accommodate the turn, causing the vehicle to flip. I lost track of which direction was up and down as the SUV rolled over and over. I felt like the tiny bits of snow being shaken in a snow globe and idly speculated if this was what it felt like to be inside of a washing machine.

Yeah, I was definitely delirious.

The spin seemed to go on forever. Maybe we were going downhill. I wondered when it would end.

A devastating crash combined with the excruciating discontinuation of inertia on my body, more than adequately answered that question. We had clearly impacted some form of resistance, sufficient enough to impede the cylindrical rotation of the out of control SUV. From the destructive sound of it, we were probably a new addition inside of a building alongside of the Highway.

When we finally ground to a halt, the short beat of silence was almost deafening before pandemonium erupted– the vampires around me yelling, Ciro screaming, and vicious growling – Myrnin!

He was close!

Shockingly, it appeared the vehicle had stopped with all four wheels on the ground. I was wedged against the window on one of the seats. All of the vampires around me scrambled to right themselves from whatever position they ended up in. Ciro's creepy green eyes rolled wildly.

In the next instant, I saw Ciro grip the silver dagger in his fist and launch himself toward me. If his intention wasn't already obvious by the maniacally deranged expression on his face, his words made it crystal clear as he hissed, " _I'm going to fucking kill you!_ "

Amelie's powers still flowed through my system; a result of the extreme pain I continued to endure, and my body reacted to his assault without consciously thinking. I shot my leg out, making brief contact with his chest, spinning him away to the side. But it wasn't enough. I was too weak.

He growled angrily and coiled to spring again.

I pulled my knees against my chest to protect my heart, just as he landed on my body. I tried to fight him off with my hands, but the pain was too great. I was only able to burn him briefly. In his blind rage, I doubted he even noticed.

He grasped my knees with his left hand and yanked them away from my chest. His right hand was already in motion; the dagger aimed right at my heart.

"No!" I screamed and shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to be staring into his disturbed gaze when I died. I couldn't believe I had gotten this close, only to die within seconds of being reunited with Myrnin.

But the strike never came.

Instead Ciro was violently ripped off of me and disappeared out of the vehicle. I didn't even remember hearing the doors being torn off of their hinges, but it was obvious from the gaping hole across from me. In the next instant, Myrnin appeared at my side and his arms of steel lifted me from the seat. He held me to his chest, jumped from the car and then carefully laid me on the ground. I stared up at the night sky. The stars had never looked as brilliant or as beautiful as they did to me right now in this moment of relief. The scents of grass and wood wafted over me.

A stream of profanity released from Myrnin's mouth as he realized I was shackled with silver handcuffs. He hissed urgently, "Do you know where the key is?!"

The pain had slowed down my brain and subsequently my tongue. I was only able to mumble, "Ciro… Neck."

Myrnin yelled over his shoulder to Gwion, "Get me the motherfucking key from his neck!" Myrnin raised his hand in the air without taking his eyes off of me, obviously trusting Gwion was capable of hitting the mark when he threw the key.

He was right.

Because no sooner had Myrnin's hand gone up, did he yank it back down, with the key clutched in his fingers. He quickly unlocked the restraints, his hands burning as he removed them.

As soon as I was released, he waited the sixty seconds it took for my wrists to heal and then gathered me into his arms, clutching me against his chest like his life depended on it. One of his hands tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck as he whispered fervently in my ear, " _Cariad, I am so, so sorry!"_

"I'm okay," I whispered hoarsely, even though I knew I really wasn't. I was fairly certain I was in shock and Amelie's powers still ping-ponged through me like an 80's pinball game.

Of course, Myrnin knew I wasn't okay. He peppered kisses in my hair and rocked me in his lap, promising vehemently, _"I will fix this…You will be okay… Soon_."

I couldn't speak.

I let my head fall to the side and looked around to get my bearings. I found that Myrnin and I were sitting about fifty feet away from the crash site. As expected, the Escalade had indeed driven into some sort of building. It looked like an old abandoned gas station.

All of the vampires were lying in various positions on the ground, most certainly dead. Gwion was holding Ciro by the neck as he writhed unsuccessfully to get free.

"Finish it!" Myrnin called out to Gwion.

A moment later Gwion stood next to us with Ciro in his grip. He hissed, "Not yet."

Gwion looked down at me and purred, "Shall I take care of him in the manner we discussed? Although with those damn drugs in my system, I am admittedly a little weaker. Oh well, I'm sure he won't mind if I continue to _try_ until I get it _right_ ," Gwion smiled wickedly.

Ciro and I both knew what Gwion was referring to. When we had been at the rave, Gwion had promised to emasculate him with his bare hands. Ciro pleaded desperately with me, "No, no, no! Please make him kill me _now_!"

I stared at Ciro and then back up at Gwion. Gwion's dark pupils penetrated my gaze as he waited for an answer. Amelie's powers roared up to meet him in response, fiercely connecting us.

My decision was made.

I turned back to Ciro and replied callously, "You wondered when my cruelty would 'bloom'? The answer is _now_."

My gaze shifted back to Gwion, and I replied coldly, " _Do it._ "

"It will be my fucking pleasure," Gwion replied and headed back toward the building with Ciro in tow, shrieking the entire way.

A few moments later Ciro's shrieking changed into cold-blooded screaming and I knew that Gwion had begun. Deep satisfaction flowed through me, satiating Amelie's power's demand for payment of Ciro's crimes with his flesh.

However, as we waited for a vehicle to return us to the hotel and Myrnin continued to hold me, all of the stress finally released from my body, leaving me back into my right mind.

And then I couldn't bear to hear it.

Ciro's non-stop screeching.

I had never heard anything so horrible before and prayed I never would again. Guilt suffocated me to know that Gwion had left the decision up to me. And I had chosen to destroy Ciro in the worst possible way imaginable.

Fifteen minutes had gone by. Fifteen minutes of incessant screaming and thunderous growling. Gwion may have started with the emasculation, but I was absolutely certain he was well beyond that now, and I suspected he had the skill to extend the torture for an indefinite amount of time. My head was pounding from the noise. I couldn't think anymore and desperately wanted it to stop.

Myrnin sensed my overwhelming anxiety. The instant the dark vehicle pulled up, he had me in his arms and we were in motion. He set me gently on the seat and climbed in beside me. The closed door muted some of the sound, but not much. It wasn't until we were miles away that the screaming stopped in my head.

.

 **The next chapter is just about done. I had hoped to be ready by the time I posted this one, but alas I couldn't stop myself from posting this one earlier than originally planned. For sure, there are at least two chapters left. :) :)**

 **Answers to Review Questions:**

 _ **I wont say yet if the sequel, 'All The King's Men' has any Gwilaire action. (Gwion and Claire...thanks SCOD for the ship name). Gwion will definitely be present in the book and events surrounding him will be extreme (never forget he has a dark side that rivals Myrnin's) and steamy.** _


	57. Pillow Talk

_**Music: 'Pillow Talk' by Zayn. (If you haven't already heard this new song by ex-1D, Zayn, you really should indulge yourself. Its sexy as hell.)**_

 **Chapter 56 – Pillow Talk  
**

By the time we entered the hotel room, my trembling had become full-blown shaking. The events of the day kept circling through my mind like a never-ending movie clip.

My thoughts drifted to the moment I held that nameless vampire's head in my hand, right after I had jerked it free from his body.

 _I had actually killed someone._

Self-defense or not, it didn't matter, because the man was still dead. I wondered if he had a family. Everyone had _someone_ who cared about them. And I had destroyed him.

I shuddered hard from head to toe.

Myrnin's soft voice interrupted my traumatic thoughts, "Come, _Cariad_."

I held his hand like it was a lifeline to my sanity, and followed him silently into the bathroom. I remembered then what I must look like, and automatically turned to look at my reflection in the mirror. "No," Myrnin stopped me, and firmly focused me away from the image I was certain would have haunted me forever, had I been able to see myself in that moment.

He leaned down and released the faucet, allowing a stream of water to flow from the showerhead. Turning back to me, he didn't bother to lift my sports bra over my head. Instead he simply tore it down the middle and let it fall away. His hands found my hips and he gently slid my shorts down my legs. I stepped out of them, thankful to be free of the blood-soaked clothes.

I waited as he quickly dispensed of his own ruined clothing and followed him into the shower. The water cascaded over our bodies, causing a crimson-stained pool at our feet.

He picked up the body wash and began with my face, cleaning away the blood of an unknown number of dead vampires. In our earlier frenzy, I had lost count of how many vampires died around me, their blood spraying in all directions. As Myrnin finished each section, he leaned down to kiss my skin: my forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips.

His touch wasn't sexual.

It was healing.

"Turn around, _Cariad_."

I did as he asked, facing my body away from him. I heard him lift and then return the shampoo bottle in place, before his hands worked the liquid into my hair. His fingers massaged my scalp, carefully cleaning out the dried bits of blood and then settled me under the water to rinse the soap away. He repeated the process with another round of shampoo and then conditioner, all the while murmuring quiet reassurances of his love.

Silent tears rolled over my cheeks.

He continued down, until there was no trace of our earlier nightmare left, and then held me nestled in his arms, while the water ran comfortingly over our bodies.

" _Cariad_ , what happened with Gwion?"

He didn't have to elaborate further for me to understand his question. He wanted to know the decision that Gwion had left up to me. Myrnin hadn't been in the room at the rave, when Gwion had threatened Ciro.

Overwhelming guilt flooded my system. I trembled and fresh tears flowed from my eyes, blurring my vision. Myrnin tightened his hold and spoke soothingly, " _Cariad_ , no matter what you agreed to, you know I won't think less of you. I can feel your guilt. It is crushing you. I can't fix it if I don't know what it is."

I looked up and found the safety of his eyes. "I want you to know… But I just _can't_.…" I whispered.

His fingertips touched my cheeks, lightly brushing away my tears. He murmured, "Would it be easier for me to ask Gwion?"

I exhaled and nodded, thankful that he understood and rested my head against his chest. I was desperate for him to fix it as well, but just couldn't talk about it. Not yet.

Turning off the water, he reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body. When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed all of our bloodstained clothing was gone from the floor. Myrnin followed my gaze and answered my unspoken question, "I arranged for someone to discard our clothes and clean any traces away while we showered, so you would not have to look at them again."

I wound my arms around his neck, and laid my head back against his chest. I murmured, "Thank you for thinking of that." He kissed me on the forehead and then pulled back to wrap a towel low on his hips.

As we exited the bathroom, I was surprised to see Abby and Trystan waiting for us. Relief flooded through me that they both okay. When the Escalade flipped and crashed, I had been hugely thankful that Ciro had kept Abby in a secondary vehicle with two other vampires. She jumped up and ran to me, throwing her arms around me tightly. "Thank God you are okay!"

I smiled at her warm welcome, thankful once again to have her as a friend during all of this chaos. I squeezed her and teased quietly, "What are you guys doing here? Is it because I'm naked?" It had become our running joke. It seemed every time she was around, I was naked for one reason or another. Today being no exception, apparently.

Myrnin left my side to take her place in the chair next to Trystan. I noticed him collect his cell phone from the table and make a call. When he began speaking in Welsh, I suspected Gwion was on the other end of the line.

Abby tugged on my wrist and pulled me so that we were sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes clouded over in tears. Alarm ran through me. I looked her up and down. She seemed to be in one piece. Her hair was wet, obviously having just taken a shower as well. I couldn't find any physical reason for her distress and asked urgently, "Are you okay? Did something happen to you?!"

She smiled through her tears and whispered, "No, silly… I came to tell you thank you for coming to my rescue – you shouldn't have – but thank you."

I frowned. "Of course I should have…Why would you say anything different?"

"Because the bastard was just using me so that he could hurt you," she explained simply.

"Would you have done the same thing for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well of course, but that doesn't it matter."

"Of course it matters… And you know it," I smiled at her.

She grinned and changed the subject. "Okay, time to eat."

My eyes were wide as I tried to determine if I heard her correctly. " _Oh no!_ I am not feeding from you right now. You have just been through hell."

She huffed impatiently, "I am perfectly fine, now stop objecting and get started. I have a dinner date that I need to get ready for."

I shook my head.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Really? You can run into the arms of a madman for me, but I can't do this for you?"

Well since she put it that way, I could see her point. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She rolled her eyes.

I sighed, "Okay, let me get dressed first."

Myrnin interjected from across the room, "You're only going to take it all off again as soon as they leave."

Just like the shower, I knew his intention wasn't sexual. He was going to use the bond he had created to comfort, love and heal the broken parts of me. And nothing would separate us when he did. I nodded in understanding. It would be kind of a waste of time.

…

The blood definitely helped. I hadn't realized how much the fighting and subsequent burning had taken a toll on my body. After Abby and Trystan left, Myrnin removed my towel, lifted me and pulled back the covers to tuck me underneath. He climbed in next to me and then reached to extinguish the only light in the room, an ornate table lamp with crystals and a navy shade. The sun was shining now, but the heavy curtains were drawn tight, locking out the light.

I nestled tightly against his chest in the dark. I found I didn't like being away from his touch for long. I suspected my aversion to being away from him, was a natural result of the bond he had created, because the closer I got to him, the less broken I felt.

The stillness of the moment filled the air. Finally, I pulled back so that I could see him, and he shifted to his side so that we were face-to-face. His fingers traced imaginary patterns along my skin. I had many questions, but whispered the most important one first, "Is it over?"

"Yes, Ciro is dead."

I thought about his answer for a moment. When we had left, Gwion was still very busy torturing Ciro. I hadn't been sure if he planned to make it an all-day event out of it. I could still hear the echo of Ciro's screams ringing in my ears. I shuddered. Maybe it was morbid curiosity or maybe I just wanted to heap more guilt on myself, but I whispered "What did Gwion do to him?"

A muscle in Myrnin's jaw twitched. He spoke gently, but in a tone that did not allow for disagreement, " _Cariad_ , I am not going to tell you that."

I nodded. It was probably for the best. Having more details for my nightmares likely wouldn't help me. But there was one detail I did need to know. I asked quietly, "How did he die?"

Myrnin stared at me. I knew he was looking for my emotional stability. I murmured, "I want to know…I need to…For closure.

He hesitated another moment and then sighed in resignation. "Gwion used the handcuffs to chain him to a pole outside of the abandoned gas station at the crash site – and then he waited for the sun to rise.

"He burned," I breathed.

Myrnin's eyes were tight as he nodded.

"Are you sure he's dead? Is there any way he could have gotten away?"

"No, he didn't get away. Gwion stayed until the end," he replied quietly.

Fresh tears fell over my cheeks. I didn't know if they were due to my sorrow, guilt or relief. Myrnin pulled me close and whispered soft shushing sounds in my ear. When my tears slowed, he pulled back and smoothed my hair away from my face.

I breathed deeply and looked down. I couldn't meet his eyes for my next question. "Did Gwion tell you…?"

"Yes," he murmured.

I cringed. I knew he would never judge me, but I still felt ashamed. He lifted my chin with his finger. The amount of love in his eyes was stunning. _"Cariad_ , you cannot bear the responsibility of what you agreed to, while under the influence of Amelie's powers, or what he did to Ciro. It was going to happen because Ciro made the fatal mistake of trying to kill him. Gwion did what he did for himself, not for you."

I contemplated his words. There was an element of truth. Regardless of my choice, Gwion was going to subject Ciro to unimaginable pain and nothing I said or did would have changed that. "But…"

Myrnin traced my cheekbone with his finger and interrupted me, his voice hard, "For what Ciro put you through, believe me, there wasn't anything that Gwion did, that I would not also have done, if I had had the opportunity."

"You would have hurt him like that?" I whispered.

" _Cariad_ , you already know the answer to that. I am not innocent. You've met the monster in me and I can't promise that I wouldn't have done worse once the monster was free. Ciro knew who he was going up against, when he went after you and then after Gwion. He made a choice and did it anyway. This was his choice, not yours."

I traced his lips as I thought about his words and then whispered, "I'm not sad that he is dead…What does that say about me?"

There was no hesitation in his response. "It says that you are feeling profound relief that you do not have to live your life always looking over your shoulder in fear of him."

He was right.

I changed the subject. "What happened to Raven?"

Myrnin's eyes were hard again as he answered, "I killed her."

"You did?" I breathed.

He nodded. "I did her a favor by doing it myself. You know what Gwion would have done to her."

I nodded. As much as I didn't like Raven, I didn't want to see her go through the same pain that I knew Ciro had…The pain that anyone would, if they chose to target Gwion.

My thoughts shifted. When I left the fight, the four of them were still heavily involved fighting. I knew that Trystan had made it out alive, but Myrnin had not mentioned Dargan. I asked quietly, "And Dargan? Did he make it out alive?"

Surprisingly, Myrnin's face did not radiate anger as he answered, "Yes, he made it out."

I tilted my head and commented, "You don't sound like you hate him?"

He smiled wryly and replied, "Dargan and I will never be friends. But if he hadn't been there today, I don't know if we would've survived. It took all four of us, in the defensive position of covering each other's backs."

"Even still, there were so many vampires. There had to be more than fifty against four." It still blew my mind.

"It wasn't easy. Especially with those fucking drugs," he snarled, "But I am not sure there is a chemical concoction on this earth that could keep me from fighting for you. We just had to hold them off long enough, until the reinforcements that Tristan had called, showed up. After that, we quickly overcame them."

I remembered how he had struggled to fight under the influence of Ciro's drugs. I never wanted to see him so vulnerable again. I whispered, "How many times did you get hit?"

"Five," he grimaced.

"Five?!" my breath came out in a whoosh. I stared at him in utter shock. "How did you even function when you were trying to find me?"

Blazing fury darkened his irises; the muscles in his neck pulled taut. It took him a minute to regain control over his expression, before he spoke grimly, "Your pain…It kept me razor sharp. When it began, I thought I was going to lose my mind with rage. I was astounded at the sheer severity of it. Maybe I shouldn't have been. That motherfucker was always a cruel bastard."

I shuddered. I hoped there would come a day when I forgot every tiny moment of suffering as the fire from the silver licked my skin, but today wasn't that day. I whispered unevenly, "Listening to me scream…Turned him on…He couldn't keep his hand off his dick."

Myrnin was dangerously silent, while his body vibrated with renewed outrage. His thoughts were crystal clear. He completely agreed that Ciro deserved the emasculation, and wished he could have had the satisfaction of doing it himself.

We were both quiet, lost in our own thoughts for a moment, as the rage calmed in his eyes. Myrnin brought me out of my reverie when he murmured softly, "You fought well. I would rather you had never been there but I'm proud of you."

The reminder of the fight brought me back. I swallowed hard and whispered thickly, "I killed someone."

He nodded and replied simply, "Yes."

I tried to hold the tears back, but couldn't completely and asked brokenly, "Will I…Ever feel better about it?"

He pulled me closer and murmured, "Time will help and –"

"Priodas?" I anticipated his next words. I remembered the overwhelming intensity and wasn't sure if I was prepared to experience it again, especially with the raw state of my emotions.

Myrnin guessed my thoughts and reservations, "Yes it will help. It is the connection that heels. We don't have to move if you don't want to."

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. The feeling surprised me given how hesitant I had been. I realized a part of me, whether physically or mentally, knew it would lessen my pain. And I desperately wanted relief from the emotional agony crushing my chest.

"Yes," I whispered.

" _Cariad_ , do you just want me inside you or do you want to come?" he asked huskily.

"I don't know," I whispered honestly. With the emotional strain swirling through my head, I wasn't sure if I even could.

"I'm going to get you wet," he murmured and purposefully slid down my body, his lips burning a trail as he went. Whether from his words or the excruciating pleasure I knew his tongue could inflict, my body reacted all on its own to get ready for him. He growled low at the scent of my arousal.

He took his time, gently languishing kiss after kiss on every inch of my flesh, flicking out his tongue to taste his favorite spots. Every touch was clearly meant to love and cherish me. I squirmed in pleasure beneath him, my breaths shallow and fast.

Anticipation curled my belly into a knot when he moved back up my body, his knee sliding my legs farther apart, before coming to rest directly at my center. He hesitated just at my opening, while his mouth captured mine, whispering butterfly kisses before becoming harder, nipping at my bottom lip with his teeth.

Without releasing me from our kiss, he shifted his hips and moved forward slowly into me.

" _Myrnin!_ " I cried out against his lips, as the feeling of him filling me so completely, shocked all of my senses. Every fiber of his being was alive within me. There was no space in my body where he did not exist, from my fingertips all of the way down to my toes. When he was settled deep inside of me, he held perfectly still, but still refused to release my lips, capturing my gasps and moans with his mouth.

My mind and body were frantic for more. It was crazy of me to think we could become one, without the desperate need for release roaring sharp and strong in me.

" _Myrnin_ …I need more… I need you. _Please_ move…" I whimpered breathlessly.

His head moved to my ear and he murmured huskily, " _Cariad_ , _let go_ …Let it all go from your mind… _I love you_."

Fire shot through my abdomen at his tone and everything faded away except for the sound of his voice and the touch of his skin.

He withdrew slowly and then thrust back into me _hard_. I screamed and shattered apart in his arms, stunned at the force of the climax rocking through my body. I couldn't catch my breath before he repeated the motion and another orgasm was upon me.

I have no idea how long we continued. I had stopped thinking and just _felt_ him, as he cherished and made love to me in every way imaginable, freeing me from the sting of my memories. I could still remember all of the events as they happened, but as I lay in his arms hours later, my brokenness was gone.

.

 **I don't know yet if there will be one or two more chapters, but I can tell you this. If you think the remaining chapter/s will be 'calm and sweet', think again. There will be plenty of action, that may just leave you stunned. I do so like to do that (evil giggling).**

 **If you have enjoyed the chapter, please leave a little 'hello' in the review box below. Much love - T**


	58. Sleep Now, Cariad

**I posted two chapters tonight. Be sure to read the other one first. :)**

 **Chapter 57 – Sleep Now,** ** _Cariad_**

I still couldn't believe it. We were back in Morganville. Ciro was dead, which meant I no longer had a target on my back. And Gwion suspected that Lucas might not even be aware that Raven used his resources in an attempt to kill him. Either way, Gwion had decided it was time for him to return to Conwy. He could defend himself much better in that setting, if Lucas was behind the plot to kill him.

Unfortunately, even though he was leaving, he refused to reverse his compulsion over Amelie. He would be thousands of miles away, but she still could not take her power back. I feared what that would do to her. I looked up from where I was seated on the couch in the lab, to see Myrnin materialize through the portal. Anxiety wound through me at his expression. I asked tentatively, "Was Oliver there when you saw Amelie?"

He nodded grimly, his eyes tight.

I hadn't joined him on his visit, because we had agreed that until Amelie could take her power back, it was better for her not to see me. The reminder being too harsh of what she had lost.

"She's not doing well," I guessed softly.

"No, her dominant emotions are anger and despair. We made the right decision in you not going. I'm not sure you're going to be safe around her." His face contorted in pain. Amelie was one of his oldest friends and allies. They had had their moments of conflict, but had always been loyal to each other.

"Oh…" I murmured flatly. It was worse than I thought. I suspected she would not want to see me, but I had not anticipated she might have a death wish for me. "Myrnin, surely she realizes that if she kills me, her powers would be lost forever."

"Logically, she understands that, but logic is not prevailing presently. Her grieving is too intense. Right now, I am more concerned she might try to kill herself, rather than live as a half-self, disconnected from her identity."

I inhaled sharply and breathed, " _She can't do that."_

Myrnin nodded hard. He knew exactly what I was thinking. Of course, I didn't want to see her destroyed, but if she died, I would be stuck with her powers for eternity.

I watched him pace, recognizing his posturing.

"You have a plan, don't you?" I suspected.

"I'm not sure it's a very good one, but given the circumstances and the timing, it may be the only play we have left."

"What is it?" I asked with trepidation. Any strike against Gwion could have serious repercussions, if we were not successful.

Myrnin walked me through the steps of his plan, while I sat there with my mouth open in shock. He couldn't be serious. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. He was indeed serious.

I breathed, "You know what we would be risking."

Crimson seeped into the dark edges of his eyes. He nodded hard. "For it to work, I would have to compel you. The only way to deceive Gwion regarding your intention is if you are not even aware of them. I would also compel a _trigger_ ; so that if you make it to the point of success, you will remember this conversation and the plan."

I shook my head in doubt. "That won't work. With the power running through me, I would easily shrug off your compulsion."

"I don't think so…Because you are going to _want_ what I am compelling you to do anyway." He cringed openly at the thought. "The decision has to be yours, but I am afraid that the physical attraction you feel toward Gwion will continue on some level, even if you are not together."

"You think it is inevitable, that I would choose him?"

"I believe Gwion thinks that and is willing to wait."

"You know I may not be able to stop," I whispered.

He clenched his fists and replied, "I wouldn't like it, but I would never blame you. But the more important question is how _you_ feel about it? It is a legitimate risk. I would never ask you to risk your body for our relationship."

"My body is already at risk. I do not want an eternity of being drawn toward that man. Do you think I am physically strong enough to overpower him?"

"You have Amelie's, some of mine and your own power flowing through you. I think it will be enough."

"Okay," I exhaled deeply.

"I cannot be close to you when you begin, so that Gwion is not suspicious," he explained.

"But how will you know when the time comes...If I get that far?"

"Through my connection to you...If I focus on it, I will be able to feel it."

"Will you be aware of _everything_ I'm feeling?" I asked apprehensively. If things did not go well, if I wasn't able to stop, I dreaded what he might feel. That was the last thing I wanted to put him through.

"If I choose to, yes," he answered with tight eyes.

He led me to the bedroom and lay down on the bed with me. His voice shifted lower. I recognize the hypnotic tone of his compulsion. And then I just felt sleepy. My eyelids drooped as I snuggled into the covers.

Myrnin's voice drifted through my semiconscious as he murmured, "Sleep now, _Cariad_. When you awake, you will know what to do…"

.

 **Okay, I know...super short chapter, but it just worked out that way. There is one more chapter to come and an epilogue. Wow...so strange that we are almost done...**


	59. A Little Rough

_**Well Peaches, here it is – the last chapter.**_

 **Chapter 58 – A Little Rough**

When I awoke, the lab was noticeably missing the sound of Myrnin's typical antics – glass breaking, all nature of items crashing and the occasional cursing. Glancing around, I spotted a handwritten note in elegant script, "Have some errands to run. Be back in a few hours. Love, Myrnin."

Hmmm…I wondered if any of his errands had something to do with Amelie. Apprehension crashed over me in waves as I considered her plight. Her identity was gone. Well not gone really, just misplaced – inside of my body. I couldn't believe Myrnin thought she might kill herself. The concept of a world without Amelie somewhere in it, just seemed so bizarre to me. Amelie needed her power back. And I was more than ready to give it to her.

Gwion could fix this, but he was being too damned stubborn. As much as he tried to hide it, I had seen his softer side…Choices he made and actions he took that helped others, without an obvious link to benefit him. He played by his own rules, certainly, but I had a hunch those rules included a measure of respect and loyalty to certain individuals…Oddly enough, Myrnin being most prevalent. I guess that should not surprise me, considering how similar they were in personality. I smiled as I remembered our fateful trip to Walmart. They had both acted like mischievous little boys…So different from the cruel cold-blooded killer vampires that they were.

And Gwion admitted I had earned different rules as well. He had also shared that I affected him more than I realized, and claimed he had never wanted a woman as much as he wants me. I wasn't quite sure I believed all of that, but I had to think a small part of him might listen and agree with my argument to remove Amelie's powers from me.

I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans quickly, slid them up my legs and fastened them at my waist.

I had made up my mind.

Myrnin wouldn't be back for a few more hours. That would give me time to go see Gwion and try to convince him to change his mind. Myrnin definitely would not like the idea of me appealing to Gwion's softer side, but I had to do something. I had to at least _try_. I couldn't just let Gwion walk away, leaving Amelie suicidal and me crazy.

I selected a soft green blouse and buttoned it up the front swiftly. Now that I had made up my mind, I was anxious to get it over with. Certainly, the fastest way to get him would be by portal. Oliver had shared with Myrnin that Gwion was staying in one of the estate homes near the northern border. Thankfully, that house was tied into the portal system. I just wasn't sure where the portal ended up inside of the house. Myrnin hadn't shared exactly which room, and I couldn't very well ask him now. Oh well, no matter where it ended, it couldn't be that bad. It was just a house, for heaven sakes.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the portal system, navigating with my mind where I wanted to go. The house came into view. The portal materialized. I stepped through and then opened my eyes.

The sight in front of me was indeed shocking. Gwion stood a few feet away, obviously having just exited the shower. His skin glistened with remaining water droplets. The muscles in his stomach, chest and arms rippled, seemingly of their own accord. I knew that, because the only clothing he wore, wasn't really clothing at all – but a towel wrapped low on his hips.

I inhaled sharply.

Amelie's power leapt inside my belly and itched at my skin, shockingly close to being set free. It knew exactly what it wanted. The sudden heat that flooded my body left me breathless and tingling. I was taken aback by the ferocity of it…Way stronger than I had ever felt before.

My brain momentarily froze as my attention wandered deliberately down his lithe frame and slowly back up again. By the time I reached his eyes again, I found he was waiting for me to finish with a knowing smirk.

"Little minx, I must say this is an unexpected pleasure. I wasn't sure if I would see you again before I left," he drawled.

I frowned. Her power was not at all happy with the idea of him going away. I felt a bit tongue tied for the moment, as I wrestled for control.

I knew I was in danger.

A lot of danger.

 _Shit._

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, forcing oxygen into my brain, thinking it would help clear my head. _I could do this. I could keep control_ , I chanted to myself.

My efforts were working.

For a moment.

Until he dropped the towel.

A needy whine escaped from the back of my throat. I clamped a hand over my wayward mouth to keep any other embarrassing noises from coming out – like me begging him to throw me on the bed and take me hard and fast.

His eyes dilated and he took a step toward me.

I shot my palm in the air toward him and rasped, "Wait!"

Before he could respond, I realized that I was still staring – a little bit fixated, actually – on one particular part of his anatomy. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and snapped, "Why the hell are you _naked?!"_

His deep chuckle reverberated through the room. "This _is_ my bedroom," he reminded me and then purred, " _and it isn't anything you haven't seen before._ "

Adrenaline raced through my veins as I stood there, my feet planted to the floor, still staring into the blackness behind my closed eyelids. I hissed, " _Well put some clothes on!_ I am not going to talk to you like that!"

He sighed, "Very well then."

I waited as I listened to him put on a pair of pants.

"Is this better?"

I lifted one eyelid and peeked through. Thankfully, he had put on a pair of jeans…Although they only seemed to accentuate his powerful stance and strong legs. Yum.

 _Stop that!_

I forced my brain into submission and mumbled quickly, "You need to let Amelie take back her power."

Rather than be upset with my demand, he appeared amused and questioned, "Why would I do that?"

"Because it doesn't belong to me," I rushed, still trying to keep myself from panting. My eyes wandered to his chest. I wanted to outline each of his muscles with my fingertips – or maybe my tongue.

I was losing this battle.

And he knew it.

His eyes increased intensity – if that were even possible – and he closed the distance between us. His fingertips whispered across my cheek as he murmured seductively, "Little minx, you are perfect exactly the way you are, and I would not blemish you by making any changes. _Come with me_ and rule by my side. There would be no female with a higher position than yours."

That was all it took.

His touch.

A barely there caress.

And Amelie's powers roared free.

The corners of his mouth turned up, and anticipation practically radiated out of him as he waited patiently for my answer.

I lifted my chin and smirked with disdain, "I don't want anybody's job…Especially not Raven's."

Emboldened by my full transformation into Amelie's power, he snaked an arm around my back, and roughly pulled me against his body. He leaned down to nuzzle into my neck as he purred, "What I am referring to is not work. It is a _status_ …That you most certainly deserve."

I pushed him back.

Well at least I tried to.

If he thought I was going to put myself into submission to him or any other man, he would be sorely disappointed. I replied haughtily, "I'm not looking to be anyone's puppet."

He chuckled – yes, actually chuckled in the face of my ire – and replied, "I wouldn't try to make you into my puppet. Believe me, I prefer you much more when you are fighting me every step of the way."

I did believe him.

His lips moved steadily along the soft flesh of my jaw and collarbone, as he pushed his hips into me, a not so subtle reminder of his erection – and his intention.

He was going to take me.

Here. Now.

My mind went blank.

The only thing I felt was fire.

"What do you want?" I breathed.

"I want your naked body writhing beneath me, while I see, touch and taste every inch of your flesh. And when I am done, I am going to bury my cock so deep inside your pussy, that you won't even remember your own name," he replied huskily.

Well, shit.

Reminding him of his earlier avoidances, I smirked, "You sure you're not going to stop me again? Or find someone else to stand in your place?"

He growled low, "Oh no. I plan on fucking you until you can't take it anymore and beg me stop – and then I am going to fuck you some more."

 _Fuck. Me._

Hmm…I guess that thought was a bit redundant.

I knew he wasn't exaggerating.

My belly clenched fiercely. I licked my lips and challenged him provocatively, "What makes you think you will be on top?"

He growled low, "I'll let you be on top – for a while – but when the time comes, I _will_ have control and position you exactly where I want you – beneath me."

Anticipation curled my toes as I pushed him further, "And what makes you think you have the strength to _position_ me to your whim?"

His eyes gleamed wickedly, "You could _try_ to resist me…But I can't promise I would be gentle when I forced you – or is that what you _want?_ Do you like it a little _rough_ , little minx?"

He didn't let me answer his question. Instead he occupied my lips and tongue with his own, fierce and demanding. I met him back equally aggressively. I wanted _more_ …More power...Power to control him.

His hands lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking our kiss as he climbed on the bed with me under him – clearly meeting my challenge head on.

I growled and flipped our bodies, so that I was straddling him. I pulled back and smirked. He was amused and reminded me he was still in control as he allowed, "For now…"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and pushed into his mind, looking for a foothold to make him submit to me.

His eyes widened in surprise. He gripped my hips tightly to him and ground into me hard as he growled, "You do like being in control, don't you?"

The friction was amazing. I groaned deeply, temporarily losing focus as I was overwhelmed with heat. I had changed the game when I penetrated his mind and apparently, he was up for that challenge as well because he asked throatily, "Do you want me to teach you _now_? Do you want to learn how to use your power while I fuck you?"

A needy whine escaped the back of my throat.

Hell yes, I wanted that.

"Try again," he commanded.

I focused and delved further into his mind, holding every inch of ground I gained tightly. And the more I held, the more a lust for power raged inside of me.

I wanted _all_ of him.

But he wasn't making it easy.

He appeared unaffected as he slowly, purposefully, unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off of my arms. My bra was easily discarded next and finally his hands cupped and massaged my bare breasts, moving with undeniable experience as he stroked and pinched my nipples.

I trembled and struggled to maintain my tentative position in his mind.

"How are you doing? Still holding in there?" he taunted me seductively.

I panted but held my ground.

"Let me tell you a little secret. I never play a game that I don't win. And when I win, I _always_ want something in return. Any guesses as to what I am going to want when I win this game?" He whispered as he rose up and took one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking and flicking my nipple with his tongue, before nipping at me playfully.

I cried out as the pleasure shot through my body. It took everything I had not to melt into him.

He continued relentlessly "A little hint – You're going to give me every inch of your body now, so it isn't sexual."

I knew what he wanted. It took me a moment before I could speak and breathed, "You want me to return to Conwy with you?"

His eyes gleamed with calculation. "That's right…Still want to play?"

The desire to dominate him practically strangled me in its grip. I couldn't turn back now. Instead, I dug deep, pulling from the power Myrnin had given me and my own. I melded them both tightly with Amelie's power already raging through my body and tried again. This time, I lashed out fiercely, holding nothing back.

He gasped in shock.

Because I had him.

And he knew it.

He waited to see what I would do.

And then _I_ gasped in shock.

Because the trigger that Myrnin had planted in my mind released with a vengeance. I _remembered_ our earlier conversation and our plan – _and I was back in my right mind again._

I had done it!

My control over Gwion held firm, while I quickly snatched my bra and shirt. I definitely preferred not to take the next steps topless. Gwion eyed me warily as I quickly redressed myself, unable to move under my control. I teased him, "So now that I have full control, what is to stop me from forcing you to release Amelie?"

He was clearly stunned, but didn't back down as he said confidently, "You may have a measure of control over me, but you don't have _that_ kind of control. You are nowhere near strong enough to force me to speak."

I smiled widely and whispered, "No, not alone, but did you know that when Myrnin compels someone, I can feel and touch his connection?"

Gwion hissed, "That's not possible!"

Myrnin suddenly materialized through the portal behind me and drawled, "Yeah, it shocked the hell out of me too when she did it the first time. Funny thing is, our connection goes both ways. Which means that while she has you under her control; she may not be strong enough to force you to speak the words alone…But when _I_ join her connection –"

Myrnin stopped speaking and linked into my control.

Gwion gasped when he felt Myrnin's presence in addition to mine.

Myrnin purred, "Would you like to say the words of your own free will, or would you like me to force you?"

Suddenly, Amelie and Oliver materialized through the portal.

Gwion's heated gaze penetrated mine. I held my own, refusing to look away. Finally he nodded his head and murmured, "Well played, little minx, well played."

He turned toward Amelie and spoke with authority, "I release you."

I beamed and kept Gwion's attention as I mouthed sincerely, "Thank you."

I didn't hate him.

We had been through too much together.

Myrnin and I maintained our control. We had decided it would be better for Amelie and Oliver to leave before we released Gwion. I only hoped Gwion would not attack once he was free.

Without warning, Oliver lurched forward, a dagger clenched in his fist. Myrnin spun to block Oliver's path to Gwion and growled viciously, " _No!_ Claire is alive because of him. I will not allow his life to be taken…At least for now…Or by someone other than me."

Gwion rolled his eyes.

Amelie tried to calm Oliver down, murmuring, "We agreed…"

"No, _you_ agreed! I think it is insane to let that madman live one more minute!" Oliver spat, still vibrating with fury.

Suddenly, a _third_ presence entered Gwion's mind!

 _What the hell?!_

I did not recognize the identity of the person. And from Myrnin's confused expression, neither did he.

But Gwion clearly did.

And he was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Wow, your head is a busy place, apparently. What – or should I say _who_ – is that?" I looked down at Gwion and asked curiously.

Gwion's entire demeanor had changed. He looked at Myrnin and snapped impatiently, "You can let me go now. I am needed elsewhere and no longer have any interest in any of you."

Oliver hissed, "He's lying!"

Gwion rolled his eyes again in irritation. "Ask Myrnin. With the connection he has, he would know if I were lying."

Oliver looked to Myrnin.

Myrnin looked hesitant as though he did not completely trust what was happening, but he murmured, "He isn't lying. He fully intends to leave the instant he is released."

Amelie nodded.

Oliver stood in stony silence.

Myrnin looked at me and said, "Let him go."

I climbed off of Gwion and released the compulsion.

Without a further word or even a nod, Gwion left.

….

I turned to Amelie excitedly. She wore a matching expression of anticipation. Myrnin interjected, "Let's do this at the lab."

We all funneled back through the portal and I lay down on the couch. Amelie knelt next to me. I tilted my head up to give her better access and immediately her fangs sunk deep into my neck. Any pain I might have felt was overshadowed by my immense relief, to finally be rid of her power.

It took Amelie about fifty minutes as she slowly and carefully drew her power back into her own body. When she finally withdrew her fangs, Oliver scooped her up and placed her gently in a chair. She remained quietly in the chair, with her eyes closed. I didn't disturb her. I suspected she was adjusting to change.

Suddenly, she lurched forward, her eyes rolling wildly, her expression terrifying.

We all froze.

The shrill ring of Myrnin's phone interrupted our paralyzed silence.

 _"_ _Answer it!"_ Amelie roared. It was obvious she expected the call and knew who was on the other end.

In a blink, Myrnin mashed the button to accept the call. But he didn't get a word in, before a man's voice screamed, _"He took them!"_

I knew his voice!

 _Michael!_

Dread-riddled adrenaline flooded every ounce of my body. There could be only one explanation – Gwion had taken Eve and Faeryn!

.

 **Before you completely freak out, that the book ended on a cliffhanger (you know who you are - he he), technically this book ended once Amelie was completely put back together again, hence the title: All The Queen's Horses. The sequel, All The King's Men, begins another story.**

 ** _Much love Peaches! It's been a wild ride._ **


	60. Epilogue

**Chapter 59 – Epilogue  
Music: 'I Will Find You' by Clannad (shit, this song is powerful)**

Without warning, Gwion and Dargan broke through the defenses of the Glass House.

Eve locked her arms around her daughter as Michael crouched in front of them, viciously snarling at their uninvited guests.

Gwion stared at him as though he were a fly to be swatted out of his way. "Move," Gwion spoke hypnotically as he compelled Michael to release his defensive position in front of Eve and walk across the room.

A small cry released from the back of Eve's throat as Gwion advanced on her purposefully, his attention zeroed in on her daughter in her arms. He purred "You called, Little One?"

" _Why are you doing this?_ You helped us. Don't… _Please_ don't take her," Eve cried. "It would kill me," she whispered.

Gwion responded simply, "I have no intention of taking her without you."

"What?" Eve asked in confusion.

He explained patiently, "The child needs her mother. But you must decide right this moment – come with her or say goodbye. Which will it be?"

"And what are you planning to be – her _father?_ " Eve seethed through her tears.

The look in Gwion's eyes froze her cold. "Of course not, I have much more important plans for her than that."

Tears ran freely from Eve's eyes as she looked to Michael. She could barely breathe to speak the words as she whispered, " _What do I do?"_

Michael looked like a wounded animal caught trap. A pain worse than death, swirled in his eyes as he replied in defeat, " _Go…_ She needs you. _I will find you!_ I swear that I will find you!"

"I need to get her things," Eve mumbled as shock muddied her brain.

"There is no need for that. She will have everything she desires – and more," Gwion promised. "Come," he held out his hand.

Eve refused to take it and just followed him numbly to the waiting vehicle outside. Even though she couldn't see through the darkened glass, Eve knew the car was moving at incredible velocity. An unending trail of tears ran down her cheeks. She heard the roar of the jet engine before the car even rolled to a stop. Her feet touched the ground for only a few steps before she was ushered up into the belly of the plane. They were airborne within seconds.

Gwion sat next to her, carefully watching. He held out his arms and murmured, "May I?"

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she begged him not to touch her daughter. Gwion smiled at her softly; his voice lowering into the hypnotic tone of compulsion, "You are safe now. No harm will come to you or your daughter. You know I will not hurt her."

Eve's entire body relaxed.

Gwion smiled widely at her response and reached again for Faeryn. Eve held one more moment and hesitantly lifted her. As she closed the distance between them, Gwion spoke softly, "Be careful with the child...She is precious." He took her into his arms and looked down at her innocent sleeping face and murmured, " _Hello, Kitten..."_

 _._

 _ **Okay Peaches, I am hoping that the last two chapters made sense, but to recap just in case: Myrnin compelled Claire to get Amelie's power to come to life and he also compelled her to take control of Gwion, which is why she reacted surprisingly fast and couldn't focus on anything other than controlling him. The trigger Myrnin planted in her mind was meant to release as soon as she had full control. Neither Myrnin or Claire knew if she could even accomplish full control or not, and certainly didn't know if she would be able to do it before having sex with Gwion. Obviously their plan worked**._

 ** _And as you probably already guessed, the third presence in Gwion's mind was Faeryn. Remember, he communicated with her for hours while she was still inside Eve's belly, so he recognized her mind._**

 **Just a note - I love you guys. I say that with all sincerity. This book has over 7K hits so far and TSL currently has close to** **12K. I'm sure that is just a tiny amount to many others, but to me, to know that so many people are reading and enjoying the stories is really incredible.**


	61. All The King's Men

Updated Author's Note Dated 7/8/16

Hello Peaches! Its a touch embarrassing but I hope I'm not the only writer out there that has messed up. If you are planning to read All The Kings Men anytime soon, please DON'T...not until I do a major overhaul. I'll explain it more later, but I have done an appalling job at not translating what was in my head to what I wrote. I actually needed to change the POV to Gwion's, because this is where the breakdown occurs. So...if you don't mind waiting, please do NOT read that story until I get back with you. The events/plot won't change. Its just going to be hugely more understood because more will be in Gwion's perspective.

So, I'm embarrassed to have made such a critical mistake, but honestly, this is one of the best learning experiences for me. (sheepish grin)


End file.
